Dreamers Awake
by AnsuzWhispers
Summary: A shocking encounter of Ami causes an avalanche of incidents that leave all the Senshi entangled in a traitorous net of lies, half- truths and hidden secrets. Skeletons in the closet never stay hidden forever, especially if you have two lifetimes worth of them. Now they come back full force to destroy one of them once and for all and everything that dares to stand in their way.
1. Surprise

Here is the first chapter of my newest story: Dreamers awake. This story will be a pretty long piece and I try to update regularly. Please let me know what you think. I always appreciate to get some reviews...My aplogies for any spelling or grammar mistakes...

* * *

Chapter 1

She panted heavily while running through the crowd at the arcade and mumbled apologies to whomever she was accidently bumping into on her way through. There were plenty of people shopping today, but she shouldn't wonder about that. It was weekend after all and the shops were tempting their potential customers with low prices. But she wasn't here today for shopping. She was going to meet her friends. And she was already late. And Ami Mizuno was never late. But today cram school had taken longer than expected. Their instructor Kishimura-sensei had been stuck in a traffic jam and therefore arrived 30 minutes late to begin with. The always strict sensei had insisted that they would do longer to compensate for the lost time. So, her already tight time schedule had been overthrown and she was now running to at least save some of her reputation of never being late. Still she could already hear the teasing of Minako and probably even Rei. At least she was sure that she wouldn't be the last. Usagi being punctual would probably announce the end of the world. She skidded around a corner and nearly collided with a small child holding a colorful bunny balloon but managed in the last minute to avoid running straight into her. Ami stopped shortly to apologize when she saw the frightened eyes of the small girl before she hurried to continue on her way. She was almost there. Her goal was neither one of the many boutiques or clothing stores nor the ice cream parlor they usually met. Today she was aiming for a special facility in the mall she had never entered before. The art gallery. Therefore, she stopped and tried to labor her breathing. She was already late anyway and didn't want to arrive there looking like she had lost in a marathon.

She had to admit that she would prefer not to be here. Technically speaking she had been rather reluctant to go there to begin with. It was probably just her depressing mood today paired with a fact that almost nobody knew not even her friends. She did not like to visit art exhibitions. It was kind of expected of the well-educated Ami to be a fan of art as well. Well, she wasn't. Yes, she liked good music and even occasionally poems but usually she had no time for this kind of distraction. And every time she was tempted to indulge in something more artistic there was always a kind of a barrier that stopped her from pursuing it further. Normally everything that Ami started Ami finished no matter the obstacles in her way. That was just who she was. She hated unsolved problems and she would put all her energy and time in it until she achieved whatever she aimed for. But with art it was different. She didn't _want_ to indulge in that. That's why she never started with it again, because she wasn't sure whether she would be able to stop. And she knew exactly what happened, when you were not able to stop. Today would be a reminder of that. A reminder she would have preferred not to have. But sometimes she simply had to go against her personal wishes. For her friends. Making them happy was something on the top of Ami's priority list. That is why she had reluctantly agreed when Michiru invited her and the others personally to this evening exhibition, where she would present her newest paintings for the first time.

All the Outers would be here as well even Setsuna who normally was occupied at the time gate most of the times they wanted to go out together. The relation of the Inners to the Outers had become slightly better after the Galaxia incident. First, there were some insecurities especially coming from Haruka and Michiru who avoided them for some time. They thought they wouldn't be welcome anymore. The reason was of course their faked betrayal to trick Galaxia. They felt responsible for killing Saturn and Pluto as well as attacking Usagi. In the process they punished themselves for it by staying away from the others. But Usagi wouldn't tolerate any of it. She had personally gone to the Outers home and invited them to her birthday party at the Shrine with the threat of severe punishment by their princess, in case they didn't show up. Although her threats can be usually overlooked as feeble, they took this one serious and attended.

After some awkward hours of forced politeness, the ice finally broke after Usagi tripped over her own feet and in the process of falling, dumped her birthday cake straight into Haruka's face. All of them especially Minako were rolling on the floor laughing seeing Haruka's puzzled expression while the strawberry crème dripped from her chin. Even Setsuna tried to hide her grin. Makoto immediately offered some spare clothes, while Usagi was apologizing constantly, fuzzing over Haruka like a mother hen. Michiru and Rei started teasing Haruka nuts, while Minako quickly took a photograph. This resulted in Haruka losing her patience and trying to wrestle the camera from Minako's hands. Rei was involved in this mess by a random knee embedding itself in her stomach for just being in the way, while Ami was hit by a toppled over plant spilling her drink all over Michiru, who shrieked because it had been hot coffee. Consequently, she had jumped up startled, which caused Usagi, who had tried to interfere, to trip over her leg. In a last rescue attempt to avoid falling, she had gripped the tablecloth. Hotaru in the meantime had the best time of her life just watching the whole ordeal and Setsuna wisely kept herself at a safe distance. After everyone had calmed down and the Shrine looked like a war zone, they just laughed and the atmosphere had changed to a relaxed and goofy teasing game, that kept everyone in a splendid mood until the party ended. After that night, everything was like it should have been from the beginning. The Senshi united to stand together. There were still major differences between them, but nothing would stop them from being friends anymore. There was still an invisible line between the Outers and the Inners, but it had become remarkably thinner.

Ami smiled at the memory. Yes, things had been good lately. No new enemies and finally some time to enjoy the hard won peace. Now she had no reason to be Mercury, just Ami and she was glad. To be finally able to live her dreams made her doubts and worries about coming to Michiru's art exhibition trivial.

Finally, she turned around the last corner and spotted her friends forming a small crowd that already drew some attention due to Usagi's and Rei's loud bickering. Makoto was the first noticing her presence and greeted her by waving enthusiastically. Ami smiled and hurried to reach them. As expected Haruka and Michiru were missing.

"Hey Ami, we were really perplexed that Usagi arrived before you did…" Makoto greeted her. Oh no, she would never hear the end of it.

"We really thought some stray Youma got you." And there it started with Rei being the first trying to get her flustered.

"Or a whole bunch of them. One would not be nearly enough to cause Ami Mizuno to be late…" Minako teased with a slight grin.

Ami sighed while trying in vain to stop blushing. "Sorry guys, cram school took longer than expected."

Makoto finally showed some mercy. "Yeah, we already guessed. Now we can finally go in. Michiru already made quite a fuss so Haruka went ahead to calm her down. She is quite nervous."

Now, Ami felt quite guilty. She didn't want to be the cause of one of her friend's worry. Especially not Michiru. She had always held a huge amount of admiration for her and the furthest thing she wanted to do was to disappoint her in some way. "Sorry, I would have called, but my phone's battery went dead an hour ago. And I didn't want to use the pager and make you worry…" They had agreed once that the use of their Senshi communicators was restricted only to emergencies and Senshi business, but not for daily life.

The others seemed a little bit stunned. Usually something like that never happened to Ami. And they were right. It usually didn't. But yesterday she forgot to charge her phone overnight. Probably because she had waited so long for his message last evening and dozed off with the phone still on her pillow. However, she wouldn't tell them anything about that. It was best if she didn't even think about that.

Usagi's friendly voice cut into her brooding thoughts. "Don't worry. Everything is fine. You are here now. But I have never seen Michiru so fidgety. Normally, she is the epitome of calmness and grace."

"Must have something to do with the guy she is working." All stares suddenly focused on Rei.

"The guy?" Minako chimed in overly excited. "Did I miss something or has Haruka lost some of her charm?"

Rei just rolled her eyes. "No. Nothing like that, but she told me that this exhibition is a cooperation between her and another remarkable painter she has met somewhere. She was so impressed by him, that she asked him to do a co-ed exhibition for both of their recent work."

"This guy must be really something. It is not easy to impress Michiru." Makoto stated.

"Or to make her nervous." Minako wiggled her eyebrows.

"I only know him to be Japanese, too. Doesn't like to be too much in the focus or the press and stuff, although his work seems to be praised by everyone, who is important in the arts. Michiru told me he lives quite secluded so that he can focus solely on his work."

Ami frowned, but no one seemed to notice. Great, just another eccentric artist, who thought, painting is the epitome of life. As if a picture could save lives, build houses or feed children. As if it wasn't something just for showing off or fleeing to a fictional world that had nothing to do with reality.

"Sounds pretty weird to me. But I am no artist that needs to hide away." Minako shrugged. "I belong on a stage."

They all ignored that comment. In these situations, it was better not to boost Minako's ego or you will be stuck in one of her glorious monologues for hours. They all had to learn that the hard way and none of them wanted to repeat that experience.

"Oh look, there is Michiru." Usagi suddenly shouted.

"Not so loud. You are supposed to behave like some high-class stuck-up prig here. Don't embarrass Michiru by yelling around like an idiot." Rei chided.

"Sorry, but shouldn't we talk to her. Maybe we get a private tour and she shows us around a bit…"

"You just want to look important." Rei started to quarrel.

"I am important. I am your princess and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. The queen, _you_ will bow before, to be precise." Usagi countered proudly sticking out her tongue at Rei.

"The gods may save us when that day comes." Rei sighed theatrically.

"You are so mean, Rei." Usagi pouted.

Ami's mood lightened a bit given their typical banter. She just looked around at the many paintings adorning the walls. She clearly recognized Michiru's style. Most of them displayed as expected the ocean, submarine life or astonishing coastlines sometimes mixed with mystical beings such as nymphs or lively water spirits. They also showed impressive thunder storms, the powerful tides or the glittering sun refracting in the water droplets. Some of them also portrayed the clouds and she was even able to give the wind an almost corporal look. They were beautiful. Even she had to admit that. Still she tried not to linger too much on one of the paintings. A brief look was all she needed or better all she wanted.

Michiru had finally spotted them and gracefully glided over. When was she ever anything but graceful? She looked happy to see them, but her eyes seemed to search for something else. Probably Haruka, Ami guessed. She hadn't seen the racer so far.

"You guys all made it."

"Of course. We would never miss it." Usagi beamed. Her bright smile warmed Ami's heart as it did Michiru's. All the Senshi would die for that smile. In fact they already did and would do so without a second thought again.

"Your paintings are stunning as always, Michiru." Makoto stated enthusiastically. The others nodded, Ami included and she had not even to fake that.

"Yeah, I like my newest projects as well, but you should see Kuro-san's work. They are really great."

Ami stiffened. No, this could only be a coincidence. Wasn't it? She looked around. He couldn't be here, could he? Then her eyes traveled to one of the paintings. This one wasn't Michiru's, she realized immediately. The brush strokes were different, the colors more washed out and the beaming light in it almost seemed corporal. But still it looked familiar. Her eyes traveled to the lower left corner, where she found the signature. Her breath hitched and her heart rate suddenly sped up. Damn.

Suddenly, Michiru announced. "Ah, there he is. Let me introduce you."

The others followed Michiru only Ami seemed to be rooted to the spot. But Minako just grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"Come on, Ami. No daydreaming with open eyes. You can calculate the number of pi another time or you miss the best part of getting to know the hottie who managed to make Michiru all excited."

Ami had no chance to protest, when they neared the two people chatting in front of an especially huge painting about the Fuji. She spotted Haruka immediately. Of the other man only his back was visible. But she recognized this long midnight black hair held in a loose ponytail. Her chest painfully constricted. No. Not here. Not now. She was not ready for this.

"Kuro-san. Let me introduce some friends of mine to you." Michiru interrupted their conversation.

He turned to greet them properly.

"Kuro Motaki. These are Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru and…"

"Ami…" he whispered suddenly completely ignoring all of them, just staring at her.

Ami was totally shell-shocked and didn't move at all, when he suddenly embraced her. She just went stiff like a board and didn't even notice the astonished looks of her friends and Usagi's confused "What..."

Kuro smiled gently at her. "An introduction is hardly necessary here. You have grown quite a bit, sweetheart."

"Hello dad." Ami stated wearily.


	2. Encounter

Here is the second chapter of Dreamers Awake. I hope you like it.

* * *

Previously:

 _"Kuro Motaki. These are Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru and…"_

 _"Ami…" he whispered suddenly totally ignoring all of them, just staring at her._

 _Ami was totally shell shocked and didn't move at all, when he suddenly embraced her. She just went stiff like a board and didn't even realize the astonished looks of her friends and Usagi's confused "What..."_

 _Kuro smiled gently at her. "An introduction is hardly necessary here. You have grown quite a bit, sweetheart."_

 _"Hello dad." Ami stated wearily._

* * *

"You are Ami's dad?!" Usagi all but shouted. Rei even forgot to reprimand her for raising her voice to an almost shriek, because she herself was too shocked and even the usually composed Michiru looked genuinely surprised.

Kuro scratched his head, embarrassed by the sudden attention he got and this simple gesture already gave them their answer. Because he was looking exactly like a flustered Ami while doing it.

"Ahem, yeah I am Kuro Motaki. You must be Ami's friends. Nice to meet you." They were practically beaming in excitement just to shake his hand. All but Ami. Michiru seemed to be the only one to notice, but she didn't say anything.

"Ami why didn't you tell us your father is a famous painter and even working with Michiru?"

Ami looked to the ground avoiding Minako's eyes. "I... I didn't know." She finally whispered.

"Oh, okay…" Now even Minako noticed that something was wrong. The others were painfully quiet.

"I wanted to tell you. But then I thought it would be better to surprise you by just coming along. If you want I can drive you home when the exhibition is finished. I already planned to tag along at some time. Kaya may be not so thrilled to see me, but anyway I would like to see her again. And there is something I want to talk about to the both of you."

Ami flinched. She already had vast experience with his surprises. They normally brought forth bitter melancholy and loads of tears.

"Ok." Her sentences got shorter and shorter.

Usagi seemed to be eager to help in this awkward situation and suggested. "Maybe we should leave the two of you alone. You have probably a lot to catch up." Her help turned out to be the worst-case scenario for Ami, but Usagi was already shooing all the others away. Michiru sent her a last quizzical look, but obliged to the general retreating of her friends.

"Thanks." Kuro smiled gratefully. "You will have her back in a minute,... Makoto, was it?"

"Usagi." Ami corrected a little bit too quickly.

When they were gone and Ami knew they were watching intently from afar, the two of them just stood there. Only half a meter away from each other. For the first time for over three years and none of them knew what to say.

"So, how is school? You're still eager in becoming a doctor?" Kuro started with the most obvious choice of topic.

"Yes." Ami answered shyly.

"Kaya will be proud." _And you are not._ Her now not so helpful mind added immediately.

More awkward silence.

"Shall I show you some of my newest work. I mean we are here at an art exhibition. You probably came to see some paintings. Maybe you even want one. You wouldn't have to pay for it, of course." He joked awkwardly.

 _I didn't come to see your paintings but Michiru's. Besides, I wasn't even invited. That must have slipped your mind. Just as mentioning that you are in Tokyo at all._ She almost said it, but then decided it wasn't worth it. She would at least try to manage one civil conversation in three years. If she started a fight over it now, he would just pull back and vanish wherever he came from. Maybe that was exactly, what she wanted. Or not. How was she supposed to know? And so she followed him obediently not really listening to any of his explanations, just looking at him and listening to the soft tenure of his voice. She has always liked his calming voice. When she had been younger, he had always told her bedtime stories. Then she had always felt safest. They went through the room and Kuro was treating her like a customer who wanted to buy one of his paintings. He had fled into his safe zone talking to her about the only thing that he could think of. And that was exactly what Ami didn't want to hear about.

She was already thinking about an excuse to get away when an elderly man approached them and asked about a painting on the far end of the room. Kuro apologized to her and followed the man not before telling her, that they would see each other later again.

Ami just stood there and looked after him. This time being dismissed by him like an insignificant side note had been exactly, what she wanted. Still it hurt the same as it always had. Then her gaze landed on the painting right next to the one the man was interested in and her eyes widened. That was so typical of him. She had to fight the tears now and could feel the bitter lump in her throat. She just wanted to turn and storm out, when Usagi and the others suddenly appeared behind her, blocking the way. Quickly, she tried to hide her pained and angry expression, but apparently she wasn´t able to succeed completely.

Usagi's worried face told her so. "You alright, Ami? You look a little bit pale."

"I am fine." Ami lied. "I was just startled to see him here."

"I am sorry, Ami." Michiru intervened. "I didn't know Kuro-san was your father. Otherwise I would have told you."

"We don't share the same last name." _Actually, we don't share much at all._

"Yeah, we noticed. How come?" Haruka asked bluntly and flinched as Michiru sent her an angry glare for her obvious lack of tact.

Ami tried to avoid her eyes. "My parents are divorced. It happened 6 years ago. Mum and I switched back to her maiden name. I haven't seen him for quite some time. He is usually abroad looking for some nice spots to paint or selling his paintings. They are quite popular in the U.S." Ami tried to explain. She looked shortly at Michiru again and she could see the guilt and the pity in her eyes. She already knew Michiru had drawn the same conclusion she had. They must have worked together for quite some time to organize the exhibition together and as far as Ami knew Michiru hadn't been abroad lately. That meant she must have got to know him here in Japan, maybe even in Tokyo. Her father must have been here for quite some time, but he hadn't told her. Who was she kidding? He probably wouldn't have tagged along to visit her at all, if they hadn't met here by chance. He had plenty of time to do just that, but he just chose not to. He only told her that he would, because now he felt obliged to. Ami's mood couldn't get any worse now. All she wanted was to leave. She didn't want to answer the questions of her friends. She didn't want their pity. And most of all she didn't want to worry them. She couldn't just simply leave for Michiru's sake, but she needed at least a little bit space. She hated it when her mind wasn't calm and collected and right now it was far from it. She had to get her composure back.

"I am getting something to drink. Does anybody else want something?" Ami asked in a vain attempt to cover up her escape.

"An apple juice for me, please." Makoto stated just for appearance sake. The others didn't want anything.

"Ok." Ami said and simply left. Half a dozen worried gazes followed her.

"She is not alright." Michiru said sadly.

"Not alright? Look at her. Her shoulders are tensed up like a brick wall. That father of hers has totally screwed her up." Minako wasn't happy. She looked eager to kill the man for upsetting Ami and Makoto wasn't far behind her.

"I am sorry. This is all my fault. I just didn't know." Michiru apologized again for the umpteenth time.

"You couldn't. I have known Ami the longest out of all of us and she never even mentioned her father. I had no clue he was an artist." Usagi sounded thoughtful.

"Something must have happened between them. Have you seen her face when they separated? I have never seen her that angry." Rei said sadly. She and Ami were probably the most opposite of the Senshi referring to their display of emotions. While Ami used to bottle everything up, she was known to blow up on the slightest provocation.

"Probably the divorce. Ami must have been around ten or eleven, when it happened. Children don't simply forget stuff like that." Even Haruka felt sorry for her. Out of all of them she could probably relate best to how Ami felt. Her family ties had been shattered to bits long ago. With Michiru's help she had learned to deal with it, but she couldn't deny, that it still hurt.

"Come on, let's try to cheer her up a bit. I hate it when she is brooding like that." That was the Minako-way of handling things.

Minutes later, Ami returned with Makoto's apple juice and a ginger ale for herself. On her way to the bar her father had found her again. After this second short talk, she felt now even worse. Trust her father to make any situation worse, even if you would not deem that possible. She wasn't even thirsty to begin with, but now the drink seemed to be the most unimportant thing in the world. In fact, she felt the urge to throw it against the next best wall. She knew her friends must have talked about her during her absence. It was written all over their faces. And the way they tried to keep the following conversation light and cheerful only confirmed her suspicions. She couldn't be angry with them. They were just worried, but that was something she couldn't stand right now. Walking around eggshells. Actually, she couldn't stand anything right now. She just had to get out.

"Guys, I am sorry but I think I am gonna leave now. I am not feeling that well."

"Ami, if it's because of your father…" Usagi's voice sounded strained.

"No, really, it's nothing like that. I just have an upset stomach. Must have been something I had for lunch. It's probably best, if I just go home and rest. After all, I have a math exam tomorrow. I can't get ill right now. Would you tell him that I already left?" She tried to reassure them with a faked smile. She was quite sure that not even one of them was buying her excuse. She had never been a good liar.

A sympathetic smile appeared on Usagi's face. "Of course, we will. And Ami, we are always here for you." Then she simply embraced her.

Ami smiled her first completely honest smile this evening and her tensed up shoulders relaxed a tad bit. "I know. Thank you. See you tomorrow." Then she almost fled the gallery after promising Rei that she would call as soon as she reached home.

Finally with furrowed brows, Rei said aloud what all of them were thinking. "You sure we should simply let her go? I don't want her to be alone right now."

"But that's what she wants. She will talk to us. Just give her time." Makoto reminded them all. She didn't seem too happy about it, either.

Minako just couldn't stand it anymore. "Screw, what she wants. We should just follow her, force her into my apartment where a big bowl of ice cream awaits us in the freezer and watch a nice sappy romance until our tear ducts have run dry. That's all she needs right now, combined with the company of her best friends of course."

"Nice idea, Minako and I will definitely come back to the ice cream part, but maybe Makoto is right. At home she has her mother to talk to. She probably understands best." Michiru said always the voice of reason.

"And you know how Ami is. Talking about feelings and personal matters is not really her thing…" Makoto agreed. Everyone knew how shy Ami normally was. Actually it was no surprise at all that she didn't want to talk.

"I still don't like it." Rei pouted. "It feels like the wrong thing to do. To just let her go."

Michiru sighed theatrically. "I am going to tell Kuro-san." She didn't seem half as eager to talk to him as she has been the last time.

"And I thought I would like him." Minako stated disgusted. Nobody wanted to remind her that she had called Ami's father a *hottie*.

"To me he seemed like a decent man." Haruka shrugged, without sounding very convinced. However, out of her mouth this was a huge compliment.

"He is not." Minako stated matter of factly.

"How would you know? You didn't even talk one sentence with him." Haruka wondered.

"Easy. Everyone Ami doesn't get along with, is an asshole."

Nobody argued that one. Although Minako's statement was crude, she was totally right. Ami was the nicest person all of them knew. If she held a grudge against somebody that person must really be the last scum on earth. Strangely enough Kuro didn't appear that way at all.

* * *

The party continued. They tried to keep themselves busy with meaningless chatter, but the whole mess with Ami's father had kind of killed the mood. Everyone was worried and even their superficial joking and teasing couldn't hide the fact that none of them was relaxed or even remotely enjoying herself. Rei looked every five minutes at her watch impatiently. Minako was constantly altering between getting a new apple juice and disposing the old one on the toilet. Bunny had discovered the buffet, but was only pushing her food around on her plate, although they had Okonumiyaki, her favorite. And Makoto was fidgeting on the nearest couch staring blankly ahead and scared off anyone with her dark aura, who dared to come too close. Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru had somehow vanished, probably they kept Michiru company, who was kind of avoiding to run into Kuro-san again.

The hours ticked by and everyone was wondering silently when general etiquette allowed them to announce their leave. Fortunately, they had already planned to leave not so late in advance. Minako's father was supposed to pick up Bunny, Rei and Minako at 10pm. Makoto had planned to go with Ami since her mother had promised to come to get her and Makoto's apartment was way closer to the Mizuno residence than to the others. Minako had already reassured her that it wouldn't be a problem. Her father would do a detour for her. So genuine surprise appeared on Makoto's face as she spotted someone familiar entering the exhibition hall. The familiar short-cropped dark blue hair was a dead giveaway for the woman's identity even if the Senshi didn't already know her. Ami's mother was heading straight for them with a smile as a greeting. "Hello girls."

The Senshi exchanged confused glances and a surprised "Mizuno-san?" escaped Usagi's mouth.

Ami's mother seemed to realize their strange behavior. "What's wrong? I know I am a little bit early, but to be honest you don't look as if you have the greatest time of your life? Was it that boring?"

Makoto scratched her head in an insecure gesture and answered sheepishly. "Ahm, it's not that. … Actually we didn't expect you to come today anymore."

"Why not? I promised Ami to pick her up and even managed to get out of the hospital in time for once. I virtually had to sneak out through the back entrance before someone could come up with more useless paper work. By the way, where is Ami?"

The confused glances now turned to be alarmed. She didn't know?

"Ami already left. She wanted to go home. We thought she would tell you." Makoto stated carefully.

Her brow furrowed. "She didn't call me. I checked my phone about ten minutes ago. Why did she leave earlier?"

Now their glances almost seemed panicked. "She wasn't feeling well." Usagi answered hastily avoiding eye contact with these deep blue familiar orbs. For some reason she always thought that they were more demanding than Ami-chans and she had the feeling that they could read her innermost secrets. Whenever they had some Senshi business to do and were forced to cover up Ami's absence with a white lie, she tried to avoid those eyes.

"Yeah, but maybe it's because she couldn't. Didn't she mention that her phone battery was dead?" Makoto interfered.

"She recharged it while being here using a socket in Michiru's improvised dressing room. She told me after I asked her to call when she reached home." Rei stated.

"Did she call?" Mizuno-san now asked.

"No." Rei answered flatly. Silence reigned for some seconds.

"Maybe she just forgot." Bunny laughed sheepishly. "I mean I would have."

Rei growled impatiently. "Definitely. However, Ami is not you. She does not forget stuff like that."

Ami's mother now seemed deeply worried. "Wait a moment. I am going outside to call our flat to see if she is home." Then she swished away with a purposeful stride.

"That is so totally not like Ami. No matter the mood she is in, she would have never forgot to call her mother." Rei seemed agitated.

"Calm down. She is probably home and the whole mess with her father has left her so shaken that she forgot." Makoto didn't sound very convinced.

"I am going to call her." Minako declared.

"Mizuno-san already does." Rei reminded her impatiently.

"Not that way. I mean on our Senshi communicators." That was the best idea she had this evening. Minako started rummaging in her purse looking for her communicator. Since she probably had everything in there that she needed, could need and would definitely never need, this took a while.

Rei sighed irritated. "I'll do it. You know, if that had been a Youma attack you would have probably been decapitated with your lipstick in your hand instead of your Henshin stick." She held her communicator in less than a second. Minako sent her a sour look, but stopped rummaging.

Rei tried for nearly three minutes, but Ami didn't answer.

"Do I now have the right to be officially worried?" Rei asked still not giving up calling her.

"Maybe she is asleep?" Makoto suggested already knowing before she finished how silly her statement was. All the Senshi were on constant alarm looking out for potential enemies. They had been woken up countless times in the middle of the night and by now everyone of them was awake instantly as soon as their communicators barely announced their first beep.

At this moment, Ami's mother returned and Rei quickly let her communicator vanish in her jeans pocket. Her face already told them the bad news.

"I can't reach her. Not at home and not on her mobile phone."

They kind of expected that. "Maybe she just wanted to wander around a bit to be alone and turned the tone off." Usagi added hopefully.

"I thought she was sick. Why should she want to go anywhere but home? On her own and in the middle of the night?" Those intelligent blue eyes were now boring into Usagi's and she quickly averted her gaze.

Crap. "Well you see..ahem."

Mizuno-san narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

Minako sighed. Probably it was time to be honest. Ami's mom was probably the only one able to shed some light on the situation and if they wanted to find Ami she should know the whole truth.

"Well, there was an incident earlier. Ami seemed to be particularly shaken by it. It involved her father."

If the situation had been any different, the emotions now playing on Doctor Mizuno's face would have been hilarious. First, she was confused, then looking around in the art gallery, as if she had never seen a painting before, her facial expression turned to shocked and finally her eyes were blazing with a pent up anger that was kinda frightening.

"Where is he?" she growled menacingly looking around frantically. Minako stepped back puzzled trying to come up with an answer to direct that anger to someone else instead of her. However, before anything came to her startled mind, Ami's mother just turned and walked away in angry strides to hunt down the real culprit that deserved her blazing fury.

Minako tried to reach out and stop her, but she was totally ignored. The others didn't fare any better. They just sprung out of the way of the agitated woman and hurried to follow her, before the situation could escalate any more. Unfortunately, she had already spotted her unlucky target.

Kuro-san was at the end of the hallway showing a customer around. Doctor Mizuno stormed in his direction, the others just hurtling after her, still trying to reason her out of doing something rash. It all fell on deaf ears.

The strange babbling and begging group tailing the agitated woman, passed Michiru and the other Outers, who looked on as if they had seen a pink elephant riding on a unicycle.

"What the..." a startled Haruka managed before Michiru just grabbed her arm and pulled the astonished racer along.

Mizuno-san now reaching Kuro didn't waste any time with superficial pleasantries. She just grabbed his arm and hurled him around almost shouting in his face. "What have you done this time?"

For the first seconds Kuro-san didn't seem to comprehend what hit him. Then: "Kaya? What are you doing here?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"Cleaning up your mess I suppose, as usual." She gnarled. Kuro's face sobered and he addressed his customer. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Said man was gone quicker than you could count to two. He obviously had no intention to be floored unintentionally by this blazing epitome of an ex-wife.

Kuro then focused his attention back on her. "What is the matter with you? Why are you creating such a ruckus?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because our daughter run away after talking with her long lost father. What crap did you tell her?"

"What?" Kuro seemed to be totally out of it.

"You know what? I am so fed up with it. You have the best daughter any father could wish for and yet you couldn't care less for her. All you have done for three years is sending one of your crappy paintings to her birthday and spouting promises to her, you never keep. There is always something more important than spending time with her. I am so fed up with picking up the pieces after you disappoint her again and again. Ami is one of the most reasonable children I know and yet the only time when she acts totally unreasonable is, when it involves you."

"Kaya, would you for once…" Kuro tried in vain.

But Kaya seemed to be sidetracked in her rant for a moment by something else. "Don't tell me…Is that Winterspring?" She pointed with a shaking finger to a painting hanging on the closest wall.

"Yes, but…"

"You are selling it? Have you lost your mind? Wait a moment…Did Ami see that?"

"Kaya, I am not selling it." Kuro tried to reassure her.

"Do you think I am stupid or what? There is a tag on it that says it's already sold. You painted this together with Ami on your last trip to Lake Kussharo six years ago. Afterwards she spoke for three weeks about nothing else but this painting. She was so proud, that you wanted to do a painting together with her. And now you are selling it? How low can you fall?"

"Would you come down from your temper tantrum? I am not selling it and Ami didn't see it. That's not the point here, though. What is it with Ami?"

"She is gone. I don't know where she is. She just left, after she talked to you. So what the heck did you do?"

Sudden pain appeared on Kuro's face. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but I rather wanted to do it now, than together with you knowing that you most certainly would not approve."

Kaya's suspicion grew. "What was it?"

Kuro breathed in as if for preparation. "I am going to get married again."

Silence. But strangely this definitely stopped Kaya's yelling. However, the venom dripping from her next words made the yelling preferable.

"Just answer me one thing. Does she have daughter?"

"Yes, but…" Kuro couldn't say anything further. Because in the next second Kaya had grabbed Minako's glass of apple juice and emptied it straight in his face. She put the glass back into Minako's frozen hands. "Thanks." Then she turned and stormed out of the room.

"You're welcome." Minako squealed flabbergasted totally overwhelmed by what just happened. She was even considering to apologize to Kuro for something she didn't do, but Ami's mother interrupted her attempt. "Come on girls, we have to look for Ami." Kaya insisted.

Everyone just stared shocked at her retreating form for a second before it actually reached their brains that she was talking to them. Then everyone started to move in haste at the same time.

"My, this is Ami's mother? Remember me never to agitate Ami in any way or she will probably skin me alive." Haruka grinned in awe.

"She wouldn't have to. I would gladly do it for her." Michiru answered sweetly.

Haruka sent her an disbelieving look. She should know better than to misinterpret the danger signals.

"Wow, that was cool." Hotaru stated happily. "Just when the evening couldn't get any more boring. Did you see his face when the juice hit him?"

"Yeah, he looked as if somebody had pulled the floor from under him." Haruka laughed.

"Haruka!" Michiru scowled. That shut her up promptly.

"But Michiru-mama, he did deserve it."

Michiru glared again at Haruka as if everything was her fault. "Great, you are already rubbing off on her. She has never been that gleeful."

This time Haruka was wise enough to keep her mouth shut. Kaya stopped outside of the gallery to wait impatiently for the girls. Since the arcade was open until midnight, there were still lots of people around. When she turned around deep worry had replaced her vengeful anger.

"We have to find Ami. Unfortunately, I don't know where she might be. I have to admit I am not home enough to know where she usually goes in situations like these." Her tone was now sad and guilty as if blaming herself for not having enough time to spend with her daughter. The girls knew that Ami and her mother usually didn't have much time together due to Mizuno-sans job at the hospital. She quite often had late shifts so that Ami was already in bed or sometimes out on Senshi-business when her mother returned home. But they knew that Ami understood. She admired her mother and her work. Her set up goal to become a doctor herself proved this.

"Well, usually she comes to one of us. However, something like that has never happened before. And since she isn't here now we need some other suggestions where she might be." Makoto stated the obvious.

"She could be at the Hikawa shrine. She likes its soothing atmosphere…" Rei suggested.

"The state library. Definitely the library. It's open until midnight." Minako said as sure as someone could be.

"Maybe she went to talk to Mamoru. They get along quite nicely. Usually she is more open to talk to him about anything that troubles her. He is not in town right now, but she could have gone to his flat anyway since she does not know that." Usagi added.

"There is also this nice park near school. She often likes to read at the small lake. Although it's already dark I know that Ami sometimes enjoys late evening strolls." Makoto suggested.

"Or the shore near the beach we went to last week." Setsuna seemed to remember it quite vividly.

"Could also be the aquarium Michiru and I showed her. She seemed to like it a lot. It's open all night." Haruka shrugged.

"Or the swimming pool in Shinjuko. She goes there quite often to relax." Michiru added to the list.

Kaja sighed. "That's quite a long list of options. Maybe we should split up and check every single one."

The others nodded. "Let's do this." Michiru said.

"Are you sure you can leave. I mean this is your exhibition." Rei sent her a doubtful look.

Michiru just shrugged. "I can do whatever I want. It adds up to the mysterious and eccentric picture every extraordinary artist is supposed to have. Besides, I want to help. This is kinda my fault for inviting her here."

Usagi smiled. "Thanks. Michiru."

It was Haruka that answered for her in an untypically serious manner. "Anytime." _We owe you that much and more._ She thought, the Galaxia incident playing out before her inner eye.

The next minutes they spent splitting up for their particular destinations. Rei chose the Shrine for obvious reasons as did Usagi chose Mamoru's flat. Minako would check out the beach. Makoto the lake near school and Setsuna and Hotaru the library. Mizuno-san herself would go for the aquarium and Haruka and Michiru opted for the farthest destination due to their car: The indoor swimming pool.

Before they scattered Mizuno-san still had something to say. "Thanks to all of you. I am glad Ami has such good friends. And I am sorry for my behavior in there. Usually I am not that aggressive. But when it's about my only daughter I just can't help it."

"That was quite a surprise." Haruka stated earning again a warning glare from Michiru. "Ami usually is so shy and quiet about everything."

Kaya looked down. "Yes, she is. Sometimes I wish she wouldn´t bottle everything up. I just want her to yell, to throw a fit or temper tantrum or whatever she wants to let her true feelings out. Just for once to be a child and to act it out. But no matter what she always stays composed, kind and polite even if it hurts like hell for her. It has always been this way. She just takes everything without complaining. Sometimes I am afraid what will happen, if it gets too much. That one day she will destroy herself with this kind of behavior."

"She won't. We will make sure of it." Usagi assured with a seriousness that was rarely seen with her.

Kaya smiled. "Ami used to be so alone all the time. Because of her being the school genius, nobody dared to approach her. She may have tried to hide it from me, but I knew that her classmates considered her cold, distant and arrogant. I always blessed the day when she met you, Usagi."

"So do I." There couldn´t have been more honesty in her words.

Then there was silence. Everyone was thinking at particular moments with their shy genius. Then as if on cue, everyone remembered, that they had a task to accomplish.

So they set out this time not to save the world but one of their own.


	3. Aftershocks

_Author's notes:_

 _Hello everyone, here is the third installment of Dreamers Awake. Especially the first part of the chapter was really fun to write and I am looking forward to your reviews. I hope you like it. We are also now getting close to the parts of the story where the Action/Adventure part starts. So just a warning. This story is considered to be T: from now on there will be blood, violence and swearing..._

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Then there was silence. Everyone was thinking about particular moments with their shy genius. Then, as if on cue everyone remembered that they had a task to accomplish._

 _So, they set out this time not to save the world but one of their own._

* * *

She just sat there and listened quietly to the strange sounds. Her eyes were closed. Everything seemed dull and hollow. Not that she could hear much, she was the only one here, but the background sound was somewhat soothing. She was tired. No, deadly exhausted was more fitting. She had been so emotionally before, but now she also was physically. Her muscles hurt. They were practically screaming at her in protest for their abuse and trembled quite a bit. That was what had been the reason for her to stop. Why she was sitting here. Her own weakness to endure it longer. Tomorrow she would pay the price for tiring herself out that much. However, she didn´t think about tomorrow. She didn´t care one bit. She just wanted to go on because it was the only way for her not to think. But she couldn't. Her muscles just strictly refused to do so. A fine Senshi she was. Betrayed by her own body. Shouldn´t her power be superior to that of normal humans? Makoto's was. Shouldn´t she be stronger, wiser and more mature? Well, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna definitely were. However, that was no surprise to her anymore. Everything one of the Inners could do, the Outers could somehow do better. All of them had been the epitome of the perfect Senshi to begin with. Everything the Inners struggled and strived to be. That´s how it has been from the moment they met. And for Ami it has never changed. She always felt incompetent in their presence. Like a premature child fooling around, while their parents looked on with forced patience ready to interfere as soon as the game went too far. As if she should just be more of everything as the one bearing the legacy of Sailor Mercury. Be it in the swimming contest with Michiru, in battle at Haruka's side when her Bubble Attack was just swatted away by the enemy like an annoying fly or in conversation with Setsuna, when her mind could hardly process her statements about the flow of time. She was not good enough to be one of them. And it wasn't only them. All of the Inners were more useful than her. Makoto with her strength, Rei with her visions and Minako has shown profound leader qualities lately when she wasn´t goofing around. And Usagi? Honestly, who could compare to Usagi? She has beaten all of their enemies and most of them single handedly. She was the most powerful being on earth and in the future a queen that she would be most grateful to serve. However, what could she contribute? Her knowledge, her wisdom, her analyzing skills? Since they joined forces with the Outers they had Setsuna to do exactly that. And even before when did these skills truly save the day? The answer was easy. Never. She usually has been knocked out or more often already been dead in their final fights. The Senshi easiest to kill had always been her. She still remembered her first death, no it should be the second…damn she lost count, but who cares. She meant her death at the North Pole, where she didn´t even manage to take out a single one of her opponents. She had been simply killed and it had been up to Rei to kill the ones, she couldn´t to protect Usagi. Rei was strong. That kind of strength that especially showed in the deepest crisis. She was a born fighter. Ami simply wasn´t. Her only skill was her mind, but that just wasn´t enough to be a Senshi. And it definitely wasn't enough to be a painter. So why should she blame her father when he finally found somebody who could fill her spot in a way she was never able to. She knew his new wife was an artist, too. He told her so. She didn´t ask about the daughter. But who was she kidding? He had never been interested in her without a new family so now that he got one, they would probably meet even less. One time in three years could already be considered less. So from now on, it would probably be every five years at most. She should be glad about it. Not seeing him would spare her pain. She could live without him. She had her friends. Her mother. That was enough. The only problem was, she wanted to excel at everything. That was just her very nature. Being a daughter not good enough just plainly killed her. As did being a Senshi not good enough. Ami opened her eyes. She couldn´t stay here much longer. She almost reached her bodies limit. Humans weren´t meant to be here. Her sight was blurry, only a diffuse blue with no sharp outlines. The dull sounds were still the same, but there was something new and irregular mixed into the monotone repeating patterns. And then she noticed a blur of a silhouette above her. She had no choice anyway. Her lungs had already started burning. So she unfolded her legs and just pushed off the tiled floor. Seconds later, she resurfaced and fresh air flooded her lungs. Water splashed and Ami looked around to find the source of the silhouette. She should be alone here.

"Behind you." A familiar voice said. It was Haruka, looking just the same as the first time, they met here during the swimming contest with Michiru. The racer was just standing there barefoot with her jacket thrown over her shoulder.

"I knew you didn't drown." Michiru's cheerful voice sounded behind her.

Ami turned around. Michiru was in the water completely soaked through and with her clothes still on.

"Is that why you jumped in here fully clothed to rescue me?" Ami asked coolly.

The blunt question astonished Michiru. "No, a water Senshi surely wouldn't drown."

 _An incompetent one like me, might do._ Ami thought sourly. Ami sighed frustrated of somebody disturbing her brooding. What were they doing here? She didn´t want to have company right know. The least of them Michiru. The epitome of what she was not.

"Shouldn't you be at the exhibition instead of ruining your dress here?" Again her question was blunt, direct and kind of aloof. Michiru´s brow furrowed. Distant fuzzy snatches of memories of her time in the Silver Millennium chose this moment to resurface. They screamed at her. _Mercury._ That attitude had been typical for Mercury. However, it had nothing in common with Ami.

Still, despite getting the cold shoulder from Ami, Michiru smiled. "Oh, it got really boring as soon as you were gone. Until your mother appeared to pick you up, that is."

Ami's eyes widened a bit, but that was all reaction Michiru got out of her. She had expected an apology of sorts for worrying them. For forgetting to call her. That´s what a normal Ami would have done. Probably a thousand times over. What she got was not even close to it. Only silence. She tried a more direct approach. "We were worried since you didn't call and you didn't go home as you said, you would."

"I changed my mind." That was all Ami had to say.

"Your mother and the others are still looking for you." Michiru now tried the guilt approach to get a rise out of her, but Ami's expression seemed to be carved in stone.

"What is my father doing?" she asked instead, sure she already knew the answer. Michiru was surprised at first, then she looked sheepish. "He is still at the exhibition." She admitted finally.

Ami smiled, but Michiru could clearly see the hurt in her eyes. "I would have guessed so."

"Ami, he was worried for you. He just didn't participate in the search, because he didn't want to intrude in our group and the reunion with your mother wasn't exactly a peaceful one."

Ami chuckled dryly. Michiru had never heard her doing something like that. "No. They normally are not. I hope they didn´t cause too much of a ruckus. But probably it was just the usual yelling. Let me guess. It was about me, not as if they couldn´t find plenty of other reasons. I guess it was quite amusing to watch."

Michiru was shocked. Whatever she did expect. That wasn´t it. She wanted to respond, but Haruka beat her to it. "What is wrong with you? You are acting as if you couldn't care less."

"Come on Haruka, don't tell me you haven't been amused by it? You can admit it. I will not be offended."

Haruka was lost for words now completely taken aback, but Michiru could see the guilt in her eyes. Because it was true. She did laugh. She had considered it amusing. And she had joked about it.

"Please Ami, this isn't you. Come back with us. We will listen. Just talk to us. And if that is not enough, you can cry, rant or curse. If you want, you can even yell at us, if that helps to get it out of your system. "

"Yelling doesn't solve anything. The same is true for crying or cursing. So, no. I don´t think so. I prefer to stay here."

"Then talk to us. But don't be like that." Michiru pleaded.

"Like what?" Ami asked defensively.

"So cold. Distant. As if it would not faze you at all." Michiru seemed sad seeing her like that. Ami couldn´t stand to see her pity.

"I am the Senshi of Ice. So what did you expect? Besides, when it is about him, I learned years ago not to care. As for talking, I already know what you want to say. I heard it countless times from my mother and there really is no need to hear it again, no matter who is going to say it. He has always been like that. I never doubted that his family is important to him. His art is just more important. And now he has the opportunity to combine both of it. It is not in my right to step in and neither do I want to. So, just leave me alone for now and he will vanish into thin air like he always does and everything will be back to normal in no time."

"I don't believe you. You do care. The Ami I know always cares. You are just covering it up under your mask of indifference."

Ami chuckled darkly. "You think because we raced against each other and because we fought together a couple of times to protect earth you would know me? I don´t think so. You Outers never had any interest in getting to know us. We are just the dumb youngsters who play superhero in your eyes. The idiots who can't do anything right on their own."

"That is not true. You have saved the world countless times on your own. We may be different, but we all share the same duty."

"No, we don't. You always deemed your duty more important than ours. We could have fought together all the time. Against the Death Busters, Mistress Nine and Galaxia, too. But you always wanted to have it your way. Always keeping secrets. Always considering us as too weak. We were just the nuisances you were obliged to rescue. Has there ever been a time when we truly worked together? I don´t think so. Because you never trusted us."

Michiru now seemed ashamed. "I won't argue that. But we want to change things. Only together we are really strong. We might have taken a while to realize that, but now we are ready. To be truly a part of the Senshi."

"Do whatever you like. At the end, it's Usagi, who has to decide and she already has. She forgave you for your betrayal."

Michiru flinched and Haruka did, too.

"So, that means you didn't?" she looked now desperate.

Ami just shrugged indifferently. "I have been virtually dead when it happened so I am hardly qualified to judge your actions. I only know one thing. To be truly a team we have to be equal and we have never been equal."

"That's not true." Michiru insisted.

"Believe what you want. I do not want to discuss this anymore. Any of the matters to be precise. So just do me a favor and leave me alone." Her muscles protested vehemently for swimming on the same spot the whole time. She needed to end this.

"I can't do that. I know you are hurting. You are just lashing out to get rid of us. Haruka does it all the time. I won't let you succeed by taking anything to heart you say right now. I know your heart, Ami. You will regret this later on."

"Would you please stop already with pretending you know me?"

Michiru smiled sadly. "I'd like to, Ami."

"If you are so eager then let's start with something basic you might be interested in. I hate art and painting in particular. I only came to your exhibition out of politeness. So do me a favor and spare me in the future from having to attend." For Ami's standard that had been exceptionally rude.

She clearly saw the hurt in Michiru's eyes and heard Haruka growl. And that's exactly what she wanted. If it was the only way to get rid of them, she would hurt them. Maybe then they would finally get it.

"I understand why you despise it so much. I truly do. It must hurt to be reminded of him by every painting you see."

Michiru's forgiving mood annoyed Ami to no end. As did her psychological games. Couldn't she just be offended and storm off. She didn't want her sympathy nor her understanding. She just wanted to be left alone and deal with this whole mess herself.

"Then just let me have some space. I can deal with it. I have done it before without any of you. Just let me deal with it my way." She tried now a different approach. And at least this one seemed to be effective.

Michiru sighed in defeat. "Ok. We will tell the others to leave you alone."

"Thank you." Her reply was civil but anything but friendly. "Tell my mother I get home on my own and don't call when it's no urgent Senshi business."

Michiru was now swimming to the edge of the pool turning her back to her. "Ami. I have seen it. Winterspring. You really have talent." She said quietly, completely ignoring Ami's last request.

Anger now reared up in her and she only barely managed to control it. "Who told you about that?" No, she wouldn't yell. It did not matter. "Never mind... That was a long time ago. And believe me I don't plan to ever use a brush in my life again."

"As expected." Michiru answered sadly. "Just one thing. He didn´t sell it. The plug had his name on it."

Ami didn't reply and Michiru finally climbed out of the pool. Without another word, she and Haruka left. Ami stayed in the water and started swimming again furiously ignoring her aching body. She didn´t need that last bit of information. With every stroke, she cursed Michiru for telling her.

* * *

Michiru's bare feet hitting the floor tiles was the only sound reaching Haruka's ears. The rhythmic pattern calmed her nerves a bit. When they arrived here, they were happy to be the ones, who finally found Ami. They had asked the warden describing her and he had indeed confirmed that she was here. In his words actually "Oh, you mean the crazy girl who is swimming like a maniac for hours. Is she training for Olympics or something?" Then they went in without seeing anyone in the pool. It was Michiru, who spotted Ami underwater at the bottom of the pool. Haruka barely had time to grab the shoes Michiru was dumping into her hands, before she was splashed by a fountain of water. The rest of the story didn't quite unfold as planned.

Haruka glanced at Michiru next to her. Besides being dripping wet, she was upset. Every idiot could see that.

"Now I know how other people are feeling when I am downright rude." Haruka tried to elevate the mood.

"For you that's normal." Haruka raised a brow already eager to protest, but she didn't get the chance to. "But not for Ami. She is normally the politeness itself."

"Let her deal with it. We were probably the last ones to interfere here. Usagi or one of the others probably would have had more luck."

"I doubt it." Michiru didn't bother to change into dry clothes. Most important reason was she had none. That would have to wait until they reached Haruka's car. There were still her sports clothes in the trunk.

When they finally reached the entrance hall, the astonished look of the warden greeted them. Not only that there was a crazy woman in his pool who would probably drop dead soon, if she didn't stop training, no, then there was this playboy guy coming out of the ladies changing room with his girlfriend in a dripping wet and half see-through evening dress, leaving a trail on the polished tiles. His mouth gaped open.

"You have a problem?" Haruka asked sharply straightening up a bit taller.

"No." the warden vehemently shook his head turning quickly red like a tomato. Apparently, he didn't want to bud heads with these crazy people. At least he tried now his hardest not to look at Michiru.

Michiru sighed as soon as they were out of earshot. "So much to being outride rude. You should really stop doing that."

"Come on, you like it when I do that. And it's my duty to protect you from old lechers. And believe me right now you need protection." She send her a dubious look.

Michiru looked away. She would not give her the satisfaction of seeing her blush. Haruka grinned. Normally it was the other way around and Michiru managed to get her all flustered. She would savor this small victory and getting to see Michiru in her current state of dress was just a delightful bonus.

As soon as they got to the car, Michiru grabbed her clothes and began changing in the backseat. Haruka started the engine and just leaned back to enjoy the view in the rear mirror not really concentrating on the street. She was a pro racer. She could drive with closed eyes. "Haruka! Stop gawking and just call the others!"

"I am sure this can wait another five minutes." Michiru sent her a threatening glare.

"... or not." Haruka sighed defeated and already started to call Rei on her Senshi communicator. They had agreed to meet up at the Hikawa shrine, if they didn't find her.

"Haruka?" she answered the call immediately.

"Yeah, it's me." Haruka started but was interrupted immediately by Rei's nervous rambling.

"So far we had no luck. Usagi, Makoto and Minako already returned empty handed. How is it going with you?"

"The good news is, we got her." Haruka said absent-minded still glancing at the rear mirror.

"Really?" Haruka put some distance between her ear and the communicator. She still needed her capability of hearing. Rei just continued enthusiastically. "Then come back to the Shrine. Bring her along and we can talk here."

Only now, Haruka seemed to realize her small mistake in phrasing. "Well, there is a small problem, you see, we found her, yes, but she is not really with us right now." The sight of Michiru in her underwear seemed to influence her ability of coherent speech not to mention her mental concentration.

Michiru realized now the reason of Haruka's rambling and she was not happy. "Haruka, concentrate on the road and stop gawking, while I am getting dressed."

"I am completely capable to do both." Haruka grinned turning around only to screech suddenly panicked. "Hey, you are dripping all over the seats. You are totally ruining the leather."

"I don't care at all. These seats are uncomfortable as hell, anyway. I am constantly gliding back and forth here under your direction."

"That is not my fault. You were the one who told me to hurry. At least don't dump your dripping underwear on the seats."

"If you don't tell me where else to put them. And I don't care what I said, would you please go a bit slower. This is really no fun at all with your toys bumping into me on every turn." Just at that moment she squealed shortly when a particular heavy screwdriver hit her ankle.

"They cost a real fortune…"

"Stop whining about your precious seats and continue explaining…"

Haruka pouted but obliged to Michiru. "Rei, you still there?"

A pregnant silence answered her.

"Rei?" she asked, unsure if the connection was interrupted somehow.

"What the heck are you two doing? You were supposed to look for Ami not to make out on the backseat." She suddenly screeched completely flustered.

Michiru nearly face palmed. How did they end up with their minds in the gutter? Of course there was always an easy answer: it was Haruka's fault.

The racer just grinned in the communicator "Nice thinking you have there, Rei. I fear I have to disappoint you here. But in case you want to try I can tell you from experience that a backseat provides not nearly enough space to do the more advanced positions."

"I can imagine." Minako's chuckling voice suddenly answered sounding highly amused. In the background, they could still hear Rei cursing interrupted by Usagi's tries to calm her down.

"Haruka! Just shut up and give me that." A pissed off Michiru still only half dressed now reached for the communicator and ripped it out of Haruka's astonished hands.

"Just to make it clear, there is nothing going on here. I just had to jump in the pool and now have to redress into dry clothes."

Minako's amusement suddenly vanished out of her voice. "Why did you have to jump in? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. I tell you the details as soon as we are at the Shrine. Tell all the others to gather there as well."

"What's with Ami? What did Haruka mean with her incoherent blubbering?" Haruka wanted to protest against the accusation of her blubbering, but a threatening glare from Michiru silenced her immediately.

"We did find her, yes. But she is not with us. She refused to accompany us. She only said she wants to be alone."

There was a short silence and Michiru could imagine their sad gazes.

"Ok." Minako simply answered. "Hurry and come back."

"We will. See you soon." Then she ended the communication and handed the device back to Haruka.

"If Minako loses her bite, she must be really worried." Haruka stated.

"And I can't give her a reason not to be." Michiru reminisced about Ami's aloof behavior. She didn't like to see her like that, but she knew exactly what it was she witnessed there: A protective barrier she had erected to prevent being hurt. She knew Ami to be a sensitive and passionate woman, but she also knew that this side of her often clashed with her rational mind. She was constantly thinking, questioning everything and sadly most of all, herself.

"She has to beat herself up constantly over everything that is going amiss. She always thinks it's her fault."

"Yeah, I never thought, she is doubting herself that much. And her worth as a Senshi no less."

"She simply does not see it. Her worth for the team. She does not realize that whenever there is a problem they rely on her first. To find the answer." Michiru mused.

"I did not see it at first, too. You know me. I consider physical strength the most important quality in a warrior. When we first met the Inners, she seemed to be the weakest and she was the one who always took a backseat during fights. This changed when we were forced to fight together against Nehelenia to rescue the prince and the princess. There, I realized that her powers may be the weakest of us, but she does possess a will of steel. That and the fact that her worth doesn't lie in physical combat. For the first time I have seen this other type of strength. From then on, I harbored way more respect for her as a Senshi, because out of all the Inners she is the only one, who can do things, I cannot do. Back then, it wasn't me, who won this fight. She did."

Michiru laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, you did it together. Both of your strengths added up."

"Yes, do you really think she still blames us for our betrayal against Galaxia?" Haruka now sounded strangely vulnerable.

"I hope not. This time I really want us to work together as a team. I have learned my lesson." Haruka sent her a hopeful gaze and Michiru knew she wanted the same. Therefore, she didn't say her next comment aloud: Words spoken in anger always harbor some unsaid truth.


	4. Complications

_Hello again. Thank you for your nice reviews. As already mentioned prior to the last chapter things start to gain momentum from now on. I have quite a lot of ideas on how to proceed with this story. I hope this chapter further piques your interest...So let me know what you think..._

 _And of course, Happy Easter to everyone._

* * *

She was so stupid. How could this have happened? She couldn't move. Her body felt like lead aching all over, even when she was not trying to move. Breathing was enough to cause tremendous pain. Her sight was blurring in and out of vision. She wasn't sure if her throbbing head wound was to blame for this or the already excess amount of blood loss she had suffered. Anyway, what did it matter? The end result would still be the same. She would lose consciousness soon enough. And she knew if that happened she would never wake up again. She would die here. What a stupid kind of death would that be? She had saved the world from destruction countless times, fought against evil far stronger than her and now she would slowly bleed to death in this filthy factory building all alone in a way that could not be more meaningless. She knew she should be scared, terrified even, but she wasn´t. She was just angry with herself. She had died before. She remembered at least two times of dying and both had been drastically different. Back at the North Pole her death had been truly painful. She could still remember the feeling of her flesh being burned from the inside, but at least it had been over with her final scream of pain in less than 15 seconds. Galaxia had been even shorter. There was no pain after getting her Star Seed ripped out of her body, just a strange numbness. Her existence had just been wiped out from reality and her whole body had simply vanished into thin air, as if she never even existed to begin with. But this… this would be really slow and painful. A nightmare to come true. With her mother being a doctor and herself striving to be one, she knew more than she wanted right now. Because sometimes even she had to admit, ignorance was bliss. This hole in her stomach would guarantee her one of the slowest death experiences possible and not for the first time she wished that this stupid idiot would have aimed better and ended it in one swift shot. She couldn´t move at all. She was weak and bleeding all over the pavement. The sickly sweet stench of her own blood filled her nose. And her limbs were still trembling from shock, adrenaline and exhaustion.

She turned her head in a haze of agony. Ice was glistening on the ground already melting. Where it came from she still couldn´t explain, but to be honest that was not her top priority right now. Stay awake! Endure the pain! Do something! She willed herself to roll over slowly and a feeble whimper of pain left her mouth. She bit on her lip to silence the oncoming scream, when she finally admitted to herself that it was futile to even try. She would definitely not walk away from this place on her own. There was no way for her to stand up, when even crawling was too much. Her body was just not cooperating. If she hadn´t exhausted herself in the swimming hall so much, then maybe she would still be able to do it. Dammit. The 'What ifs' wouldn't help her now. This day has really ended in a worst-case scenario. She cursed her own weakness. Makoto would have just pulled herself together, got up as if it wasn´t a big deal to beat up these shady thugs. Who was she kidding she would not have ended down here on the floor with a fatal wound in the first place. How could she have been hit? How could she have been this careless? Helpless. _You can´t defend yourself on your own without the others! Not even against some second-rate enemies. Haruka would have wiped the floor with them without breaking a sweat._

Her sight grew fuzzy again, but she forced herself to focus again on the ice. Then she had an idea. The ice. Was she still able to do it? She tried to raise her trembling hand and covered her bleeding wound trying to keep the scarlet liquid from oozing out of her battered body. Then she tried to concentrate. Honestly, she had no clue how she did it, but almost immediately she felt the chilling bite clawing at her skin. A new kind of agony tortured her nerves and she bit down on her swollen lip again to keep from crying out. Strangely, it felt like being burned although technically it should be the opposite. Then there was only a strange tingling followed by numbness. She knew that freezing her tissue even if it was only superficial was no good idea. It definitely would cause more damage. And it would only stop the blood flow temporarily, but what choice did she have? Time was her most crucial enemy right now. That and loosing blood. And consciousness too. As well as the shock. At the end you could sum that up in time. She would not get out of here on her own. She needed help as fast as possible, before it was too late. Unfortunately, getting said help was the actual problem that even outnumbered the time issue. With great effort, she looked at her wrist and cursed her bad luck. This day was really an uninterrupted row of disasters and catastrophes.

The crack could be seen clearly. It was running straight through the display of her communicator wristwatch. It would be nothing short of a miracle if the device wasn't affected by almost being crushed to bits. So far, she had feared to take a closer look at the actual damage, knowing, it would be close to impossible to repair it in her condition. Still, she brought the communicator to her face and scrolled through the menu. The power was flickering and some numbers and letters where already displayed in digital hieroglyphs. So much for getting help by calling the others. It would probably give out any minute now. Why had she been so stupid to cover her face from the blow with her left arm? The pipe had hit it full force. She could have blocked it with her right arm. She might have broken her wrist, but even a blow straight to her face would have been better than this. She would be still able to call the others. Again the 'What ifs'. Don´t waste your time with self-pity. She tried anyway to establish a connection to Usagi, but already anticipated her attempt to be futile. And of course she was right. Just this one time it would have been nice not to be, but there was only static noise and the cracked display showed the flickering error message:

*Connection cannot be established.*

She closed the channel. Maybe she could at least activate the emergency signal.

*Access cannot be granted. Protocol damaged.*

Of course not. That would have been way too easy. Was there anything functional left at all? She quickly put in a self-analysis request.

*Communication system deactivated. Critical error detected.*

*Emergency protocols deactivated. Critical error detected.*

*Chatting client deactivated. Critical error detected.*

*Text messaging deactivated. Critical error detected.*

*Enemy alert system deactivated. Critical error detected.*

*Surveillance of surrounding area deactivated. Critical error detected.*

*Tracking system deactivated. Critical error detected.*

Damn, I get it. She wanted to yell at this stupid piece of scrap metal. Show me what's not completely busted. She changed the request as quickly as she could. She already noticed that her breathing was more labored now. _I do not have much time left._

*Display malfunctional.*

*GPS functional.*

*Screenshot tool functional.*

*Clock functional.*

*Touchscreen keyboard severely damaged.*

*Energy level decreasing. Damage to power supply.*

*Internet partially functional.*

Great. This really gave her an awful lot of possibilities. Think. There must be something you can do with just this. Then she had an idea. First, she checked the GPS. Yes, it still worked. Next, she did a screenshot. Also working. She breathed a sigh of relief and immediately flinched in pain. She tried to ignore it as best as she could and proceeded with her task. So how much of the touchscreen keyboard was still intact? She tried some of the keys she needed. Damn. No letters possible. But the numbers were still working and she could still switch to special signs. She hurriedly tried some stuff out knowing that the device could shut down any second. Finally, she settled with her third try. This was the best she could do right now. Hopefully, they would understand it. But to whom would she send it? Actually, there was only one person, where it might work. She activated the internet shakily and waited for the painfully slow reloading of the last used homepage. Then she quickly pressed upload. The upload bar proceeded even slower. It seemed to take minutes and she was only at optimistic 30%.

Again she moved her hand to her stomach wound and froze it over. This time it didn´t hurt as much. Probably because her nerves at this point were already dead. It didn´t seem to concern her much. For surviving longer, frostbites would be a low price to pay. She shivered slightly. Probably a mixture of cold, shock and pain. However you interpret it, it was a bad sign.

37%.

This was ridiculous. Dying was ridiculous. She always considered herself dying while fighting with the others protecting Usagi. Being hit by a stray beam or claw would have been just her style. However, deep down she always knew, it would not happen this way, because she has seen her future self with her own eyes. She would see the rise of Crystal Tokyo. Chibiusa told her so. For her it already happened.

52%.

However, since the Nehelenia incident she also knew that the future wasn´t set in stone. It had changed then and it was probably doing so right now. Would Chibiusa witness her future self vanishing right this moment? Maybe Setsuna could already feel it. Then her message would be meaningless. They would already rush to her rescue at top speed.

Unlikely. Nobody was here, yet. More possibly the future will change the moment she leaves this world. Then any help would be too late. She should have asked Setsuna how it works. Now, she would never know for sure. There were many things she should have asked. They would have to wait now. A really long time. The others would have to build Crystal Tokyo without her help.

61%.

They could do it. They don't need her to succeed. However, they would suffer without her. Usagi most of all. She would blame herself. And she would try everything in her power to get her back. Ami smiled. Yes, that's Usagi for you. Never giving up on any of her friends. She would try to revive her. Hopefully, the others would stop her from using the Silver Crystal. That was definitely no option. The world needed their princess. Compared to her she was dispensable.

71%.

Anyway. She wanted to see it. The rise of Crystal Tokyo. The wedding. Chibiusa's birth. Usagi's crowning. She wanted to stand right next to her proudly. As her trusted friend, advisor and bodyguard. She would not be able to contribute much, but still she would have tried her very best. She wanted to help her in any way she was capable of. However, now she would not get that chance.

79%.

Still. She did not doubt. She would be revived. It would just take time, probably centuries. But her place was at her princess' side. As Senshi. As Mercury. This had been her fate all along. So, it really was ridiculous. So far she had always died fighting for her princess. Together with the other Senshi. This time she wouldn´t. This time she was alone. It was no battle. And it wasn't Mercury, who was dying. It was Ami Mizuno.

87%.

This is not what is supposed to happen. I am sorry Usagi. I did not even transform. And I can't do it now. My Mercury powers would have maybe enabled me to heal faster. To keep me alive longer. To let me fight properly in the first place. I can´t even transform now to die a warrior's death.

94%.

I lost my Henshin stick. It´s gone. I am sorry. I am really a terrible excuse for a Senshi. Maybe my next reincarnation is of more use to you.

Then the display flickered and the low power supply icon popped up. Her eyes were pleading now. Just a bit more. Please. I need this tiny chance at least. Give me this flicker of hope to cling to. Otherwise, I can´t fight for this life.

A close to dying beep sounded. Yes. It worked. And not a second too soon.

The next moment the screen went black. She let her arm fall to the ground tiredly with a dull thud. Again her vision blurred for a moment. It was her own fault. She was the one, who sent them away and rudely dismissed their help as something unwanted and bothersome. She told them to leave her alone.

If she did not see it and understood how to read it, she was as good as dead.

* * *

"Where the heck are they?" Rei's pacing unnerved Makoto to the Point, where she wanted to grab and shove her into a chair, just to keep her from fidgeting. Staying calm and collected was anything but easy with her fussing around like a mother hen with her daughter out on her first date.

"Maybe they took your cue and are now making out on the backseat." Minako suggested sweetly. She only received a death glare daring her to continue with this Topic, if she intended to volunteer in becoming a living torch. Minako seemed to get the hint or maybe she was just bored. After all, she was teasing Rei for the last half hour, which might explain the close to combustion mood the miko was currently in. Makoto has stayed out of their banter. She knew it was Minako's way to avert freaking out and Rei needed to let out some steam anyway. She on the contrary was rather quiet. She was tired. It was already quite late, past midnight. Although she was used to being up late due to the usual Senshi Business, the last crisis had been some time ago. And recently, she had taken up a part time job at a local bakery to earn some money and she usually started working at 6 am sharp in the morning. Tomorrow she had to start early, too.

"Mako-chan?" Makoto now turned to the only other occupant of the room, who had been suspiciously quiet as well. If you did not know any better, you would think someone died, just by looking into Usagi's sad face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she's ok?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course she is." Makoto stated nonchalantly.

"She has never not wanted to talk to any of us. I mean she feels depressed sometimes, but usually I always managed to cheer her up."

"Don't worry too much, Usagi. As far as I remember, Ami never wanted to talk. You have only been too persistent and she too polite for her to say no."

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "That's true. We give her this evening on her own. But tomorrow she won't be safe anywhere from overprotective and fussing friends."

"Yeah, I will bake some cookies, Minako can finally sell her ice cream to the highest bidder and then we watch some teary movies in our pajamas cuddled together on my couch. Oh, and Rei can bring some popcorn. Maybe we even get the Outers to join. That will be fun. She will not have time to brood anymore."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Suddenly she heard a car engine and afterwards the closing of doors. Usagi was at her feet immediately. "That must be them."

"No, it's just Setsuna." Rei said her quarrel with Minako temporarily forgotten. Said blonde was now leaving to let the tall beauty in. Usagi just sat down all her energy drained.

"They'll be here, soon." Makoto assured her.

"Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. I had to bring Hotaru to bed. She may have fought against it tooth and nail, but she had been barely able to keep her eyes open. She may be the soldier of destruction, but she is still a child. Although I have the feeling she will be sulking the next days." Setsuna sighed.

"Sometimes I totally forget that whole 'Senshi of destruction' thing. She can be so cute." Makoto stated.

"And she can be quite a brat. You have never seen her sulking. She even puts Haruka to shame." Setsuna said with a suffering look. Then a rare smile appeared on her face. "But even sulking she _is_ cute, I have to admit."

Usagi smiled. Then she imagined hearing a roaring engine again. She looked to Rei expectantly. "This time it's them." Hopeful looks turned to the door and when it opened Haruka and Michiru entered.

Without greeting, Haruka just went to the next couch and plopped down. Michiru wasn´t as impolite as she sat down neatly right next to her. "Hi there. So the whole gang has gathered?"

"Hotaru is at home. Sulking for being excluded, but sleeping." Haruka winced and Michiru looked like trouble was on the way. Setsuna continued. "As soon as Rei called me, I contacted Ami's mother. She is awaiting her now at home."

"Ok, without her we can talk freely. Now spill it. What happened?" Rei's impatience finally got the best of her.

And so Michiru gave them a detailed report of what happened at the swimming hall. The others listened, but her story did not soothe their worries at all.

"And Ami really did say that?" Rei asked impatiently for the umpteenth time.

Haruka scowled at her for doubting their words and interrupting Michiru for a second time. Rei did not expect an answer after that.

"Wow, for Ami standards that's really … you know…rude." Minako stated needlessly.

"Not necessarily." Rei argued. "Under stress or when somebody unsettles her, she can be way more…expressive. You remember her slapping Usagi?"

Two heads nodded, one looked confused and the three other ones downright shocked.

"When did that happen?" Haruka finally asked astonished.

Rei sighed. "At the North Pole during our final battle against Metallia. Usagi had lost it, because Makoto just…"

"… died." Said person finished lamely. "That explains why I can't remember."

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looked shocked. They didn´t know much about the Inner Senshis' earlier battles. Somehow, it had never come up, before. At those times, the current enemy had been of more importance. But none of them knew that one of the Inners died in this lifetime.

Usagi smiled sadly. "I was totally out of it, close to hysteria for losing one of you. And then she just slapped me. Being Ami, she of course apologized immediately afterwards. And then…"

"She volunteered to stay behind to hold them off." Rei continued sadly lost in thought.

"She promised me not to die." Usagi said now with tears in her eyes. "She lied. I knew she lied. She did not even ask where we planned to meet up again. Back then, I wanted to believe it, though. It just was not possible to lose her, too. I will never forget that smile, when she stayed behind. After she had seen Jupiter die, she knew exactly what awaited her. And still she was brave enough to do it with a smile on her face no less. A smile that was meant exclusively to soothe me."

A pregnant silence followed. Usagi seemed to be choking now suppressing her sobs. Minako laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ami did not make it." Rei continued in a calm tone "Minako was next. She pushed Usagi out of the way of an enemy attack. I was the last to die."

The Outers were downright shocked. All of them died? No, they truly had not known that. Haruka now asked confused. "But…if you all died there ... how can you be still alive?"

This time Usagi chose to answer. "After they were gone, I was completely alone. I did not want to fight anymore. I had already lost what was most precious to me, but…, but Metallia still had Mamoru in her clutches. Thus, I went in the enemy base to rescue him. This witch had brainwashed him and he attacked me, but at the end he remembered, who he truly was, who I was. He jumped in between an enemy attack and me. He died in my arms."

Mamoru too? How could this story even get worse? Haruka thought. Compared to that even Galaxia looked tame.

"After that I used the Silver Crystal to defeat Metallia. As expected, it cost me my life but as a last wish, I asked it to be able to live this life again. The crystal granted my wish. We were reborn, but none of us remembered what happened. We did not even know each other anymore. Only Luna and Artemis knew the truth, but they did not say anything. They let us live normal lives for a while, our memories buried in oblivion, until the next enemy appeared. Then Luna had no choice but to reawaken me. Sailor Moon was needed. I told her to keep the others out of it. However, soon it was too much for me to handle alone. That's when the team finally gathered again."

"We did not know that." Michiru said. Actually, there seemed to be an awful lot, they did not know.

"It's not as if we talked much about the past in our previous Senshi meetings. Normally we had our hands full with the present." Makoto tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, and it's not as if you usually stayed long enough to get all the juicy details." Minako tried to joke.

Michiru frowned. A not so distant memory formed in her mind. 'You think because we raced against each other and because we fought together a couple of times to protect earth you would know me? I don´t think so. You Outers never had any interest in getting to know us.'

That had been Ami's words and she had been right. They were far from being dumb youngsters. They had already gone through a lot together. Their cheerful and sometimes childlike behavior may not portray that, but it was the truth and for a long time it had not cared either of them to look closer. They had attended their Senshi meetings out of duty, not because they wanted to socialize with the others. They had kept to themselves whenever possible and only in the deepest crisis, they had agreed reluctantly to work together. Michiru glanced to Haruka. Her thoughts seemed to be mirrored in her lover's face. But what she also could see there was resolve. They wanted to change things. And when was a better time point to start than now.

"So the crystal really can do that? And your life was spared as well. How does it work? I mean that nobody noticed. All your families must have forgotten as well that you even know each other." Haruka asked astonished.

The Inners exchanged meaningful glances. Then Usagi answered shrugging. "I don't know. I may be its wielder, but honestly I have no clue how it works."

"There is also another mystery we only discovered after we all remembered again and we haven't been able to solve so far." Rei continued.

"Yeah, we actually lost a month." Minako finally called the problem by its name.

Michiru was confused. "I don't get it." Haruka wasn´t faring any better. Only Setsuna seemed to understand. Hence, Makoto started to explain in detail.

"What Minako means is that that we departed to our last battle to the North Pole on the 22nd of July. However, we can only remember our new life starting at the end of August. All of us. We asked our parents what happened during that time, but actually they state, we have been there, at school, on vacation, out with other friends, all of us separately. Everything appeared normal to them. But it's not true. Their memories are false. The funny thing is even Luna and Artemis can´t remember. When we asked them, they said we departed, obviously died and reappeared again, but for them it happened over the time span of two days. Only when we pointed out that that was impossible they thought about it, but couldn't find a solution."

"You cannot shed some light over this?" Rei asked Setsuna hopefully.

"I am afraid not. There definitely was no disruption in time back then. I would have felt that. The only other explanation is that for you and everyone else the elapsed time was real. With the only difference that you can't remember what happened in that time span or the memories of your families were altered in order for them not to notice your absence."

"Who would do something like that?" Rei answered confused.

"Obviously the Silver Crystal."

"But why?"

"Maybe it needed some time…you know to …do its magic. Put the pieces together. Find our souls. Heal our decaying bodies. Do the whole zombie thing." Minako suggested with an awkward chuckle.

Everyone else send her a quizzical look and Rei mumbled in disgust. "Thanks for the pictures."

"What? If you want a scientific explanation then ask Ami!" Minako pouted.

Silence.

"Ok. Maybe not right now." Minako backpedaled immediately. Then she sighed giving up. "Forget it."

Again nobody bothered to continue the conversation. Suddenly Usagi's mobile phone beeped. …Everyone jumped. "Sorry guys. Just a message." She fumbled in her bag to fish it out. The others waited patiently while she read. Her brows furrowed.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. My parents. They want to know why I am not home, yet. I actually forgot to tell them that we meet here after the art exhibition. Which kind of makes sense…since I did not know."

Rei sighed. "Typical. If I were your mum, I probably would not trust you to cross the street on your own."

"You are so mean, Rei."

"Whatever." Rei shrugged nonchalantly. "Tell them you stay here tonight. Same goes for you two." She gestured to Minako and Makoto without even expecting any objections.

Unfortunately, Makoto had to disappoint her. "I can't. I have morning shift at the bakery tomorrow. If I stay here, I have to get up at 3 am to be punctual. It's half across the city."

"Where exactly?" Haruka asked.

"Arai, Nakano."

"That's still one and a half hour from your apartment. You can bunk with us. From our house it's only half an hour. We have loads of spare bed rolls." Haruka suggested.

"Really? If it´s no bother, that would be great. A bit of more sleep could really come in handy."

Another mobile phone started singing. This time it was "Girls wanna have fun".

"That's gotta be me." Minako smiled cheerfully.

Rei mumbled quietly. "It's not as if we wouldn't have guessed that." while Minako was busy finding the tiny thing in the vast interior of her bag.

"I heard that." The blond chided.

"As if I care. Let me guess: your parents?"

Minako looked on the display. "Bull's eye." She typed vigorously.

"Careful or you break your fingers."

"The battery is almost dead."

"You can use the Shrines phone upstairs. My grandfather borrowed my mobile phone. Without asking, I might add. If he's again calling all the cute girls in my address book I might consider killing him for sure this time."

Minako just continued as if Rei hadn´t even mentioned her grandfather. "Nonsense. For one message it's enough. And I guess the meeting is over anyway, isn't it?"

They looked at each other uncertainly, then Makoto shrugged. "I guess so."

* * *

 _AN: So that's number 4. I took some liberties with the communicator wristwatches. I know that they probably don't have so many fancy functions and they are also too small for a touch display (at least in the Anime) but anyway... I assume even the Senshi can't resist to have the newest technical gadgets...lol_


	5. The beginning of the end

Here is the next chapter of Dreamers awake. Quite a long one this time. Thanks again for all your comments, likes and follows. I very much appreciate it. Be warned that this chapter contains quite a lot of violence. Let me know what you think. I had definetely fun writing it.

* * *

Her hair was still dripping. Actually, it was spiking in all directions _and_ dripping. There had been no time to dry it properly when the warden was more than persistent to get her out of his swimming hall. He seemed adamant to shoo her out as fast as possible staring at her as if she was an alien. Ami didn´t object. After all, the swimming hall was closing, so it was in his right to virtually throw her out. It was probably for the best. Climbing out of the pool had really been a close to impossible task with her legs feeling like jelly and refusing to carry her weight. She overdid it. However, powered out and bone tired as she was, she felt slightly better. Water always soothed her mind no matter what the problem was. It has always been this way, since she was a child.

However, only her father managed to demand this extreme form of soothing. Usually it was because of him when she lost her judgment and did something stupid. As she did this time. First, almost running away. And then her hostile behavior during her encounter with Haruka and Michiru. She really was ashamed for dismissing them so rudely. Nothing of this had been their fault. They were only worried and tried to help her. And how did she thank them? They didn´t deserve her angry and accusing words. When she would meet them next time she would apologize thoroughly for her insufferable behavior. Even at her worst, she was normally not that hostile. Especially not to her friends. She really doesn´t know what has gotten into her. She may not care for her father but she does care for them. Her friends. Who are more important than family to her. She definitely needed to apologize.

Ami was now stepping outside the building into the cool autumn breeze. Immediately, she shivered a bit due to her still wet hair. She should hurry to get home. It was only a short walk to the next bus stop, where a nightline was scheduled to depart, passing right by her address. She would be home in less than an hour. And then she would probably have to deal with her mother. She wasn´t looking forward to that. Everything she longed for was her bed. Slowly she was trotting along the sidewalk neither knowing when the next bus would depart nor caring or having energy left to hurry. Gravity was suddenly heavier than usual and her muscles were protesting with each step she took. She also couldn´t remember that her bag had been this heavy. She changed the shoulder where the strap was fastened. Sometimes dragging half of the library around with you, was really inconvenient. The street was deserted. Besides the swimming hall there wasn´t anything worthwhile out here, where you had to be close to midnight. She was dead tired. She hardly managed to keep her eyes open. This one-hour travel would feel like eternity. Hopefully, she wouldn't already fall asleep in the bus. A yawn she couldn´t suppress escaped her mouth. Chances were high she would.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream cut through the silence of the night before it abruptly ended in a choked gurgle. Ami startled out of her sleep walking mode and immediately switched to alerted defense mode. Her reflexes had been toned to perfection with all the Senshi fights she had been part of. She listened carefully, waiting for some new strange sounds, but it stayed eerily silent. The scream hadn´t been particularly loud to begin with. It had only felt that way she realized now. That meant the person must be in the near vicinity. And at the end, it had sounded kind of muffled. Was the woman alright or why did she suddenly stop? Did somebody silence her? Ami tried to remember the direction the scream came from and tiptoed silently listening all the time. Was there something else? Yes. It sounded like voices. But she wasn't sure. She was still too far away.

She proceeded carefully into a side alley and here her suspicions were confirmed. The voices got clearer now. Men. Definitely. But there was also something that sounded like whimpering. When she reached the next corner, she slowly crouched down and took a careful peek around. Immediately, she pulled back. She tiredly closed her eyes and leaned her head with a slight thud against the brick wall. Damn. What the hell did she do to deserve such a day? This had nothing to do with bad luck anymore. This felt like a curse. Why the hell do a gang of street thugs decide to rob a jewelry store exactly this evening and why do they have to be witnessed by a random woman, when actually no one should be around in this god forsaken desolated neighborhood? And what god did she piss off to let that woman cry out in exactly the minute, she is passing by? Damn! So much for dreaming of just falling into bed. Duty calls. Sometimes she just wanted to shout back: Call another time! I am not in the mood for saving the world right now.

Come on Ami, get a grip! There is no time for wailing in self-pity. Think. What can you do? These are street thugs, no dreadful Youma. You can´t just go all out as Sailor Mercury on them, but you have to help that woman somehow. Maybe you should call the others. Yeah, because of some street thugs. She would never hear the end of it. Besides, it would take them too long to get here. As much as she didn´t like it, she was on her own. Again, she took a short glance around the corner to assess the situation. If she wanted to defeat them without killing anybody or turning them into human popsicles, she needed more information. She counted five guys, all of them way taller than her and disguised with scarfs or masks concealing their faces. The woman looked scared as hell. Her sports outfit revealed her as a late night jogger. She seemed to be physically well in shape and if provided with a chance she could probably outrun them. Right now however, she was trapped with a wall at her back and the pack had cornered her. It was obvious, that they were playing with their unlucky prey. Ami did not want to imagine what that would include, if she wasn´t going to interfere soon. She could hear the jeering and pestering from here. That provided her with little time to think of a plan. Most important thing was the woman. She needed her to get out of here. Next, she needed to draw the attention of the police to what was happening here. And finally, these guys had to be arrested.

A plan was slowly forming in her mind. Her best chance probably was a distraction. And if it succeeded, she could alert the police as well, all in one go. She was no expert in security, but she knew that every jewelry store must have an alarm system connected with a security company or the police directly. These thieves somehow seemed to have bypassed it, but maybe she could activate it now. If she climbed up that building right next to her on the fire staircase she had seen, then she could throw a stone or a metal piece right down through the window. They would probably be startled by the alarm and if she was lucky they would run away on their own scared at the prospect of being caught. If not, they would look out for the culprit and if she showed herself, they should be distracted enough for the woman to escape. She only had to show herself shortly on the rooftop. She didn´t like to destroy the surprise effect, but they had to see her. Otherwise, they would just assume it was the woman's fault. They would drag her along to make her pay and everything would go downhill for their unlucky victim. No, this point was crucial. She had to show herself. Then she would retreat immediately and as soon as they couldn´t any longer see her from down the street she would transform. She would just leave her short coat on, so hopefully they wouldn´t notice that from then on they had to deal with a Senshi. They would probably be pissed off and while trying to hunt her down she would lure them away from the woman. Jumping over the rooftops would be no problem as Mercury, until she finds a suitable spot to ambush them. If she then executed her Bubble Spray attack, they would be confused and singled out enough for her to knock them out one after another or freeze them to the spot. She would have to be careful to give them only superfluous frostbites, but it should work. Until the police arrives, they should not be able to flee. And she could quickly retreat without anybody knowing of her interference.

Sounds like a good plan.

If she had known back then that half an hour later she would lie in a puddle of her own blood, she might have reconsidered.

Right now, she prepared to get started. First, she silently searched through a waste container back on the street, where she came from to find some suited projectiles. Satisfied she resurfaced with a rusty metal coffee mug and to her surprise an old baseball. She took both of them just in case the glass did not shatter on her first try. Then she spotted another fire escape on the backside of the building. This one was even better. She pushed the two items together with her Henshin stick in her jacket pockets and dumped her bag in the alley behind the waste container.

Then she approached the rusty ladder. The first bar to step on was shortly over her head. Unfortunately, she couldn't risk to pull down the last bit of the ladder, since it would cause plenty of screeching noises for sure. Ami sighed. Of course, she had to do it the hard way. She grabbed the bar without loosening the security pin to get it down and pulled herself up. She could not suppress a low moan. Her muscles felt as if they would rip apart any moment. Despite the sheer agony, she managed to pull herself up. Although, she was probably the weakest amongst the Senshi, her strength still surpassed that of any ordinary human. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to keep up swimming for that long. Still, she was far from being at her best. This was definitely the last time of swimming four hours straight at top speed. The timing for her to be deadly exhausted, could only be worse if a horde of Youma fell from the sky. The only good thing was as soon as she was Mercury her pain would be forgotten. She knew from experience that her transformation stopped any discomfort she might have felt as her true self. Sometimes she wondered if she would even feel a previously broken leg or something on that scale, when marching into battle as Mercury. If she was honest, she did not want to put that on a test. It was enough to know, that she felt pain as Mercury as well as as Ami. The only difference was, it just afflicted the alter ego, that had sustained the injury. But whenever she transformed back from being Mercury while being injured before, she just felt deadly exhausted. And it had been nothing serious so far. Whenever it had gotten truly serious, she never had the chance to change back afterwards to see whether she was healed or not. Those times she had been dead.

She should not brood over those memories right now. She had to concentrate on the task at hand. So, she climbed the ladder carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. She ignored her protesting muscles and finally reached the rooftop. The roof was shabby and obviously, a meeting point of half of the cities pigeon population. At least they left behind quite a bit of sticky evidence. She neared the roof edge and looked down over the alley. The scenery hadn't changed much. Only one guy, probably their leader, was now way too close to the woman. She still counted five in total. Good, she didn't want to have any more surprises tonight. She knelt down and contemplated her choice of projectiles. For obvious reasons, she chose the baseball. As a kid in school, she had never shown any particular promise in sports. Most of the times she had been too preoccupied with studying anyway to care. There was only one exception. Everything associated with a ball and hitting a defined target, no matter whether it was basketball, soccer, or baseball, she excelled at. That did not mean that people passed the ball to her to score, because usually she could not keep it for very long. However, whenever she had the chance to score it was an almost 100% success. Maybe it had something to do with her brain calculating the amount of accurate force, velocity and direction in advance. She never knew the actual reason for sure. Anyway, she wasn't worried too much about missing her target. Getting the glass to shatter was more of an unknown variable. You will only know if you try. Better sooner than later. The woman down there definitely hasn't all night for you to get things moving. She breathed in and out a last time to calm her nerves and to prepare for the incoming battle situation. Then she executed the literal starting shot for the beginning of her end.

First, it all went according to plan. She flinched when the high-pitched alert reverberated through the empty alleys. And the men were behaving like a bunch of startled chicken trying to find out what happened to spoil their fun. Ami was already gripping her Henshin stick tightly, preparing for her moment on stage.

Usually, she preferred Usagi doing the entrance speeches. She just had no talent for it. Still, she rose up and just stated the obvious without any sorts of preamble. "Just leave your spoils and surrender; the police will be here shortly." Not that she expected them to do just that.

They spotted her immediately and five angry gazes now concentrated on her. Good. They had totally forgotten their prey. Said prey only now seemed to realize the same thing, but fortunately, she wasn't frozen to the spot. Silently, she sneaked along the wall away from her assailants. Ami just needed to keep them preoccupied with herself a little bit longer.

"You damn kid! How dare you to get in our way. You will pay for this dearly!" The supposed to be leader threatened menacingly. Ami wasn't even remotely scared. Facing clawed monsters and magical beings, who could vaporize you on the spot on a regular basis kind of makes you unperturbed against the feeble threats of a mere mortal. But she couldn't deny the obvious cliché. Trust every group of ruffians to appoint their biggest and most intimidating oaf as their leader. Hopefully, they also fulfilled another cliché: to choose the dumbest.

She needed their undivided attention. So she continued with her distraction.

"I don't think so. A bunch of simpletons like you is never going to catch me. The only thing you are going to catch today is your police car to prison." Getting a rise out of them probably wasn't the best idea, but she knew from experience that to turn someone blind for his surroundings, angering him was the method of choice. And she couldn't complain. It actually worked perfectly.

They growled, swinging their metal bars and baseball bats and the leader barked again now clearly out for violence. "You cocky brat think you stand the slightest chance against us? I will teach you a painful lesson, you will never forget."

Ami spared a short glance at the woman. By now, she had reached the end of the alley and did a quick start to sprint away as fast as possible. Only now, the thugs realized that their prey was escaping. "Boss!" One of them stated uncertainly.

But the big oaf's eyes were still focused on her. "Leave her be! I think we found us an even better plaything for tonight. Go! Get her!" He shouted now and they scattered immediately howling threats and bawling like a pack of wolves.

Ami retreated from the roof edge immediately. So much for getting them focused on her. How was she going to continue from here on, again? A, yes transform. She held her Henshin stick now tightly in her left hand and prepared herself to shout out her transformation phrase.

"Merc…" Before she even got so far as to finish the name of her guardian planet, she noticed a blur out of the corner of her eye. Only quick reflexes saved her from being hit straight on the back of her head with the oncoming metal bar. Instead, she narrowly avoided the blow by turning a bit and in an attempt to protect her vulnerable shoulder raised her left arm to direct the force of the slash away from her. Unfortunately, she was a bit too slow and instead of directing it away, her left arm took the full brunt of the brutal strike. She heard something crack but strangely, it wasn't accompanied with the fiery pain, she would expect with her bones breaking. Instead, a lance of excruciating pain traveled up her whole arm in lightning speed. She could barely manage to hold onto her Henshin stick.

A gruff voice growled into her ear. "You forgot the watchdog, little missie."

She hurried to roll away from him, crouching down to nurse her injured arm without taking her eyes of him for only a millisecond. She had expected him to hold her in place, but instead he let her put some distance between them. The rat-like guy was grinning threateningly at her, crouched down like a wolf ready to pounce on his prey. A game. This was a sick game to him. Damn. Stupid. Of course, they had someone to cover their backs. To keep cave. She should have known. Now, he did not only surprise her by appearing out of nowhere, he was also blocking her escape route and despite still having her Henshin stick, she could not transform right in front of him. What was she supposed to do?

She had no time. The others would arrive up here shortly and then she would be outnumbered and cornered without a way to escape. Her pulse picked up pace. She had no choice. She had to take him out. Fast. So, she did the only thing she could. The most untypically thing she herself or even Mercury would ever do. She attacked. With a vigor that surprised her probably more than even her opponent, she threw herself at him, trying to block his arm with the metal bar to avoid being hit again. He still tried to slash at her and she let go just to let it hit the pavement. Then she kneed the hand holding the bar, mimicking a move Makoto had showed her ages ago. It hit home and he let go of it with a painful grunt.

However, she had neglected to take precaution in protecting herself from his unarmed appendage. His fist hit her unprotected side with full force and Ami hissed in pain. She withdrew a bit to avoid his next swinging blow, coming from the other side and his fist only hit empty air. Losing his balance, her foot connected with his standing leg and she send him tumbling to the floor. Immediately, she tried to circle around him to reach the fire escape she used to get up here to get away. However, his arm shot forward grabbing her ankle, her already unsteady legs buckled and she fell as well.

"You are a feisty one." He panted sneering. "All the more fun to put you in your place."

Ami panicked now. She could hear the others advancing on the second staircase right next to them. If she didn't reach the other one in time, she was done for. She had to get rid of him. So, she bent her free knee. She heard the crack when her foot collided with his nose along with his painful wail. A feeling of utter disgust flooded her, but she had reached her goal. He let go. As fast as she could she stumbled to her feet and rushed to the fire escape. Her throbbing left hand found the Henshin stick in her pocket. As soon as she reached the stairs out of his line of sight, she had to transform.

"You bitch!" She heard him howl behind her. And before she had the chance to react she felt his weight on her pulling her down from behind. The blood from his broken nose covered all of his face and now dripped onto her back. She again lost balance with him encircling her waist in a brutal grip and landed flatly on the pavement with a growl of pain, shortly before reaching her destination. Her left arm took most of the fall and with the double weight it had to support now, it finally gave in. The Henshin stick she still had been clutching until now, fell out of it and rolled over the floor and onto the platform of the fire escape.

No.

She tried to reach it, but a large fist connected with her lower back. An electrical jostle of agony seemed to travel up her spine, her nerve ends burning like fire. She clenched her teeth, her eyes still focusing in a painful begging gaze on her Henshin stick. She couldn't do one damn thing trapped under this lunatic, as it rolled over the edge unceremoniously. Every single clang against the metal ladder on its way down the building sounded like a nail in her coffin in her ears. Her problems just had ten-folded. Sailor Mercury would not participate in this fight. Now she was truly and utterly alone.

Suddenly, something grabbed her hair pulling her back with a sharp tug that made her scalp burn painfully. She could not stop herself from crying out. This had turned out from bad to a worst-case scenario.

What shall I do?

In that instant, a memory popped up in her mind. Makoto and Haruka were standing right in front of her in the gym after a rather humiliating training match in close combat. She had been rather depressed after it, being floored countless times without much effort from both of them.

 _You think too much._ Haruka had stated flatly _. Fighting is about instincts. You have excellent reflexes, you know the basic techniques and you are fast. However, you always hesitate trying to decide for the best strategy. Normally, that is a good thing, it's one of your strengths in battle, but in hand-to-hand-combat this habit of yours just gets in your way. Just react. Your body knows what to do on its own._ Makoto had only stood there patting her back in a comforting manner to cheer her up.

 _Haruka is right. Stop thinking for once, Ames. You ain't no time for it, if it's a one on one._ She had repeated one or two more sessions with Makoto, before giving up frustrated, admitting that fighting close combat just wasn't her thing. Makoto had tried to convince her to continue afterwards, but she had constantly come up with excuses, until the Jovian Senshi finally gave up. Right now, she wished she hadn't taken the coward's way out of it. This time she couldn't rely on the others to protect her. She was alone. Not even the powers of Mercury were at her disposal now. Only Ami against a bunch of six heavily armed street thugs.

Another painful tug on her hair reminded her that she could not afford to be lost in her reverie for much longer. She was in the middle of fighting for her life. Ami steeled herself coming back to the not so rosy present. The time for carefully laid out plans was over. Not, that they worked to begin with. Now, she had to defend herself with everything she had.

First, her elbow shot backwards and embedded itself into his soft abdomen. He gasped for air, but his grip on her hair only tightened. So, she did the only thing possible right now. She lifted her upper body in one fluent and painful motion and threw her head back. Shortly she saw stars as it collided with his already damaged face. That got it and he fell back cursing and sobbing, clutching with both hands his blemished features. Ami rolled over and got to her feet as fast as possible. This time she did not hesitate and her foot collided again with his vulnerable abdomen. A painful rattle escaped his mouth before he finally laid there motionless. Ami breathed heavily and looked disgusted at the bloody mess she had to take responsibility for. Then the sound of heavy footsteps on metal brought her out of her self-revulsion. She had to get out of here. She limped as fast as she could to the fire escape ignoring the various pains throughout her body. She hurried down. Somewhere at the bottom her Henshin stick must have landed. If she could reach it, the mountain of problems she had to face right now would be at least a little bit smaller. Above her, she heard the first of the thieves reach the rooftop. Then cursing. "Huck, goddamn, get up! What happened to you? I am gonna kill this bitch."

Great. If that comment didn't motivate her to hurry up a bit. Suddenly, she heard shouting from the ground. Two of the thugs had just turned the corner and after spotting her, pointed directly at her before trying to climb the fire escape from the ground. Ami came to a screeching halt. Damn. They split up and left guards on the ground in case she took another route down to escape from the rooftop. Maybe they weren't as stupid as she thought. She shook her head vigorously. Ami, what are you doing? Do you want to stand around here complimenting your enemies until they kill you? Think. You need a plan. You are trapped. They are coming from above and the bottom now. And you can't reach your Henshin stick with them down there. Her breathing was speeding up even more now, her pulse hammered in her ears and she was shivering in fear and excitement. What can I do? _Touch the railing!_ Where did that come from? It was an absurd thing, but the urge to do it was overwhelming. So, before she could wonder why she was standing here, as if she had all the time in the world for doing meaningless things, she just did it. The metal was soothingly cold, almost too cold and she seemed to be captivated by the sensation. It was almost hypnotizing and somehow everything around her seemed to be so far away, blended out as insignificant background. As if her focus had been entirely on the wrong thing the whole time. A sudden thud reverberated through the railing and jostled her awake from her daydreaming. Then a panicked shout "Yato?" She looked down only to see one of her assailants down on the ground unmoving. He must have fallen from the staircase. But why? The other one was still down there terrified, clutching the railing as if it would be his lifeline.

"There she is?" This time the shouting was above her. They were now advancing to her position quickly from both sides. The guy downstairs from her shouted back. "Yato fell. I don't know what happened. It's really slippery down here. Everything suddenly iced over."

What? Was she responsible for this? She never had her powers in her civilian form. What the hell happens here?

The big oaf leader yelled back. "He is still alive, isn't he? So hurry up and get her! She will pay for what she did to Huck and Yato."

That was her cue to consider potential escape strategies again. Right now definitely was not the time to ponder about explanations. Two directions were blocked. That left her only with the possibility to create a new one. Her fist enclosed the handle of the metal coffee mug in her pocket before pulling it out and smashing it with full force against the next window. It shattered into bits and she had to be careful not to cut herself on the sharp glass shards that protruded out of the window frame like fangs. She ignored the various screams following her action, even the whistling and clanking of bullets aimed in her direction. Ami just ducked and climbed into the building in a hurry. Despite her caution, her movements were too hectic and one of her legs grazed a shard, but it didn't seem to be too serious. The gash was bleeding, so much she could tell. The warm stickiness on her thigh was a dead giveaway. She had no opportunity to assess the damage further not only because of her lack of time, but also because it was pitch black in here. She knew the building was vacated. An old factory building. Probably, it will be demolished soon. Lots of junk was lying around, wooden planks, bottles of old paint, old technical devices and machine parts, construction work covers, pipes. She had to be careful not to stumble over any of it in this darkness. So, she kept close to the walls hobbling forward, while leaning heavily into the wall for support. Maybe she could use something of this stuff? No, she had to get down and out of the building as fast as possible to where her Henshin stick was.

 _Grab some of the pipes!_ On the other hand, some kind of weapon would come in quite handy. Hence, she picked up two thin pipes. Afterwards, she sped up a little bit to get out of the room.

 _No, not yet._ She had an idea. Quite a mean one, but the time to be lenient was over. She would not go easy on them any longer. They were trying to kill her. This was about getting away with still being alive. She couldn't afford to be all soft and weak or she would die. She had no idea if it would work, but she should at least try. After preparing her trap, she vanished through the door. Even if it was dark, she found the stairwell rather quickly. Problem was, they would downright expect her to go exactly this way. It had been six guys in total. Two were out of the game. And at least three were on the fire escape. That left at least one thug with location unknown. Damn, if she only had her Mercury computer. She could just simply track their life signs and this would be over in a heartbeat.

 _But you haven't. Work with what you have._ You have to get out of here. So, she proceeded carefully holding the pipes like a jedi- knight did his lightsabers with the only difference that she had no clue what to do with them. It must look ridiculous. Still, only holding them calmed her nerves a bit. Her thigh was throbbing painfully. She was downright scared. But being in a pitch-black building, injured and with four thugs out there somewhere to kill her kind of justified her being a coward. Strangely, she has never felt that bad while being Mercury. But she had rarely been alone then. And it had always given her courage to feel the power of her guardian planet flowing through her veins. The courage she was often lacking while being just plain Ami.

While limping down the stairs, using one of the pipes as improvised walking cane, she glanced into several rooms. Some of them were sealed closed, but most of them didn't even have doors anymore. She considered destroying another window to get on the fire escape again as soon as her pursuers had entered the building, but most of the windows had been nailed shut. And she had no idea behind which the staircase was. So she stuck to the original plan always listening for sounds downstairs and upstairs.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream made her jump. She smiled sadly. So it worked. She hated herself for using such vile tactics. Freezing the ground right behind the window truly was vicious. She could only imagine the injuries of the guy falling down in all the glass shards or his vain attempt on gripping the window sill for rescue. There had been shards, too. She clenched her teeth. _It was necessary. Don't be such a pussy. They are trying to kill you._ But they are humans. I never fought against humans. _They are criminals._ _They chose to hunt you down_. _Getting hurt is their own fault._

She tried to silence her conscience when she prepared another trap. Then she contemplated finding a way out of the building was going to be tough. Being outside rounding it before on her way to the waste container, she had already noticed that most doors were bolted shut securely. Either she found a way to break them open or she would be trapped as before only on the ground floor. Makoto probably would have just smashed whatever was in her way. For petite Ami she doubted it would be that easy. The door wouldn't budge one bit, but she would have some broken bones to add up to her already impressive collection of injuries.

She stopped as another scream, cursing and lots of rumbling reached her ears. So, someone slipped on her ice staircase. Hopefully, he wouldn't get up again. But considering how well her day went until now, she wasn't that lucky. And they were getting closer. She had not much time left.

Reaching the ground floor her apprehensions got confirmed. She looked around as much as she could, but all the doors resolutely resisted her attempts to open them. Damn. Then her only escape route was the fire escape. She would use the other one she wanted to take first to get on the rooftop. So, in which direction would that be. While thinking she did not notice the shadow crawling up behind her. But as the bat went down on her head she suddenly whirled around in lightning speed and parried the blow with both of the pipes crossed right above her head. She could not see the surprise on his face. However, it probably mirrored her own. Next, one pipe hit him straight in the stomach while the other swept him from his feet. The following blow aimed to knock him out, but he rolled out of the way and his foot connected with her already injured thigh. She stumbled back hissing, forcing herself to counterattack despite the crippling pain. She circled the pipes in a complicated pattern swirling one around professionally, before she scored two solid hits on his chest and right into his liver. Finally, he went completely down with a last gurgling sound. Ami's breath hitched and she touched her aching thigh. Her pant leg was soaked through now and it refused to carry any of her weight.

What the hell was that? What did she do, right now? And how did she know how to fight with ..pipes? She normally had two left hands with every weapon Makoto dared to push into her hands. What was going on here? The sound of rumbling noise alerted her again. With a last look at the guy at her feet she hobbled away quickly. Not now. First, she had to get out. Then she could solve all the unanswered questions. One or two had to be left. This guy didn't come from upstairs. He was waiting here to ambush her. So if he can enter, there must be an exit for her, too. Even better if that had been the guy, they left behind on the ground, then her path was free.

Then she saw light. Moonlight to be precise. It flooded through a broken window right into the room. She realized that must have been the fire escape, she had wanted to use as an escape anyway. Ami smiled relieved. Finally. But first, she had to trap her pursuers here. She closed the door of the anteroom and touched the wooden surface. Immediately ice crystals spread out and covered everything. The ice crept into the door hinges and froze them solid as well as in the lock sealing the door tightly shut. Ami wheezed in exhaustion, but she repeated the process on the door in the room with the actual window. That would keep them trapped until the police arrived. She could already imagine hearing distant sirens.

Now, she could finally get her Henshin stick, freeze both of the broken windows as well, direct the police to their location and get the hell out of here. If she imagined how her mother would react, when she came home beaten to a pulp, she was wincing. These were Ami's injuries after all. They would reappear as soon as she turned back. Only prolonged time as Sailor Mercury would speed up the healing process of her civilian self as well. Maybe it was better to go to the Shrine or to Makoto. She just wanted to be patched up without answering too many questions, then lay down, and sleep for a small eternity. So concentrated on freezing the last door, ignoring all of her hurting limbs and already trying to figure out, what to do next, she did not hear the miscalculation in her plan.

As the bat hit her left temple with a disgusting thud, she could not even utter the smallest sound. She was just falling limply against the door and sliding down on the cold concrete floor. She was out like a light bulb in a millisecond.

The thug behind her just sneered sadistically, her blood still dripping from his bat. "I finally got her."

"Get me out of here, before the cops arrive. Then I am gonna tear her apart slowly." A vicious snarl answered.

* * *

The world was pain. Everywhere. The worst concentrated on her temple. But her thigh wasn't far behind. And her ribs still provided some competition for the second place of most hurting body parts. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. Even opening her eyes was too much. A pitiful groan escaped her mouth.

"Hey Boss, the princess is waking up." A hostile voice spoke up not too far from her.

Next, she felt a calloused hand grabbing her chin roughly. "Wake up, bitch! Slumber time is over. Now, you gonna pay."

Ami forced her eyes open groggily. Her left eye didn´t obey her command properly. It did take her a while to notice, that it was encrusted in blood, same as the whole left side of her face. She was lucky to be still alive. It surely felt as if that bastard had smashed her skull with that damn bat. She recognized the leader oaf right in front of her. His left arm was in an improvised sling. Good. She got him, too. That brought at least a tiny bit of satisfaction. The grip on his right hand became tighter, starting to bruise her chin.

"What? Now you are not so cocky anymore? You will pay for what you did to my men. I had to leave them behind to get away from the police." His angry glare was boring into her dazed eyes. She glanced at the other guy behind him.

"I can't believe it. A little shrimp like you took down four of us. Only Mako and I got out. Who the hell are you?" he growled menacingly.

When she refused to answer, he shook her head violently. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit her and her stomach tightened to twisted knots. If he didn´t stop, she would probably puke right over him. Half of her wished she would.

"Answer me!" he yelled angrily, droplets of spit hitting her face.

"Who knows?" Ami growled in a slurred low tone and put on a dazed mocking smile, remembering too late that antagonizing him further wouldn't do her any good. Still, there was a morbid satisfaction in doing so.

Unfortunately, she was right. His face contorted into a furious sneer. He let go of her chin roughly attempting to backhand her. Ami already braced for the brutal impact, when the other guy grabbed his arm. "Stop it, Keigo! She´s already half dead. Look at her eyes. I cracked up her skull quite a bit. She´s not even fully concious. She can´t answer any of your questions. Leave it alone. We have to get out of here. The police is still looking for us in the near vicinity."

"Leave it alone? This bitch played us and because of her the others are either half dead or on their way to prison. I definitely won´t leave it alone. I will make her suffer."

Ami seemed to comprehend only half of their quarrel. Her head was still so fuzzy. Her vision faded in and out of focus like a close to dying candlelight and her hearing sounded as if she was underwater, changing pitch erratically. And she still felt like puking. But one thing was clear. They would kill her. She would not survive this. She had no ounce strength left to defend herself anymore, even if she was not tied up to a chair. Suppressed anger was boiling in her. How could such dimwits outsmart her? Why did she lower her guard, when the danger had still been looming over her? This was the end. These idiots still discussed her fate, but for her it was obvious. She would not leave this place alive. She was handcuffed and severely injured. She had lost her Henshin stick. And help would not come. This time there was no way out.

The bastard Mako, who had hit her with his bat, was talking now. "Believe me I understand you, but just leave her behind. In her state and without medical care she will be dead in hours."

Yes, let´s try it this way, Ami thought. Just leave me behind. I may have a chance this way. I am a Senshi after all. I am more durable than you think.

"No, I will end it personally." Keigo shouted outraged.

And there goes that option. _Don´t give up. There is still a chance._ Since when did she have such steadfast optimism? _Freeze the rope!_ Yes, that was truly an excellent idea. Then I am still untransformed, seriously injured to the point of not being even able to walk straight and facing two armed thugs who want to kill me. But, hey! I am unbound. That´s progress. God, her concussion must be worse than she thought and she already considered it quite bad.

She felt the ice crawling up her skin. Not hurting her too much. It just oozed into the rope and solidified. And then her restraints crumbled to frozen dust. A second later, her legs were free as well. Great. And step two was what again?

Maybe she could scare them off. Yeah, she took out four of them and they didn´t seem particularly scared of her. Being a petite teenage girl almost two heads shorter than them, didn´t help much either. Yeah, that´s certainly gonna work.

 _Use your ice!_ Let them see? Her powers were a secret. She was already glad that they were dumb enough not to realize, where all the ice in the warehouse had come from. _You gotta try! Otherwise, you are dead._ Good point. She tried to concentrate again.

She did not know why she could freeze things over in her untransformed state to begin with. However, one thing she had realized quite quickly. There were limits. There was definitely no chance that she could perform a powerful attack like as Mercury. Everything she had done so far was close to party tricks. Still, this time she put all her resolve into it.

If this did not work, there would be no second try. Ever.

She tried to ignore her pounding head and her sick stomach. This was her only chance. And then she felt the chilling bite. The soothing cold was enveloping her like a comforting blanket numbing her aching wounds and clearing her dazed head. Fog was flooding slowly into the hall. And then they noticed. Their breath was forming icy clouds, their limbs were getting frostbites.

The one called Mako was the first to panic. "See, I told you. She is doing that. She is somehow creating the ice. She is a witch." He pointed an accusing finger at her clearly frightened as hell right now and she stared back in her best intimidating glare, which was probably pathetic considering her current state.

"You are nuts. That's impossible." Keigo laughed, but he sounded a tad bit irritated.

"Just look at her. It's her. I know it. Come on, Keigo, we have to get out of here. I don't want to find out, what she is capable of."

"I won't be intimidated by a mere little girl. I show you what _I_ am capable of." And then he pulled a gun out of his jacket and aimed it straight at her. A gunshot went lose without the slightest bit of hesitation.

 _Crap_. Was all she had time to think. Out of reflex, she dived from the chair in order to find cover. She did not even get as far as a meter, when she felt the impact of the second bullet. It bore right through her stomach like a lance of fire. Then she just crumbled down to a heap on the floor, her blood now flowing freely tainting the concrete crimson.

The icy fog cleared almost immediately.

Keigo was towering over her with his gun aiming straight at her head. "You know, I could end it now. However, I promised you agony, didn't I?" He sneered menacingly and lowered his gun. "That's it for you, bitch. Go to hell. But do it slowly."

"Come on now, the police might have heard the gunshots." Then there were only retreating footsteps.

And agony. Much of it.

* * *

And that's it for this time. Sorry, to disappoint the ones, who expected to read about Ami's rescue. If you want to know, whether our dear Water Senshi makes it, you have to be patient a little bit longer. I hope you still liked it. I would be glad to get some comments...


	6. Urgent messages

_Finally, it's time for the next chapter. For those who haven't noticed yet, I try to update on a monthly basis. Although I am already a bit ahead in writing, I still need the time to keep it that way. My thanks again for all your PMs, likes and follows. I hope you still like the story. The part coming up now has always been one of my favorites to write. Again, I greatly appreciate your opinions, questions, assumptions or suggestions... So leave behind a review or PM me..._

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Keigo was towering over her with his gun aiming straight at her head. "I could end it now, you know. However, I promised you agony, didn't I?" He sneered menacingly and lowered his gun. "That's it for you, bitch. Go to hell. But do it slowly."_

" _Come on now, the police might have heard the gunshots." Then there were only retreating footsteps. And agony. Much of it._

* * *

Haruka's car finally arrived at the Outers home. Makoto yawned tiredly. She was truly grateful for the opportunity to sleep here and she had told them so. Lately, she really got the impression that the Outers tried to socialize more with them, especially when it not involved Senshi business. It wasn't so much the invitation to Michiru's art exhibition. They had gotten free tickets for her concerts before. It was the smaller things, Usagi's birthday, their day at the beach, the invitation to the aquarium, their offer today to help with the search for Ami and now this. Heck she had even sparred with Haruka two or three times in the gym. At the beginning, she hadn't been sure if she liked these changes. After all, they had their own dynamics in their group of Inners. She had feared that their often bossy know-it-all behavior would interfere with their already established teamwork. However, to her surprise it worked out pretty well so far. Sometimes they were still irritated because of their constant banter. That's how they work, though. It has always been this way. And Makoto knew, even if they reached an age of several hundred years and by now she knew they would, then their behavior would still be the same. She had also discovered something else. They did it as well. She had watched Haruka and Michiru bicker and had to admit it was quite amusing. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

Setsuna joined them as soon as she had parked her own car. Together they entered the house or in Makoto's case she would rather call it a mansion. She knew that money was no problem for any of them since they already had their own careers as racer, painter and violinist and to be honest she had no clue what Setsuna was doing. Still, she wasn´t sure the money came from their own keep and she had never bothered to ask. Inside the rooms were decorated with Michiru´s paintings. Her favorites to be precise. Furthermore, they owned a private swimming pool, a library, a gym, a separate garage for Haruka´s bikes and cars and a small atelier under the roof.

"You can have the living room, Makoto. This way you can leave early next morning. Feel free to grab any food you want in the kitchen. I'll prepare your futon."

"Thanks a lot."

Michiru just smiled. "You're welcome."

Soon, everything was prepared and Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna wished her a good night before retreating to their own bedrooms. Makoto just fell down like a log. It wasn´t even that late only shortly after half past two in the morning, but her day had been terribly long to begin with.

She simply knew she would sleep like a baby.

* * *

Haruka was stepping out of the shower of their private bathroom expecting to see Michiru already dozing on her side of the bed. To her surprise, she was still up, sitting on a small table right next to her bed brushing her hair. Her laptop was running.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing? It's long past your bedtime." Haruka teased her a tad bit irritated.

Michiru turned around smiling. "Just checking something. I am almost finished. Then I am coming."

Haruka grinned and tiptoed behind her, when she was concentrating on the screen again. Then she nuzzled her face into her neck and whispered seductively. "If you have too much pent up energy left for today, I have some ideas what to do with it."

Michiru chuckled before whispering with a touch of finality. "We have a guest, Haruka."

"And we have a child and a know-it-all time expert." She answered innocently kissing Michiru´s bare shoulders. "And? I promise you won't be too loud."

"You are impossible. Let me finish this. Then we can spend some of _your_ pent up energy." Haruka raised an eyebrow clearly not satisfied yet. "What are you doing that is apparently more fascinating than me?"

"I just wanted to check some of the online opinions for today's exhibition." She practically purred now considering Haruka´s ministrations.

"Worried they might not forgive you your sudden disappearance?" Haruka whispered gently, while her lips traveled sensuously over the neck of her lover.

Michiru closed her eyes in bliss. "I am a star, Haruka. I can do anything I want." She smiled seductively with a touch of playful arrogance.

"Really? Then your fans can wait until tomorrow. Right now your biggest fan needs your undivided attention."Haruka's hand was slowly nearing the laptop trying to close the offending device that kept Michiru away from bed.

But Michiru didn't want to let her win and just swatted her hand away playfully. "I think my biggest fan has to wait another five minutes." Haruka stopped her ministrations and retreated to the bed pouting.

"Maybe after five more minutes your biggest fan isn't in the mood anymore."

Michiru smiled knowingly. "Stop kidding. You are always in the mood."

"Oh, come on I am not that bad. Besides in 80% of the cases you are the one to initiate it." Haruka protested vehemently.

"Haruka."

She just rambled on. "Ok, maybe 60%."

"Haruka!"

Haruka recognized that tone. "Yeah, you are right 40% at most, but still…"

"No, that`s not what I meant. Come here." Michiru insisted suddenly.

Confusion was written on Haruka's face. "What, now you suddenly want to?"

Michiru seemed to lose patience with her lover. "No, just have a look at this!"

"Oh come on, the last I wanna read right now is one of your pathetic fan love letters. Some of them are really ridiculous, I mean who…"

"Haruka!" Michiru now interrupted sharply. "For crying out loud, come here!"

Ok, what was wrong now for her to behave like that. Haruka got up grumbling, approaching Michiru with her arms crossed in defiance.

"What do you think this is?" she then asked pointing at the screen, completely ignoring her lover's grumpy posture.

"A digital map, I guess." Haruka answered bored as hell.

"Look closer! There is a mark on it. Looks like a GPS signal."

"Yeah, and? Does one of your secret admirers wants to pilot you to his bed?" she asked not the slightest bit impressed.

Michiru just rolled her eyes. "Stop joking for once. Look at the streets. Don't they look familiar?"

Haruka scanned the map. The street names seemed familiar, indeed. "Isn't that near where we've been this evening? The swimming hall is only two blocks from there."

"Exactly." Michiru agreed.

"I still don't get it. Why should that be of any importance?"

"It was posted one and a half hour ago. The User is not registered. Just a guest to my forum."

"And? We have already been at the Shrine at that time." Haruka mused still eager to get this over with to start with the more exciting activities of the night.

"I know. But look! This GPS map is a screenshot. In the corner you have the clock of the device on which it was taken."

"5:05? One and a half hour ago definitely wasn't five in the morning." Haruka stated confused.

"I know. That's strange isn't it?"

"Maybe this guy just forgot to adjust his clock. What does it matter? Is there nothing written to the picture. Or why has he even posted it?" Haruka only got more impatient clearly not understanding Michiru's infuriation with the matter.

"No, there is nothing written in the post. Wait, maybe the picture has a name." Michiru tried to save the picture.

And indeed, it had been named: …- - -… 4 (\/) ]

Haruka furrowed her brows. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't …." Suddenly Michiru's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my god!"

"Michiru?" Haruka asked now severely alarmed.

"Don't you see it?" Haruka wanted to ask, what it was that she should see, but then it suddenly clicked.

"No. That can't be. It says: SOS Ami."

Michiru immediately jumped from her chair. "Go! Wake the others and get dressed. We have to leave immediately. This message is already one and a half hour old."

Haruka didn't hesitate any longer. She hurried to grab her jeans and rushed through the door to Setsuna's bedroom. On one leg she hobbled through the hall trying to get her jeans pant leg over her sleeping shorts. She stopped for a moment to get the mess sorted out, otherwise she would have probably fallen straight on her ass. As soon as she was into both pant legs she run again, skidding to a halt right in front of Setsuna's door and hammering on it with all her might. "Setsuna, wake up!"

Ten seconds later her door opened to reveal a severely pissed off, disheveled and sleep-deprived Setsuna. "Haruka, if you don't have a good excuse…" she mumbled threateningly.

"Ami is in danger. We have to leave!"

"What? How?" Her sleepy killer intent was immediately gone.

"I'll explain as soon as we are in the car. Hurry! We don't have time." This time nobody cared about the time joke. Setsuna just vanished shortly in her room to get some clothes and Haruka hurried to the living room to jostle Makoto awake. She slammed the door open and abruptly turned the lights on. Makoto bolted awake utterly confused and drowsy. "Argh…What…? I am gonna kill you, Mina!" Then she blinked right and left and seemed to realize that no Minako was in sight to throttle. "Haruka? What's go'n on? Can't be already five?"

"Get up! Now! Ami is in trouble."

"What?!" She looked like a deer in headlights ready to be run over.

"Not now! I'll explain in the car. Grab your Henshin stick and get a move on."

Makoto tried to get up, but she was entangled in her blanket. As soon as she had freed herself, she hurried after Haruka to her car not bothering to change clothes. The others were already there. Setsuna looked totally disheveled in jeans and with her night negligee still on. So, she had been surprised in sleep as well. Michiru wore a strapless night top and light long silk pajamas with a summer coat hastily draped over her shoulders and a laptop pinned under her left arm. Haruka's jeans were the only part of clothing that actually fit to her short top. As soon as everyone was there, they entered the car and Haruka started the engine before speeding off.

A single lonely girl stood in their entrance door with sleepy eyes and an offended pout. "Damn, I got left behind again. Why do they always have to do that?"

* * *

"I can't reach her." Makoto's panicked voice answered. For at least five minutes now she tried to reach Ami on her Senshi communicator, but for some reason she could not get through. That had never happened before. The power supply of the wristwatches was recharging on its own, as far as she knew from their own magic, so it could not be empty. Michiru had explained everything and was now concentrating on the laptop to give Haruka directions. Setsuna was trying to reach the Hikawa Shrine, but so far nobody picked up. Makoto turned to her.

"Try the Senshi communicators. They won't ignore them." Then a string of cursing that obviously belonged to Rei answered. Setsuna quickly explained the situation and the others got ready as fast as possible. Problem was they had no car and the Hikawa Shrine was located at the other end of the city. If they had to speed over the rooftops, they would need quite some time to reach their destination. They would try anyway. Suddenly Makoto was hurled sideways. Haruka's driving style made her somewhat sick, but she couldn't deny that she was fast. Michiru urged her to go slower.

"You said it yourself. Her message is already one and a half hour old. We can't afford to go slow."

"We won't help Ami, if we are stopped by the police." Michiru insisted.

"I pay any price they want, but I won't go slower." Michiru didn't argue any further. Although the ticket hadn't been what worried her, but the time they would lose, if the police indeed stopped them.

"It's futile. She's not answering. Something is wrong with the connection." Makoto finally admitted in defeat. The worry etched deeper in their brows. There was never anything wrong with their communicators.

"I'll try her mobile phone." Michiru said not considering that option any more promising, but trying anyway. She just let it ringing. "Damn, as expected no such luck here as we…."

"Hello?" a male voice answered suddenly.

You would have been able to hear a pin drop in the car. Confusion was written over all of their faces.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" It came again this time more impatient.

"Ahhm…yes. Who are you?" Michiru asked carefully.

"This is police Inspector Chen Hattorima. And you?"

Michiru paled. A police officer on Ami's phone? What was going on here?

"This is Miku Chiru." Michiru lied. "This phone belongs to a friend of mine. Did you find it?" She tried it with a vague wild guess.

"This friend of yours does not by accident go by the name of Mizuno Ami?" the man questioned.

Michiru gulped. The temperature in the car seemed to drop by some degrees.

No. That could not be. Please, no.

With a shivering voice she quietly answered. "She does."

"The Tokyo police department is investigating a crime scene. While looking around a bit for further clues, I heard the phone ringing. Then I found this bag behind a waste container. Her name is written on the student's ID in it."

Michiru let go of her bated breath. As did the other occupants of the car. They did not find Ami. Just her bag. It was just her bag. Everything is fine. Calm down. Everything is fine…

"Miss, are you still there?"

Think, Michiru. Think. "Yes…Of course. Her.. her bag was stolen some hours ago from .. the Swimming Hall in Shinjuko. She has such a tracking App on her phone. So since she had no phone herself anymore she asked me to call for locating it." She lied out of the blue sky.

The police officer seemed now less suspicious. "I see. Well, I am not allowed to tell any details, but probably we caught the thieves then. Is Miss Mizuno with you?"

Michiru hesitated. "Ahm, yes."

"May I talk to her?"

Michiru grimaced. "Yes. A moment please."

She tried to push the phone into Makoto's hand. But the brunette gestured vehemently in mute sign language: No, not me.

Finally, Setsuna showed pity and grabbed the phone. "This is Mizuno Ami."

"Mizuno-san. This is police Inspector Chen Hattorima of the Tokyo Police Department. I think we found your missing belongings." He started in a professional tone.

"Really that's great. May I ask where? They simply vanished from the Swimming Hall." Setsuna answered in a perfect imitation of joy and relief.

"Did you press charges?"

"No, so far not. It was already late. I wanted to do it first thing in the morning."

"I see. The swimming hall is not far from here. We are investigating a burglary in the Yotsuya district. I found your belongings right now at a trash container. So far, everything seems intact. As soon as our investigations according to the thieves are closed you can fetch your belongings at the local police station in Odaiba." He explained matter-of-factly.

"Thank you very much, Inspector, but is there no opportunity to get my things earlier? Besides my ID there are documents in this bag that I need urgently for studying for my next exams. Surely with only a mere theft, it should be possible to get them earlier."

"I am sorry, Miss, but unfortunately it's not only a mere burglary. There is collateral damage involved. We have five injured, three of them severely."

They exchanged nervous glances.

"So mere bystanders were injured? I am sorry to hear that. In that case I try to wait."

"No, all of the injured men belong to the gang of thieves. So far we were not able to identify the responsible party for doing this. You can ask at the mentioned police station. They can at least give out your vital documents."

"I see. Thank you for your consideration, Inspector. I will do as you said. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Miss."

Then Setsuna just hung up. A collective sigh of relief went through the car. "Holy shit, you are really good at this. You just interrogated a police officer." Michiru gasped.

Setsuna smiled satisfactorily. "Right back at you. That App phone tracking story was really brilliant preliminary work."

"God, you are all crazy. I thought I would get a heart attack. Don't try to let me do such stuff. I am the most horrible liar you can imagine." Makoto whined.

"You haven't been the only one." Haruka admitted. The racer hesitated. "For a moment I thought he would tell us that she is…"

"Me too." Michiru looked now absolutely miserable.

Makoto just shook her head. "I fear, Ami has been involved in this. I mean it's too much of a coincidence for her bag to be there."

"I agree. But at least we know now that it was burglary and five men have apparently been arrested. And nobody mentioned the involvement of a woman." Setsuna added thoughtfully.

"I am more worried about the severe injuries." Michiru admitted.

"Maybe they have been attacked by a Youma and Ami tried to interfere." Haruka speculated.

Makoto's brow furrowed. "We have not detected any activities lately. And even if that had been the case, why is she not answering? And then this strange message of hers? Why not just call, instead of risking that we don't even see let alone decrypt her message? No, something is definitely wrong here."

"Whatever happened, she is in trouble. And I just hope we are not too late."

"We are almost there. Look, there are police cars. Stop Haruka. Don't let them see us!"

Haruka did as Michiru said and the car halted slowly at the side of the road turning off the headlights. "Four police cars and four ambulances. Looks like the activity is concentrated around that factory building ahead of us." She observed. "How far is it to the GPS location in Ami's message?" she proceeded to ask Michiru.

"About 600 meters to the west. The Swimming Hall is about three blocks in the other direction."

"Ok, what do we do? We can't risk to be seen by the police."

"Take the way around the crime scene. We leave the car there, transform and then try to find the coordinates Ami gave us." Makoto suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

Five minutes later they stood fully transformed in the cool autumn breeze. Neptune checked for the last time the direction. She had loaded the coordinates into her wristwatch. "That way." She pointed north and then the party started to move at top speed. Jupiter observed Neptune uneasily. Usually it was someone else giving the directions, when they moved out. This had always been Mercury's job. Seeing someone else in this position made her even more uncomfortable. Whenever someone was asking, may it be 'where to', 'what', 'when' or even 'why' Ami was the one who knew the answer. Jupiter felt vulnerable without her constant input of knowledge. It felt like stumbling right into the dark. And she hoped with every fiber of her heart that whatever Ami may have faced, that hopefully she had come out victorious. Just as Usagi back then at the North Pole she wanted to believe, there was a good reason for her lack of answer. A reason for her strange message. For her abandoned bag. For the presence of the police.

And any reason was better than the most obvious answer.

* * *

"It should be here." They stood on a shabby rooftop looking down in an even shabbier inner courtyard. Sometimes it was amazing how much junk fitted into a place with a limited amount of space. The four of them exchanged worried glances. All of them felt queasy about this. Not for the first time Jupiter thought, this might as well be a trap. That someone was just faking an emergency signal from Ami to lure them out. And this would be the perfect place for a setup. It would definitely explain some of the mysterious circumstances. And maybe that was exactly, what she wished it to be. A trap. Because Ami could still be walking around somewhere safe and sound without knowing that somebody hijacked her communicator frequencies. She would rather deal with a sneaky enemy attack than seeing Ami hurt. However, even she had to admit chances for this were slim.

Without so much as a start signal they jumped in the courtyard at the same time. Jupiter looked around, but finding an entrance was difficult. This building seemed to be not in use anymore. It was only one of the many industry ruins falling slowly apart in this district of the city, which once provided plenty of storage room for ship cargo. From the courtyard, she could spot four different doors all nailed shut. Neptune and Uranus were just checking out two of them. Jupiter eyed a third one critically. Here some of the wooden planks already seemed loose and the actual door behind was covered in rust and moss. An old rain drain had broken apart in such a way, that now all the water coming down the roof was running down that door speeding up the process of natural decay quite a bit.

"Uranus? Look, maybe we can try it here. If we throw both of our weight against that door, it will probably give in."

"Ok, lets give it a shot." Uranus agreed.

The door was actually sturdier than it looked, but with a second try, they managed to break through. Slowly they entered the building. As expected, it seemed to be the epitome of a maze in there.

"Maybe we should consider splitting up. I can't pinpoint the location any further." Neptune suggested looking around doubtfully.

"No, I have a bad vibe about this. Let's stay together for now." Uranus objected. Jupiter could not agree more.

Swiftly they moved through the rubble. Jupiter stayed on high alert, but so far she didn't detect anything suspicious. The building seemed abandoned. But should she really trust this deceptive appearance?

Soon they seemed to be nearing the former workshop. Many impressive machines were standing around in dozens of rows. Jupiter had no clue which purpose they once served, but they looked like an army in wait ready to strike. They crossed the huge hall carefully and entered another slightly smaller one. Jupiter shivered. It was cold in here. She looked around and was confused as all the metal shimmered in the dim light as if it was polished. Only at the second glance, she recognized it to be ice. Suddenly she heard Neptune making a strange sound right beside her, something in between a strangled gasp and a sob. Her hand covered her mouth and a look of utter terror had appeared on her face. Jupiter followed her line of sight. First the only thing she saw in the dim light was a fallen over chair. Then her gaze wandered further to a pile of rags lying on the floor. At least that was, what she thought it to be. Her eyes widened to a horror-stricken grimace when she finally realized, what it really was.

"Nooo!" She shouted, her tormented wails reverberating back at her in a seemingly endless accusation in the vast fabric hall.

Then she sprinted to her side, falling to her knees defeated by the sight before her. The cold ice was burning her skin. It was red, a sick crimson and she suddenly knew what it was: blood. She was kneeling in Ami's frozen blood. She was unmoving and cold as an ice block, her face underneath all the dried up blood pale like a ghost. Her lips blue. And her tousled short blue hair was sticking to her sweaty skin. And there was blood, so much blood. Her whole left face was covered in it, her hair clotted into a blue and red sticky mess. Her clothes on her stomach were soaked through with it. The floor covered with it frozen into a shiny red mirror.

"Ami!" Jupiter sobbed heartbreakingly. She cradled her friend's head in her lap sobbing like a small child. "No! Please no." She rocked her back and forth, touching her pale as death face with the uttermost care and gentleness, trying to remove her messed up hair out of her closed eyes. She did not notice Neptune kneeling besides her crying silently nor did she see Uranus standing only a meter away frozen to the spot and staring disbelievingly at them without truly seeing. Pluto had not moved at all. She was leaning on her staff heavily a look of uttermost sadness on her face.

* * *

 _I am_ _afraid we are already at the end for this time and I am even more afraid, some people will try to kill me now. I am deeply sorry (at least part of me is, the rest unfortunately enjoys good cliffhangers ;-). Let me know what you think ..._

 _Btw. I never mentioned it before, but the whole story is mostly based on the old anime with some adaptions/ a bit of expanded universe and it will probably be slightly AU (since I can't remember every detail) although I try to stick to what is known from the old anime. Just for you to know. I am currently not planning to rate it M, but there will be violence, blood, death and so on also in later chapters..._


	7. Fallout

AN: So, I am a little late this time. Sorry. Here is the next chapter of Dreamers Awake. Have fun...

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _The floor was covered with blood frozen into a shiny red mirror. "Ami!" Jupiter sobbed heartbreakingly. She cradled her friend's head in her lap sobbing like a small child._

 _"No! Please no." She rocked her back and forth, touching her pale as death face with the uttermost care and gentleness, trying to remove her messed up hair out of her closed eyes. She did not notice Neptune kneeling besides her crying silently nor did she see Uranus standing only a meter away frozen to the spot and staring disbelievingly at them without truly seeing. Pluto had not moved at all. She was leaning on her staff heavily a look of uttermost sadness on her face._

* * *

Neptune touched Amis life-less hand stroking it softly. She wandered up to her face shakily trying to feel for a pulse on her neck. Jupiter ignored her, ignored all of them too lost in her pain still clutching the lifeless body of her dearest friend protectively. This can not be. This must be a nightmare. She can't be dead. Not after everything, they went through. Not this way. After finally achieving peace. Why had they not been faster? Why did they leave her alone in the first place? Why did they not insist more on staying with her? Why did they let her go?

"Jupiter, there is a pulse."

They had been laughing at the Shrine, talking about the past, wasting precious time, while she had been slowly bleeding to death, utterly alone.

"Makoto, listen!"

She had failed her. She had not been able to protect her. One of her best friends. She had let her down.

"Makoto!" Neptune now had grabbed her arm to force her to look into her eyes. "She is alive. You hear me. Ami is alive."

Makoto had to hear it again to truly comprehend those words. She looked down again at her lifeless face. Than back at Neptune with a pleading look on her face, that was heartbreaking, begging for her words to be true.

"We have to get her out of here! To Usagi. Usagi can heal her." Neptune tried to convince her desperately without breaking eye contact.

Jupiter nodded like a frightened child obeying her parent.

Pluto intervened sensing that none of them was able to think clearly at the moment. "Uranus, bring the car in front of the building! We get her out. I tell Usagi we meet at our house as fast as possible. It's faster than for them trying to come here."

Uranus did not move. Then with a last look at Ami and a short flash of anger and pain appearing on her face she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Jupiter could hear Pluto talking into her communicator. The discussion was emotional, the words were heated but Makoto didn't listen to any of their meaning. She was focusing solely on Ami. As was Neptune. Carefully she put one arm under her legs, the other one under her shoulder blades and tried to lift her body with Neptune´s help. She heard ice breaking. Damn, she was so frigging cold. They needed to increase her body temperature.

"We need a blanket, something to warm her up again." Jupiter stated desperately.

"I know. We should have some in the car. " Neptune said shakily as she tried to adjust Ami´s head on Jupiter's shoulder more securely. She didn´t want to jostle her around too much. That head injury looked serious. "She froze the wound to stop the bleeding." She then added solemnly.

Jupiter looked at her shocked. "But she is not even transformed. How did she do that?"

"She probably turned back when she lost consciousness." Neptune assumed, her sad eyes observing the unconscious girl closely. Slowly they started moving. Jupiter tried to ignore the blood that soaked though her fuku and concentrated only on a constant walking pattern. She cursed because they didn't have anything to dress up her wounds to at least stop the bleeding temporarily. She had already lost so much blood. But they didn't bring anything. And their fukus didn't provide any dispensable material to rip off. Suddenly Neptune detransformed. Jupiter wanted to ask her, why, when she took off her summer coat.

"Wait a moment!" she insisted.

She wrapped the coat around Ami's midsection and knotted the sleeves carefully. Jupiter nodded thankfully, before they continued on their path out of the building. Pluto, after ending her call with the others, had hurried ahead. When they reached their entrance door, they knew why. She had cleared their path. The door, which previously hung in its hinges, so that they had to squeeze through a small opening to get inside the building, was gone. Finally, they were outside, but it was still the inner courtyard. She did not dare to jump on the rooftop with Ami in her arms.

"Dead Scream." She finally heard right next to her and she had to stop herself from flinching when the attack crashed loudly into another door, destroying it completely. "It leads outside. I checked."

Jupiter only nodded and went carefully ahead. She crossed two more rooms and after another "Dead Scream" from Pluto she finally saw the night sky again, standing on the street on the backside of the building. Haruka´s car awaited them only meters away with its impatient owner standing right next to it. She hurried in their direction trying to help, but as soon as she realized, she couldn´t do much since Jupiter already carried Ami securely, she hurried back to the car and opened the doors.

"Put her on the backseat. Lay her head on your lap and secure it while I drive." Then she pushed the emergency first aid kit and some blankets into Michiru´s hands and hurried to the driver's seat.

"I'll stay behind." Pluto said simply. Everybody looked at her as if she was crazy. "There is not enough room in the car for all of us. I take the way home over the rooftops." They all just blinked for a short moment. Apparently, none of them had even worried in the slightest about too little space in the car. So they just nodded automatically. Leave it to Setsuna to stay level headed even in the worst situations.

As soon as they all were in Haruka started the engine.

* * *

He looked on as the last ambulance left the crime scene. The paramedics had needed some time to stabilize their last patient, but at the end they managed to keep him alive long enough to rush towards Tokyo Central Hospital now. And that was the guy, who apparently fell from the fire stair case. They had to put him into an artificial coma. Chen sighed. His nights were always quite busy. This was Tokyo after all. But this quite unusual case of robbery quirked something in his guts. One victim with a severe head wound. Another one with bleeding cuts all over his body who nearly died out of blood loss. A third one with internal bleeding and several broken ribs and then the last one with a nose broken in two places, that left quite a few bone splinters piercing into his skull. Something really must have gone amiss in that robbery to end like that. Problem was the victims in this case seemed to be the thieves. Most of them were known to have quite vast police records and they were bullies, who knew how to handle themselves in a street brawl. And they were obviously armed. The bats and steel pipes lying right next to their broken bodies were a dead giveaway.

So, who actually managed to take them out without using any kind of firearms? Was it an internal struggle for their spoils that got out of hand? Then probably the victors got away. Only problem was, that they found most of the stolen jewels with the injured thieves. Wouldn't whoever was responsible for taking them out grab the jewels first? And then there was the alarm. Who activated it? They seemed to have managed their break-in in without triggering the alarm. At least that's what the forensic traces indicated. He has sent some of his officers into the factory building, where they found most of them, to search for all kinds of traces. So far they have found blood, but nothing else. The question was, what were they doing in there to begin with? The jewelry store was in the building next to it. Why should they be interested in a vacated warehouse? At best, this case was suspicious. There were too many pieces that did not fit into the puzzle.

He looked at his car that parked on the opposite street side. On the backseat laid the bag, he found next to the trash container that obviously belonged to this mysterious girl. Ami Mizuno. Something bothered him with her, too. He was sure he had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember when and where. Then he had looked on her student's ID. There had been a photo. And this time the feeling got even stronger.

Somehow, he knew that girl. Only having a brief glimpse at that picture, it felt like there was something he should know. Something he should recognize. A strange urge of familiarity that should not be there. But Inspector Chen Hattorima was sure, he never met her before, so why was this face so familiar to him?

Chen sighed. Something was wrong here. It somehow did not feel right, but it wasn't like previous experiences with other cases where he also had this strange gut feeling of foreboding. No. This was something, he had never felt before. Something bigger. It felt like something in him has waited for this his entire life. As if soon his upcoming decisions would change everything forever. As if this was the one case in his career, he should not mess up.

"Chen?" His colleague Kato interrupted his brooding. He had sent him out to collect and bag everything he himself and his colleagues had marked for forensics.

"Yes?"

"What did you mark here at the bottom of the staircase as number 5? There is nothing here."

Chen Hattorima's brows furrowed. Number 5? That had been a mystery, too. Something like a strange pen that had looked like a manga fan article, teenagers might carry around. He went to Kato to clarify it, although that should not be necessary. Even if only a random teenager lost it weeks ago, everything on a crime scene was considered as possible evidence, no matter how unimportant it might seem. Kato was fairly new in their team. A rookie fresh from the police academy. Maybe he should explain some of the basics to him again. When he reached the spot in question, he recognized the sign with the number 5, he put there himself about ten minutes ago. Then he looked around even more confused than before.

There was only police around. No one had entered the crime scene, since they arrived.

But still, there was nothing there.

Somehow, his piece of evidence had vanished into thin air on its own.

* * *

Michiru wasn't sitting on the passenger seat. Apparently, Haruka had folded it away to give Michiru room to tend to Ami's wounds, since both backseats were already occupied. She was crouched down uncomfortably, but she didn't seem to care.

With Makoto's help she tried to tug her into the blankets. Then she passed the First Aid Kit to Makoto, who tried to improvise a compression bandage around Amis head wound to stop the blood that was still oozing out of the nasty laceration. Michiru's jacket had stopped the bleeding of her stomach wound for now and both of them were reluctant to remove it. They couldn't do much more than they already had on a car backseat. So for now they chose to leave it unattended. Makoto was sweating when she finally finished treating Ami's head. More than anything, she wanted to get the blood out of Ami's face. It looked gruesome to see her like that and more than once Makoto had to avert her gaze in shame and disgust. It reminded her of a documentary about the Second World War she had seen some days ago. Of all the dead bodies lying in the bombarded cities. One particular image had shown a middle-aged woman lying in the rubble with frightened open eyes and a bloody face. Dead. Those eyes had been an imprint of her last moment alive. Fear, panic and terror were written in them plainly to see for anybody even decades after her actual death.

Ami's eyes were closed and Makoto checked for her weak pulse almost every minute. Right now, that was the only sign of her still being alive and with every check-up, Makoto feared her pulse to be gone. To be dead as well. Even Usagi could not revive the dead. Only in exchange for her own life. And they would not let her do that. For none of them.

She looked at Michiru. Although she appeared as composed as ever superfluously, Makoto knew she was anything but that. Her face was a picture of worried concentration trying to take a closer look at Ami's thigh. Makoto had not even realized, there was another wound. It had looked as if the blood originated from the one on her stomach. With Michiru ripping her pant leg at that place, she could now clearly see the jagged tear that has sliced through skin and muscles.

"It looks like a claw or knife wound." She said breaking the dark silence.

"Yes." Michiru agreed tight-lipped still concentrating on tending to the bleeding cut in Ami's flesh. "It's pretty deep."

"What the hell happened to her?" Makoto now burst out suddenly her anger taking over. She couldn't feel more useless. If their situations were reversed Ami could have been of more help than she currently was.

Haruka's strained voice answered, her eyes more focusing on the rear mirror than on the street. "I don't know. But I do know now, why she couldn't contact us. Look at her arm!"

Makoto's gaze travelled to Ami's left arm and she saw immediately what Haruka meant. An angry purple bruise adorned her wrist and her communicator was close to falling apart.

"So someone did target her communicator so she couldn't call for help? I don't get it. Do we have a new enemy that wants to take us out separately?"

Michiru shook her head disbelievingly. "The Sea has been calm lately."

"As has the wind. There has been no sign of a new threat." Haruka added.

Makoto huffed frustrated. "Maybe an old one returning. There are people with grudges against us. Just leaving Ami there bleeding to death for us to find her revels to a declaration of war. Whoever is responsible for this will pay dearly." Her anger seemed to overrule everything else, now.

Michiru watched her with pity and understanding in her eyes. Then she looked back on her bloody hands. The bloody blankets. And the bloody seats. Hours ago, Haruka was complaining about getting her seats all wet. Ruining the leather. Now it was Ami's blood that soaked into it, leaving ugly crimson stains. She clenched her teeth. Yes, whoever was responsible for this would pay dearly. She doubted the Inners would leave much behind of the culprit. But whatever was left behind would have to face her. And she would leave behind even less.

With nothing else she could do, Makoto had started again to pet Ami's face probably more to comfort herself than the unconscious girl. Suddenly said girl stirred. A painful whimper left her mouth.

"Ami?" Makoto pleaded hopefully.

Her eyelids fluttered and dull blue orbs revealed themselves slowly. "Ami!" Makoto now repeated more insistently. A slurred whisper seemed to escape her mouth. Makoto drew nearer to her mouth when she repeated it. Only then she understood, but didn't know what to make out of it.

"Laertes?" she whispered. What was that supposed to be? A name? Would be a strange one. Maybe one of the assailants…

"No, Ami it's me Mako-chan. Can you hear me? Please, you have to stay awake." Makoto's voice was now desperate.

A frown suddenly appeared on her face, as if she wouldn't comprehend the meaning of these words. Then an unbelieving whisper. "Mako? No. Makoto?"

"Yes, it's me. Everything will be alright. We got you. Usagi will heal you in no time." She reassured her close to tears squeezing her hand gently.

Again it seemed as if she hadn't comprehended a thing. "You came?" she slurred weakly an expression of delighted relief on her exhausted face that seemed strangely out of place.

"Of course, we did come. Ami, do you hear me?" Her desperate question was ignored again.

"You got it. Michiru got it. … must apologize. Tell her … sorry." Her words were gasped. Her breathing labored. But her hand squeezed tighter for just a second to emphasize how important this was to her.

Michiru now took her other hand making a face of utter pain. "It's alright. I am here Ami. I knew you didn't mean it."

Ami didn't react at all. She just continued rambling. "Must tell her before…Mako, please. …love her paintings…just…bad memories. Mako, please!"

Michiru now squeezed her hand desperately trying to lean in her field of vision. "Ami, it's me, Michiru. I can hear you. Everything is fine. I am not mad at you. Ami!"

"Promise Mako! Tell her…"

Makoto and Michiru now had tears in their eyes. "I will tell her, Ami-chan. I promise. Please calm down!"

Strangely, she understood now. Maybe it was just the tenure of her voice.

"The others? …sorry…won't see Crystal Tokyo…stop…Usagi…Crystal…"

"Ami? Come on, please. You won't die. We will build Crystal Tokyo together. You know we will. You have seen it, yourself. Just hold on a little bit longer." Makoto pleaded with her.

But her mumbling got weaker and weaker. Her dull eyes fluttered again, slowly closing as if it was too much effort to keep them open.

"Ami, stay awake!" Against better judgment, she shook her a bit. A growl of pain answered her cruel ministrations, but her eyes shot open again. "Henshin Stick…"she muttered. "…could not transform."

Makoto froze. "Ami, you did not transform? What happened? Tell me what happened!"

Ami's eyes seemed to focus a little bit more, but her speech got more and more choppy. Finally, she squeezed out one last word before losing consciousness again. "Gun."

"Ami!" Makoto's eyes widened, as did Michiru's.

Makoto frantically checked her pulse again and was relieved to find it weak but steady. Shakily, she nodded to Michiru. The aquamarine haired beauty lifted carefully the makeshift bandage around Ami's torso. She gasped before looking sadly at Makoto. "It's a gunshot wound."

Makoto's fist connected solidly with the door. "Damn." Anger filled her, but it wasn't so much anger about humans being able to do something like that. She wasn't that naïve. She knew there was evil in the world that had nothing to do with Youmas. It was something else that made her blood boil. She looked down at Ami. She was helpless to save her life. And now she could not even avenge what was done to her. It was the knowledge that she couldn't just turn humans no matter how despicable to dust like a random youma. Maybe she would do so anyway.

* * *

There was only silence. No one had said a word since Setsuna's call ended. It was as if they were afraid to speak. To concentrate on anything else but running. As if they would betray her even more, if their focus strayed even a little bit from their primary goal to reach her as fast as possible. Rei clenched her teeth. Even during their worst battles, she had never been that angry, frustrated and afraid, but to be honest the latter of these feelings dominated the other ones by far. The worst had always been her imagination. Setsuna did not dwell on details, but one thing had been painfully clear. Ami was close to dying. Rei had heard the strain in Setsuna's voice, something that was more than unusual for the collected and composed time Senshi. And if Setsuna panicked then the end of the world was usually near, literally.

She glanced at Sailor Moon. Her face was partly hidden in the shadows, but Rei knew that her brows were knitted together in anxiety. She could see her clenched fists that were trembling uncontrollably. Rei knew that Usagi's greatest fear was to lose one of them and since Galaxia it had gotten worse. Mamoru had told her about reoccurring vivid nightmares and when she woke up, she would scream one of their names in panic and close to tears. Lately, during their time of peace these nightly terror attacks seemed to have faded again, but even if they could save Ami their princess would suffer more.

If.

Do not think in 'Ifs'. Ami will live. There simply is no other option. Whatever happened she will make it.

She glanced now left to Venus and saw the same picture as with Sailor Moon. The usually bubbly and over optimistic girl was lost in her own world or more accurately lost in the two worlds of her imagination. The one where everything would be fine in the end and the one where her worst fear came true. Maybe it was better to say something. To distract them as well as herself from their brooding thoughts. However, nothing appropriate came to her mind.

* * *

The wheels screeched to an abrupt halt that probably woke up their whole neighborhood. Ami was unconscious again and hadn't stirred since her short time of wakefulness. If anything, their anxiety had only increased. Ami did not even recognize Michiru. Her head wound must be truly serious. The teal haired Senshi had been particularly shaken by the incident. The whole time Michiru had put pressure on her stomach wound holding back her tears, while Makoto did the same with her thigh. Makoto had counted the seconds until their arrival always checking her pulse in-between. It was weak but steady. Still, she knew this could change any minute and if it did, she had no clue, what to do. She finally breathed a tensed sigh of relief, when they reached their destination. Haruka jumped out of the car smoothly and opened the door. She beckoned Makoto to hand Ami over carefully. Michiru in the meantime run to the door to open it. Haruka and Makoto both maneuvered Ami inside the living room. Michiru had already wiped all the decoration off the table and motioned them to lay her down gently, checking immediately if the improvised bandages were still in place.

"Haruka, fetch the First Aid kits and get all the towels you can find as well as some hot water!" she ordered.

Haruka did not object but just vanished out of the room without another word. Makoto looked after her, her eyes glued to her blood-smeared sailor fuku. She didn't dare to look down at herself knowing, it would be much worse for her. Unfortunately, she didn't have to. There was a mirror on the wall, showing a reflection she almost did not recognize. Panicked eyes whose gaze jumped around frantically. A pale face with blood smears on her cheeks. She must have tried to wipe away her tears with her stained hands subconsciously. She could not remember. And a Sailor fuku that could be confused with Rei's, if the scarlet color had not been so uneven or spread across her bare skin. She looked pathetic. Brave Jupiter was just a lost and frightened child. She looked down ashamed of herself. Get a grip! You won't help Ami, if you lose it. She clenched her fists. The others will be here soon. Just a little longer and everything will be fine. Hold on just some more minutes and Usagi will be here. And in the meantime don't stand around like a helpless statue. Do something! Go help Michiru!

Suddenly something touched her left hand and Makoto jumped in alarm. She turned around immediately ready to attack. And looked down in two bright violet eyes. Her stance relaxed like air leaking out of a balloon. "Hotaru?"

The girl looked tired and confused. Makoto's eyes travelled to the couch at the corner of the room, where a crumbled blanket laid half on the floor. She must have waited for them.

"What is going on?" she asked terrified and hopeful at the same time.

Makoto gulped and looked around. She definitely wasn't the right person to explain this to her. Haruka should do it or Michiru or even better Setsuna. But definitely not her. Hotaru still gazed at her hopefully with those deep captivating orbs. Neither Setsuna nor Haruka were here and Michiru was busy to the point of not even noticing Hotaru's presence. There was nobody but her. So she kneeled down holding both her hands now reassuringly. "Ami got hurt."

Those expressive violet orbs widened a bit. Makoto tried to backpedal immediately. If you wanted to scare her even more, you did a brilliant job. That's not how you tell a child something like that, she chided herself. You have to be more optimistic.

 _She is not a child. She is Saturn. The soldier of death. She probably knows better, what you are talking about than you do._ Another part of her objected.

"Will she be alright?" Hotaru asked now clearly worried.

"Of course. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." What else could she say to brighten things up?

Suddenly, the child's mimic seemed to change into something not childlike. Something less emotional. Something old. And knowing. Something ancient. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Makoto thought about lying. About spouting some more reassuring flowers of speech. About faking a smile. But then she realized that none of this would work against those ancient eyes. So she just gave in. "Yes, it is."

Hotaru nodded slowly. Then she squeezed Makoto's hand reassuringly and put a bright smile on her face. "She is still alive isn't she? She is still fighting. And she will continue doing so, until our princess arrives. She will save her. I know she will."

And strangely these words spoken with such steadfast confidence and faith lifted the heavy load of anxiety that had squeezed her heart slowly to bits. It should have been her task to cheer Hotaru up, but said girl had just done the opposite. Makoto looked down at her. This girl was the Senshi of Death capable of destroying a whole planet on a whim. Luckily, she was also the sweetest most sensitive little angel she could imagine. She embraced her affectionately whispering gently in her ear. "Thank you, Hotaru."

She only hugged her back and held on longer than necessary. Then Haruka burst into the room. She had already half passed them when she shot Makoto a second astonished glance and realized that there were way too many hands. "Hotaru? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. You left me behind." Haruka blinked before a slightly guilty expression appeared on her face. "I am sorry, sweetheart, but things got kind of out of hand. We had no time to get you."

Hotaru seemed to be on the verge of saying something different on the matter, but then changed her mind. "Then let me help now!"

"No. You shouldn't see this." Haruka objected vehemently.

"But I am a Senshi, too. I am tired of being left out all the time." The ancient part of her seemed to have vanished again, Makoto noticed during their quarrel. This was little Hotaru whining, not Saturn.

Haruka didn't want to hear any of this. "You are still a child."

Suddenly Michiru intervened. "Hotaru, please get some blankets out of our bedroom. There are also some painkillers and antibiotics in Setsuna's bathroom cabinet as well as syringes."

The girl's pouting glare previously directed at Haruka immediately brightened up focusing now on Michiru. "Of course." Then she hurried out of the room without paying any further attention to Haruka.

Haruka's brow furrowed now. "Michiru, are you sure…"

"You won't stop her. She is even more stubborn than you are. And you know as well as I do that she is not truly a child anymore."

"But she deserves to be one." The frustration was now clearly audible in her voice.

"I know." Michiru answered sadly. Haruka huffed, dumped the utensils she got right next to Michiru before vanishing again. Makoto grabbed one of the blankets and draped it over Ami, tugging her in carefully. Afterwards she took the sponge and tried to clean Ami's face with hot water. The blood smeared and mixed with the water. Crimson dripped from her chin leaving trails on her pale and damp skin. She could not clean her whole face since the improvised bandage was in the way.

"Makoto?" Michiru's hand touched her own trembling one. She looked up from her gruesome task. "Let me do it. You look like you will faint any minute. Go, call the others and clean yourself."

Makoto hesitated. "No, I am fine. Really. I just… need something to keep myself busy. I wanna at least feel like I am helping her somehow."

A look of pity appeared on Michiru's face. "They will arrive soon."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. They looked at each other expectantly before Michiru hurried away.

* * *

Mars shuffled her feet impatiently. What was taking them so long to open this damn door? It's not as if three Senshi standing in their courtyard would draw any attention. They should have changed back to their civilian forms, but none of them had thought about that until that moment. Fortunately, it was the middle of the night. There was nobody around at 3:30 in the morning, who could witness the strange scenery.

Then, finally, the door opened and they stared in the pale face of Michiru. She just opened the door for them without any word of greeting. That untypical lack of courtesy and her solemn expression mirrored how serious the situation was. Mars wanted to hurry to get in and see Ami, but stepping forward she collided with Sailor Moon, who strangely hadn't moved an inch. Rei's temper flared, wanting to let out her pent up frustration on the obstacle in her way. Until she looked at Sailor Moon's face. Utter shock was written there. Mars followed her gaze right to Michiru's hands. Her blood stained hands. Venus next to her gasped following the same line of sight as her. The result was for both of them the same. They stormed into the house right past Michiru dragging Sailor Moon along.

"Where is she?"

"How is she?"

"How bad is it?"

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

The bombardment of questions hit her without any form of preamble all of them starting to gush out at the same time.

"Keep it down. I will tell you everything I know later. Right now, you have to heal Ami. She is alive, but it's pretty bad." Michiru confessed darkly.

Sailor Moon's face became ashen. "Then lead me to her."

When they reached the living room, Sailor Moon immediately rushed to Ami's bedside. "Oh, my god!" she gasped. Makoto made some room for her. Her trembling hand touched Ami's pale cheek gently. Mars and Venus were just lost for words but equally shocked.

Nobody really noticed the door opening and closing again. Only Michiru noticed that Setsuna had returned. She kept quiet waiting in the background. Haruka was right behind her.

One hand still caressing Ami's face gently Sailor Moon summoned her Moon scepter and stepped back a bit, a gaze of longing and suffering focused on her fallen friend.

She raised it and spoke softly. "Moon healing!" A warm whitish glow descended from her bathing the whole room in soft healing moonlight. She looked ethereal just like a goddess with her eyes closed now and the gentle expression of an angel. The light engulfed Ami lying on the table and her skin appeared even paler, almost artificial with the stark shadows it produced as well.

Nothing seemed to happen, but if you looked closer you could see the smaller scratches disappear from her skin. They could not see the effects under the bandages, but presumed that it worked there as well. Until suddenly everything went wrong. Her face scrunched up as if in pain and her muscles twitched, convulsing uncontrollably. Her eyes shot open in shock and her body tried to curl up in a protective fetal position, while the spasms shook her lithe form. Her hands clutching her stomach. An agonizing scream escaped her mouth, while every muscle of her body tried to fight the light, as if it was a mortal enemy.

Sailor Moons eyes shot open shocked. "What…."

Ami continued screaming in tormented wails latching around in pain. Makoto and Haruka hurried to her side to stop her from moving around too much and making her wounds worse. They tried to grab her arms, but immediately flinched back with surprised yelps of pain, clutching their hands as if burned. Ice now covered her skin spreading like a coating layer faster and faster. The bandages and blankets turned to brittle white ice. Snow particles appeared in her hair. Even the table was now covered in a frosty layer of ice crystals.

"Stop it, Sailor Moon! Stop the healing." Haruka shouted panicked nursing her injured hand.

She wanted to. She really wanted to stop it, but somehow her Moon scepter didn't obey her command anymore. She had already lowered it at the first sign of Ami's discomfort, but it simply continued to spread its energy.

The ice crawled further turning everything in its path into frosty statues and the others stepped back in panic. "Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted again. "Stop it!"

"I can't. It's not reacting anymore."

Ami's screams were still reverberating in the room. She was now glowing in an icy blue hue. The sigil of Mercury appeared on her forehead and the glow quadrupled to a blinding light. The others shielded their eyes and stepped back farther, when suddenly the energy focused to a beam that went straight for Sailor Moon. The others were shouting warnings, but only Mars was close enough to try to leap in between. She knew the moment she tried, that she would not make it in time. It looked like the icy attack would hit their princess straight in the chest. There was no way to evade it anymore. Sailor Moon braced for the impact, but it was her scepter that was hit full force. She sailed back into a cupboard with a thud, when she lost her grip on it. The still glowing scepter flew out of her hand right through the window and vanished into the darkness of the night.

"Sailor Moon!" The alarmed shouts of her friends reached her ears through a ringing sound that probably should not be there. "I am ok. I am not hurt." she stuttered, stumbling to get on her feet again. Her hazy gaze immediately focused on Ami again. She still laid on the table now almost completely covered in ice. Only her face was still free of it, but it was already crawling up her throat. All of her muscles seemed to have cramped in pure agony, but her screams had subsided for now. None of them thought that was a good sign. They needed to get to her, but the icy ring surrounding her made it impossible for them to even reach her. Venus was cradling a frostbitten hand now and Mars clutched her injured right thigh. They had tried. Ami's glow faded a bit and the spreading of the ice slowed down until it stopped completely.

"I don't understand what happened. I really only intended to heal her." Sailor Moon wailed in despair.

"We have to do something." Makoto insisted helplessly cornered in the far end of the room by the ice layer. If it had spread any further there would have been no way for her to escape. "She will die, if we don't."

"We cannot even reach her. We are getting severe frostbites as soon as we touch the ice." Haruka had not fared better. She was also separated from the others nursing her frostbitten hand.

"Then I am going to melt it." Mars insisted. "Burning Mandala!"

They almost expected her attack to burn down half the house, but Mars seemed to have tuned it down a bit. As soon as it touched the ice, it started to melt with a sizzling sound. This way she created a path to Ami and freed her trapped friends from their icy prison.

Mars limped to get to the others. "I don't want to focus the attack directly on her. I probably won't be able to melt the ice without burning her."

" _You have to."_ suddenly a voice interjected. All of them immediately turned to attack mode looking around frantically for the source of the strange somehow familiar voice.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Haruka shouted angrily crouching down into an attack position scanning her surroundings.

Suddenly, a glowing orb of light appeared before them similar to the one that had hit Sailor Moon previously. All of the Senshi, transformed or not, stepped in front of Sailor Moon in a protective circle. The light was only as big as an apple, but suddenly it spread and got less dense. The form shifted to a more human like shape. Arms and legs were forming. They could not watch it directly since the light was still blinding their eyes. Until it suddenly vanished.

They gasped in unison as all of them at the same time got a first look on the person. There were small differences. The hairstyle was not completely the same. The clothes not entirely the same. Her face wearing an Expression, they would probably never see on the original. But apart from that before them the spitting image of Sailor Mercury had appeared.

And she looked anything but amused.

" _Just now you made things ten times worse."_

* * *

AN:

I am afraid it's another cliffhanger *sigh*. So, you might have realized it's not going to be that easy to save our dear Ami. I am sorry. I have a bit of a cruel streak in me and somehow tend to let my favorite characters suffer. No excuses here. Ok one I have: It's for the plot ;-) I have to admit, I am not completely satisfied with the part, where Ami woke up shortly. However, I have already rewritten it dozens of time (I think?), so I guess it has to stay this way. Comments, likes and PMs are as always welcome. Thanks to all my loyal readers and I hope you enjoyed it.

Oh, and one question might arise: I consider Hotaru at an actual age of 9-10. I know after Galaxia she was older, but I kind of picture her that way, so if she acts a bit childish or is treated by the others as one, that is because she actually is one. The best answer for me, as to why I portray her as a child is, as Haruka stated: "Because she deserves to be one." ;-)


	8. Mercury

Finally, here is the next chaper. Enjoy...

* * *

Previously:

 _They gasped in unison as all of them at the same time got a first look on the person. There were small differences. The hairstyle was not completely the same. The clothes not entirely the same. Her face wearing an expression that they would probably never see at the original, but apart from that before them the spitting image of Sailor Mercury had appeared._

 _And she looked anything but amused._

 _"Just now, you made things ten times worse."_

* * *

Sailor Moon stared dumbfounded at the Ice Senshi. She was not sure she understood what happened just now. Actually 'not sure' was the understatement of the year. She had not the slightest clue. To be fair the others were not faring any better.

It was Venus, who finally broke the silence by voicing what everyone thought. "Holy shit!"

The epiphany of Mercury turned to her raising a skeptical brow. "Indeed."

Venus was pointing her finger at her flabbergasted switching between her and Ami. "What!?...How can you…. Why are you…while she is…"

"We can postpone the explanations to later when you hopefully discover your ability of coherent speech again. Right now, helping Ami is our foremost concern."

Sailor Moon actually agreed wholeheartedly. "I tried to. I wanted to heal her."

Mercury sent her a critical glare. "Good work indeed. The only thing you managed, is to drive me out and now I am unable to help her as well. Congratulations to a job well done." Her sarcasm was almost palpable.

Sailor Moon recoiled as if hit physically. "But I only used Moon Healing. I never thought, it would hurt her."

Mercury rolled her eyes in irritated annoyance. "As usual you have no clue what you are doing, child. Someone as young as you burdened with a power you are not even close to understand. Still, you wield it with an implicitness and carelessness, as if it wasn't a power capable of destroying a whole universe, if handled unwisely."

Rei now stepped forward aggressively in protection mode. "Hey, keep it down. She only wanted to help. It's not her fault that it went wrong."

Mercury now turned to her ignoring Sailor Moon altogether. "You are the successor of Mars, aren't you? The priestess with the temper tantrums."

Mars seemed to be thrown off guard by such a blunt comment. Who did this glowing orb of energy think she was? She never imagined Sailor Mercury as being so rude. Ami has never been rude. So why was she such a bitch the first minute they met? Mars would not put up with any of her insults. Her temper flared dangerously. "What that's supposed to mean?"

The Ice Senshi did not seem to care, whether she was treading on thin ice here. "Nothing in particular. Just a matter of fact. Because you are the one whose powers we need right now. You have to thaw her out. I already said that, didn't I?" She gestured impatiently to Ami's prone form still covered in ice lying on the table.

Rei's eyes narrowed. "And I already said that I can't do it. I would hurt her further."

Mercury raised her brows as if questioning her sanity. "Believe me, it can't get worse. Me being separated from her is already the bottom of the pit. With the exception of you killing her, of course." She mentioned it in passing, as if killing Ami was no big deal.

Haruka spoke up clearly agitated by her nonchalant behavior. "Aren't you supposed to be her planetary guardian? Then why aren't you helping her? She is dying, dammit."

Mercury's icy eyes focused now on Haruka. "And you think I don't know? I tried to help all along. It's the reason, I have gone farther than I should have. Without me she would be already dead. All what is keeping her alive right now is the power of Mercury. Given enough time, I could have healed the worst of her injuries, but you had to interfere with bathing her in your healing moonlight. If I didn't let go that moment and separated our beings, you would have killed her."

Usagi was now close to tears. "I don't understand. My powers are supposed to heal. How can I hurt her with it?"

Mercury sighed in an unnerved manner. "Didn't you realize by now? You killed Youma and you healed humans. Your powers can heal and destroy likewise. It only depends on the one on the receiving end, if they accept it or reject it. For every Youma your powers feel like poison and accepting it means death to them. Of course, they would try to reject it and face the consequences, when they fail. Same result. They perish and you manage to save the respective damsel in distress. Right now, Ami was relying on my power almost 100% to survive and yours didn't fit to it. It was rejected just like blood being administered with a wrong blood type."

"So that means Sailor Moon can't heal her." Michiru asked already dreading the answer.

"Precisely. Everything you do now is like poisoning her. Our energy types are incompatible. I have given her enough of my power to last a bit, so she won't die right now, but if we don't get her out of this ice coffin soon, that won't be enough to save her. Which brings me back to that hothead of yours…" She again focused on Mars with her demanding stare.

Mars just shook her head vehemently. "You don't know what you are asking. I do not have enough control for this."

"Oh, that much I know. None of you has any kind of control. You all mess with powers, you don't understand at all. However, out of all of the Senshi gathered here, you have probably at least a semblance of it."

"What's that supposed to mean again?" Mars snarled through clenched teeth. She did not like that arrogant Mercury one bit.

"Just what I said. Being a Shinto priestess and Sailor Mars you are the only one who actually took the time to get in close contact with your element. You sit in front of the holy flame daily, don't you? You may not have much control, but with my help, it will be enough to get this done."

"I do not like that." Makoto stated with furrowed brows.

"And? It's not as if we have a choice here. Either that or you can sit here waiting until she bites the dust… But if _you_ don't like it maybe that's exactly what we should do." Makoto scowled and exchanged sour looks with Mars, but didn't comment. Mercury's unnerved responses seemed to have now everyone on edge. It was awkwardly quiet.

"Ok, I'll try it." Mars agreed reluctantly with an obviously pissed undertone. First thing, she would do as soon as they had saved Ami was to kick Mercury's butt.

Mercury smiled now smugly. "Finally. If you normally take that long to take action, then I am actually surprised, that you are still alive. Whatever…come on, now, we don't have all day."

Mars followed her seething. Right now, she was truly tempted to strangle that arrogant snob from behind and maybe scorch her ass a bit just to show that at least for doing that she had enough control. Too bad that would not work on the energy being she was right now.

As they were standing right next to Ami, Mars looked expectantly at Mercury waiting for further instructions. What she saw surprised her. The look on her face almost resembled sadness mixed with pity. But it was only a short glimpse then she was immediately back to her arrogant and calculating self.

"And now what?" Mars questioned provokingly.

Mercury again rolled her eyes clearly annoyed. "Close your eyes and follow my instructions! As for the rest of you: keep quiet!"

Mars huffed but did as she was told.

"Now imagine, you are at the Shrine in front of you the holy flame burning brightly. You look right into the fire and with every breath you take, the flame flickers. It is a living being. A creature that reacts to your feelings, that obeys your whims and orders. If you breathe in, it will rise. And if you breathe out it diminishes. Now repeat that cycle time and again. Do not stop, just let it become a subconscious pattern, a flow of energy, a cycle of rise and demise. High and low. Hot and warm. A steady rhythm that connects with your heartbeat, your very soul. Can you feel the power of the flame in front of you? Can you feel its desire to be guided, to be commanded? To be in a continuous flowing balance. The cycle that turns the lukewarm flicker into tremendous heat that threatens to scorch your skin?"

Rei could see it clearly. This was not new to her. She always did it when she was sitting in front of the flame for hours. Still this felt completely different. For the first time it felt as if the fire would completely submit to her.

"Now stretch out your hand and touch the fire. It won't hurt you. It is your friend. It listens to you as you are listening to it. It follows your command. Ask it what you want it to do. You want it colder so that you can touch, you want it to come to you, close but not too close. On top of your palms barely touching. Feel the flame licking. Flickering in the air and slowly tell it to move. In a circle right on your palm, faster and faster, a flowing disk of flame, dancing to your very breath. Can you feel it? Its joy to be guided by someone who understands? Its connection to your soul? Its eagerness to be of service? Now lower your hands and let it free. Let it spread. Do not be afraid. Just, stay calm. Trust the fire, the same as you trust yourself. It just wants to serve. It won't betray you. Just listen. Focus on your breath. Let your feelings be one with the fire, your wishes and your vision. Open your heart to it and let it understand you. Let it help you. You are one and the same. Its wishes are yours and yours are the flames. And now slowly open your eyes."

Mars obeyed to the voice that commanded her only subconsciously. The voice was not important. Only the flame was. She felt it inside her. They were one one and the same . A calm steady flicker. And nothing else mattered. She could feel its desire to burn. She could feel its energy. However, it had submitted to her. And for the first time she had complete control. Like a loyal dog that waited eagerly for her command to fetch his wood stick just to be praised afterwards. It wanted to please. So she gave her permission and was rewarded by a joyful flicker.

When she opened her eyes they widened seeing what was happening right before her. Her palms were burning, but strangely, it didn't hurt her and there were no blisters. It was soothing, like a warm protecting blanket. The licking flames were dancing to her heartbeat. And they had spread.

Ami's body was engulfed in a flickering blue layer of small flames glowing steadily like a layer of moving velvet in a swirling ever moving mixture of cobalt, purple and the color of sunrise. Almost like viscous water only more inconsistent. The ice melted slowly.

Mercury's voice continued to speak as if in trance.

"Now think of telling goodbye. Offer your thanks for its service. It has done well. And tell it to come back to you. To rest until you need it again."

Mars although still astonished, imagined to call it back. And to her own astonishment that's exactly what happened. Normally, whenever she unleashed an attack it went straight through everything in its way. There has never been room for second thoughts. Once unleashed it had meant certain destruction. But this time the flame had felt gentle, submissive and soothing and not destructive, unstoppable and wild. The fire crawled back to her palms, until only two little flames remained, one in each of them. With a last flicker, she closed her fists and they were gone. She looked astonished at her own hands.

Then, she looked at Ami. The ice was gone. There were some scorching holes in the blanket that had covered her as well as in the table and some of her tattered clothes looked a bit singed, but otherwise she was completely unharmed by the fire.

Mercury smirked complacently, retracting her transparent hand from Mars' back, who had not even realized, it had been there to begin with. "Not bad for the first try. You ruined the table, yes, but at least you put no more holes in Ami. So, I would count that as a success."

Everyone stared at her and Rei as if they had just walked over water. Makoto was the first one to wake from her speechless stupor. She rushed to Ami's side, immediately touching her face gently. "She is ice-cold. Hurry. Give me more blankets."

Usagi and Michiru urgently obeyed her request, while the others gathered around her beyond worried. Mercury just folded her arms categorically. "Blankets definitely won't save her."

Makoto turned angrily towards her. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed. If you are so such a genius, then tell us what can!" She was on the verge of hitting Mercury. She just could not stand her bitchy remarks anymore. Sailor Moon and Venus were holding her back, although hurting an energy being with her mere fist probably wouldn't do much damage. And for sure not as much as Jupiter wanted to inflict right now.

Michiru's calm voice managed to ease the hostility a bit. "Maybe Saturn could heal her."

Mercury just shook her head unperturbed by the seething Makoto or the disgruntled looks, directed at her. "No, did you not listen? Right now, she won't accept any energy administered to her, but mine. Any of such attempts will be futile and more dangerous to her life."

Makoto now seemed to be nearly at the end of her tether. "Then you have to do something. Heal her with your energy!"

"How many times do I have to explain? When Sailor Moon attempted Moon healing it forced my being out of her body. The problem is that she has all my power still inside her body, but only I know how to use it properly. She has the access to my power, yes, but she doesn't know how to channel and activate it properly and I can't show her anymore. Do you get it now?"

"Great, and what are we supposed to do now?" Mars retorted helplessly. Nobody seemed to have an answer. Everyone was avoiding her demanding stare.

Sailor Moon's face was ashen, but filled with dead serious resolution. "Then we have to bring her to a hospital."

"And how do you want to explain… that?" Haruka made a vague gesture to the still half-frozen bloodied Ami.

"I don't know. We will come up with something. I only want to save her life." Sailor Moon answered desperately. She did not care for explanations, inconveniences or regulations. She could deal with every problem that came up later on. Right now only Ami's life was important. She definitely would not lose her again.

"I fear that won't be possible." Setsuna whispered sadly.

"What?" Mars now directed an angry glare at her and most of the others followed suit. Setsuna ignored her and directed her speech to Mercury. "You said that she has no control over the power of Mercury?"

The Ice Senshi gauged her with a quick assessing look. "That is correct."

"So that means such freezing seizures we just witnessed will repeat?"

Mercury kept a straight face. "That is very likely."

Setsuna sighed defeated. "Then we can't administer her to a hospital. It is too dangerous. We must not reveal ourselves to the public. And on top of that the way she is now, she will be dangerous to anyone that comes near her. She might have killed even us with the last one of her fits, if Mercury had not intervened."

"You can't be serious. We can't just stand here and let her die. There must be a way." Sailor Moon pleaded now close to tears. "Isn't there a way.. I don't know …to make our energies compatible or for you to teach her how to control your energy even from outside her body." The tear-filled eyes of their desperate princess were practically begging Mercury for a solution with a scorching intensity that caused even the Ice Senshi to soften a bit.

She sighed. "No, there is not. Besides, even if energy healing had been possible there would be still one problem left. You might have noticed that there is no exit wound to the injury on her stomach. That's because the bullet is still stuck in her side. And no magical healing can dissolve solid metal."

They gasped in unison. Not every one of them had known so far that Ami had been shot. However, before a thunderstorm of questions could start again, Setsuna interrupted. "Then there is only one solution. She needs surgery." For Setsuna it seemed to be clear that this statement would be self-explaining. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Everyone stared at her as if she had gone crazy. So she added. "Ami's mother is a surgeon."

Silence.

Then Mercury responded sarcastically. "Oh, joy!"

Venus asked bewildered. "Are you really suggesting, what I think you are suggesting?"

"She is the only one, who can help us now. And she won't reveal our Senshi identities in order to protect her daughter."

Mercury snorted.

Haruka just ruffled her hair in a nervous manner. "Great, I am really thrilled to know how you intend to explain to her how Ami ended up with a bullet hole in her stomach in the first place. I don't think she will react too appreciative about her daughter being a Senshi and half dead because of it."

Setsuna sent her a pointed glare. "I think that's the least of our problems right now."

Michiru supported Setsuna in this case. "I agree. However, there is still something you have neglected to consider. Ami's mother might be a surgeon, but without administering Ami to a proper hospital, she won´t be able to do much without the necessary equipment. It isn't as if you can perform a surgery like that here at our home and we won't be able to smuggle her into the hospital without anyone else noticing."

Setsuna looked at her as if she had preferred nobody noticing that small negligibility.

Mercury smirked knowingly gesturing to Setsuna. "If I am correct and I know I am, she already knows how to solve that problem as well."

* * *

"So, let me get that straight. You can get us to a time where we have access to a hospital, but it has to be somewhere, where we don't get in contact with other people let alone know where or when we are in order to not mess with the time line." Venus simple summary put together what Setsuna wanted to explain to them in the last 10 minutes in way more complicated words.

Setsuna nodded slightly. "Indeed. I will design it as a separated time bubble in between an already existing time stream. It will just be a connection to the specific facilities we need, but otherwise there will be no interaction of any of us with the outside world or better time. You have to promise that to me. It is really crucial or I will end up in lot of trouble for violating the rules of time."

Venus suffering look was pleading for mercy. "Please, I will do anything you say. Just no more explanations. I really don't wanna know. I only get a headache from it. Just do it and we will comply."

Setsuna had called Ami's mother as soon as they decided, they would ask her for help. She had fallen asleep while waiting for Ami, so she had not noticed yet, that her daughter did not return. Setsuna had not told her any details only that Ami was with them and that they needed her help urgently. Explaining the whole situation on the phone was just not the right thing to do let alone possible without Ami's mother believing, that she has lost her mind. For a moment, she had been tempted to ask her to bring medical supplies, but that definitely would have resulted in worried questions. They should have enough of the more general stuff here, since this wasn´t the first time that one of the Senshi was injured. Any more specific drugs or utensils the doctor probably wouldn´t have at home either and the place she had in mind for the surgery should be equipped sufficiently. So Ami's mother was on her way to the Outers home. Fortunately, she was used to working late night. And she was used to act quickly without pondering on questions. Setsuna knew that would change as soon as she arrived. In the meantime, they could only wait. Setsuna used the time to explain her plan to the others and was now preparing to open the time gate to establish a stable connection right in their second living room.

She transformed to Pluto for this task and was now opening the gate of time while concentrating on adjusting its properties to her needs. The others were spread throughout the room either at Ami's bedside or with her, witnessing the opening of the portal.

Then Pluto simply stated. "It is done."

Questioning faces turned to her looking around to see, whether they had missed something.

"Ahem, nothing happened." Haruka hesitated before mentioning the obvious.

Pluto just sighed theatrically. "Just because you cannot see it, does not mean nothing has happened." She outstretched her left hand to touch the wall next to the television set, but as soon as there should be any contact, her fingers just vanished and slipped through. A circular wave as if you would touch the surface of a lake appeared on the point of entrance spreading in all directions contorting the image of the supposed to be solid wall. The whole surface was now shimmering as if it was made out of a reflection of a water surface with someone throwing a stone into it.

"Come on." She said with a hint of a challenge in her voice, before disappearing completely through the portal. The others exchanged bewildered glances.

Only Venus just could not resist. "Woahh, that's exactly like Stargate." She beamed in awe as if this was a cool science fiction movie.

"This is not really the time for that." Mars chastised in a gentler tone you would expect from her.

Venus face fell. "Sorry." She admitted sheepishly.

Mars just sighed, grabbed her arm and dragged her through the portal. Haruka and Hotaru followed suit while Sailor Moon, Michiru and Jupiter stayed behind with Ami. There was no need for all of them to go.

They felt nothing while trespassing. No weird feeling. No sickness to the stomach. No tingling to the skin. It was just as if you had stepped through an ordinary door.

Pluto awaited them on the other side. They looked around astonished. A sterile room in white and grey full of strange technical devices connected to some smaller anterooms through huge windows surrounded them. In the middle were two heavy hospital beds. A table with a sink and computers were visible in the far end. The floor was neat linoleum. The dim light artificial. There were no windows to the outside. This was exactly what she promised it to be. A hospital emergency room with all the necessary equipment they needed. All of them had their own thoughts of what would occur here in the near future. And only imagining it made them anxious and frightened. In this sterile and cold room the fundament of their future would be verified or in the worst case destroyed. No one wanted to think about the latter possibility.

"I think this will do." Pluto stated and ripped everyone out of her individual thoughts.

Mars brows furrowed. "Do you think it's wise to move her for transport? We do not know how bad her internal injuries are."

"I do not see another choice. We definitely can't perform surgery on our living room table. And we already carried her before. Let's hope that her freezing fit didn't cause any more damage."

That was not really reassuring.

Mercury chose this moment to intervene. Nobody had paid attention to her when she had followed them through the portal. "She is stable for now. The powers I left at her disposal will ensure her survival up to a certain point."

There was no reaction to her comment. They all seemed to have agreed silently that this was the best way to deal with her. Nobody wanted to admit, that her words calmed their nerves a bit. At least, Ami's condition wasn´t critical anymore for the time being. That fact alone was a relief even if it would be short-lived. Still Mercury's 'up to a certain point' was reverberating in everyone's mind.

"Then we should do it now, before Doctor Mizuno arrives. And vacating our Senshi forms for now, is probably for the best, too. It will be difficult enough for her to believe, what we have to tell her about her daughter." Haruka had a point. They returned right after to the Outers living room. Jupiter volunteered to bring Ami to the other side of the portal while Michiru assisted. The others had already detransformed. Usagi directed some nervous glances towards Ami, but the genius did not stir at all during the transfer.

Soon they were all gathered around Ami's new hospital bed not sure what to do now besides tugging her in carefully. Michiru administered some pain medication and antibiotics and checked, whether her bandages were still in place after being moved.

"I will clean up a bit." Jupiter finally said interrupting the awkward silence. "I do not wanna frighten Ami's mother as soon as she sees me."

Mercury huffed. "If she gets to know the whole story, you are probably the least she is frightened of."

This was it for Makoto with blending out Mercury's offending comments. "I did not ask for your opinion. Nobody wants to hear your vile…"

Setsuna interrupted the oncoming argument immediately. "I just wanted to discuss the matter about Ami's mother. I want you to remain out of sight for the time being." She directed her unyielding stare at Mercury clearly stating that this demand wasn´t open for discussion.

Mercury just seemed to be amused by it. "Really? Afraid the cherished doctor might faint upon seeing me? That would be actually worth seeing, if the situation wasn't so dire."

Jupiter cracked her knuckles. This was Ami's mother they were talking about. And Mercury did not show the least bit of respect. This vile being was supposed to be Ami's guardian, the source of her strength and a pillar of support. Instead, she was a spiteful bitch. She really could not believe it. Were all of their alter egos this bad? Was the picture in her head of their Senshi guardians being divine and superior beings just a naive illusion that could not be farer away from the truth? There were so many questions and now she was afraid of the answers. However, right now she desperately wanted to smack some sense into Mercury to let out the true magnitude of her disappointment.

Fortunately, at least Setsuna stayed levelheaded and cut Jupiter's chance to voice or worse act out her opinion. "I want to tell her mother the truth. You complicate matters."

Again this annoying smug sneer of hers. "Indeed, I do. Let´s not stress out the dear doctor too much… After all, I am not too eager to see her myself. Things might become unfriendly." With these words, she surprisingly gave in quite quickly. Her appearance got weaker until she was completely gone not without giving a last quirked eyebrow.

"Unfriendly? What the hell has she been until now? I am going to show her my way of 'unfriendly' if she comes back. And I can guarantee you, it involves a lot of violence." Rei commented darkly.

Haruka had raised her brows in apprehension. "The only question is who is gonna kick her ass first. Just for the record I am first in the line." Nobody objected to her point of view not even Usagi.

Setsuna's face however stayed neutral. "Let's worry about her later on. Now we have to think how we tell doctor Mizuno the bad news."

Usagi took a deep breath and her eyes sparkled with sympathy. "We should be totally honest. She deserves that much. Although, she might freak out."

Haruka snorted raising a skeptical brow. "Your daughter is a reborn alien, who fights Youmas with her magical powers in order to protect the whole world and the princess of the Moon together with a bunch of other reborn teenage girls. The ghost of said alien, which should be dead by now for close to a millennia, is only a call away, while your actual daughter is close to dying thanks to a bullet in her side, that needs to be taken out surgically, because the magical Silver Crystal of our princess can't heal it without Ami starting to freeze over everything in sight. Did I forget something? Oh, and we do have a space-time wormhole in our living room. Just follow us straight through this wall and you can see your daughter right away. Really, I mean… Why should there be any reason for her to freak out?" Haruka's dry sarcasm earned her a quick jab into the ribs by Michiru's elbow.

"It's an interdimensional space time tunnel." Setsuna corrected needlessly. She has always been picky, when it came to her jurisdiction of work. The only one she had never corrected was Ami.

Haruka shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever. Somehow I doubt the way you phrase that particular detail will make a difference, if you even get that far."

Minako chuckled awkwardly. "So that probably means no juice for anyone while she is here."

They looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "What? Last time that didn't end well." Minako justified herself.

Setsuna just sighed. "Maybe it's best, if you let me talk."

Haruka opened her mouth to object, but Michiru's twitching elbow made her close it immediately. The racer scooted not so subtly out of her girlfriend's reach.

Minako, however was not handicapped. "Why?" she objected flabbergasted.

"Because she is way better with words than you are." Rei stated the obvious. "Let Usagi and Michiru talk as well. They are best suited for this. I stay here in case Ami gets another one of her freezing fits. I am the only one able to counteract it."

"I stay here as well." Hotaru said. "Then I guess me, too." Minako finally relented grudgingly.

Setsuna nodded. "Then let's go back. She will arrive soon."

* * *

AN: So, now we are at the end of this chapter and I managed to do it without a real cliffhanger for once ;-) There is an actual plot that unfortunately can't live on action scenes alone, so this one is a bit more prone to just talking and I think they at least deserve (some kind of) a break. I am not sure how my portrayal of Mercury will be seen by the lot of you. I admit to give her such an amount of attitude is unusual. However, I have my reasons and I hope you are still curious enough to find out more about them.

Again, I thank all my loyal readers for their high praise and comments and hope you will keep this up ;-) If there are questions I will try to answer them.

mizublue: I am sorry, that you have to wait that long for the next chapter. It's true that I am ahead of writing. Problem is, I have to be in order to get the plot properly sorted out (you will see why in the next chapters). And sometimes my regular life leaves me with little time to write. It's either to have regular gaps now or to have a (or plenty) really big waiting time at the point, where I am now with possible plot holes. That's why I decided for the first option...

cpack: Thanks for your praise. I am glad that you like the story. I admit romance is not really my strong suit. There will be some in it of course at the moment mostly for Haru/Michi fans, but it's not the main focus of this story, at least not yet. Later on, there will be some Mako/Ami in it. At least that's the plan...

minackerman20: Ok, spanish is not really my strong suit either (I never advanced beyond the beginner's level, I have to admit), but I am gonna try anyway. Gracias por apreciar mia historia. Ami tambien es mia favorita. Espero que tù gustas historia también todavía.


	9. Fairytale gone bad

_AN: Hey, there again. It's that time of the month. Hope you are all still in it. Here is the next chapter. Have fun and as per usual let me know what you think..._

* * *

The anxiety was almost palpable. While waiting nobody actually seemed even remotely calm. Being condemned to do nothing with the feeling of a timer ticking in the background just was unbearable. Michiru had vanished to clean herself of Ami's blood and took a small eternity to return. She had not been as lucky as Makoto who did not look like a murder victim anymore just by detransforming.

Instead, Makoto fidgeted on the nearest couch with an opened magazine in her lap. She was turning the pages half-heartedly without truly seeing what they were about. Otherwise, she would have been probably offended by Britney Spears newest scandal. Haruka, after bandaging her frostbitten hand, was currently crouching next to the television set reordering her alphabetical DVD collection anew after topic. Usagi sat on the chair fiddling nervously with the tablecloth without uttering a word. She had put it on the table herself after cleaning it up superfluously to cover up the blood that had soaked into the wood as well as the burn holes. Setsuna stood in the doorframe with crossed arms ready to react immediately as soon as the doorbell would ring. Makoto looked at the clock. It was shortly after 4am. She was deadly tired, but strangely too exhausted to sleep. Her head felt sluggish, thinking was like wading through thick mud, an effort that was too strenuous, but she still could not stop doing it. At the same time, it was as if a small current of electricity was flowing through every single cell of her body keeping her upright. She usually had that feeling while being Jupiter. At those times, it gave her strength and confidence. Right now, it was driving her crazy.

And then it happened. The shrill ringing sound set Makoto´s teeth on edge. Everyone went stiff as a board. They shot meaningful glances at each other before Setsuna rushed to the door. Ok, rushing was the wrong word. Setsuna never rushed. She just glided a little bit faster than usual. Makoto took a last tensed deep breath and tried to steel herself for the oncoming debate. It would not be an easy one.

She could hear the door opening, and then she listened to the exchange of shallow pleasantries. Even in the middle of night, Setsuna considered it appropriate to stick to certain rules of etiquette. Their voices came closer and finally she could make out the words spoken.

"So, why was it so important for me to come by in the middle of the night? You haven't been particularly specific on the phone." Doctor Mizuno's voice was carried to Makoto's ears sounding calm and collected. _Not for much longer._

And then she entered the living room. Deep blue orbs looked around, searching for the equally blue ones of her daughter. _You won't find her._ Makoto flinched when they landed briefly on her. They looked so much like Ami's. In fact, Ami´s mother was a spitting image of how Ami would look like when she was older. _If she got older._ Makoto forced this unwelcome thought out of her mind. Don´t be so damn negative. Everything will work out. It always has. She is here now. She will help Ami. _She will do what you can´t._

"Maybe you wanna take a seat first. There is something we have to discuss." Setsuna suggested calmly in a voice that could practically soothe an edgy suicide bomber into doing some Yoga exercises. The doctor raised a single suspicious eyebrow. She probably had used the same set of words with many of her own patients to deliver the worst possible news. Still, she obeyed and sat in the armchair opposite of Makoto now clearly a tad bit anxious and alert.

"Haruka, can you prepare some tea for our guest?"

The racer nodded glad to have an excuse for not being here when the bomb exploded. She had never been good in these social things. That was Michiru's area of expertise not hers. She only stayed here in order to interfere in case things got out of hand. After witnessing the incident with Ami´s father, Haruka knew that this woman was a force to reckon with, if brought to the brink of losing it. However, fortunately, the kitchen was close enough for that task.

"Ok, it does not take a genius to realize that something seems to be quite wrong. You call me here because you need my help. You all look quite gloomy and as far as I know, Usagi and Makoto do not live here. So what are they doing here up in the middle of the night? If you wanna explain something then you better get started, because my patience is already wearing thin."

Setsuna gauged her thoroughly. "I will. The problem is I am still pondering where to start. Things are quite complicated."

The doctor furrowed her eyebrows clearly not satisfied with the answer. "Maybe you can start with telling me where Ami is and why you need me here in the middle of the night. That seems to be simple enough to me."

"She is here. "

"You do realize that clarifies absolutely nothing for me, right?" As a surgeon she was probably used to efficiency, action without delay and as little beating around the bush as possible. And that was exactly what she was demanding of them now.

Setsuna unfazed by her irritated behavior just continued in a calm and collected fashion. "If you won't mind I will come back to Ami specifically later on. Right now I have to start with more pressing matters."

"And if I do mind?" The doctor challenged coolly.

Michiru sighed. "Doctor Mizuno. We understand your anxiety to know about your daughter's whereabouts and wellbeing. But, please, we do not carry any ill will towards you or Ami. We are her friends. There is no reason for any hostility. For you to understand what we are going to tell you, it is important to start at the beginning. This is truly important. Otherwise, we wouldn´t have asked you to come here in the middle of the night. We ask you to be patient enough to listen."

Kaya Mizuno sighed and her tensed up shoulders sagged. "I apologize. This…this situation is not exactly what I expected. To be honest you have thrown me into cold waters here. Please start with what you have to tell me."

Setsuna nodded gratefully. "Thank you." She directed her gaze to Usagi, her cue to continue. That´s what they agreed to, before the doctors arrival.

Usagi took a deep breath. "You know that I know your daughter the longest out of all of us. It´s now over five years ago, that we met. But meeting and becoming friends wasn't just a coincidence. It was more than that. It felt like it was bound to happen, as if we would have been drawn together anyway no matter the circumstances, time or geographical separation. It felt like meeting was destiny. Our souls recognized each other from a past life time and we were connected by a deep immortal bond."

The doctor raised a skeptical brow. "Do you by any chance wanna tell me with this whole destiny and soul bound talk, that my daughter is gay?"

Usagi looked as if somebody had smacked her. "What?! No."

"Oh, come on, it is not as if I wouldn't know. Sometimes I actually watch the juicier bits of the TV broadcast. It's not a secret that the racer Haruka Tennoh and the violinist Michiru Kaioh are a lesbian couple." She nodded in Michiru's direction. Haruka chose this moment to return, balancing a tray of teacups. Upon hearing this particular sentence, she froze mid step the tray dangerously close to slipping out of her hands. She looked like a deer in headlights and managed in the last second to prevent the tray from falling. Her confused and embarrassed glance wandered to Usagi clearly asking her, how they ended up with that topic. Then she just turned on the spot mumbling "I just clean up the spilled tea." Sitting this out in the kitchen now was the most appealing idea ever.

"That's actually not…"Usagi stuttered shifting nervous glances with Michiru and the empty spot that had been Haruka.

"You do not have to be embarrassed about it. I know about the rumors. There are people asking why a lesbian couple shares a house with another more than attractive woman and a child of unclear origin. Some are even going as far to speculate about orgies and stuff like that. I actually never believed any of this nonsense, but if you are telling me, something more is going on with you and my daughter as well. Although, I always thought you have a boyfriend…"

Usagi was now speechless her face a dangerous crimson. Makoto had sunk as deep as possible in the couch hiding her face in embarrassment behind her hand, imagining herself to be somewhere else.

And then Michiru couldn't stand it anymore and just burst out laughing. Everyone just stared at her flabbergasted.

"This is just too good." She rambled between fits of laughter and gasps for air. "That's quite a different coming out than the one we planned."

"Michiru!" Usagi chastised now red as a tomato.

Michiru managed to calm down a bit. "I can put your mind at rest, Doctor Mizuno. Yes, Haruka and I are a couple, but there are definitely no orgies. Setsuna is just our housemate and Hotaru is no biological child of any of us. Usagi is as straight as a woman can be exclusively dedicated to her Mamoru as is Ami minus the Mamoru part at least as far as I know."

"Oh." The doctor just said a bit embarrassed.

Now Usagi found her voice again, too. "This is just a huge misunderstanding. I just wanted to emphasize how close we all are."

"Oh, you did." Michiru added still suppressing her laughter.

Usagi sent her an embarrassed glare.

"As … interesting… all of this might be, it is not the topic we wanted to discuss." Setsuna intervened with a serious but gentle undertone. Michiru calmed down immediately and looked somewhat guilty for being distracted so easily of their way more pressing problem.

"Doctor Mizuno, have you heard of the Sailor Senshi?" Setsuna tried now a more direct approach. She clearly felt like speeding the process a bit up. Ami did not have all night for them to smoothen things up just to make it easier for her mother.

"Of course. There are rumors about them. Even the press speculates from time to time, who these so-called heroines are and what their intentions are. They just appear out of thin air and then vanish again, but wherever they appear, strange things happen. We also had some patients in the hospital who were injured during their fights. Even the police interrogated them, but most could not remember any details from the attack."

Setsuna nodded patiently. "The Sailor Senshi are guardians of the earth. They harbor special powers to fight against any form of evil especially non-terrestrial adversaries. It is their duty to protect this planet and its people from danger, which threatens this solar system from outside and inside. Dangers, normal people are powerless against."

Makoto brows vanished in her hairline. Ok, that approach was putting any other forms of straightforwardness to shame. Time for cuddling was definitely over. She glanced nervously at Ami's mother. And unsurprisingly it happened exactly, what she anticipated.

Doctor Mizuno just snorted unbelievingly. "You are kidding, are you? These girls are just some over ambitious and frivolous wanna-be-heroes who have seen too many anime resulting in fairly dangerous grandiose delusions, probably paired with a dissociative personality disorder. They actually belong in a mental institution instead of roaming through the streets of Tokyo freely. It is a miracle, that nobody has been killed during their so-called fights for justice so far."

Setsuna shook her head in a serious manner. "I fear, that's not the case. These threats are real as well as the Senshi and they are definitively not mental. Their duty is of tremendous importance. It is their destiny. They already saved this world countless times from destruction."

The doctor looked at her, as if she couldn´t believe that someone of Setsuna's intellect would spout such utter nonsense. "You can't be serious. Wait…. How would you know any of this? _Nobody_ knows anything about the Sailor Senshi." Her disbelieving mood changed abruptly into wariness. Slowly the true meaning of Setsuna's words were dawning on her.

And in her soothing voice Setsuna clarified what Ami's mother was afraid to hear. "Doctor Mizuno, we are the Sailor Senshi."

The expression on her face was frozen to stone and she shook her head vehemently in denial. "No. That can't be true. There are no superheroes protecting us from aliens. This is utter imbecility. This is just a joke on my expanse, isn't it? Did Ami ask you to do this?" Her gaze traveled to the other occupants of the room one after another searching for evidence on their faces, that she was tricked. That Ami would somehow jump out of her hiding place grinning from ear to ear for a prank well played, no matter how utterly out of character that would be for her. That this was just a joke on her expanse. A trick. A ridiculous fairytale.

However, nobody showed any signs of joking. They all just met her gaze solemnly.

"You...you can't be serious about this. You can't really think that you are some chosen protectors from god-knows-what?" She was almost screeching now.

Setsuna stayed calm trying to counteract the doctor's rising panic. "We are. It is a legacy, bestowed upon us a long time ago. Lifetimes ago to be precise." Makoto grimaced. Setsuna did a pretty good job in putting her off. Sometimes there are certain details you should rather avoid telling.

Ami's mother did not stop shaking her head in denial, but her gaze was now more panicked, anxious and suspicious. To sum it up you could say, she WAS freaking out. She stood up abruptly, backing off a bit while not letting anyone out of her eyesight. "You are crazy. Are you belonging to some deranged religious cult or something?"

Makoto suppressed flinching. They started out with being gay and sexual orgies continued with being a mental case fitting in a madhouse and ended up with being crazed religious cult members. That went really exceptionally well. Maybe they should have let Minako talk after all. It couldn´t have been worse. The others seemed to have noticed as well.

Michiru was standing up slowly spreading out her arms in a soothing gesture. "Doctor Mizuno. Please, calm down. We know this is hard to believe, but it is the truth. Please, hear us out. We won´t harm you. Just let us explain. Then you can decide on your own, if all of us have grown mental."

The doctor eyed her suspiciously, hesitated clearly unsure of what to do, but finally sat down again reluctantly. However, her muscles were tense and she was clearly ready to bolt up any second, she got the slightest reason to. And then she suddenly seemed to remember something. Her piercing gaze bore straight into Setsuna with eyes hard as steel.

"Where is Ami?" She demanded to know in a threatening voice that even drove Haruka out of the kitchen. The racer was leaning now in a seemingly relaxed manner in the doorframe. However, it was a forced posture. She was ready to interfere anytime and from the way things progressed, she would be forced to take action soon.

Michiru inhaled deeply. "Doctor Mizuno, please…"

"No! Stop trying to lull me in! I wanna know where my daughter is! What have you done to her?" She was furious now ready to throttle anyone she deemed a threat and right now that included every single one of them. Haruka straightened up from her slouched posture in the doorframe now clearly alarmed. The situation was getting out of hand.

The others sensed it as well. "Your daughter is here. She is one of us. She is a Sailor Senshi as well."

The doctor looked at Setsuna, as if she was facing a poisonous snake. One she was eager to chop its head off. "You are lying. Ami would never participate in something like that. She would never enter a misled religious cult. She is way too smart to be tricked into something like that. If you by any means harmed her… Show me where she is! At once! Or I swear I am going to call the police."

Suddenly, Usagi rose smoothly a sympathetic look on her face. She knelt in front of Doctor Mizuno taking her hands in hers, a sad smile on her face. The doctor tried to recoil from her touch, but Usagi wouldn´t let her.

"Doctor Mizuno, look at me. Look into my eyes. Earlier this evening you told me, that you are glad that Ami and I met, that you are glad that she has such great friends."

The doctor avoided her gaze sourly. "Apparently, I didn't know the truth then. If I had known, what you truly are, I would have forbidden her any contact. "

"Listen, we are not a cult. We are Ami's friends. We always were and will always be. Let me tell you our story from the beginning. And then I will show you the evidence you need to believe us. We will take you to Ami afterwards. I give you my word. And if you still consider us dangerous and deranged people, you can call the police. We will not resist."

The doctor looked into her eyes grudgingly. "For the sake of the years I have known you, I will give you the chance to explain yourselves."

Usagi smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Haruka relaxed visibly.

Then Usagi continued. "This is an old story. And I have to admit that I also don't know all the details. It was told to me as I do now to you. Please do not interrupt while I am telling it. Afterwards you can ask anything you want. Everything began Millennia ago. I cannot give you an exact timeframe. It was a time that is not remembered by anyone nor is it mentioned in any history book. The earth was ruled by a kingdom. The people of earth were peaceful and they were aware that their planet was not the only one harboring life. There was a second mighty kingdom on the Moon, which was ruled by a powerful and beautiful Queen who was named Queen Serenity. Her kingdom was known as the Silver Millennium and during her wise rule; it prospered in beauty and wealth. The core of this prosperity was a magical crystal called the Silver Crystal, which harbored tremendous power and was passed along the royal bloodline. The queen had a daughter known as princess Serenity who was supposed to be her successor. To ensure her safety she was assigned four ceremonial guardians known as the Inner Senshi. Their titles were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. As their names indicate, they were patrons of their respective planets able to summon magical powers to protect the Silver Millennium, the Silver Crystal and their princess Serenity. The people of the Moon were different to the Earthlings, they had a longer life span, their technical devices were more advanced and they were well acquainted in the use of cosmic magic. So, it was not surprising that although there was an alliance between the two empires some residents of Earth were afraid of the Moon people and their advanced powers in fear what would happen if they decided to annex Earth as their property. At the same time, they harbored envy towards their wealth. It happened at that time that a strange and dark power known as the Negaverse unknowingly usurped the Earth and took advantage of the developing greed, envy and fear towards the Silver Millennium. At the beginning, the Moon people did not realize what was happening since the opposition formed in the secrecy in the underground. They still had good relations with most of Earth. In fact, they often invited Earth nobles to participate in balls and festivities occurring in the royal Moon palace. On such an event, it was the first time that the prince of Earth Endymion and the Moon princess Serenity met. It was love on first sight. However, because of the political difficulties their liaison might cause they only met in secret. During one of their frequent meetings on Earth, they were seen by one Earth noble called Beryl, an influential lady that was openly in love with Prince Endymion. She was hurt and furious that the Moon princess stole her love. That's why she was especially susceptible against the evil that had taken root on Earth. Soon she became obsessed with possessing Endymion for herself and her hatred towards Princess Serenity grew each day to the point of wanting to eradicate her existence for all eternity. She herself did not even realize that she was manipulated by the Negaverse and the darkness spread like a creeping disease poisoning one by one the minds of the Earthlings with bringing forth their darkest desires and their most evil thoughts. The Moon was aware of the change in diplomatic relations, but for a long time not of its origin or the sheer magnitude of the danger. Soon the dark magic of the Negaverse had overpowered every reason left in the Earth people and in their greed and hunger for power, they set out to destroy the Moon Kingdom and acquire its wealth and power, particularly the Silver Crystal. They made use of dark magic and bred evil mindless creatures called Youma to bid their will and empower their invading army. The attack was swift and the peaceful Silver Millennium stood no chance against the overpowering demon forces. The Inner Senshi fell to claws and talons while trying to protect their Queen and Princess. The Earth Prince Endymion tried until his last breathe to avoid the oncoming war, but as this proofed futile he defected his own people and rushed to Serenity's aid. He died protecting his one true love shortly before the princess herself was struck down by no other than Beryl herself. The Queen overcome by grief over the death of her only daughter and the destruction of her kingdom finally realized what had truly happened. The Negaverse was an Alien Invasion force that wanted to obtain the Silver Crystal itself. Their ruler Metallia had manifested in Lady Beryl, as did her underlings in the other Earthlings using them to obtain their devious goals, turning former allies to mortal enemies by brainwashing. In order to destroy their evil she decided to use the full power of the Silver Crystal in exchange for her own life. She managed to imprison Metallia and the Negaverse for all eternity. However, on the verge of dying in the rubble of her destroyed kingdom she used the last bit of her power to send the souls of everyone killed in battle to Earth in order to be reborn in times that are more peaceful. She knew that the Earthlings were not at fault for what transpired and hoped that someday in the future the empire of the Moon might rise again with her daughter as its rightful ruler and in peaceful coexistence and friendship with the people of earth."

Doctor Mizuno looked at her skeptically. "That sounds like a fairy tale out of a children's book." She stated flatly clearly not buying even one sentence.

Usagi smiled serenely. "That might be the case. But it's not. It truly happened."

"That's what you say. But you can't expect me to buy any of this nonsense. And I see no way for you to prove it either." She replied stubbornly.

"Actually, that's the easiest part, because the very same princess Serenity, who was murdered after witnessing Endymion's death, was me."

"What?!"

"It's what we try to tell you the whole time. We are the Sailor Senshi. The souls that were sent to earth to be reborn by my mother Queen Serenity."

The doctor just gaped at her speechless.

Suddenly, Makoto rose. "It's true. She is our princess. And I am Sailor Jupiter, who was once one of her chosen guardians. Rei is Sailor Mars and Minako is Sailor Venus. And your daughter Ami is actually Sailor Mercury. And before you start doubting our sanity again, let me show you the proof you need: Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"

The next moment she just stood there in her green Sailor fuko. The doctor looked as if she would faint any moment. Jupiter just raised her hand and summoned a bit of her powers. "My powers, the one of Sailor Jupiter are associated with lightning." She stated gently, while sparks of electricity danced over her palm.

Usagi stood as well. "And if that is not enough proof, there is something else I want to show you." She closed her eyes and in the next moment, she wore the pristine white gown of Princess Serenity. She cupped her hands in front of her chest until a blinding light appeared. Ami's mother just gasped.

"This…is the Silver Crystal, the magical gem that gave the Moon Kingdom its power."

"This…princesses…a kingdom on the Moon…magical powers…This cannot be. How can that… How did I not…" She was stuttering now clearly not able to fathom what was shown to her. She closed her eyes inhaling sharply in a vain attempt to get a grip.

"I am sorry we have to indulge you with that knowledge so abruptly. I really am. But we need your help. And for that you have to know who we truly are."

Makoto gauged her reaction or more the lack thereof with caution. She knew of course what Usagi intended to do. But seeing the doctor's expression of utter shock, she wasn't sure how much more of this Ami's mother could take. Telling her that her daughter was mortally wounded, would probably be the last straw. She already looked as if she fainted any minute now. However, they had no time. They could not afford the luxury to go slow just to spare her feelings. So she did not interfere. Usagi always knew best. She had a hand for dealing with people. An angel that coerced even the darkest of evil into the light. She was that light and everyone was drawn to her like moths. If there would be even a shred of evil in her, she could conquer the world without shedding a single drop of blood. People simply trusted her.

Usagi took the doctor's hand still in her Princess Serenity garb.

"I don't know what to believe anymore at all. This.. this goes against everything…" Her voice broke.

"I know. I would like to give you the time you need to truly come to terms with what you have heard and seen here tonight. But unfortunately time is the one thing we do not have. There is one more thing we have to tell you." Usagi's tone was now gentle, soothing and she was still holding the doctor's hand.

"You said you need my help." The doctor croaked inhaling deeply before steeling herself.

"Yes, I said that. Please come with me." With that Usagi coerced her to her feet and let her to the wall where the portal was. The others rose as well.

"We have to go somewhere else for that. It's difficult to understand…"Suddenly a bright smile lit her face as if an idea popped up in her mind. "Do you by any chance know 'Stargate'?"

She could see Setsuna wincing.

"What?" Dr. Mizuno asked perplexed.

"The television series? Stargate?" Usagi clarified.

"Yes, why does it matter?" she asked clearly confused by the sudden topic change.

"Well. It's kinda like that." She could see that Setsuna was almost biting her lip to stop the urge to correct this simplistic explanation. Usagi ignored her and just touched the wall that shifted away from her fingers like liquid jelly. Doctor Mizuno gasped flabbergasted.

Usagi smiled. "Just like Stargate as I've said. It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

Ami's mother looked as if the word 'cool' was probably the last one in her mind describing the current situation. Actually, there seemed to be a thousand more fitting descriptions such as 'utterly crazy', 'deeply terrifying' and 'completely unreal'. As well as her favorite, spelled out in capital letters: 'thought-to-be-impossible'. "Is it... Do .. we have to…" She could not remember a day where she stuttered that much before.

"Yes, we have to go through. Don´t worry, there will be no harm done. Think of it as a mode of transportation." She moved her hand just to demonstrate, that there was nothing dangerous about the portal. Jupiter was eager to help. "Let me show you." And then Makoto was gone. A second later, only her head looked out of the liquid wall. "See, nothing dangerous. I am still in one piece."

Yeah. And that piece was sticking out of a supposed to be solid wall. "My god, how do you do stuff like that?"

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "I hope we will have plenty of time to explain the details later. Or rather, let Setsuna explain them… Right now, as I have said time is important."

The doctor narrowed her eyes puzzled. "You emphasized that now a couple of times. What exactly do you need me for?"

Usagi had tried to steer around that question all along, but now she couldn´t stall the unavoidable any longer. "Maybe we should step through first, then you will see."

Michiru touched her shoulder gently. "Usagi, maybe a bit of a premonition would be a good idea."

Usagi nodded reluctantly and a sad sigh escaped her lips. "We asked you here because one of us was injured. We need …your skills as a surgeon." She finally admitted hesitantly.

The doctor´s eyes widened to saucers while inhaling sharply. "Who? Tell me which one of you was injured?" The urgency behind that question betrayed that she had already drawn the correct conclusion herself.

Usagi looked to the floor and finally whispered the name she had feared the most. "Ami."

A strangled sob escaped the doctor's mouth. "I wanna see her. Now."

Usagi nodded solemnly. "Follow me." And then she stepped right through the portal, the doctor and the others right on her heels.

* * *

They had waited all along. And by now Mars was losing patience. What were they doing so long? Surely, the doctor must have already arrived. She wished she could look through the portal to see how things progressed on the other side. Minako was probably thinking the same, since she stared longingly in the same direction. Actually, she was still sulking a bit for being left behind. The only one who was not lost in anticipation was Hotaru. She had curled up right next to Ami with her eyes half closed. She must be tired.

All of them were.

However, Mars could not close her eyes. As soon as she did, vivid images invaded her thoughts. Gruesome images of Death. Of blood. And of loss. And the worst part was, that for her there was no way to know, whether they were prophetic visions destined to come true or just products of her morbid imagination. She hated them and she longed for them to disappear. Hence, she was looking out for any distraction available. Her eyes wandered through the room assessing every single item of furniture, every strange technical device as well as the surgery utensils sprawled on a sterile metal tray, the flickering standby lamp of the computer and the strange antiseptic smell that stuck to every hospital.

However, she avoided looking directly at Ami. If she did, she could not look at anything else and her thoughts started spiraling in the wrong direction again. To the places, she did not want to go. There was a deep anger burning in her and every glance at Ami seemed to fuel it further and kindle the inferno of rage, grief and guilt within her. She could not let that happen. Otherwise, she would probably smash something. And she was sure, they needed every bit of equipment in this room in the near future. She had to keep herself in check.

Even Minako seemed to understand that and was not teasing her for once. In fact, she had not uttered a single word since they stayed behind. As if the blond knew exactly, that Rei had her hands full with dealing with herself at the moment. She was just sitting on the floor with her back leaned against Ami's bed, either staring in the direction of the portal or letting her head hung low. It was so untypical to see her like that. So quiet and defeated. She really should say something. Anything would do. To distract herself and Minako from this damn waiting game. That´s what she was telling herself for the last ten minutes. Still, there was only silence between them. So you couldn't say she was making much progress on that account. She just couldn´t come up with something. Again. Why was she never able to find the right words in situations like these?

Suddenly there was a slight disturbance in the wall where the portal was. Minako, now highly alert rose to her feet. A second later Jupiter was emerging. She seemed to be tense while stating. "She is coming."

"Finally." Rei retorted impatiently and rose from her chair as well. "How did it go?"

Jupiter grimaced. "Not so well. Expect her to be a little out of it. I hope this is not the overkill." Then she stuck her head back through the portal.

Mars grim look landed on Ami for the first time. She had a foreboding that this hope would be futile.

Finally, Jupiter returned completely and then Usagi appeared in her full Serenity garb followed by Doctor Mizuno and the others. Mars simply stood still and waited.

The doctor seemed to be disorientated at first looking around frantically and Mars could see the glint of panic and overwhelming anxiety in her eyes. Mars positioned herself in front of Ami's bed blocking the unobstructed view towards her daughter on purpose. She would need some extra time to stomach what happened with her right now, before she was ready to be confronted with the fate of Ami. Even if it were only mere seconds. She clearly needed them. The doctor's eyes soon landed on her.

"Good evening, Doctor Mizuno, I am Sailor Mars… Rei." She clarified awkwardly. The fact that Ami´s mother did not freak out completely combined with the knowledge that she must have seen Makoto in her Senshi outfit and Usagi as princess Serenity, told her that she probably already knew this. One might have concluded out of this, that she took it better than anticipated.

The sad truth was however, that Mars could as well have been air for her. Her eyes did not focus on the Fire Senshi at all, but what was behind her. She probably did not comprehend a single word spoken to her. Apparently, for her everything that mattered right now, was her daughter. So much for shielding her from the truth a bit longer. There couldn´t be done anything more to stall the unavoidable. So Mars simply stepped aside.

The strangled gasp she voiced was only one of plenty this evening coming from her, but it was the most heartbreaking one. She rushed to Ami's side in frenzy.

"Oh my god, Ami!" She sobbed, touching her face, her hand and her shoulder erratically with trembling hands. The others kept silent granting her that moment of undisturbed despair. This was after all the worst nightmare of every mother coming true. Ami had gotten paler; her waxen skin glistened with cold sweat. Her breathing pattern was flat and from time to time the muscles in her throat twitched, indicating anything but a peaceful rest. Otherwise, she was still unconscious. When Doctor Mizuno didn´t say anything further Usagi dared to take a step forward. "Doctor Mizuno…we…"

"What the hell happened to her?!" there was a cold fury in her shaky words, her hands still petting the bloody face of her daughter with hasty feather-like touches.

"We do not know. We…" Usagi´s voice was small now.

Ami's mother whirled around abruptly. "You do not know?! How can you not know? This is not a mere paper cut. Nothing I can fix in a matter of minutes. I thought you were talking about a small flesh wound, a broken bone at most, but nothing of THAT scale. This is not a small injury, this is half dead!" She screeched all of her accusation directed at Usagi. The princess recoiled guilt-ridden.

Michiru chose to answer in her stead. "Ami was alone, tonight. You know that. We do not know what happened, yet."

"You said you found her!" She yelled pointing a shaking finger at Setsuna. "You said she was still in the swimming hall coming home on her own. You said she was fine. THIS is NOT fine. How often did you already lie to me?"

Setsuna held her blazing gaze. "I did not lie. She was fine at that time. Whatever occurred must have happened afterwards."

"And where have you been? If you are some kind of almighty superheroes, something like that never ought to happen. Don´t you always stick together? Aren´t the Senshi always fighting as a team? Why didn't YOU help her?"

The accusation sent a stake of pain through everyone's heart. "We did not know she was in trouble, until it was too late." Minako whispered guiltily.

"Right, you have all these magical abilities and crazy crystals, build up wormholes and walk straight through walls, but you can't somehow sense when one of your own is in mortal danger? What crappy powers do you have?"

"Doctor Mizuno, we understand that you are upset…"

"Upset? No, I am way beyond upset! You understand nothing. Can't you see? Can't you asses, what is right in front of your very eyes? The way she is now… with the magnitude of her injuries… there is … there is nothing I can do for her." She choked on the last words. Her eyes that held so much fury before filled with tears and she sagged onto the nearest chair sobbing uncontrollably.

There was only shocked silence in the room. The words had hit like a sledgehammer.

And then there was Minako pleading like a hopeful child for a miracle from a deity far more powerful than her. "But you have to do something… You are a surgeon after all. We need you to take out the bullet."

"A bullet?" she gulped and shook her head disbelievingly, desperately. "I can't. This isn´t going to work."

Suddenly, Mars' temper flared. She would not take no for an answer "You have to!"

"And then? Do you think removing the bullet will magically heal her? She has a severe concussion, a gaping hole in her stomach, probably internal bleeding and the blood loss on its own is already life threatening. And that is only what I see at a first glance. A surgery of that magnitude would only weaken her body further. Not to speak of occurring infection. She already has a slight fever. I am a surgeon for almost twelve years. I know what a human body can sustain… There is no way she would make it."

This time the silence was even more devastating. They could not believe what they had heard.

Ami would die.

She was their last hope. Everything was lost.

Ami would die.

There was nothing that could be done anymore.

… _Ami... Would... Die…_

"Giving up so easily? It seems my evaluation concerning your contribution to Ami's recovery was correct. You really are of no use. As per usual." A cutting remark disturbed the silence. Who said that? Everyone looked around frantically, but there was no body belonging to that voice. Only a shimmering light that took the shape of Mercury. Dr. Mizuno´s jaw dropped. The others growled.

Mercury just raised her arms in mocking surrender. "Forgive me my intrusion, but I won't listen to this badly acted out drama any longer or I might start puking. If you wanna get completely overboard with your hysterical tantrum then don't expect me to sit by and go all pity on you. The one time she needs you the most, you won't sit here like a yelling and sobbing mess." Her icy glare bore right through the doctor. Ami's mother was left speechless. Any more of these surprises and she would probably faint on the spot for real.

"You said you would stay out of sight!" Setsuna growled with an underlying anger in her voice that was rarely heard from her.

Mercury raised a skeptical brow. "And you believed me? What makes you think I would obey any of your orders? Your imaginary leadership qualities? Your apparent self-imposed role as voice of reason? Or your annoying habit of thinking you stand above everyone present here? You have no authority over me whatsoever. So don't think you can command me to do anything."

Setsuna just stood there speechless gaping at her. Usually nobody dared talking to her like that.

Mercury just continued as if nothing happened and directed her unrelenting stare from a puzzled Setsuna back to Ami's mother. "I wasn't finished with you before this needless interruption. It's time to get to the point and get things moving instead of exchanging hollow excuses and pointing fingers at each other all day. I don't care for your so called professional opinion at all. You will do the surgery. And you will start immediately."

Finally, the doctor found her voice again and confronted her outraged. "Who the hell do you think you are? I will do no such thing. Did you not listen? She will die, if I perform the surgery."

Mercury rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No, she will die, if you don't. And she is a Senshi, god dammit. Not a puny human, who will drop dead from something insignificant as that. She is way sturdier than you think. Now, have a little faith in her and start with the surgery. That's the only reason, you are here for."

"You think you can talk to me like that? What are you, a ghost? And why do you look like Ami? What the heck is going on here?"

Mercury sent her a piercing glare. "That hardly matters right now, but if you have to know: part of me is her. I am her Senshi guardian, Mercury and that's the only question about it I am answering right now"

"But, …you can't just appear and demand…" The doctor started with barely concealed fury.

"My patience with you is really wearing thin. Stop wasting time with meaningless accusations and demanding explanations and start saving the life of your only daughter! Is that not what has priority to you right now?"

Ami's mother looked as if been hit. Mercury's words had shut her up promptly. Unfortunately, the same was not true for Jupiter, who was seething with suppressed rage. "You damn…" She didn´t get much farther. Usagi put a warning hand on her shoulder, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't, Makoto! She might be downright rude and insensitive, but she is right. No more fighting. We have to trust in Ami and finally take action." Makoto´s shoulders sagged under her gentle touch.

Mercury sent her a strange glance, something in between genuine surprise, distrust and approval.

With a stronger voice, Usagi directed her next question directly at Ami's mother, who looked after the accusation of not putting her daughter´s life on top of her priority list to the floor in shame. "What do you need?" Her words felt like an anchor to reality.

The doctor steeled herself finally concentrating on the task at hand and postponing any of the million questions she had to later. Or the thousand conflicting feelings ripping her heart in pieces. She had to be calm now, collected and concentrated. A doctor, not a mother. For Ami.

In a perfectly composed professional voice, she answered. "This place looks like it is equipped sufficiently. Still, we need to perform some pre-surgery preparations. I need sterile surgery equipment; minimum spreader, forceps, surgical scissors and scalpel, plenty of painkillers, best would be Tramadole and Metamizole, at least seven spare blood conserves type A rhesus negative, proper hospital garb, anesthetic gas containers with Desfluran and oxygen plus the administration devices and antibiotics preferably broad spectrum. As well as sterile compresses and bandages."

Setsuna nodded. "You will find everything here."

"Good. However, most of all, I need an assistant. I can´t do this on my own. Normally, if I perform surgery in hospital, I have plenty of experienced staff around, helping me out. Does any of you have at least a semblance of a medical background education?"

Silence. Under different circumstances, they would have spouted all the same name: Ami. She was the one who usually patched them up after the rougher fights.

Usagi spoke up reluctantly. "Well, Mamoru has. He is studying medicine. But he is not in Tokyo right now."

"Then he is of no help to us." The doctor commented bluntly.

"I have." All eyes turned to Setsuna clearly surprised.

"Can you be more specific?" the doctor asked curtly.

"I have been a nurse in restoration surgery as well as a pediatrist." Most of them looked at her with genuine surprise.

"That will suffice. For all the others, please leave. You will be in the way." Her face was now blank, concentrated. The doctor was now clearly in professional mode, detaching herself from the fact that she would operate on her own daughter with her life at stake. None of them could even imagine how hard that must be even for a seasoned surgeon. There were after all solid reasons, why they were usually prohibited to perform surgeries on close relatives. The psychological pressure of having the life of your only child in your hands must be bone crushing. So they retreated back to the portal preparing to leave her to her difficult task. All despite of Usagi. She approached Setsuna complete trust reflecting in her gentle eyes. "Take care of her. Actually… both of them. I know you will do your very best." Setsuna nodded serenely. "I will, my princess." She promised.

Usagi was contemplating wishing Ami`s mother luck as well, but decided against it. She was only barely clinging to her newly found professional detachment. She probably wouldn`t appreciate it.

So, she turned to the portal. She was the only one left here. The others had already departed. "You know…" suddenly an unexpected voice emerged right next to her causing her to jump. "Wearing that dress and with the way you talk, I could almost forget who you truly are, Usagi Tsukino." With these last words, Mercury went through the portal and vanished.

* * *

 _AN: So, the next one is done. I have to admit I really like to write Mercury. And sorry for my_ _Mamoru's_ _absence, but with all the Senshi I have already quite a lot of characters who need proper screen time and he can't always be there to save the day. After all, they can do that on their own. There is also a fine balance between drama and comedy in this one. I hope it still comes around as reasonably believable. Until next time..._


	10. Dreams and Reality

AN: Time for the next chapter. I finally reached the double-digit chapters. Thanks again for your nice reviews. I am glad you still like the story. This time I might have some answers to some of your questions (at least I hope so), albeit not all. Enjoy.

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _After attending an evening art exhibition organized by Michiru, Ami takes a rushed leave after a rather unfortunate encounter with her long lost father. Trying to vent of her frustration she decides to go for a swim, but unfortunately gets involved in a case of jewelry robbery. While trying to get the thugs arrested things turn for the worst. She loses her Henshin Stick and ends up severely hurt. Found by her friends, they try to heal her, with little success, instead they manage to accomplish a completely unexpected feat: splitting up Ami and her Mercurian Senshi guardian into two separate entities. Ami remains severely hurt and the Senshi have no choice, but to consult her mother for help, who is not very thrilled to find her daughter at death's doorstep, while learning for the first time that Ami has a secret life as a Senshi. Reluctantly, and only due to Mercury's rather rude intervention, she agrees to do the surgery meant to save her life, trying to take out the bullet she was struck with._

* * *

Their living room had never been that crowded. Personally, Haruka did always consider it as quite spacious, but right now with all the Senshi scattered on the couch, in armchairs and slouched on the floor she realized how small it truly was. It reminded her of the disastrous day, when they fought Galaxia`s minions in Usagi`s house. Together with the Starlights they demolished half of the house in order to defeat the enemy. They had laughed about it afterwards. Now, nobody was laughing. And she doubted anybody would ever laugh about it afterwards.

If there was an afterwards.

Only eerie silence filled the room. On every cemetery, the mood would be brighter. Haruka could not take it any longer. She had to do something no matter how meaningless it was. That was just her nature. Maybe she could go to the training room and run herself ragged or she could ask Makoto for a sparring match. It may be the middle of the night, but she had the irresistible urge to smash something. However, maybe it was not the best idea to use Makoto´s head as a punching bag. The thunder Senshi already appeared to be on the brink of exhaustion anyway. She already fought of the temptation of sleep tediously for the last ten minutes. The others seemed to fare only slightly better. All but Hotaru who had curled up in the second armchair and dozed off.

Haruka finally decided to take some action. She was tired of this game of sitting around and waiting. "Does anybody want some coffee?" Five hopeful pairs of eyes focused on her, answering her question without words.

Haruka simply nodded and left for the kitchen. Suddenly, Usagi rose as well and approached the secluded form of Mercury carefully. The Ice Senshi had retreated to the opposite side of the room staring out of the window into the dark. What she was seeing there, nobody knew, but none of them wanted to disturb her. In fact, they were glad, she kept her mouth shut for the time being. Her unmoving form of energy did not react to Usagi' approaching form. She did not even turn around. She was ignoring her on purpose, but the gentle blonde did not let it offend her. Quite the contrary. "I wanted to thank you." She said instead to the surprise of everyone. Since when was a thanks recommended for utterly rude and bitchy behavior?

"There is no need to thank me." Mercury answered coolly after a pregnant pause.

At least they agreed in one thing.

Usagi was still talking to her back. "Yes, there is. You got her to do it. You made her understand that she had to take action irrespective of the possible outcome. I might not approve your method of choice to achieve that goal, but it still worked. So, thank you." Usagi was truly honest. She meant what she said.

"If you insist. However, you should be aware that it might be a bit too early to thank me. She is far from being in the clear right now. Some reassuring words won´t change that." And there it was again. The low blow to everyone, who had dared to get his hopes up. Usagi studied her back thoroughly. This woman was an enigma to her. She was their ally, wasn´t she? Ami's guardian. So what was her objective? And why was she treating them with such rude indifference?

Still, despite her discouraging words Usagi would not lose hope. "She will make it. I am sure of it."

A disbelieving snort. "Such unwavering optimism. You should know better by now. The world does not conform to wishes. Such naivety can cost you dearly."

Usagi narrowed her eyes and steadied her posture. The following words were sharp like a steel blade. "This is not a wish. It's a fact. I have known Ami for a long time. And if I am sure of one thing than it is that she is not giving up."

Suddenly Mercury did something unexpected. She laughed. However, it was not a spiteful and mocking laugh. Actually, it sounded a tad bit sad and bitter. "It would be nice if just 'not giving up' was enough to ensure a favorable outcome for everything. Sometimes your will to achieve something can be as strong as a fortress and it's still not enough. And sometimes there just is no favorable outcome at all. I might have reassured Ami´s mother in there that she will live. However, that doesn´t mean, I consider this outcome most likely. I said it, because it was necessary. Exciting hope was the only motivation to get her moving. And when you stop moving, all is over, before you even get the slightest chance to change anything for the better."

"You didn't mean it?" Usagi asked shocked.

"I wish I did, but unfortunately the facts tell a different story."

"I do not believe in facts. I believe in my friends. Together even fate stands no chance against us." Usagi argued steadfastly still talking to Mercury's back.

"And that´s where you lie to yourself. You are just a dreamer. As long as your dream lasts, it's quite a nice way to see the world. Problem is, eventually your dream will perish. Then you are forced to wake up and come back to reality. And usually that´s quite an unpleasant and painful fall and the only thing left at the end, is the memory of what your dream has once been. Memories that will mock you and tear your heart apart and even those will fade into nothingness, once they face harsh reality for too long. Then you want to have them back only to realize, that they have been replaced by fake illusions anyway. You are a naive child. You have not even realized the danger in dreaming at all. Because thriving for something, that's impossible to obtain will destroy you at the end. You and everything that you left behind to achieve that dream. That´s why I prefer to be a realist from the beginning. There are just some things, which were never meant to be. The sooner you accept that the better for you."

"Yes, I might be a dreamer. But even if what you said is true and I will lose that dream eventually, then I can at least say, I dreamed it with all I had. If you do not dare to dream, then you lost your future, before it was even born. You need courage to dream. How else should those dreams become a reality?"

Mercury closed her eyes in resignation.

"And how do you want to decide which dreams are qualified to become reality and which are not?"

She smiled brightly. "That one is easy. My friends will tell me, when I am going nuts."

Mercury huffed weakly. It somehow sounded wounded. "You are a complicated one, are you not? You believe, trust and forgive so easily. And you do not consider the consequences in doing so. Some might not deserve this selfless dedication, some will use it to destroy you and for some it will be the reason why they destroy themselves."

Usagi gauged her carefully. What was she trying to say? She did not understand. Still, she was kind of hurt by her cruel statements, but she wouldn´t let it show. Reacting to it would only distract her from what she really wanted to say. So why did she have the feeling that Mercury was talking about something really important. That this was more a warning than a reprimand for once. What was this warning about? Did she know something she did not want to tell? Was there a reason not to trust her?

Usagi steeled herself. "I decide whom I trust and I am willing to shoulder the consequences."

"Can you? Do you even know what these consequences are? I doubt you can."

"I have done so before. I know I can't do everything alone, but I have help. My family. My friends. You."

"Me?" Mercury just snorted. "Why would you trust me? You don't even know me. And your friends made it quite clear, they don't. Maybe you should listen to them for once." Her tone held now no emotion at all. What was she suggesting here? Was this a test?

Usagi did not waver. "I believe you do deserve my dedication. You are Ami´s Senshi guardian after all. Ami fought at my side for years now and that means you did, too. Although I can´t remember it properly I am sure you did during the Silver Millennium as well. Isn´t that enough reason to trust you?" Usagi asked solemnly. Mercury did not move at all.

"There is quite a lot you cannot remember, I assure you. Some of it to your own good."

"Well, I never got the chance to talk to one of you lot so far. And I want to remember. All of it. But even if I do not, I still have my intuition. There is this lingering feeling I have. It´s almost like being really certain of something with actually not knowing as to why. And do you know what it tells me? It tells me that when I jumped off a cliff, you would dive into the abyss to catch me. If somebody tried to attack me, you would shield and defend me and if I stumbled to the ground, you would be there to help me up. Although your grumpy posture and your disgruntled behavior tells me differently, I just know that what I feel is true. I cannot explain it. It's just like a survival reflex such as not to breathe underwater or to recoil from the heat of fire. It's implanted in my very bones. Something I can follow blindly and without thinking and it feels right. Despite your best efforts to be as despicable as possible, all of my feelings actually tell me to trust you unconditionally. As did your actions today. No matter what you said or did, it was all directed towards one final goal: Saving Ami. So, even if you were my mortal enemy, although my whole being detests this mere thought, we have at least that in common. She means a lot to the both of us, does she not?"

Mercury finally turned around answering in a tone of barely composed indifference. "Which makes it even harder to be unable to help. I am supposed to be her guardian. However, the only thing I could do today was to watch how things enfolded to a complete disaster and even contribute to it." Her eyes looked so old right now as if a long forgotten pain did suddenly awake anew. As if Usagi hit something deeply hidden within her with her words.

Usagi eyed her with scrutiny. "Please, can you tell us what happened tonight?"

"No." she bluntly answered, her cold mask back in place. "However, I can show you."

* * *

Neptune stood in the middle of the room unsure of what was expected of her. Unsurprisingly, Mercury did not bother with unnecessary explanations. Actually, there had only been brisk orders. Transform. Summon your talisman and wait for further instructions. It reminded her a bit of her first violin teacher. He had been strict, straightforward and absolutely relentless. She had been intimidated by him. She had given him the nickname `drill sergeant'. Upon their first lesson, he had just handed her the instrument and requested her to play. Back then she hadn't even known how to hold it properly. She had merely been 8. And it didn't help much that it had been his prized violin had been worth several hundred thousand Yen. As expected, it ended in a disaster.

He had taught her until she was 18 and she began to love every single lesson with him. Then, he had to move back to Poland where his family was living. In their last year together she had asked him why he designed their first lesson with her like that. He laughed and had just answered. "You were afraid of the instrument. You looked at it, as if it might bite you or as if it you expected it to break any second. I wanted to show you, that you are the one controlling the violin and not the other way around. You are the one giving your music shape and life. Your mood and feelings define its tone. Beautiful music is born in the heart. You need the purest form of compassion to invoke compassion in the people, who listen to it and compassion has one true enemy: fear. You cannot be compassionate while being fearful. Second reason was, I wanted you to have a comparison of how much you improved over time. Your first time playing a violin should always be awful. Only then you can appreciate the art of mastering the instrument and you truly see what it can do in your experienced hands."

That was only one lesson he had taught her in life. He was a genius on the violin and she missed him dearly. And although her life has changed much since she awoke as a Senshi, his lessons have proofed to be helpful even now more than once. He has probably taught her more than her own parents ever did and only the smallest things brought up snippets of fond memories about him. To think that someone she thought to be utterly rude, spiteful and intimidating in the beginning grew to be one of her most cherished friends said enough about judging a book by its cover.

So right now while observing Mercury's transparent form bossing around the others, she was wondering if she was looking at another cover. Maybe. But what was behind that cover? For now, she would be careful to judge her. Though, so far her gut feeling told her, that Mercury was evasive, manipulative and guarded and that she wasn't completely honest with them. Her attitude seemed to be more faked than she would let on, since she was quite a good actor. Michiru had the distinct feeling, that her bitchy behavior was intentional to divert their attention away from the truly important things. From asking the right questions. She didn't like it one bit, but so far she could not be sure if it was out of ill will or for a different reason. Therefore, she would wait and observe carefully. And if by any chance she was not, who she pretended to be or meant any harm to them, then by god she would find a way to kick her transparent arse.

"You ready?" Mercury asked her briskly.

"Depends. Ready to do what? If you wanna have a refreshing bath, then I am more than ready for quite some time." she retorted cockily.

She might imagine it, but there seemed to be a slight tug upwards at the corner of Mercury's mouth. However, even if it had been there, it was gone immediately.

Instead, she just answered bluntly. "To use your talisman of course."

Neptune's brows furrowed in a skeptical way. "I don't see any illusions to shatter or truths that have to be revealed. Nor do I think that you want to hear some prophetic visions. That is what my talisman can do. In any other regards, I am afraid I will be of no help."

"That's what _you_ _know_ of the things your talisman can do. And even those things you only found out by accident and since then you haven't bothered to ask yourself how it works? What the mirror actually does? That's so typical for all of you. You just take it for granted, though it's not. The mirror was a precious gift, given to you because the need arose for you to have it, even if you were not ready for it. You are ignorant to its true power, because you never truly had to earn it."

"I died to get it. If that is not enough, what is?" Michiru answered slightly offended. Being on the receiving end of her smart-ass lecture without feeling like being trampled over thoroughly, proofed to be challenging.

Mercury raised a brow and her insulting glare could be summed up as 'ignorant fool' spelled out in capital letters. Michiru inhaled sharply. Just remember: the cover of a book, don't judge it, before you know its contents. She tried to calm herself. And don't let this god forsaken, rude and insensitive cover raise your hackles. Concentrate on what was said, not your rage. There was more to this topic. What did she mean with: she 'hadn't earned it'? She was on the verge of asking her directly when Mercury simply proceeded.

"The power of your talisman, the mirror of Lagesh, is to reveal."

This statement got Michiru sidetracked. "To reveal? What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. Revelation. Of any kind you can imagine. Your mirror can reveal the truth; it can reveal deceit and upcoming danger; it reveals reality when it was replaced by illusions. It can even reveal the future; these are the prophetic visions you mentioned and there is one more thing it can do, you haven't discovered yet by your clumsy attempts of trial and error. It can reveal the past as well, memories to be precise. Everything you used it for so far is a kind of a revelation. In the hands of somebody who mastered it, the mirror is a precious tool, which has to be handled carefully, but is of immense power. In the hands of a child like you, it can be quite dangerous to everyone, friends and foes alike."

"I am not a child." Michiru protested her mask of calm slightly cracking.

"To me you are."

And there was it again. The deadly silence.

"Please, can we come back to what we originally wanted to do?" Usagi's voice interrupted the oncoming argument with a calmness that Neptune was definitely lacking at the moment. There was a pregnant pause.

"We should." Neptune relented grudgingly, but it sounded more like a threat, which was without a doubt meant for Mercury.

"Fine." Mercury agreed without any undertone at all. "What I want you to do is, reveal my memories with the mirror."

"Why?"

"Obviously, because you can't reveal Ami's at the moment. And I was there with her." She answered impatiently.

"No, I mean, why is it important for you to show them to us?" Neptune clarified. There was something fishy with her request. She just knew it.

"You are the ones who requested to know what happened. She asked me to…" She pointed at Usagi nonchalantly.

"I know. But why show it to us, if you can just as well tell us what happened?" Neptune digged further. This time she would not let her weasel out of it with her vague answers and provocations. She wanted to get to the core of this matter.

A knowing grin suddenly spread over her face. "Two reasons, actually. Number one would be that you do not trust me. Except your naive princess maybe, but she trusts everyone."

"I wonder why that is." Minako mumbled sarcastically.

Mercury just continued ignoring her. "And Ami is not available at the moment to vouch for my good intentions. So it might be more convincing to you, that I am actually telling the truth, when you see it with your own eyes. The second reason is, that you must know what happened, even the details, in order to get her Henshin Stick back."

"What?" A chorus of unbelieving voices answered.

"I will explain as soon as you have seen the memories."

"What, if we do not wanna wait that long?" Haruka challenged her openly.

Mercury rolled her eyes. "Please…haven't we already been at that point? I thought we agreed not to waste time anymore."

"Maybe we should also agree on a 'explain things before you order us around'- rule." Rei stated seething.

"I think that's what I am doing right now." Her voice was dripping with impatience. "And if there wasn't so much explaining to begin with, it would certainly work. Now is not the time. First, the memories, then the explanations. Deal?" she asked to shorten the discussion to an absolute minimum. Still, it sounded as if it was their fault and not at all hers.

All of them grumbled incoherently, more or less vicious.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now, let's get started." Before any further objections could be uttered, she stepped right next to Neptune and touched her back with one hand and with the other the mirror. Neptune flinched because she felt a slight electric jostle travelling up her spine.

"Come here, all of you." Mercury demanded as the mirror in Neptune's hand started to glow a soft aquamarine color, while Mercury's hand sunk right into it.

"Ahem, what are you doing?" Neptune asked alarmed. She felt the mirror pull at something, but it was not her causing it. The pull seemed to originate from her or maybe from the warm hand on her back and travelled right through her body until it reached the mirror.

"Relax, it is just absorbing the memories I am giving to it." It felt different than it used to be. Normally she just asked the mirror. Show me what is strange? Show me where the Holy Grail is? Show me what our enemies are up to? And the output had always been more than vague. Now she realized that she might not have asked the correct questions. Because she had asked questions, the mirror could not know the answers of. But right now the answers were in reach. In Mercury. And the mirror dragged them right out of her. And it had been also her who had asked the appropriate question that was reverberating through her whole body. 'Show me what happened with Ami to get her injured!' How did she know how to do it? The mirror was Neptune's talisman after all.

This time she could not resist voicing her thoughts. "How can you possibly know how to do this? How to use my talisman or control Mars' fire. These are not your powers."

"We spent a decent amount of time together back in my time, remember?"

No, she could not. And Mercury knew. This was just another of her vague answers to conceal a truth she did not want to talk about.

Neptune felt it, as the pull suddenly shifted a bit. Mercury immediately tensed up. "No more talking. I have to concentrate." However, Neptune had already felt it. The pull had tried to take something from the Ice Senshi, she did not want to give. And she had tried to block the transfer. But for some reason Neptune was sure, she did not succeed completely. Had it been because of Neptune's question distracting her? Or was it because Neptune herself asked the question? After all, shouldn't the owner of the talisman overrule any other requests? Probably. So the mirror was controlled by the questions the owner asked. Mercury had just bypassed her ownership by using her as a bridge to talk directly to the mirror. But there was probably also an influence of the things the donor was thinking. Her blunt request not to distract her during the process seemed to confirm that. Maybe Neptune could use that for her own agenda. If she asked further questions, Mercury's answers might leak through the mirror, whether she wanted to reveal said answers or not. However, right as Neptune wanted to test out that theory further, Mercury interrupted the connection.

"The transfer was successful." She simply stated. "Now all of you touch the mirror!"

A slight chaos erupted as all of them wanted to touch the mirror at the same time, but as soon as they managed Neptune felt the opposite reaction of the pull she experienced previously. Now, it was like an explosion pushing outwards to extend over the boundaries of the mirror. Everyone gasped as a kaleidoscope of flying colors bombarded their minds and Michiru got slightly sick. Then it abruptly stopped. She felt a cool breath. It was when she did she notice that the scenery of their living room was gone. It was replaced by a random street only dimly lit in the dark of the night. Neptune looked down on herself and gasped alarmed. She was transparent. In panic, she searched for Haruka and realized that she was in the same state, as were all the others.

"Watch!" The voice of Mercury seemed to carry a double echo. Neptune finally calmed down and focused on the scene ahead. There was someone there, who wasn't transparent. Her back was turned to them, but the blue shock of hair identified the person on the sidewalk immediately. Ami. And watching was what she did. She saw her jostle upon hearing the scream. How she gazed around the corner to discover the thugs and the girl. How she hid her bag. How she rummaged through the waste container and climbed the fire escape. She winced as the metal bar hit Ami's arm brutally, as she did every other time a brutal fist hit home. And she saw the desperate plea in Ami's eyes as her Henshin stick tumbled over the edge of the building. She witnessed with satisfaction, how the brute went down with a final kick into the stomach and she saw the self-disgust in Ami's eyes. Then the second guy fell from the staircase and Ami stared bewildered at her hands, as she did after wielding the metals bars like a martial art expert. When the baseball bat finally hit her head with a sickening thud and Ami fell like log, Michiru felt like vomiting. She could almost smell the blood and hear the shocked gasps of the others as the scenery faded into unknown darkness. When the light returned in splotches, the surroundings seemed to be lacking color and it never got completely sharp. The outlines were fuzzy and unsteady, flickering like a broken television set. And Michiru realized that this must be the way, Ami had seen everything with a head wound, that caused severe concussion. As that guy manhandled her roughly and almost backhanded her for her brave refusal to tell him anything, Michiru almost jumped at him in pure anger. An outraged shout escaped her lips before she remembered that this was not real. She wasn't the only one who reacted that way. Haruka's hands were clenched in fury and Rei seemed ready to strangle that bastard with her bare hands. Usagi was downright shocked and she could hear Makoto gnash her teeth in anger. Minako was just shouting insults, not caring the least, that he could not hear any of it. Their combined rage finally exploded into a full blown ruckus as the bullet hit her, while she was diving for cover. As the gun was pointed again at her head and the asshole of a shooter dumped her there for a slow death, Usagi was crying openly. Rei and Minako had lost their temper mumbling obscenities. Makoto was shaking while her muscles longed for a target to launch her frustration on. And then it was finally over. Again the world swirled. And then they were back. Usagi finally crumbled to the floor in a sobbing mess, the Inners trying to soothe her and themselves.

Michiru paid no attention to the others. She was sick. She tried to blame this effect on the mirror, but she knew she was lying to herself. What she had seen had affected her to the core. Then a pair of strong arms encircled her. She had never been as grateful for Haruka's presence. The racer did not seem as affected as the rest of them. But appearances are deceiving. Michiru knew her well enough to realize, that she was paler than usual and she could feel the slight tremble in her arms.

Mercury gave them only a brief moment to gather their composure again.

Her face was not showing any emotion at all. "I never said it was pleasant to watch."

"How can you be so cold? THIS is nothing to joke about. So just shut it!" Rei hissed menacingly.

"I am not cold. I have to be efficient. At least one of us has to see the big picture."

Michiru's brows furrowed skeptically. What 'big picture'?

However, Rei didn't notice anything in her fury. "Do you even have a heart? Something called compassion or only a shred of feeling for anybody?"

For once, the Ice Senshi looked slightly hurt. Her voice however betrayed nothing of it. "Maybe you should calm down before we proceed. This way you are of no use to anyone."

"It's not as if you would have any problem to do that. Must be nice to be an unfeeling ice block."

"Not everyone is reacting by throwing a full blown fit as you do. Which won't help the situation at all, I might remind you. It has already happened. Nothing can change that."

Rei was still steaming, but she kept any further resentment to herself. After all, she had to admit grudgingly that she was right, even if she would rather testify her undying love for Yuishiro than admitting that aloud. "So what does the almighty incarnation suggest doing instead?"

"Her Henshin stick. We have to get it back."

"It tumbled over the roof edge. Can't we find it at the bottom?" Minako mused.

Haruka shook her head. "Not with so much police around. They were investigating the crime scene. With our luck they have confiscated it as evidence."

"We cannot be sure about that."

"Yes, we can. Your Sailor Pluto was at the crime scene while you were rushing back to save Ami. And she could not find it. It must be with the police." Mercury's comment earned her quite some astonished glances.

"How would you know that?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"You can ask her after the surgery. It's the truth." Mercury stated annoyed.

"That's not, what I was asking. I don't doubt that she _was_ there. I wanna know how _you would know_ , she was there. Setsuna definitely didn't tell you. She did not even tell us."

Mercury looked at her grudgingly and it was clear that they reached a point; she didn't want to indulge into further. "It's as I've said. That's all you have to know."

"If you think for only one second, that we will be satisfied with that answer, you are sorely mistaken." Haruka objected.

"It does not matter, so stop pondering over insignificant details. The only thing important is, that we get the Henshin stick back."

"For us your so- called details are not so insignificant. And why are you so focused on the Henshin stick?"

"Isn't that obvious? Because we need it to save Ami."

"That's what you wanna make us believe, but if that's the case then tell us how so."

"If she transforms the powers of Mercury will heal her."

"Then why can't you do it now, but with the Henshin stick it's suddenly possible? Explain it to us."

"That's how it works." Mercury answered with a final edge. Her refusal to provide further details only kindled the skeptical thoughts everyone had. She was clearly keeping secrets.

Suddenly Usagi gasped. "You lost all of your powers, didn't you? It was me. I separated the two of you with the powers of my Moon scepter, didn't I?"

"We already know that, Usagi. Otherwise she could help Ami." Rei argued impatiently.

"No. That's not what I meant. There was no split in the power of Mercury. The point is, that Ami already has all of your powers, hasn't she? You said so yourself. There should be no reason for her to need the Henshin stick to transform to use them to heal herself. Despite of it, Ami is not doing any better."

The others looked at her confused. "Usagi, what do you want to say?"

"The Henshin stick won't help Ami. According to Mercury's own words she already has the magical power to heal herself, but somehow it's not working. So if she dies, it will get lost, too. The power of Mercury, I mean. She can't let that happen. She wants back, what was hers."

There was a pregnant pause then Haruka pointed an accusing finger at Mercury. "So what Usagi is trying to say here is that your goal isn't to save Ami, but yourself and the power of Mercury."

"What!" The others chorused.

Mercury just grimaced. It was clear that she didn't expect someone to point that particular detail out, least of them Usagi. And if any of the others doubted the truth of her words, they only had to look at Mercury's sour expression to realize, that it was indeed at least partly true.

Still, Makoto didn't get how Usagi drew that conclusion to begin with. "Why do you think that, Usagi?"

"Isn't that obvious? Look at her. She is losing power constantly. I do not think she can exist for a prolonged time without the power of Mercury. Her appearance already got weaker over the last hours and it flickered the most when she helped Mars channel her powers. With Neptune it flickered as well, but you seemed stronger afterwards. You have drawn power from the mirror. That was the whole reason for suggesting to use it, wasn't it?"

"What?" Michiru was anything but delighted to be used as a battery.

Mercury scowled. The expression seemed strange on a face that resembled Ami's so much. "It wasn't the sole reason."

"You do not even deny it? I trusted your guidance, but you just used me for your own good." Michiru seemed genuinely hurt. Betrayal of trust was a sensitive topic to her, especially since she was guilty to the same crime to an even greater magnitude.

Mercury just folded her arms stubbornly. "You didn't even feel the loss of your powers. The amount I took was insignificant to you. And you got my memories in exchange."

Michiru just shook her head accusingly. "That's not the point here. I would have granted you my power freely. It's your lack of courtesy to ask for allowance and your manipulation, I have a problem with."

Mercury just huffed, but did not respond. For her the whole argument seemed pointless.

Usagi's gentle eyes fixed again on her. She was the only one that did not look genuinely pissed. "You did not ask, because you didn't want us to know that you are fading away or that it is _you_ , who desperately needs the Henshin stick. And for some reason you could use Neptune's powers to strengthen yourself but not Mars." Mercury looked at her as if she wished; somebody would just shut her up from spilling the beans. And from the look on her face, she was seconds away from doing it herself.

"I will not comment on that." They had backed her into a corner and everyone knew it.

Rei huffed. "Oh, what a surprise... But you don't have to say anything at all. Most of your comments are anyway more lie than truth. I am tired of dissecting every word you utter for their hidden meaning. So whatever you might say, I would not buy it anyway. And I definitely don't trust you enough to do anything you say anymore."

A flicker of panic appeared on the Ice Senshi's face. "We do not have time for this."

Rei just folded her arms defiantly. " _You_ might not have the time. _We_ have all the time in the world to my knowledge. If you disagree, then maybe you should consider updating our status of knowledge. At least if you want to have our support. If you can do it alone as your power losing transparent bitchy self, however, be my guest and do it. There is the door." Some of the others nodded grudgingly.

"You are bluffing. I am Ami's Senshi guardian. You cannot stand by idly and watch me fade. You need me."

Rei smirked. "Oh, we will not watch you fade, but we will also not work together, because we will get back the Henshin stick ourselves without your input, you call so graciously 'help'. We do not need someone we can't trust in our team. And our uttermost priority is Ami, not you. So as soon as we have the Henshin stick back, you can vanish into its depth for all eternity for all I care."

"You will fail on your own."

"Will we? You seem adamant sure of it. Good, that I don't know what happens, if we fail. Though, I mean, Ami already has your powers und you can't help her anyway. Guess she doesn't have a need for you anymore. So to me it seems, as if you would be the sole looser in the case of failure. However, that is easy to prevent, isn't it? Tell us what you know and we work together. If not, then we go our separate ways. Reduced chances to succeed be damned. It's as easy as that."

The others murmured approvingly.

Mercury seemed to be put off by the support Rei was receiving. Even Usagi did not object although she looked genuinely sorry. "You do not understand. Failure is not an option. This does not only affect me."

"How can I understand anything, if you are not willing to spill the beans? We are not doing riddles here, anymore. Just tell us finally what's going on without leaving out the important details. I am fed up with all these secrets and half-truths. We all are."

There were no other words uttered. Rei knew the others backed her. And Mercury knew as well. They had cornered her with no way out. And if she truly was who she claimed to be, then she should know, this was the time to admit she had lost the game.

Finally, Mercury looked to the floor and for the first time she appeared openly vulnerable. Rei's conscience screamed bloody murder at her, because at that moment she looked so much like a disheartened Ami.

Then she began with her tale. "Queen Serenity has told you our story at least, the last part of it. How we died and how we ended up on earth. However, the Senshi were not reborn to this planet as own entities, but as souls attached to others, earthen souls. Your souls. You probably haven't realized that, yet, but this circumstance alone is more than abnormal. The problem thereby is that in one body only one soul can exist, not two. The stronger one would automatically overpower the weaker one and the loosing soul would be lost forever. If they were of equal strength, they would merge, which would result in a unique personality with traits of both of the original souls. Neither of this happened to any of you. You are still the human beings, you were born as, despite of your awakening as Senshi. Only sometimes in case you have to battle you employ the powers of the Senshi, that is your heritage and then you change back to your civilian self. However, even at those times you may have our powers, but you do not remember your previous lives nor do you harbor the same traits and characteristics of your previous Senshi self. You are still you. The human you in both forms. The reason as to why this is possible are the Henshin sticks. They were constructed to act as a linking adaptor between us. The Senshi souls are residing within them as a separate artificial vessel and when you transform a controlled amount of their powers is filtered through them so you can use it. However, the souls of your civilian and your Senshi- self stay mostly separate in this process. You could say we share at most 10 % of connection. Everything above that would be dangerous to cause one of the previous mentioned reactions: Overpowering or merging of the souls."

She paused.

"You overstepped the boundary, didn't you?" Usagi asked gently.

Mercury sighed. "Yes, I did. I thought I could control it and I had no choice. You have seen Ami losing her Henshin stick. Without it, she could not transform and I could not lend her my powers over our normal bond. In order to help, I had to establish a connection without the Henshin stick between us as a natural bridge and barrier. I knew it was dangerous, but I controlled it tightly and gave her only small bits of power. First for icing over the rail, then part of my sword fighting skills and at last I tried to stop the bullet with an ice shield. The last bit did not work. The power I could risk to transfer was not enough to stop the projectile. So I helped freezing over the wounds and heal whatever was possible, mostly the head wound, because it was at that time the most critical one. Without my intervention Ami would have been dead, when you arrived."

No one objected. They simply knew, it was the truth.

"Naturally, there was a drawback to my efforts. In order to do all these things, I allowed our souls a connection of almost 45%. I planned to withdraw immediately, as soon as her life was not in mortal danger any more. That's when you tried to heal her. I should have foreseen it. When the powers of the moon were thrown into our already unstable mixture, my already borderline control slipped and the balance collapsed completely. You have seen, what happened afterwards, her trashing around in this icy fit. It was the fight of our souls for dominance adding the Moon powers interference. At this stage, I would have overpowered her soul. This was the last thing I wanted to do. So, the only thing left in order to prevent that, was to separate our souls completely. If she had the Henshin stick, I could have retreated to my original vessel. Since she did not have it and with my weakened connection to it, which got only worse over the duration of the power struggle between us, I could not overcome the distance it was away. So, I separated from both of them: The Henshin Stick and Ami. The result you see now before you is a soul without being anchored to anything. A ghost you would call it. Your princess was right. This way I can't exist here for very long. If I do not reconnect to either Ami or the Henshin Stick within the next days, the soul of Sailor Mercury will vanish forever."

"So, … you are dying?" Usagi asked gently.

"Yes."

The silence seemed heavy after her revelation.

"And, that freezing fit of her …" Makoto started unsure how to phrase this without sounding like an insensitive ass.

"…was a one-time occurrence. It won't repeat. I lied about that. A hospital just would have been of no help for us."

"I guess Ami would beg to differ." Makoto grumbled.

"Listen, after the bullet is out her healing rate will probably exceed everything a normal human should have. My powers now reside within her. I left them at her disposal. She may not know how to use them, but before I was forced to part with her, I adjusted them to healing at full capability. How would you be able to explain that to a human doctor?"

"So your whole 'I am not sure she will make it' was an act, too? Why the heck would you fake that?"

Mercury shook her head. "No. Whether the healing is initiated or not, depends on whether she gets a grip on my powers. She needs to trigger the healing process in the right way. I might have given her the capability to heal, but I don't know if she will learn in time to use it without my guidance. So far, she hasn't. Otherwise, the wounds on her thigh and head would look way better by now."

"What if she doesn't learn it in time?" Minako asked. She already knew the answer to that question.

"Then she is gonna die. Without additional healing powers, her mother was right. She won't make it."

Minako inhaled sharply. "Can't you help her learn it?"

"No. That I am unable to help in this state was the truth. I can't even touch her. Any physical contact between us would induce my soul to take over hers. Then the Ami you know would vanish forever. The only way for me to help, is to reconnect with the Henshin Stick. If she then transforms, our connection will be as it was before and I will trigger the healing in her stead."

Silence.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rei finally commented.

"What?" Seeing her confused strangely caused a strong feeling of morbid satisfaction.

"To tell us the truth for once. We would have been way quicker, if we left out the whole bickering."

Mercury just stared at her flabbergasted. "You bluffed."

"Of course, I did. I will not let Ami die nor you no matter how little I trust you. You are the Senshi of Mercury. And to save Ami I would even make a deal with the devil. We just had to make sure that you keep your end of the bargain and strive for the same thing we do."

The Mercurian Senshi closed her eyes in resignation.

"I want to save Ami. I really do. However, it's complicated. It's not that I want to lie to you, but there are some things I cannot reveal. It's too early for you to know. The operation mode of the Henshin Sticks was one of them." Mercury admitted.

"I guess the reason as to why you can use only my powers is another one?" Michiru asked probing further.

"Yes. And I will absolutely not comment on this topic." Then as an afterthought, she added in a try to soften the harsh statement. "I am sorry."

Michiru's eyes fixed on her. It was clear that she wanted to know. On the other hand, they already got more than they bargained for. So, she did the only logical thing in their current situation and put an end to it. At least a temporary one. "Then maybe, we should get back to the matter at hand: How do we retrieve Ami's Henshin stick out of police custody?"

* * *

 _AN: And the plot takes another turn. I hope you can still follow me. Next time, the Senshi will clash with the police, while at the same time Ami is still fighting for her life. Will she make it? Will they get the Henshin Stick back in time to save both Ami and Sailor Mercury? Sorry, but to find out you have to wait another month. As always, please review…_


	11. Preparations

Thanks again for your PMs, likes and follows. Here is the finally the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy…

* * *

Chen took another sip of his freshly brewed coffee. It was a Brazilian brand out of his personal stock, miles better than the bitter brew; they dared to call coffee in this office. Coffee was his one addiction. He needed it to think properly. Today he already had two pots and it was still quite early in the morning. Although night shifts tended to do that to him, it was also proof of how much thinking was required to solve this case. A case that should have the lowest priority considering the workload he already had. It was only one of five cases, he was currently working on. Right now, he should concentrate solely on a murder case in lower down town. Strangely, he wasn't interested one bit and although his superiors would probably skin him alive for putting it and the other three in the waiting line, this was exactly what he had done. None of these other cases caught his attention the way this one did. He even had the feeling that they were insignificant compared to this mystery robber case. Problem was, nobody seemed to share that opinion. An opinion that he shouldn't have himself. In fact, it wasn't even an opinion. He had no clue what it was: a gut feeling, foreboding, his sixth sense? As a police officer in active duty for over fifteen years he should know, that the other four cases had priority and that mystical premonitions shouldn't justify putting them aside. Two murders, one case of weapon smuggling and one case of possible terroristic activities. Of course, they had priority. Still, everything inside him screamed to dig further into this one. To investigate. To solve it. He was enthralled with this case and he could not explain why. Yes, there were unsolved mysteries in this robbery case, but nothing he hasn't seen before. This should be just a boring notch in his long case list. Why was he then so anxious about it? Something was pushing him forward with this one. Urging him to not let go. Chen sighed.

His gaze travelled to the bag on his office desk. The one that belonged to her. Ami Mizuno. He had looked into her police file briefly and everything else, he could find about her. Her mother was a doctor at Juuban hospital and she herself was considered a genius. Via google he found various newspaper articles about her. Always scoring on the top of classes, they sold her as Japan's bright future in academics. Maybe that's why he knew her face from somewhere.

 _No._

He had never seen any of these articles before. He was sure of it. He had no kids himself, so he was hardly interested in the rising stars of high school prodigies. However, her genius status explained some of the content of her bag. Books. Lots of them. Scientific textbooks, that seemed way too complicated for any random high school student. Einstein's relativity theory. Astronomy. Medical bacteriology and virology. Comparative genome analysis. Heck, even for a genius this was quite heavy literature. Then there were of course various school books, one with handwritten poems and Shakespeare's Othello.

Besides the books, he found the usual stuff that belonged in every handbag: her mobile phone, a wallet, keys, asperin and an empty lunch box. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except those three items, he couldn't place. Number one was her swimming gear. If her bag was stolen from her, while she was in the water then how was it possible for her still damp swimsuit to be in it? And then there was this notebook. When he opened it first, he had been puzzled. It contained loads of numbers, complicated calculations and weird drawings and graphs, he could not make any sense of. Some of the strange signs looked like an elfian language, Tolkien would have been proud of. What the heck was this? Some sort of code? Why would a high school student need a secret language code? Was she just a fantasy geek? He knew there were people obsessed with stuff like Star Trek or Star Wars to the point of learning fictive languages like Klingon. Back in his days at the Police Academy, he had a roommate who could speak Vulcan fluently. Obviously, his nickname had been Spock. However, somehow he doubted that this girl would fit into the same category of crazy science fiction nerds.

And then there was the drug. Clonazepam. He had no clue what it was, before he googled it. A muscle relaxant usually used by epileptics. The drug was also meant to help against panic attacks and insomnia. Chen recognized the label belonging to Juuban Hospital. It was prescribed by her mother for her. So maybe she was ill. Then her mother should know. He had already tried to call her multiple times to ask for her consent in bringing her daughter in for questioning. This was police policy, whenever they dealt with minors. So far, he had no luck to reach her. He had always thought a surgeon should be available 24/7. Obviously, that wasn't the case with her.

He looked at her daughter's student ID. She smiled in a random shy way every teenager would. She was attractive, if you preferred the bookish type, but not overly so. Most striking feature were her eyes. An intelligent deep blue, that promised a soul and mind equally deep as the vast ocean. For some reason they were captivating. For some reason they looked painstakingly familiar. And he could not explain the feelings that awoke deep inside him, whenever he allowed himself to sink into those blue orbs. An overwhelming mixture of almost everything. Love. Longing. Betrayal. Loss. Grief. Anger. Sadness. Fury. Hate. Devotion. Fear. Why do these beautiful eyes trigger so many contradictory feelings in him? And why was he not able to stop looking at them? Get a grip, Chen. You can't be enthralled by a mere teenager. She is way too young for you so since when are you into 'almost children'? You must be single for too long. This is ridiculous.

He forced himself to set her picture aside and concentrated again on the forensics report right before him. Because looking at the report, the mysteries in her bag paled in comparison. They found various blood traces. They could match three to the injured thieves. However, for two there was no identification possible. One sample originated from a staircase deep inside the vacated port storehouse. Blood type 0 positive. The other one was found smeared on a broken door that was a mystery itself, because the scientists still tried to figure out what destroyed the door hinges and the lock. Blood type A negative. They also found fingerprints. Most of the thieves wore gloves but anyway they found plenty. Mostly partial ones. In total almost 25 different ones, which was not surprising. Some of them were revealed to be quite old and this place was known to be used by drug dealers, gangs and homeless beggars as hideout, playground and temporary home respectively. Five sets of fingerprints appeared more often and seemed to be fresh. They found them on some glass shards, the door handles, pipes and metal rails. They were not identified, yet. However, he didn't believe, that the fingerprints would be of much help. The blood traces were more promising, because they were directly connected to the case. Out of spontaneous intuition, he opened the file of the Mizuno girl again. A negative. Same as the sample smeared on the door. A coincidence? 20% of Japan's population had blood type A negative. So why did he think without proper evidence, that she was there that night. Why did he believe that a mere genius girl of 17 years was involved in this case to a greater extent, than she wanted to admit? Because 80% of Japan's population had _not_ blood type A negative. Because he had a weird feeling with the girl. Because he trusted his gut feeling. Because…. just because.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Kato entered swiftly with a youthful grace, Chen sometimes envied. "Boss." He nodded at him. "The hospital called."

"Finally. So, did Doctor Mizuno give her consent for bringing her daughter in for questioning?"

"Not Yuuban Hospital. Central."

Central? What did they want?

Kato continued without acknowledging his superior's confused face. "The robbery case. All of the victims were administered to Central Hospital. A Doctor Kirimoto called to inform the investigating police unit, that one of them died half an hour ago from his severe head trauma."

Chen stilled. This changed everything. Now this case was 'officially' interesting. Kato looked at him expectantly. He knew what this meant and waited for Chen to say it aloud. Chen sighed. "Note in the case report that from this moment on this case is classified as homicide or respectively aggravated assault followed by death."

Kato nodded grimly. "I will do."

"Tell them to send us the autopsy report as well as everything else they got from him and the others a.s.a.p. And I want to be contacted immediately as soon as one of the others regains consciousness."

"Already done." He hesitated shortly. "If I may be so bold, you seem particularly interested in this case."

So he had been that obvious. "It has its mysteries. But at the end it's just another case. Send somebody to Juuban hospital to find Doctor Mizuno and bring in her daughter for questioning. We are not waiting any longer for her to call back."

Kato glanced at his computer screen that still displayed Ami's file. "You believe she has something to do with it? Or do you only want her as a witness?"

"According to her own statements on phone she hasn't witnessed anything."

Kato winced. That answered his question. "She is only a slim and kind of short teenage girl. And we still don't know what happened to get the thieves all beaten up. Do you really think she could be responsible for it?"

"I hope not. However, in my long years of service, I experienced even weirder things. From what I can find about her, she is immensely intelligent. There might not be any criminal records about her, actually, I could not even find a sliver of something unusual in her file, but I know that sometimes the more intelligent ones manage to slip through our net. And abnormal intelligence can lead to arrogance, to a feeling of superiority. I had once a case where a teenager committed murder just to prove, he could get away with it. That he was clever enough to trick the police. He did not even know his victim."

"The stolen jewels were still there." Kato commented thoughtfully.

"Exactly. This whole mess was not about money. What it was about, I don't know. A quarrel amongst criminals? The thrill of adrenaline to obtain a feeling of superiority and power? Or mere self-defense from her side? I do not even know, whether she was really involved or if there was another unknown third party. But I intend to find out."

Kato looked again at the computer screen thoughtfully. "She looks nice. I really hope, she is not involved. That you are wrong. That she was only in the wrong place that night."

"I hope so, too. I don't want to arrest a teenager." He would not tell Kato the truth. About the weird feeling, he got with her. About the raw emotions, only her picture was able to invoke in him. Kato would not understand. He did not even understand it himself. And this had to be strictly professional. He had to find a murderer.

* * *

If Minako yawned any more intensely, she would probably dislocate her jaw and this was already the fifth time. Haruka eyed her grudgingly in the rear mirror. Couldn't she stop doing it? It was contagious and since Minako started, Rei had joined in and Haruka herself couldn't suppress her first one any longer, now. Only Setsuna didn't seem to be fazed at all, although she has slept as little as all of them. Probably even less. Doctor Mizuno and she had come out of surgery at 6.30 in the morning. Ami was sort of semi-stable for now and they had gotten the bullet out without too many complications. Afterwards, Ami's mother left it to Setsuna to provide a detailed report and just returned to Ami. They speculated, she did not only want to be at her daughter's side monitoring her recovery rate, but probably as far away as possible from them as well. If she needed time to truly fathom what happened here tonight, they would let her have it. After all the following discussion was rather done without her and they needed someone competent to look out for Ami in case there were any complications anyway.

When Setsuna returned, their profound plan was already set. One that was actually rather promising, considering that it was done without Ami's input. However, Mercury proofed to be a competent replacement, if she wasn't an arrogant smartass, insulting anyone or lying all the time. Setsuna simply listened to the detailed explanations and surprisingly just accepted her part in it. So their departure was scheduled to 8.30 am. The police station in Odaiba would open up for the public at 9 am. So most of them were able to grab at least two hours sleep. In theory that is. Makoto was the only one, who truly slept and she kind of felt guilty for it, although they all knew she had no reason to. Rei just turned from one side to the other growling from time to time, Minako just pretended to be asleep and Haruka did not even go to bed to begin with. She went to her garage and dissembled the motor of her Yamaha motorbike. Michiru prepared breakfast and Usagi tried to help her to keep busy, although her assistance seemed to be more of a hindrance than helping. Michiru did not care. Even if she had to clean the kitchen a fourth time. She was glad for the distraction.

Strangely, they were anxious when the time for their departure got closer. They had fought against alien invasion forces, crazy Senshi and circus freaks. However, this kind of anxiety was different. Because they would not fight against powerful foes bound to end the world. This time they would stand up against humans, the law to be precise. The power of their Senshi selves would be of no help. This battle was bound to be way more subtle. This was about words, about acting, trickery and about keeping up a false façade. They had to be extremely careful not to make any mistakes. Under no circumstances, their true identities must be revealed. As if this was not enough, they also felt kind of bad about what they were bound to do. Tempering with federal justice just wasn't something they wanted to do. After all, the Senshi were patrons of justice themselves. Normally, the police would be their ally, not their enemy. However, there was no choice. They had to go through with it.

Their task force consisted of five people. Haruka, Setsuna, Rei, Minako and Michiru. The others stayed at the Outers' home. Some of them, particularly Makoto, only grudgingly. The choice of people had been the longest point of debate, but at the end, they agreed on this constellation due to their individual capability to lie and the limited space in Haruka's car. Still, they would keep in touch with each other and the ones left behind via small earplug communicators, courtesy of Luna who first provided these useful assets during their last quarrel with Galaxia's minions. Last time they did not have much chance to use them. They were small enough not to be noticed and enabled Mercury, Usagi and Makoto to offer their input as well, especially for Rei who would play the most difficult part in their plan. The miko was nervous. Currently, she was playing with the hem of her skirt and just couldn't keep her hands still. Minako who was crammed into the backseat right next to her, placed her hand soothingly on Rei's. "Don't worry, you will do well. I know you will."

Rei snorted. "I better should. After all, if something goes wrong I am jeopardizing Ami's future and probably ours as well."

"That's no different to what we usually do, although this time I can assure you to 99% that you won't die, so that counts as a major improvement compared to our previous enemy encounters, don't you agree? Besides, Mercury, Makoto and Usagi will help you out, if something goes amiss and we are there as well."

Worry was creeping into Rei's face. "No offense, but that does not reassure me much. After all, none of you will be the one sitting there with trained police officers interrogating you, while you have to lie straight into their faces. Convincingly, I might add."

Minako just winked it nonchalantly as if it was something completely insignificant. "Ahhh. You will be splendid. I know you are an excellent actor. Just aim for the Oscar. That's what I always do. Just remember to stick to the strategy we discussed and to use our predesigned answers to the questions they might have. It will be a piece of cake. Leave the rest to us."

"Maybe it would be better if Michiru or Setsuna played my part. Or maybe even you?" Rei admitted in a rare moment of insecurity.

"Hey, why am I the last one mentioned as possible replacements and what is the 'even' supposed to mean? I am the best actress here." Minako answered with a faked pout.

Rei flinched. "Let's say you are sometimes a bit over the top."

Minako touched her chest in a seemingly scandalized gesture, which kind of only proved Rei's point. "Me? Over the top? I always act according to the situation."

No one dared to comment that one and an awkward silence filled the car.

"Anyway, this is the best constellation. You know this. And I don't believe the mighty Sailor Mars wants to chicken out of confronting some mere police officers." Minako challenged her.

"I am not chickening out of anything." Rei pouted now clearly offended.

"Sounds like it to me." Minako chimed with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I was just expressing my doubts. I have _never ever_ chickened out of anything." Rei stared at her with hard eyes daring her to object.

Minako of course couldn't care less about the threat of bodily harm in her eyes and just rambled on. "Oh, there was that one time against Tigereye. I still remember you running with your tail between your legs."

"That was a tactic retreat. Besides, I remember you running right in front of me while squeaking like a crazed damsel in distress."

Minako raised a pointed finger like a teacher who wanted to explain the basics of the basic to her dumbest student. "THAT.. was to distract the enemy from Sailor Moon's incoming attack. And it worked perfectly."

"The hell it was. You were chickening out. Completely and utterly." Rei argued her temper rising.

"I see, you are just not getting the point… Let me just explain again why it was utterly necessary to…" And that's how they proceeded. None of the two arguing about battle tactics, bravery and past enemy encounters saw the smiles on the faces of the Outers.

Haruka observed the quarrel in the rear mirror. There was a time when she considered Minako's rambling annoying, childish and utterly pointless. Only recently she did understand its true worth and meaning. In times like these, she appreciated it more than anything.

* * *

Makoto did not really know what to do. She was still sitting on the couch while watching Hotaru, who devoured her breakfast. From time to time, she sent a scrutinizing glare in Mercury's direction, but besides that, she had nothing to do. After she called her employer at the bakery to take a day off, feigning a terrible feverish cold, she was left feeling useless. She had checked her earpiece probably a dozen times already and now she was just waiting, while time stretched like chewing gum.

Her thoughts always drifted back to Ami and she wanted to be at her side. Either there or at least out there with the others to do something to help her, but not here doomed to wait, without being good for anything. She was a miserable liar, she knew it herself, but she wanted to be at least at Ami's side. However, Kaya Mizuno was taking care of her daughter right now and Makoto had to admit she was kind of scared shitless to be alone in one room with her. At the moment, she could neither stand her questions nor her accusations. She would just lash out at someone who did not deserve it. She knew she was unfair. The doctor had any reason to demand some answers. The fact that she didn't force them out of the Senshi, yet, spoke volumes of how surreal this whole topic still was for her. She needed space and time. She wanted her daughter for herself. Makoto could understand that. However, she also knew that the doctor's self-imposed solitary seclusion would only be short- lived. It would only delay the unavoidable outcome to an unknown time point in the near future, when an unintended random comment would cause her to explode in a mixture of fear, fury, and guilt. However, Makoto was strictly unwilling to take the whole brunt of the fallout on her own. The others deserved their fair share as well.

Makoto looked at her plate deep in thought. She was only pushing the eggs Michiru prepared for them from one edge to the other. She wanted to be out there as well. She wanted to do something actively to help Ami. Sitting around here as if she was having a normal day was equivalent to psychical torture.

At least she could try to persuade herself that she was having an eye on Mercury. She still did not trust her completely. It didn't help much to keep up the illusion of being useful. So far, the Ice Senshi did not go crazy and tried to murder them all. On the contrary, she was unusually quiet. Makoto had the feeling that she wanted to join the Henshin stick retrieval party as well, but unfortunately, she had to stay near Ami. Despite their severed connection Ami's presence still stabilized Mercury's soul and slowed down the process of her fading away. At least that was what she had told them.

Makoto glanced at her. Her appearance had gotten weaker again. How did she not notice this before? What if they truly failed? What would happen to her and the powers of Mercury? To Ami? If they managed to save Ami but not her, would the Senshi of Mercury and her powers be lost forever? Or did the transfer of Mercury's power ensure that Ami could use it in the future even without the presence of her ancient self?

"Is there something you want?" The aloof question startled her. She did not realize that she was staring at Mercury for several minutes now.

"No. I was just thinking."

"About Ami, I presume."

"About you and Ami."

Silence.

Suddenly, Makoto spouted something she didn't even know she wanted to ask. "Are the other Senshi like you?"

Mercury looked at her pondering, whether she should answer. "That question is pointless. If you wanna know whether they are residing in their corresponding Henshin Sticks then the answer is yes. If you were referring to personality then the answer is obviously no."

She clearly wasn't referring to the Henshin Sticks. "You are so different from Ami. I always imagined us to be more alike to our Senshi guardians. Is it the same for me and the others?"

Mercury hesitated shortly. "Some of you are … alike. Serenity, Neptune and Uranus. Some differ only in minor things at least as to how much I have observed so far. You, Saturn and Pluto. And some seem to be completely different to their respective counterparts."

That left only two. "Rei and Minako?"

"Yes, Venus and Mars. They might resemble their Senshi selves in appearances, but regarding to personality they appear to be completely different."

"Really? How so?"

"Maybe it would be better not to ponder about this further." Mercury answered bluntly.

"Why not?"

"It's irrelevant." It was relevant. Otherwise, she wouldn't refuse to talk about it.

There was silence again. Only Hotaru munched on her cornflakes. She had listened to their conversation closely, but didn't comment.

Suddenly, Makoto's earpiece cackled. "Hotaru. Get Usagi! I think things get finally started." Said girl bounced up immediately, her cornflakes forgotten.

* * *

Haruka had stopped two blocks from the police station. Rei was supposed to leave the car first. She breathed in and out a last time to calm her nerves. Then she grabbed the stick, Minako handed her with clammy hands. It was quiet in the car. Everyone was focused and collected now. Prepared to fight. Prepared to attack. Prepared to defend. Only this time none of this was needed. This battle would be different to all the previous ones. It was something they had never done before. A new form of fighting all of them instinctively disliked since it included lying, manipulation and deception. This was not how things should be.

They exchanged some last glances before Rei nodded and spoke up. She lifted the stick. "Transform me into Ami Mizuno!" A blinding light filled the car. Rei was still sitting there. Nobody was surprised. When they borrowed the transformation pen from Usagi they knew, that the illusions it created would not work on them. Still, Rei craned her neck to get a peek into the rear mirror. Ami's looked back. It worked. Using the pen to impersonate Ami had been a great idea. Unsurprisingly, it came from Mercury. A fact, which dampened the greatness quite a bit. Rei still did not trust her. Still, even she had to admit it was their best chance to get in. Ami coming to the police station to gather her stolen belongings had nothing suspicious about it. As long as the police did not find out, that she was just the distraction, everything would work out fine. Minako laid a hand onto Rei's shoulder. "Remember, stick to the plan." Rei nodded and laid the transformation pen into Setsuna's waiting hand. Then she got out of the car.

Haruka started the engine again and drove another block. This time Setsuna, Michiru and Minako prepared themselves. Haruka tensed. Her role was restricted to be the getaway car driver and the emergency backup, they hopefully would not need.

"I am gonna wait in front of the police station for you, Setsuna."

They had decided that only Setsuna would depart with Haruka. The others would meet up with them later on. After all, Haruka's yellow roadster wasn't exactly low- key and their whole plan would be ruined, if they were seen together right in front of the police station. Nobody was to know, that all of them were associated. After Haruka left, Michiru and Minako used the transformation pen as well, before handing it back to Setsuna. Their part of the plan would be executed as a team. Setsuna would be on her own and she was bound to change into a different personality later. They separated soon afterwards whishing each other luck. If only they had known by then, that no amount of luck would help them. Their mission had already been doomed as a failure before it even started.

* * *

Chen was clicking with his ball-pen. It was a nervous habit, he had abandoned years ago. At least he thought so. Back then, it had always been a sign of suppressed anxiety comparable with the feeling of a time bomb ticking in the background. Especially in cases like abductions, where every minute counted and he had not made any progress, this annoying habit popped up without warning. So why did he have the feeling that time was running out, now? This case was no abduction. Time wasn't crucial. Regardless, he couldn't calm down. His inner drive was still pushing him forward. Frustrated he threw the pen away and grabbed a pencil. He hated to admit it, but this case was driving him nuts. If only he knew what the problem was… It was only 8.30 am in the morning and he was already pissed. Not to mention, there was a pent up aggression rising in him, begging him to be let loose. What the hell was wrong with him? All of this was about this damn case. Why was he so frustrated? Why did he have to suppress the urge to smash his computer against the next best wall? That has never happened before. Usually he was able to keep his calm no matter how bad it got. Maybe he was getting too old for this. Maybe he should just retire and make some room for the young folks such as Kato. He cursed inwardly. No way, I am going to slip up in front of these greenhorns. Concentrate and get to the matter at hand.

He focused on the list of evidence that forensics got out of the warehouse. A frown appeared on his face, when he saw the corrected labeling. Evidence number 6 had become number 5.

Wrong. Was all he thought angrily.

This pen thing had been there. He even touched it. With gloves of course, but it had been there. So how the hell did it disappear? And why would it even do so? It was just a child's toy, wasn't it? Why should somebody be interested in removing it? And who would have been able to do that? There was only police on the crime scene. No one would have been able to slip through without them noticing and if you steal a piece of evidence, why not take the labeling sign as well? Wouldn't it be more inconspicuous, if there were no traces left of what had once been there?

He was racking his brains and tried to remember, what it looked like. There had been a sign on it, something like a sigil and he remembered it to be kinda familiar. No. Not only familiar. When he had first seen it, he had felt only one thing. Shock. Somehow, he knew that symbol. And somehow, it fascinated and enthralled him. At the same time, he had desperately yearned to touch it. To have it. To claim it as his own. It had to be his. Because it did not belong here in the dirt and no other should be allowed to touch it. He would chop off the hand of anybody who dared to touch it. It was precious. It was powerful. It was a unique treasure, and his to be taken. His alone. So, he did claim it, although a police officer shouldn't touch anything on a crime scene. And he remembered an intensive jolt of morbid joy flexing through his very being, when he did. Like he won the lottery. No, the feeling had been way more intense. As if he finally achieved something, he was thriving to obtain for centuries. Like a burning deep-seated obsession that was finally fulfilled. There had been a maniacal urge to laugh out loud, considering the ridiculous fact, that it just fell into his lap. Just like this. The ultimate tool. His means to fulfill an ancient fate that slumbered deep inside him like a dozing dragon waiting for its time to awaken. It roared now. In victory. Finally. He did it. The end was about to come and it was his win. He would find her. Nothing could stop him, now. I am gonna destroy whoever tries. I am so close. He would let no one spoil it. Despite these morbid thoughts, his euphoria overshadowed everything. It felt like winning the fucking Olympic Games. He might not know what, but with this, he did in fact _win_. Then the eerie feeling had been gone again as quickly as it appeared and soon after the anxiety had started. A dark voice whispered to him, encouraging him with its alluring manipulative words. _You are so close. Just one step further. Don't stop now. We almost have her. Just give in and let me do the rest._

Chen shook his head. Damn, he spaced out again.

Work. You have work to do.

He forced himself to get back to his notes. He just wanted to add another bullet point, when he realized that his pencil was not writing. Chen looked astonished at his hand and inhaled sharply. The pencil had been cleanly broken into two. The mine at the tip was completely smashed and on his notebook, there was it: the sigil he had seen on this strange pen. Drawn over and over on the same spot of paper with such an aggressive force, that he had destroyed three underlying sheets of paper as well. Something like this would take minutes and a maniac obsession bordering on lunacy.

He could not remember doing it.

* * *

Hitomi yawned. She hated the night shifts. However, this month she had been the lucky one to win the jackpot. She got more than anybody else did. Of course, she had tried to charm somebody else into changing shifts with not much luck, that is. Her colleagues knew her after all and no amount of bribing did the trick this time. Even poker did not work this time. So, she had no choice but to endure it. This one in particular was pure torture. Boring as hell. Additionally, it did not really help, that her last evening out had evolved into an all-nights out. She had only been home at 3 am. Still, it was worth it being tired as shit now, since she managed to rope in this cute lawyer. Their first real date was scheduled tomorrow and this time she had the feeling, that she finally hit the jackpot. However, she still had some shopping ahead of her. After all, she needed to make a lasting impression and while drooling in awe he might forget to ask for her job.

First, she had to sleep a bit as soon as she got out here. Her bed was already calling her name and if her counter wasn't so uncomfortable, she might have considered taking a nap. Besides filling out these boring forms there wasn't anything happening anyway. Suddenly she heard someone shuffling his feet. She looked up from the theft form, she was signing right now for this pissed guy still arguing with his girlfriend in the waiting room. Her experienced observation skills told her without ambiguity, that he was going to be single again tomorrow. Too bad, he wasn't her type at all.

A petite girl was standing in front of her counter. Quite young. Unusual blue hair and quite a cutie, if she would loosen up a bit. Albeit only for guys, who preferred the innocent damsel in distress type.

In fact, she looked as if she never jaywalked a street.

Ever.

Great, probably another theft. They really had a growing problem with the theft of bicycles and cars. Usually, nobody seemed to care much, besides doing the absolutely necessary steps. After all, they were short staffed and had other priorities. However, this girl did not look like she would be involved in these other priorities. Someone appearing as proper and boring as her has probably never seen a police station from the inside before. Therefore, her guess would be theft. What else would she want here?

Then the girl started talking. "Hello, my name is Ami Mizuno. I am looking for Inspector Chen Hattorima. I wanted to fetch my belongings. They were stolen, yesterday and later on found with some thieves. The Inspector notified me and mentioned, it is possible to get some of the more important documents back already, if I come by."

Ami Mizuno? Wasn't that the girl Hattorima tried to contact urgently since yesterday evening? She was gauging the girl, scrutinizing her up closely. So this was the girl involved in the case, he was making such a fuss about? Even on second glance, she still looked rather innocent. Almost fragile. All proper and girly. Maybe she was just a witness. After all, she only said she dropped by to get her belongings. Did she even know that the police wanted her for answering some questions as well? Hattorima didn't tell Hitomi, why he was looking for her, but she had gotten the impression that she was a suspect. Nami, her colleague had tried to reach her mother multiple times. And now she was here.

Hitomi smiled politely hiding her confused thoughts effectively. "Of course. Can you wait here a moment? I tell the Inspector, you are here."

A shaky smile and a nod answered her. Hitomi turned around while the gears in her head started turning. This girl was nervous. Almost a guilty type of nervous. However, 80% of all the people she had ever observed in the waiting room had been beyond nervous. However, she had learned over time to discriminate between the different types of nervousness. There were people, who just respected the police and people who had something to hide. There was a guilty type of nervous screaming 'I did not want to do this' and the worried type of nervous as in 'Please, don't let them notice, that I am lying to protect him'. The frightened type of nervous as in 'I am sorry I can't tell you or there is hell to pay if he finds out, I did'. Then there was the suspicious type of "I have no clue, why I am here and I am sure you don't have either', the angry type of 'I have nothing to do with it, but you will put the blame on me anyway'. The honestly worried type of nervous as in 'I hope I will remember everything accurately'. And there was the faked calculating ' I want to appear innocent'- nervous. She had seen them all. So with this Mizuno- girl, what did her gut feeling tell her?

She was hiding something. That much was clear.

Guilty? Yes.

Worried? Definitely.

And the most important question. Faked and calculated? This one she couldn't answer, yet.

However, Hitomi just smiled politely in a way that usually fooled everyone into seeing her as a superficial receptionist bimbo and retreated from the counter. Soon, she spotted Kato on his way to the kitchen to grab a coffee.

"Kato?" Said man turned and Hitomi got slightly distracted while admiring his perfect facial features. How often did she already pester him for a date? Unfortunately, he seemed to be resistant to her romantic advances. He must be gay. How else could he deny her? What a waste.

"This Mizuno girl you are looking for, is here." She announced for once putting aside her persistent flirting attempts.

Kato's eyes widened. Was that a glint, she saw there? Then he put down his still empty coffee mug. "I will deal with her. Tell Chen immediately. I am sure he wants to have a little chat with her, personally."

What was it with that average mousy teenage girl that got all of them so excited? However, Hitomi just nodded, throwing another curious glance at her while she was still waiting at the counter.

Then she just smirked.

Yep. There it was. The faked one. Now, it was clearly there to see. How interesting. A combination of guilty, worried and faked. That's rare. Maybe it was worthwhile to stick her nose into this case as well. This smelled fishy. There was more going on than a simple theft case. Now, she was sure of it and her instincts were top-notch.

Hitomi smirked. _It seems I have just joined the club Kato and Hattorima are already in._ That's why she loved this job. There were more opportunities to gossip than anywhere else and an unlimited range of the most ridiculous juicy details. And for someone like her with a natural curiosity for even the slightest mystery, she just loved to stick her nose, wherever it didn't belong to bring out even the last dirty secret.

* * *

Rei's heart threatened to explode in her chest. Why the heck did she agree to do this? She was the easiest out of all of them to get worked up and spill the beans. Did the others not know that as soon as someone managed to raise her hackles, she was just starting to lash out blindly?

Calm down. You cannot get angry. You have to stay composed. You need to stay focused. You mustn't screw up. You can do this. Just breathe in and out. Let the fire guide you. Let it soothe you. You don't need a raging inferno now, but a steady single flame. You can do it.

For Ami, you will do it.

"Miss Mizuno?"

Only narrowly, she avoided to jump. "Yes?"

"I am Policeman Assistant Kato … If you would please follow me."

"Of course." Rei answered and realized that her voice fortunately betrayed nothing of her inner turmoil. She glanced sideways. The officer was young even for a newly commissioned officer, probably a freshman. His hair was a deep black bound to a loose ponytail. His even features were strikingly attractive and his eyes a captivating dark blue. If she wasn't guided to an interrogation, where probably every word leaving her mouth was supposed to be a convincing lie, she might have blushed.

 _Great. Now, you are already distracted by cute police officers._ There must be something wrong with her. This was not an appointment for speed dating. She was supposed to take this seriously. As in _gravely_ serious. She sincerely hoped, he would leave again after taking her to this Inspector Hattorima. She did not want to lie to two officers. One would be already hard enough. Unfortunately, for their plan, it would be beneficial if he stayed.

He opened a door for her. She realized immediately that this was no office, but an interrogation room. Normally, she should be alarmed by this development. After all, officially, she only wanted to get her belongings back. She was not. It just meant, their plan was working so far. Although she had still harbored a tiny bit of hope that they would not treat Ami as a suspect, they clearly expected it.

"Please, wait here." He gestured to a plain wooden chair in the even plainer room. "Inspector Hattorima will be here shortly."

Rei did as told and sat properly. Then he left.

*Rei, do you copy? Michiru and Minako just entered the building. Setsuna is already in place. They will engage as soon as the interrogation starts.* Makoto's voice whispered in her ear. She would be able to hear everything, as would the others. Rei just cuffed indicating that she understood.

*Can you give us the number of the room you are in?* They had studied the building blueprints before to narrow down the possibilities as to where Inspector Hattorima's office was. With Ami injured and Setsuna busy performing the surgery their computer experts had been unavailable. Mercury herself had helped a bit, but at the end they decided to contact Luna, who had been blissfully unaware of the things that happened this night, as of yet. As soon as she heard of the pinch they were in, she had hurried, not without her usual strict reprimanding as to why they were contacting her only now, to the Crown Center. Besides Ami she was the only one who knew how to operate the high tech computer, they had there at their disposal.

The approach for their assault plan had been Mercury's idea.

Luna had hacked into the schedule of their cleaning company. In a sensitive business as police work, there should always be a documented schedule of who actually cleaned which office just in case any critical documents vanished or information leaked to outside sources. It had been Mercury's idea to check there for the corresponding signatures of the cleaning staff and the owners of said offices likewise. That way they now knew that Hattorima's office was room number 2-24 and that it had a window.

So where was Rei? Rei tapped against her ear three times, seemingly bored. She tapped again after a short pause. And then another four times.

*3rd floor, room 14?* Makoto asked and Rei knew that she was studying the blue prints.

Rei coughed again shortly. An affirmative.

So there was a whole floor between them. Perfect.

Suddenly, the door opened and a stern looking man entered positioning himself right in front of her. He clearly meant business. Rei gulped but otherwise put on her mask of controlled stoicism.

* * *

Ok, things do not look so good for our dear Senshi. Trouble wherever you look and a whole lot of nosy police officers.

As promised this was the first part of the police encounter. In the next chapter you will see how Rei fares against Detective Hattorima. Will she be able to cover for Ami? And what's the rest of the team doing? Will they find the Henshin Stick to save Ami and Mercury? To be continued ... See you next time.


	12. Moves and Countermoves

Here comes the next chapter. Enjoy…

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _After attending an art exhibition organized by Michiru, Ami takes a rushed leave after a rather unfortunate encounter with her father. Trying to vent of her frustration she decides to go for a swim, but unfortunately gets involved in a case of jewelry robbery. While trying to get the thugs arrested things turn for the worst. She loses her Henshin Stick, leaves behind some severely injured thugs and ends up severely hurt herself. Found by her friends, they try to heal her, with little success, instead they manage to accomplish a completely unexpected feat: splitting up Ami and her Mercurian Senshi guardian into two separate entities. The Senshi have no choice, but to consult her mother to do the surgery meant to save her life. In the meantime, the others decide to get Ami's Henshin Stick back from the police. They devise a plan, which includes Rei impersonating Ami and entering a police interrogation lead by the already suspicious police Inspector Chen Hattorima…_

* * *

Setsuna had agreed to her part of the plan immediately. In hindsight, she had to admit, her lack of sleep and her declining adrenaline level might have largely influenced that particular rash decision. If she had known back then what the plan entailed her to do, she might have reconsidered. As in outwardly refused. However, no one had bothered to mention the details. Those details had only been determined, when it was too late for her to change her mind. In hindsight, that has been the biggest lack of judgement on her part. Setsuna sighed. A glorified mission it was. And she probably was supposed to carry out the most unglorified part in it. By god, she was the Senshi of time. A divine being like her could only be offended by the situation she was finding herself in right now. Well, at least none of the others was witnessing this or she would never hear the end of it. Particularly Minako and Haruka would laugh their asses off, if they saw her now. No, this would stay a well-guarded secret she was adamant to forget herself, as soon as this whole mess was sorted out. After all, she had a reputation to live up to.

Right now, she couldn't be more uncomfortable. Crouched down in that tiny stall unsure where to put her oversized staff, no, she had already cramps in her back and the whole balancing act on her boots got on her nerves even without pondering too much on what she was actually standing. She had tried to steady herself on the walls; however, she was kind of reluctant to touch anything in here. A sneer of disgust was planted on her face. God, was nobody ever cleaning up this place? She had seen a thousand years old tomes that had been in better shape. Corpses included. In addition, the offensive smell that wished her to be able to stop breathing put any rotting corpse to shame.

 _Think of roses._ _Pretty roses._

Suddenly, the offending smell was accompanied by the appropriate offending noises.

 _Great. Just great._

As if, it wasn't disgusting enough. Curse my vivid imagination. A relieved grunt followed. Oh, come on. Please be finished. Water splashed and a new wave of odor reached her sensitive nostrils.

 _Of course not._

Prolonging this dreadful experience was probably the way of fate to get some revenge on her for her audibility to consider herself the guardian of time. Why for god's sake, did this guy have to enter now? Time either hated her or wanted to test her on some occasions. Probably it was both of it. After all, she created some rather nasty time paradoxes herself. If this was the revenge then just maybe it hadn't been worth it. Again, water flushed and a rather wrong pitched whistling reached her ears. Come on, must you torture my sensitive ears as well. Moreover, how can he even whistle after that? He must be used to food poisoning. Somehow, she didn't know if that should make her respect the police more or less. She heard the door of the toilet stall open.

 _Finally._

Then he just left. Setsuna's face wrinkled in disgust.

 _Hello? There is something called soap and washing hands? Ever heard of it?_

Her respect for police officers dwindled as fast as appeared. She unfolded her cramped body and finally stepped down from the toilet sill. Of course, there had been no lid. Who needed something as insignificant as that? She did not believe in god. However, this time she prayed that the others would hurry up. Being stuck in the men's' toilet would probably fill her nightmares to come.

Then she heard the door opening again and Setsuna grudgingly jumped back onto the toilet sill to keep her legs from being seen. There was the chattering of two people.

"You know, you should really try some more adventurous stuff in bed to impress her. There are some pretty nasty toys I can recommend…"

Setsuna's head sunk to the slimy wall covered in obscene drawings in defeat. Why couldn't she smash some Youma like in the good old times?

* * *

Rei could feel the sweat trickle down her spine. So that's how being interrogated felt like. No wonder that in all the movies she had seen so far, the suspects usually ended up as a teary quite cooperative mess. With an interrogator such as this guy even the hardest nut was supposed to crack eventually. He had introduced himself as Inspector Chen Hattorima and the moment he did, Rei's hopes to fool him had dwindled significantly. This man was like a block of stone, unyielding, resolute and resistant to any form of charm, manipulation or playing innocent. A veteran in police work, well above his forties, already grey streaks in his cropped black hair. Piercing eyes in a strange hue of captivating smoke blue. And a grim line around the mouth that indicated that he did not smile much. He had bags under his eyes that testified a lack of sleep, probably a common occurrence in his line of work.

Rei hid her hands under the desk. She had been offered a glass of water. However, although her throat was porched she did not drink. There were two reasons: She wanted to conceal her hands, because she wasn't entirely sure, she could completely hide her trembling and the second reason was fingerprints. She would not leave any voluntarily. She could not be sure, whether she had hers or Ami's, but it was best not to give them anything to match against the ones from the crime scene.

At the moment, Hattorima was silent studying his documents. Rei had realized soon that pregnant pauses were his favorite weapon to put some psychological pressure on her. So far, they had only exchanged formalities for protocol, but the questions would soon become gross.

Suddenly, Hattorima looked straight at her and his smoke blue eyes seemed to penetrate her facade immediately. "Well, Miss Mizuno, I have some questions about the respective night when your bag was stolen. You know that there has been a robbery in the near vicinity, very close from where your bag has been found. So, would you please give me a report of what you were doing that evening? Please state any relevant details, time frames or notable facts you remember or might deem important."

Rei gulped. So it begins.

"I was at the swimming hall that evening. I probably arrived around 9 pm and stayed until past midnight. The warden can confirm that. During that time, I was in the pool. When the swimming hall was about to close I wanted to leave and realized that my bag was missing. I usually place it in the locker, however, this time when I came back the locker was open. The lock is quite simple so I think it does not pose a problem to break it. My bag was gone only my clothes lay scattered around. I guess the thieves were not interested in them."

"So the lock was broken?"

"No, you have to bring a personal one. Mine was number coded. Probably they have guessed the number correctly or manipulated the lock somehow. I don't know for sure."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes, I do. Do you need it as evidence?" Makoto had already tempered with it so that it looked now manipulated. How she got that impressive knowledge about picking locks she did not care to elaborate.

"We will let you know, but probably yes. Did you see somebody around, who might have been the culprit?"

"No, as I have said, I was swimming and you can't see the locker room from the pool." Stick to the truth as much as possible.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Four hours straight? That's a bit much even for training."

"I am a good swimmer and I'm training regularly. However, I wasn't exercising the whole time. There is a whirlpool, I occupied frequently and sometimes I just like to drift. I was completely alone this evening so it was quite cozy." Again the truth.

"And you never went back to the locker in between?"

"No, I usually take all I need with me to the pool. I only realized what happened, when I wanted to leave."

"The warden only mentioned two people entering near closing time. An attractive guy and a woman. He only remembered them because the dress of the girl was completely drenched. Do you know something about them?"

Rei nodded. Of course, he would mention Haruka and Michiru. "Yes, they are my friends. I called them as soon as I noticed my bag was gone. I wanted to ask, whether I could stay overnight with them, since my keys were gone as well and my mother was supposed to work on night shift at the hospital. So I could not reach her."

"You called them? But your mobile phone was in your bag, wasn't it?" They anticipated that question.

"There is a permanent phone in the anteroom. I used that." She knew that they would be able to trace it. By now, Luna should have put a fake call in the records.

"Can you give me their number?"

"Of course. You can ask them yourself. I am telling the truth."

Hattorima smiled leniently. "You misunderstand. I mean, right now. If you have phoned them back then, you must know their phone number by heart."

Rei's heart jumped a bit. That was not expected. Hotaru suddenly whispered in her ear. Relieved, she just repeated the numbers.

Hattorima nodded and wrote it down, but seemed a tad bit disappointed that he didn't catch her lying right away. However, he wasn't finished yet. "The warden stated that these two took exit on their own. You weren't with them, but only left approximately 15 minutes afterwards."

They were prepared for this one as well. "Michiru slipped in the swimming hall and fell in the pool. That's why her dress was soaked through and she was a bit disgruntled about it. She had some spare clothes in the car and she wanted to redress. That's why they waited for me outside."

"You had a bag with you when you left." This one was not phrased as a question.

"Yes, they gave it to me for my wet swimming gear." God bless the fact that the warden did see Haruka and Michiru enter with Michiru's beach bag. There could have hidden basically anything in there from an additional bag to a small atelier.

He lifted an eyebrow. "That is rather strange. We actually asked the warden to describe the bag you left with. His description matches the one we found at the crime scene accurately." He left his blatant accusation hanging in the air.

Rei had to suppress a rather betraying smile. Now I got you lying.

"That cannot be. Not only was it a different bag, but I also did not see the warden, when I left. He was not at the counter. The last time I saw him, was when I still was in the pool and he told me to get ready to leave. Back then, I did not even know that my bag was stolen." God bless the fact, that this was indeed what happened. Mercury told them that Ami was a frequent guest at this particular swimming hall. So she and thereby Mercury knew that usually before closing up the warden came quite a bit in advance and told the remaining people to leave. In the meantime, he already did his security round in the rest of the building to call it a day on time. And this was exactly how it had been this evening. He did not see her leave and thereby could not know that it was indeed the same bag, she carried.

Hattorima did not comment his lie. He did not even bat an eyelash. But Rei's nervousness only increased. She could see it in his eyes. His resolve. His conviction that she was the one lying. And his persistent eagerness to catch her doing so. Either with this lie or another.

Rei gripped the armrest of her chair harder, glad that it was below the table surface. This way he would not see.

"We will ask him again. However, I have another question you might give me some insight to. It deals with the content of the bag we found." Again, one of his favorite pregnant pauses. And he did not say 'your' bag.

"Proceed. I will be of assistance in any way I can." As if, she had a choice.

"Well, first there was a damp swimsuit inside. Can you maybe explain to me how the swimsuit you were supposed to have worn, while your bag was stolen ended up in said bag?" Now, she could clearly see the challenging glint in his eyes. He was obviously thinking something along the lines of: you are not going to weasel out of this one.

However, that was exactly what she was going to do. "That wasn't the same swimsuit."

He obviously did not buy this her claim. "It was damp. So you have clearly worn it."

"Yes, I did. But in the morning. I have been there swimming earlier as well. I can give you the entrance tickets." Which was gladly true as well. It wasn't, as if the midnight swim had been planned anyway. So yes, Ami had been there twice a day. With the same swimsuit, but that fact they would not mention.

Hattorima raised again a skeptical brow. "Two times a day? For such a long time?"

"I like swimming and I am good at it. You can ask the warden, nearly all the staff around there, I am quite often there. It relaxes me, when I have stress in school."

"I see. I will ask the employeesl. You are quite a talented student, aren't you? For a junior grade you carry some quite advanced books around with you." Of course, he did not specify. He wanted to see, whether she knew. And thanks to Mercury she did.

"Yes, I am. I am attending cram school as well as the library frequently. And if you are referring to the medical books about bacteriology, virology and comparative genome analysis, I have loaned them for my mother. She is a surgeon by profession." As if, he wouldn't already know that.

"The book about astrophysics and Shakespeare's Macbeth as well?" He countered.

"She is a well-educated woman, interested in almost everything." And as an afterthought. "One day I hope to be like her. However, it was Othello and I like to read Shakespeare myself." She could see his mouth twitch. Again, she scored a solid point by revealing his hidden trap.

"My mistake. Othello of course… And that strangely coded book?" Her inner smile of satisfaction vanished like an imploding light bulb. What coded book? Was this another bluff? Her earpiece stayed unsettling silent.

"What do you mean?" She tried to stall time and she could see it in his eyes that he knew. He did not show it, but she could imagine his hidden predator grin as his eyes glinted darkly in an almost menacing way.

"The hand written book with the strange graphs and signs. What is it?"

Finally, Mercury deigned to answer her in a faint whisper.

"Ahh, that's what you mean. That book is a game. With one of my friends… " She repeated Mercury's words.

"Care to elaborate?" Her heart beat like a sledgehammer. Still, she repeated word for word, what Mercury told her to say.

"My friend as well as I likes codes. We generate riddles for each other to solve. Each of us has a book. We write in the encrypted riddle for the other, then hand over the book and the other one solves it." She had no clue what she was talking about. Was this a made up lie or the truth? Was Ami really doing something like this?

"Sounds interesting. Maybe you can later on explain one in detail to me." He suggested sweetly.

Son of a bitch.

Rei gathered all her confidence and produced her brightest smile. "Sure. Most of my friends don't really get the knack of it, but it's really fun to play. And it's a great exercise for your mind, just like Sudokus only way more advanced. I know some people who play it for years. Or have you ever heard about mind palaces?" She started rambling on purpose with her most enthusiastic voice in the same way Ami usually did in her science geek talk mode, when the others only wanted her to shut up. Gladly, Hattorima wanted the same. He wasn't the least bit interested in any mind games besides the one they were playing right now. As she had guessed.

"Maybe another time. Unfortunately I am currently working. So let's get back to the topic at hand. Can you also explain to me the purpose of the drugs you carried with you?"

Again Rei's heart leaped. What drugs? She was supposed to know that. Why the hell did they have prepared in advance for this interrogation, if Mercury didn't care enough to elaborate the important details?

"The aspirin? I thought, it's common knowledge what it is used for?" She guessed, part of her anger leaking into the answer. Stay calm. Don´t agitate him further. She knew Ami frequently had headaches due to her huge workload, so she hoped that her answer was at least somewhat reasonable.

Hattorima only raised a single eyebrow considering her annoyed bluntness. She didn't care. Anyone in her situation had the right to be pissed of considering the treatment she got so far.

"Not the aspirin, Miss Mizuno. The Clonazepam."

The what? What was that supposed to be? Again her would be helpers at the other end of her earpiece took their sweet time to provide an appropriate answer for her. She would rip them apart as soon as she got the chance to for their oh so valuable help. But, not right now. Think. You are supposed to answer that one.

"With all due respect, but whatever drugs I carry is none of your business. As far as I know the police is not allowed to ask health related confidential questions, without at least offering the assistance of a lawyer before." That was all she managed to do.

"We did at the beginning. You declined." He stated not the least bit impressed.

Right. She did. "Back then, I thought I am just here to retrieve my bag and to press charges against the culprits, who stole it. Then you come up with all of those needless questions that are obviously of no importance in this context. First, I thought you just want to make sure that the bag you found truly belongs to me. I was most cooperative and patient so far. However, now I get the impression that I am interrogated as a suspect here." There was some furious very unhelpful whispering in her earpiece that was without a doubt not suited to help her in any way, since it mostly was rigorous scolding. It was Makoto reprimanding Mercury. She really would kill them. They were quarreling right into her ear. She needed an answer to that damn question and that fast and not their constant distracting bickering. Fortunately, her distraction strategy worked at least on Hattorima.

"You have to understand that we have to consider every possible option. The assaulting party, which attacked and incapacitated the thieves, has not been identified, yet, and your bag has been found very close to the crime scene. I am only doing my job thoroughly."

"I have not been there that evening. And how can you believe that I would be able to take out a band of thieves? I am merely a student. How should I be able to do that and more importantly why? If I had seen them rob anything, I would have called the police, instead of trying to stop them on my own. I am not suicidal."

Hattorima frowned darkly and Rei realized that this was exactly what he did not have an explanation for, even if he was convinced that not only her bag had been there that night but her as well. Why would she bother to interfere personally? Why taking that risk?

"Maybe you had some help?"

"What are you trying to suggest? Who would help me in doing that? Do you think that I am running some underground organization of freelance vigilantes eager to rescue mankind, beat up the bad guys and help old women to cross the street?" That actually wasn't far from the truth. Out of a sudden urge, she decided to top that. "Then I probably need to dress up accordingly. Maybe you can lend me an appropriate cape." Sarcasm dripped now from her words.

Hattorima leaned back folding his hands and gauging her carefully. What an ass. Rei tried to stick to her just anger. Right now, it suited her needs well. This guy wanted to play her. Well you can try, but don't think I participate in that little game of yours willingly.

"Of course, I am not suggesting something as ridiculous as that. And someone who only wanted to help surely wouldn't kill." He assured her nonchalantly.

A wave of shock crushed Rei's temper tantrum. "Kill?" She asked flabbergasted.

"One of the thieves died in hospital from his severe head trauma."

Rei stiffened and her hands clutched the armrests in a death grip until her knuckles turned white. No. One of them was dead? We do not kill. We are supposed to protect humans. We do not kill. She searched his eyes for hints of another lie, but there was only truth there. Oh my god, we killed an actual person and they would charge Ami for murder. Only now, she realized how bad the situation had turned out to be. Ami would never forgive herself for this. Oh god. One of them was dead…

"Miss Mizuno?"

Damn Rei. Answer.

Finally, she managed to squeeze out an "I am sorry. I did not know, there were casualties."

"There were. And one of the other victims is still at ICU." He almost glared at her accusingly.

It unnerved her greatly. "What are you trying to suggest here? I have nothing to do with this." Rei retorted aggressively and this blatant lie stung deep in her chest. Get a grip, Rei. You can't slacken of now or everything is lost. Forget what he said. You have to deal later with the fact, that they killed a man. You have to keep calm, now. For Ami.

Hattorima was still observing her closely. "Now, you might understand why I am being thorough. This is now a murder case and the culprit has to be punished accordingly for this heineous deed. You want the police to be thorough under such conditions, don't you? After all, killing someone is the ultimate sin and we have to catch the culprit. Considering every potential option of the course of events is the foundation of finding out the truth. Quite often we have to follow leads that end nowhere. I apologize, if that causes any inconvenience on your part." He sounded like a scolding pastor after she proclaimed her outright refusal to donate for starving children.

Well played, you prick. "Of course, you have to follow every lead. But you could be a bit more polite and less accusing while doing so." She admitted grudgingly continuing to play her role as the shocked falsely accused, while trying to feign sympathy for his point of view. She tried with all her might to hold onto her act, suppressing her true feelings as well as she could. Otherwise her guilt would have crushed her.

"Point taken. I will work on my manners." His smile did not reach his eyes. God, she disliked this man. He was not stony-faced anymore. Now he was a slithering snake trying to devour her, trying to poison her with his deceptive words, while he maneuvered himself into position to strangle her in his chokehold. And she could sense an underlying anger in him, frustration about not being able to catch her with the hand in the cookie jar and a great amount of suppressed aggression. He was gripping his armrest nearly as tightly as she did under the table and his eyes betrayed his hostile thoughts. He wanted to jump over this table to beat the crap out of her until she was telling the truth. Until she admitted that she killed this man. If he wasn't a cop, she would be afraid of him now. Maybe, or just because of it, she should be even more.

However, his voice betrayed nothing of his hidden intentions, only his eyes did, which made it only creepier. "Miss Mizuno, I know this is difficult for you. Being accidently involved in a crime can be taxing to everyone. You may be just an innocent bystander, but we have to make sure, that we know all the details so that we don't miss any connection, even if it seems at the moment that there are none. Just let me do my duty and cooperate and this will be over in a heartbeat." He tried to lull her into false safety. Rei did not buy one word of him. This guy wanted her to be guilty. Maybe he needed a successful detention to gain the price of the best police officer of the month. She did not know and she did not care one bit. She would give him absolutely nothing. She would protect Ami as best as she could to the very end.

Still, she nodded obediently feigning cooperation.

"So please can you answer the previous question. About the Clonazepam. Why did you carry it with you?"

So, the bastard was also persistent. Fortunately, Mercury had started whispering into her ear. It was about damn time. She had stalled enough time to figure out Einstein's relativity theory by now, so this should be a piece of cake.

"Clonazepam is a drug used against insomnia. I fetched it from the pharmacy." Great, she was also learning something new in this whole mess.

"It is also a drug used as muscle relaxant for epileptics as well as against panic attacks. Did you know that?" Was he now a fucking pharmacologist as well or what? He did not leave her any time to answer let alone think about it.

"So what exactly do you need it for?" Excellent question. Rei just hoped the others had a reasonable explanation for it. Again, it was Mercury, who gave her instructions.

"I already answered that. Against insomnia." Yeah, after stating, that she swam almost four hours straight, she doubted that she would get away with claiming it was for muscle problems. But was it really for insomnia? Why was Ami carrying around such stuff?

"You sure?" The Inspector asked again.

Bastard. "Yes, I am."

"It's supposed to be quite strong and unusual for someone so young." Was it? And Ami was taking this stuff?

"It was prescribed by your mother? Uncommon for someone as experienced as her to prescribe something like that to her own daughter. I have read it can be quite dangerous if taken in too high amounts, since its primary use is as a muscle relaxant. Too much of it and you stop breathing."

"I already tried other stuff. It helps. And she instructed me how to use it."

"I see. Then how much do you take against insomnia. Since I have the strong impression that you are lying, I would also like to have a blood sample from you. Traces of the drug should be detectable, if you take it." Crap. Did the pen mimic Ami's blood as well? Probably not and definitely no drug traces. And worst of all, this damn bastard was not interested in the drug at all. He only wanted to have her blood to match it against the blood traces they found on the crime scene. And even if they were lucky and it would not match, there was no drug in her blood. Heck, she does not even have the same blood type as Ami. Under no circumstance, she could let him have it. It would blow everything.

Mercury whispered again. And for once, they agreed on something.

Rei let her body deflate in the chair, before she admitted their only way out of this mess. "The drug is not for me." She stated repeating Mercury's words in a faked remorse tone. She did not know yet how to proceed from here, but her admission took away Hattorima's false pretense to demand her blood.

"Then who was it for?" The expression of the Inspector was half-smug grin and half-annoyed scowl as if he did not know; whether he should count catching her lying a success, when at the time he lost his chance to obtain a blood sample easily.

Rei pretended to sigh. "I need your word that this stays confidential."

Hattorima clearly got suspicious, since she was so reluctant to answer him straight away. He didn't have to be a genius to realize that she was tiptoeing around his question. And that's exactly how they wanted it. Give the dog another bone to chew on, and then he might forget the previous one.

"All conversations regarding police work especially still open cases are kept confidential. However, under certain circumstances we have an obligation by law to share our findings. Would you care to elaborate why this is so important to you regarding this topic?"

"Someone might get into trouble, if I reveal what is behind this and I swear it's not relevant to your case."

"I am sorry. But _I_ have to be the judge for that myself." What a surprise…

Whispers again revealed the appropriate answer to Rei. She lowered her head in silence, again stalling time to get all the details of the story she was supposed to sell convincingly. She had no clue, whether it was true or not. However, she did not like it one bit.

"It is for my mother." She finally said to the floor in a hopefully perfect imitation of shamed reluctance.

Hattorima raised a brow. He clearly did not expect that. "Your mother is a surgeon. She prescribed the drug. If you say that you also got it for her, it would mean that she has some health related muscle problems? That would be a catastrophe for a surgeon, who relies immensely on hand coordination during medical treatment, wouldn't it?"

And it would explain why she was so reluctant to reveal anything about it. However, they were not so cruel to involve Ami's mother in this mess more than actually necessary and certainly not to an extent that would endanger her career. So, Hattorima was wrong. That wasn't her actual story.

"No, it's nothing like that. My mother is not the one actually needing the drug. It's a friend of the family. However, he has no health assurance and this drug is rather expensive. So my mother has prescribed it for him on my name since we have a medical assurance. However, as you probably know this is illegal."

"Yes, it is insurance fraud. I am sorry, but we need the name of the mentioned friend."

Rei gave him a rather disgruntled look, but obliged. "His name is Hiroshi Hino." Her grandpa would be thrilled, when she needed to ask him to lie for them. And she would rip the others apart for sparing Ami's mother to put it rather on him. Even, if that had been the only option, she had still the right to be pissed.

"We will contact him. And I am afraid also your mother has to face the consequences of her actions."

Rei lowered her head in defeat, as Ami would do, if she caused trouble for her mother. Makoto still whispered into her ear. The time she had stalled was now sufficient. She was fed up with this cat-and-mouse game. She longed for this to be over, desperately. Suddenly, she furrowed her brows. Something was amiss. Something did not go according to plan. They had problems. But here she could do nothing more to help the others. She needed to get out of here. "Are we now finished?" she asked in a demure voice railing in her anxiety.

"I have no immediate questions anymore. However, I ask you not to leave town and stay available since further questions might arise during the investigation. You can get your bag and vital documents at the counter from my colleague."

Rei just nodded and left as fast as politeness allowed her to do.

* * *

AN:

 _That's it for today. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, leave some comments. The next chapter will be uploaded around Christmas. In January, it will be one year that I started this story, so I am thinking about a double chapter to celebrate my first longer story. Well, I am already thinking ahead…_

 _Next time, it's gonna be chapter 13 first. Did they fool Hattorima? What is Setsuna up to? What problems did the others encounter, that got Rei so anxious? Will their cover be blown? And will they get back the Henshin Stick? Stay tuned for the next chapter…_

 _Until then, I wish you a merry Christmas and thanks for reading…_


	13. Suspicions

Here is the next Chapter of Dreamers Awake following Rei's interrogation. Thanks again for all your likes and follows …

* * *

Hattorima did not leave the interrogation room. Instead, he had not moved at all since the Mizuno girl had almost fled. He was staring at her glass. She didn't touch it. His head was pounding. He could use some water himself. Sadly, that would not help to get his head clear. He already drank enough water to fit in a whole barrel and it did not help at all.

Suddenly, he heard the door opening and Kato entered. He stopped right behind him.

Hattorima adjusted his stiff posture. "You saw and heard everything?"

"Yes, of course."

"And, do you believe her?"

"All her answers were solid and made sense." Kato answered briskly.

"That is not what I was asking." He needed a second opinion from someone, who was not going slowly crazy like him. Someone he could trust. He needed to know, if all of this was just in his head. Whether he was imagining things. Whether he was losing it.

"If you are asking whether I believe she tells the truth… I am actually not sure. Her behavior seemed sometimes a bit strange."

"Strange? How so?" Hattorima asked, letting Kato believe that he was just testing his observation skills. Kato was a very promising officer, but he joined them straight from the academy only four month ago. He still had this irresistible urge to prove to himself and anybody around him that he was worthy of his badge. Hattorima already knew he was.

"I think she was acting sometimes a bit weird, but in an inconsistent way. Sometimes I had the impression, she was too smug and her answers were too … immediate. It was almost as if she rehearsed doing that interrogation. As if she prepared the ideal response to answer exactly those questions, you were asking her."

Hattorima nodded approvingly. That had been exactly his impression.

Kato just continued solemnly. "And after some of your questions she seemed almost shocked. The encoded book. The Clonazepam. Strangely it was mostly after questions that were probably the least connected to the case."

"Indeed, because she did not expect them, she could not prepare the perfect answer for them." Hattorima added thoughtfully.

Kato had another thought. "When you claimed, the warden saw her leave with the respective bag; she also was not the least bit shocked. Normally, people would freak out and deny an accusation vehemently, when they know for sure it is wrong or they would stutter that this can't be true. She, on the other hand, stayed completely calm and rebutted your statement piece by piece."

"As if we would play a game of wits…"

"Yes. Is that how it was with the minor you mentioned previously, who wanted to prove to the police that he could get away with murder?"

"There are similarities." Quite a lot of them to be honest. But with the boy back then his instincts hadn't screamed 'danger' in capital letters and during his interrogation he didn't have to suppress the urge to lunge over the table, throw him into the most hidden prison cell he could find and discard the keys. With her, his frustrated anger had boiled like a volcano shortly before its most destructive eruption. These haunting deep blue orbs had taunted him, he had fel like drowning and the urge to smash her head on the table surface for her audacity … to just sit there … to mock him … to play him… It had been almost overwhelming.

Kato did not seem to notice his distraction. He was still musing. "Still, her behavior was inconsistent and it just does not make sense, if you look at the big picture. Especially, when you told her about the dead one, she was clearly shell-shocked…" He furrowed his brows in doubt.

Hattorima nodded absent-minded. "Yes, at that point she lost it. She clearly showed guilt and she got almost aggressive in defending herself. It was the complete opposite reaction to the situation with the pool warden. The smugness was completely gone. She almost panicked." Hattorima remembered this part quite well. There he had managed to crack her defensive walls for the first time.

"So; she did not expect this outcome? Casualties?"

Hattorima could only agree. "That is very likely. According to her shocked reaction, she felt guilty and did not intent to kill. It would more point to an accident."

"How can you accidently beat up five thugs? You have seen the list of their injuries. You said she is supposed to be a genius. Maybe she did pull of the whole robbery and let these street thugs do all the dirty work. And then she did not need them anymore and disposed of them. Or let somebody else do it for her." Kato wild- guessed.

Hattorima just shook his head disbelievingly. "No, the way she acted, causing a fatal injury, was unintended."

"Maybe she did not specify the word 'dispose' accurately to her new lackeys."

"No. If you want to dispose of your partners in crime then it does not make much sense to do it with new partners in crime. That way she would not decrease the number of insiders at all. On the contrary…"

"Maybe she had a reason to switch partners?" Kato mused.

"Such as..?"

"I don't know, but the additional prints and blood traces we have point to a larger group than the few we arrested. Maybe they had an internal struggle… and the ones oposing her were disposed of. This way some of them would get away including her and it would explain her guilt. At least if it wasn't planned."

"I don't think her intent was to get rid of them."

"But what was intended then? To knock them out? To obtain their stolen goods? The only other possible explanation is that they attacked her and she just defended herself."

"Against that many? And against armed opponents? She would be the one in hospital now or worse."

"So, you think she did not fight?"

"At least not alone. There is blood we can't match to anybody on the crime scene so somebody from the attacker fraction must have been hurt. However, without a blood sample we cannot know whether it's from her or one of her supposed lackeys." _It's from her. I am sure it is._

"She appeared fine." Kato stated.

"There are plenty of wounds you can hide. It does not have to be a serious injury."

"But if she somehow participated in that fight there is still the question: What was it that she wanted?"

Hattorima shock his head skeptically. "The jewelry was still there and if they attacked her, it would be self-defense. She could admit it."

"…unless she arranged the robbery and it was an internal power struggle…" Kato noted.

"Ok, let's skim through the possibilities: Theory number 1. She organized the whole robbery, there was some arguing over the spoils and things escalated. Main problem here: why did they leave behind the spoils and who activated the alarm? Might be that there was not enough time to get the jewelry and she just barely got away with whatever accomplices stayed loyal to her. That way she did not fight and let others do it for her and she comes out unscathed or only slightly injured, but won't say anything, because the police would arrest her for committing the robbery. In summary, not a bad scenario but we still have the alarm, which does not fit.

Theory number 2. She is just an innocent bystander, who walks into the robbery and has to defend herself. In that case, she would have been alone, fighting five armed thugs with no apparent injuries. For once, it would be self-defense. She could admit it. Second, it's not making any sense. No matter how good you are, and I am not saying she is, you get scratches in a street brawl, on your hands, in your face especially when you face off against armed thugs. You don't look completely unscathed. Additionally, for the self-defense theory, the bag I found just makes no sense. Why did she leave it behind the waste container? If she were attacked, she would not have time for this. I also don't think she would have been able to beat these men up on her own. Have you seen her? She is quite a fragile little thing. All brains, but no muscle.

Theory number 3. She is playing us. She orchestrated all of it to work out as it did and now wants to play a sick game with the police either to prove her intellectual superiority or for the thrill. Maybe both. That way she might have planned the quarrel beforehand, she might have activated the alarm herself and she might have pit her lackeys against each other. Whatever… we don't know the details, but she would not be interested in the spoils. She would try to get the attention of the police. The bag was ideal for it. It was too easy to find. I mean her own phone call practically guided me to it. And if she was the attacker and the victor in a heroic one-man crusade, as we presumed in theory number two, she could have fetched her bag after knocking out the thieves or letting them knock out each other. Doesn't matter… at the end she poked us into it with our noses. All reactions we got out of her during the interrogation could be a well-planned ploy."

"I am for the last theory. If she really wants to play a game with the police as you suppose, then she needs to be noticed, as you said. The bag and the phone call must be intentional. I mean, a genius wouldn't do such mistakes. But leaving behind just enough traces to put her on the interrogation list without us being able to prove anything? That sounds more like it."

"There are too much things that do not make sense. There is no real motif. I mean why would she do something like that? Did you find out anything more related to her background?"

"Her parents are divorced. Her father is usually abroad but currently in Tokyo. I already tried to contact him. I phoned her school. Every single one of the teachers practically praised her as the most talented, nicest, most considerate and helpful student, they ever had the privilege to teach." He raised an eyebrow while quoting.

"She didn't seem particularly nice to me, today." Hattorima stated sarcastically. He could see in Kato's eyes that he agreed, but he just continued with his report.

"However, I did not find any instrumental information regarding her physical fitness. No martial arts training neither with or without weapons. No membership in a fitness club. Nothing that would enable her to beat up armed thugs two times her weight. The only active sport she is doing is swimming and she is considered a pro. So, that fact actually fits to her story. She is very talented at chess and won multiple prices in the junior league, although lately she didn't participate anymore. Computer expert. Won a computer game competition last year single handily. Interestingly, the price was to meet Taiki of the Three Lights, you know this trashy boy band and it came along with hefty prize money. She donated it to a children's' charity organization for leukemia. She has the double amount of courses compared to the other students and regularly attends cram school courses. She was even asked to teach them, but declined."

So she wasn't in it for money. "Sounds to me as if there aren't many intellectual challenges left for her. For someone like her who can accomplish anything with just the snap of her fingers the world must appear quite boring." Hattorima mused.

"So, you think she did it just for the thrill? Like the boy you mentioned…"

"What I think is that theory number 3 is likely to win the race. … Right now, I have the impression that she puts up a facade for the public. Playing nice combined with charity projects. All a nice little ploy to hide what's behind the facade. What else did you get?"

"You remember that super elite private academy that was completely destroyed almost two years ago? Mugen School? They had set their eyes on her too. Quite adamantly as it appears. Apparently, she declined their offer. Rumors say that she had a clash with one of their science class instructors, the computer specialist Yui Bidou. I looked up her name. I could not find any trace about her. Not even a word, whether she survived the blast or not. She just vanished into thin air."

Hattorima's brows furrowed. The events at Mugen School were obscure at best. No one really knew what happened back then. Officially, it was a gas leak. Unofficially, this must have been the biggest gas leak of history, if it could flatten two skyscrapers and the whole area surrounding. There was also no official list of casualties, albeit many people especially the higher ups were still MIA until today. It happened during the weekend. So the officials stated that the school was empty. However, the long list of missing people who were somehow connected to this mysterious school obviously said otherwise.

"Let me guess, that quarrel between them was shortly before that whole school ended up as a post- war zone?"

"Indeed it was." Kato confirmed his suspicions.

"What a coincidence…" Not that he believed that she was responsible for something of that magnitude. Still, it was strange.

 _She is responsible._

Where did that come from?

Kato just continued with his report. "There was another incident roughly a year prior to Mugen School. A woman named Berthier challenged her to a chess match on TV. Apparently, she won, but there was quite some tension between the two and I could not find any traces of that Berthier lady at all. The last intel I got claimed, she left the country shortly after the match."

"Interesting, there are quite a lot of people vanishing mysteriously around her. And it all includes people who challenge her intellectually… Apparently, it's not very healthy to oppose Miss Mizuno." Hattorima mused trying to put the pieces together.

"What do you intend to do now?" Kato distracted him.

"What can I do? I have not the slightest bit of evidence against her. Presumptive evidences at best and my gut feeling. I guess that won't help us much to prove her guilty and get her convicted for murder or assisted murder." Kato could clearly hear the frustration in his superior's voice. Hattorima did not bother to hide it any more. He felt as if he was stuck in a dead end and a kind of surging restlessness arose in him like a brewing thunderstorm. He could not let her get away. _I will end it once and for all._

"You don't want the matter slide, do you?" Kato interrupted his drifting thoughts. "If it reassures you, I also have the feeling that there is something wrong with her. Poking a bit deeper might do the trick."

 _Wrong? She is wrong. Everyhing is wrong. Lies. Nothing but lies and deception. I am so close. I almost have her. Nothing will stop me. I have to kill the traitor. Let me end it. Just give in and let me do it. Let me out!_

Hattorima's hand again touched his temple in a vain attempt to clear his head from his raging headache and those foreign thoughts. Then he squeezed out. "Weird feelings won't help us at all, if we can't at least prove that she was there that night. However, we would need at least a blood sample for that." _Blood. Hers will be spilt. Soon. Very soon. Let me…_

"Or fingerprints…"

Hattorima gritted his teeth to shut the demon up. "Yes, those would do the job as well."

"You hoped she would touch the water glass."

 _She is going to die._ Hattorima could hardly concentrate anymore. His head was about to burst for just about a second. Then the pain lessoned again.

"Yes, I did. Although any proper lawyer would rip me apart for this at a court…I …I still thought…I just needed to know. I need a solid reason for pursuing this further."

"You could wait. One of the injured thieves has to wake up, soon. If she was there, they should be able to identify her as their assailant." Kato stated rationally.

"If. Right now, one is dead. One is not far from it and one is in an artificial coma. Only one of them could wake up in the near future and even then…."

"Yes?"

Hattorima just shook his head. How should he explain to Kato this feeling he had. That it would be then too late. That urge to act now. Even he himself had no clue for what it would be then too late. Instead, he tried it with another half-truth.

"It was dark that night. We could not be sure that one of them would be able to identify her clearly."

"Maybe not clearly. However, they should know, whether it was a schoolgirl that beat them up."

"Even if they confirm that, it would not be enough and we cannot be sure of that. If she really had accomplices, we don't know about and they did her dirty work, then there would be no direct link to her whatsoever. But she was there. I just know it. I only have to prove it." He was surprised by the adamant conviction in his voice.

Kato managed a guilty smile. "I am glad you are thinking that way."

"What? Why?"

"I might have done something I shouldn't." He looked to the ground avoiding eye contact in an almost sheepish way. If there was one thing Kato was devastated to do then it was to disappoint his cherished mentor.

"Kato?" his tone was almost accusing.

The young man inhaled sharply. "Look, you don't have to use it. I know it's not legal and I am sorry, but I just couldn't resist."

Hattorima dawned nothing good, because in the last three months he had already figured out Kato's greatest weakness. He wanted to catch a guilty culprit at all costs engaging all means necessary. Thereby, he was not against stretching the rules dictated by law to their limits, if he deemed them in the way of true justice. An over idealistic fool indeed that actually believed in the greater good. Give it around 20 years and he would not believe in these childish dreams anymore. If he was still alive by then.

Hattorima just sighed. "What did you do this time? God, why don't you get it in that thick idealist head of yours? We can't just do whatever we see justified. We are the law."

Seeing how Kato flinched guiltily only confirmed Hattorima's suspicions. He growled in an unnerved manner. He liked Kato and considered him a good and reliable partner. However, he was still a Rookie. Polishing him to an excellent officer was his job. If he wasn't going crazy before, that is. His headache was blooming now again full force and he rubbed his temple.

"Just spill it." He groaned.

Kato lifted his head carefully and just rounded the seething figure of his superior to approach the chair the Mizuno girl has sat on. He bent over the armrest and then Hattorima heard the sound of tape dispatching from the underside.

He held it in front of Hattorima's nose. "Fingerprints. Since she might have deemed the glass as the actual trap and avoided touching it, she did not pay attention to the underside of the armrest, she was gripping all the time."

Hattorima sighed considering how brilliant and utterly stupid this stunt had been. Kato had probably dreamed of being Sherlock Holmes as a kid. Heck, he was still dreaming. "I am really curious how you want to explain that to her lawyer."

"She didn't request one."

* * *

*The path is clear.* Setsuna had to suppress a relieved sigh when she heard Makoto state these simple words.

"The office as well?" she whispered back.

*Yes. Haruka has a clear view on the office itself and the connecting hallway. God bless the fact, that glass buildings are popular these days.*

"Good, tell her to warn me as soon as someone approaches."

*As far as I can tell Michiru's and Minako's distraction works perfectly. They bicker like the worst kind of jealous bitchy girlfriends accusing each other of stalking, harassment and whatever else they come up with. I am almost tempted to send in Haruka just to see what happened, if the subject of their bitchfight shows up.*

Setsuna smiled weakly. Would only be fair if someone else had to suffer a bit. However, she answered in a more reasonable manner. "As long as their distraction is sufficient the way it is, we should keep Haruka as a backup."

*They keep at least a dozen police officers busy. Right now, four are holding them down to prevent them from scratching each other's eyes out.* There was an amused undertone audible in Makoto's voice.

Setsuna knew they were the perfect combination for drawing the highest amount of attention. "I can imagine. I am going in, now. Tell me if things change."

*Roger.* Makoto confirmed.

Setsuna stepped from the toilet sill and stretched her cramped muscles shortly. Finally, she would get out of here. She was Sailor Pluto disguised as a police officer. This way hopefully nobody would suspect her. Although Minako and Michiru were doing their best to reduce the number of police officers in the upper floors, she had to be careful. They had anticipated that there were cameras installed in the hallways and indeed, when she entered here, she had spotted several of them. First, they had pondered about hacking into the security system. However, Luna had voiced her doubts to do that without leaving traitorous traces. That's why they decided to use an alternative approach. One that only she herself was capable to execute.

Pluto turned in the small toilet stall until she faced the back wall and lifted her staff. Then she concentrated shortly while closing her eyes. When she opened them again, nothing had changed. However, just like last time appearances were deceiving. She just stepped forward and the wall turned to liquid waves. After she passed through the portal, she crouched down low just to be on the safe side. However, as anticipated nobody was there. It was on purpose that they had chosen this particular rest room, since it shared an inner wall with the neighboring room, which happened to be Hattorima's office.

She looked around. It was a standard office with a huge window front, two big desks, several cupboards stuffed with files and a lonely barely surviving rubber tree. One wall was occupied by a magnetic whiteboard which was covered in scribbled notes, post its and messy arrow charts.

Setsuna ignored it and carefully approached the computers. Both were buzzing. So which of them was Hattorima's? She quickly checked the desks and looked in the postal invoice for further hints. Inspector Chen Hattorima was written on the first envelope she grabbed.

So, that's the right one.

She sat down quickly on the office chair and deactivated the screensaver. A login window popped up requesting the input of the correct password. Pluto cursed inwardly. This was bothersome but nothing they did not expect. That's another reason why she was chosen for this particular task. She concentrated again and tried to ignore her conscience that was trying to tell her that she was stepping on thin ice with what she was doing. Opening a local portal was one thing but tempering with time was something that already earned her punishment before. However, she would not have agreed to do this, if she did not know that she could get away with it. Stopping time was an absolute taboo she broke the last time. Rewinding time however was a matter of debate. If it affected people directly, it was usually prohibited, but she did not plan to use it on a living being. She wanted to use it on the computer.

She concentrated on the time display. It worked. The computer itself was half an hour behind the current time. And back then Hattorima had been logged in. So she would not need his password. And indeed, she now had access, folders were open and files on display. Quickly she scanned the content, searched for Ami's name, and all recently opened files. Several search results popped up. She secured her USB stick in the correct slot and copied all the necessary files. Then she looked through them to find the evidence report. She scrolled to the relevant section and scanned through all the pieces of evidence found on the crime scene. In total, it contained 35 items. All of them were numbered, described accurately and a corresponding storage number was assigned. If she found Ami's Henshin Stick, she could build up a portal into the archive. She had an appropriate replica with her that was generated with Usagi's transformation pen as well. She would just switch it with the original and the police would not notice what happened.

At least that was the plan. However, said plan was busted as soon as she reached the end of the list and did not find anything. Pluto frowned. Did she miss it? She scanned the list a second time and then a third. "Makoto, do you copy?"

*Affirmative.*

"I am afraid we have a severe problem here. The Henshin Stick is not on the list of evidence." The tint of worry in her voice was obvious.

*Are you certain? They might have labeled it differently, since they don't know what it is.* Makoto asked skeptically.

"I am certain. I went through all the items on the list. Thrice. It's not here."

Makoto's frustrated grunt reached her ears. *Damn, what do we do now? Where is it? If the police does not have it, who the hell has?*

"That is a very good question, but I am afraid, that is not the most immediate problem. If the Henshin stick is not here then this whole operation is for naught."

Silence. Then. *You are right.* Makoto sounded frustrated and Setsuna didn't feel any better.

"At least I got the case reports. This way we see what they have about the whole incident. We might find some clues in there as to where the Henshin stick might be."

A poor consolation gift.

*Ok, then get out of there. I tell Michiru and Minako the same and Rei is almost finished with the interrogation. Meet outside and come back as fast as possible. Then we discuss how we proceed.*

"Understood. Just to make sure I will copy all the printed out data they have as well. This should take approximately five additional minutes."

*Ok, I tell the others to keep up their distraction a while longer. Just hurry.*

"Affirmative." Setsuna forwarded the time on the computer again to the current time frame and was rewarded by the login screen. Then she grabbed the USB stick, pulled out a small camera and took shots of the whiteboard and any open folders on Hattorima's desk. When she was finished, she retreated to the opposite wall and slipped through. Again, the stinking toilet stall greeted her. After turning the wall back to normal, she would wait another 10 minutes before she left.

Just to be on the safe side.

While waiting she had plenty of time to find the error in their plan. They had not even considered that the police did not have the Henshin Stick. After all, it was nowhere to be found at the crime scene. She had verified that herself. And Mercury had stated it as a given fact that it was here. So why wasn't it? Mercury did not doubt that it was here. Shouldn't she know? The Ice Senshi needed it to ensure her own survival and to save Ami. Consequently, they have come here to retrieve it. Setsuna frowned. Suddenly she realized something odd. When she was telling Makoto that she could not find it on the list, Mercury had not commented their failure.

Usually she commented _everything_. So why did she not do it this time. "Makoto, do you copy?"

*Affirmative.*

„Can you ask Mercury whether she can somehow locate the Henshin Stick?"

*She is not here anymore.*

Pluto's eyes widened. "What do you mean she is not there anymore?"

*She left. I think it was shortly after you stated that you could not find the Henshin Stick on the list.*

"Left? Where to?"

*I don't know. She just vanished like the last time.*

Setsuna was confused. The Ice Senshi did not comment and just vanished. Wasn't this a catastrophe for her? Shouldn't her highest priority now be to find out where else it might be?

"Why would she just…leave?"

Unless…

Suddenly a terrific thought entered her mind and Setsuna's eyes widened. "Makoto, where are you right now and where is Usagi?" she demanded to know sharply.

*We are both in your living room. Why?* Makoto answered with unease.

Oh no. "Then who's with Ami?"

*Her mother. Setsuna what…*

But Setsuna didn't let her finish. "Go to Ami, this instant! Mercury knew, we would not find it. She wants Ami. Don't let her touch her!" A sudden screeching noise made Setsuna grimace in discomfort. "Makoto?" she yelled.

However, there was only static buzzing.

Makoto's earpiece was lying forgotten on the ground.

* * *

AN:

Obviously, I am back to cliffhangers, now. Ami's fate dangles on a string again. What are Mercury's intentions? Will the Senshi be too late to save their dear friend? The next chapter will be out in January. As already announced I will then celebrate my one-year release of Dreamers Awake. I hope you enjoyed the story so far ... I wish you all a happy New Year!


	14. When it rains, it pours

_AN: Welcome back to the first part of the promised double chapter of Dreamers Awake. Today it's one year that I started this story. I wanted to thank all my loyal readers for their comments, likes, follows and PMs. I am always really happy to read some of your opinions. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and will stick to it for future chapters…. Now, I won't tantalize you further with my boring comments and start right away with the previous cliffhanger…_

* * *

Previously:

 _Suddenly a terrific thought entered her mind and Setsuna's eyes widened, when she hastily talked into the communicator. "Go to Ami, this instant! Mercury knew, we would not find the Henshin Stick with the police. She wants Ami. Don't let her touch her!" A sudden screeching noise made Setsuna grimace in discomfort. "Makoto?" she yelled._

 _However, there was only static buzzing. Makoto's earpiece was lying forgotten on the ground._

* * *

Kaya Mizuno rubbed her eyes tiredly. They were burning. She needed sleep urgently. Even someone like her used to late night shifts and long working hours was not immune to bone deep exhaustion. She blamed the hardships of the last hours. Finding her daughter critically injured, hearing that ridiculous story of her destiny and performing the surgery to save her life, did take its toll on her. On top of that, she had already served a 35 hours shift at the hospital before with only several scarce hours of sleep in between. However, no matter how tired she was, she could not sleep. She felt an inner anxiety buzzing in her very core that forced her to stand guard at her daughter's bedside.

She looked sadly down at Ami, who didn't stir once since the surgery. One hand held Ami's clammy one and the other one wandered occasionally to her face, brushing a particularly stubborn strand of hair out of her eyes fondly. It has escaped the bandage wrapped around her head. When did her hair get that long? Wasn't it only a week ago, when she had her last hair-do? When she pondered clearly about it, it must have been several weeks ago, already.

She liked it shorter better.

Then her wandering hand brushed the side of her face and she got a clear look at her left ear. She paused in her movement abruptly. Were there two ear studs? Ami always had only one. When did she get the second one? The doctor let her caressing hand fall down on the mattress slowly. Her gaze wandered to the unoccupied chair next to Ami's bed. Her tattered and bloodied clothes were scattered carelessly on it. Ami was currently wearing a mint green hospital gown; she had changed her into herself.

Her eyes were glued to that damn chair. She gritted her teeth. It should be the blood that antagonized her the most, the knowledge who it originated from. The blood wasn't the reason that got her so railed up, though.

It was something way more trivial.

 _I don't know that sweater. Damn, why do I not know that sweater?_

That was all it took for her to break down. Doctor Mizuno folded her hands in despair and let her heavy pounding head rest on them, while tears threatened to pour out of her eyes. Why do I notice such things only now? What did I do all this time? _Working. You were working all the time._ When was the last time I had a decent talk with Ami, if I do not count the "Good mornings" and the "I am going to be back late today"s. When was the last time she really did pay attention? Damn it, what do you even know about your own daughter?

Certainly not, what was revealed to you today. How could she even hide something like that from her? _You were making it too easy._ The nagging thought stung like an actual slap. _No, this isn't just your fault. Ami decided to keep this from you intentionally._ What else is she hiding from you? This might be just the tip of the iceberg. There is probably more, so much more and you have been an idiot not to notice anything. A blind fool that did not second-guess any of the lies, she was fed with. She had trusted her daughter unconditionally only to discover that this trust was used against her. She had given her free reign and always believed her to be intelligent and reasonable enough to do the right thing. But she had been deceived.

For how long? When did it start, that Ami indulged into a secret second life. One that was dangerous, violent, reckless and absolutely foreign to her. _When did you start lying to me?_ And what for? Her pent up anger stirred and she huffed frustrated. She was furious at Ami and herself. A feeling of disappointment gnawed at her gut at the thought of her daughter doing something she had always taught her to be wrong. Didn't she raise her to be always honest, to prefer words instead of violence, to use her head instead of her fists and to scrutinize any given knowledge? What happened that she tossed it all away, as if it was nothing? She did not understand.

It was as if her own daughter was suddenly a stranger to her. Heck, she was. She was a Senshi, goddamn it. After everything, she has seen tonight, she still did not believe it. Why did she chose this life? What did that old fairytale mean to her? She did not even come close to understand it. How could anybody expect of her to accept any of it?

She was utterly confused. Shaken to the core. She was starting to fall apart. She did not know what to believe anymore. How could she ever trust her again? Everything Ami ever told her was now to be doubted and reevaluated in another perspective. The daily study sessions with her friends… has that been a lie? The occasional nights when she got home and Ami wasn't there and later claimed they had a spontaneous sleepover at Rei's place. Has that been a lie? The one time when she had found bloodied bed sheets in the laundry and Ami claimed, she had a nosebleed at night…And the scar… Where was the scar? She had expected to see it during the surgery. But it was gone. How can that be?

 _Ami, how can that be?_

Despair was now eating her alive. She needed to hear it from her: her justifications for lying to her, her reasons for doing all of this. She wanted to yell at her, to scold her for her reckless and stupid behavior. She demanded to know why she deemed it necessary to risk her life. Why she was lying here half-dead… And she wanted to forbid her to indulge further into any of this. She needed answers to a million of questions. And here she was, holding her clammy hand as if it was her last anchor to sanity. The only link left to the daughter, who drifted to a place she couldn't follow. Who obviously had started drifting a long time ago with no hand to hold onto.

Waiting. Doubting. Despairing. Questioning.

However, there were no answers. Only suffocating silence that threatened to drown her in her own haunting thoughts.

 _Please, wake up. I need you to wake up._ She grabbed Ami's hand tighter, held it closely between her own, and closed her eyes while sighing miserably. For someone else she might appear to be praying. Maybe she was. If so, she was probably doing it wrong. She was a scientist. She has never believed in god. Maybe this would be easier, if she did…

After all, she would then have somebody to blame for besides herself or Ami…

When her eyes opened again, she immediately felt the change of pressure in the room. She spotted her immediately, her gaze drawn to her like iron to a magnet. Her grip on Ami's hand shifted, but she never let go, while she studied the shimmering presence of her daughter's look alike. The physical similarity between the two was astonishing. However, it wasn't the similarities that spiked her anxiety and got her whole body tensed up in prickling dread. It was the differences. She had witnessed her rude, cold and cruel demeanor and although the others vouched for her trustworthiness, she would never trust her.

Those eyes, still locked on hers, were not Ami's warm compassionate azure orbs, but cold gems of polished sapphire, that hid unknown intentions and god knows what else in their depth. There was an eery intelligence gleaming in those calculating pools of blue, windows to a complicated mind that was constantly scheming and plotting. She just knew that she was up to no good. She was afraid of her, terrified even to be alone with that unpredictable scary being.

Her mouth had gone dry. Her hand was gripping Ami's so hard that she was afraid of crushing hers. Every hair on her body subconsciously rose on its own and warned her that she was going to harm them. As if an ancient instinct awakened in her telling her with all means necessary: She was a threat. She was dangerous. Her heartbeat sped up and every muscle cramped in the expectation of an incoming attack. She suppressed the sudden urge to throw herself on top of Ami like a protecting barrier to keep this vile being away from her. Instead, she was watching her closely, waiting for the assault to start.

Nothing happened, though.

She was just standing there, gauging her thoroughly with those expressive eyes.

With a deep inhale, the doctor forced herself to relax, despite her lingering threatening presence that only displayed disdain and hostility towards her. Then she managed to croak out. "What are you doing here?"

A smug and false little smile lifted the corner of her mouth, while her eyes grew even colder. "I am taking a look how she is doing, of course. What else would I do here?"

What was she supposed to answer? Was she even supposed to answer? Her attempt turned out rather feeble. "Well…, she is alive. Otherwise there is not much change." She stuttered.

Doctor Mizuno wasn't even sure the ghost-like Senshi listened. On the contrary, she seemed completely uninterested in her. Instead, her piercing azure eyes just focused on Ami analytically and Doctor Mizuno felt herself reminded of their coroner Dr. Kouziki at Juuban Hospital scrutinizing a newly delivered corpse. There has never been an incident, when she has witnessed this man losing his composure not even the one time, when they had administered a six-year old girl with fatal burn wounds. To be honest she has never liked him. She had often wondered, if he was in the inside as dead as the victims he autopsied. This glowing form of a Senshi had the same stoic death-like emptiness in her eyes, when she looked at Ami.

Suddenly, those eyes traveled back to her and she started talking again.

"I am surprised, you are still here. I expected you to leave for _more pressing matters_." The last part was phrased as a barely concealed mocking taunt. Kaya Mizuno clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in suppressed anger. How dare she … She wanted to throw back some insults at her for her audacity. Her mouth was already opened to retort aggressively, when she noticed the smug tug on the mouth of her counterpart.

 _She expects you to blow up. That's why she said it._ Not willing to grant her that satisfaction, she wrestled down her rising anger with some effort and just refused to answer at all.

The moment of silence that was following seemed to sizzle with charged electricity.

Finally, the doctor could not stand it anymore and she squeezed out. "You have something against me, don't you?"

"What gave you that impression?" she asked clearly not interested in the answer at all.

"You try to provoke me with every word you utter." The doctor stated with bile in her voice.

"Do I?"

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I am talking about."

"It might astonish you, but the reason I am acting this way, is not you. You are just a plain mortal entangled in a game that is far too complicated for you. What is happening here is far beyond your understanding. If it had been my choice, I would have never gotten you involved in this. You are not just a burden. You are an obstacle."

"Is that why you hate me? Because I am not a god-like being such as yourself? If that includes your kind of manners, I rather stay a plain mortal." The doctor answered briskly.

"You criticize me about manners? Seriously?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

Anger now stirred in Ami's mother. She even forgot to be scared of her. "If I think about it clearly, it's not only your manners but your attitude as a whole that is insufferable."

An amused chuckle escaped her lips. "My manners are appropriate to the circumstances and the people I am dealing with. If you deem them out of place, then you might think about what caused them to be this way."

"So, you are saying it's my own fault? You started all of it. Back then and right now. I did nothing wrong." Doctor Mizuno defended herself.

"No, you never do, do you?"

What was that supposed to mean? "What, do you believe it's easy to handle seeing your only daughter mortally wounded? I have the right to be emotionally affected by all of this. I have the right to ask questions and to demand answers."

"You have the right? And how exactly did you earn that right?"

The doctor was now outraged. "I am her mother."

"That is no qualification I accept."

"As if I care what you accept. I don't know who and what you are and it doesn't matter to me what you think. You are just an arrogant bitter ghost who considers herself almighty. I won't listen to anything you have to say or answer any of your absurd questions. If anything, I am the one who should ask certain questions."

The Senshi just huffed. "You like to demand and you expect people to obey. You ask questions but never the ones that matter. And for those you ask you don't want to know the actual answer. You don't listen, you just hear. You don't apologize, you just say the words. It's you, who thinks that your perspective is the only one that matters. And you call me arrogant? You overestimate your own importance. You are nothing. Just a small insignificant piece in a game, you don't even understand. And still you think you belong on a throne. A throne, that makes you powerful and brings all kind of people to bow to your whims. A throne, that makes you the center of everything going on around you. A throne, that makes a fine pedestal to overlook without ever seeing things up close to govern your little bubble of your artificial world while ignoring everything amiss. It always astonishes me how much of a spoiled brat grown up mortals can be." Anger was now leaking out of her every word.

The doctor was now eyeing her warily. "What are you talking about?" she whispered panicked realizing too late that she might have gone too far.

"You are blind, because you surround yourself with mirrors." She continued furiously with eyes blazing like azure fire.

Doctor Mizuno shrank back and suddenly her fear returned full force. During their conversation, the crazed Senshi had moved silently throughout the room and was now looming over her like a threatening bird of prey ready to strike on her quivering prey. She was too close. Her glowing body pulsed with increasing intensity. If the doctor stretched out her hand, she feared it would be scorched by her blazing anger and the bright bluish energy that was radiating from her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked frightened and backed off, until her thighs touched Ami's hospital bed with no way left to escape.

"You still don't get it…not everything is about _you_." The threat in her words was now unmistakable. Her presence was all-encompassing, radiating raw power and her eyes left for a split second the ones of the doctor to focus intensely on Ami's prone form. She could clearly see the possessiveness in her eyes. Doctor Mizuno froze, when she finally understood.

"Don't you dare to come closer. Stay away from my daughter." She screeched in panic.

"Or what? You cannot protect her. A blind fool like you is no threat to me."

"Stay away from her. I warn you." She had now thrown a protective arm over Ami, but she knew as well as the Senshi that her feeble warning was an empty threat.

"I am gonna tear down those mirrors of yours. And you will see that your sound petty little world is a fragile imagination of yours. One that is glued together out of shatters. One that will shatter now once again."

Oh god, she was going to strike.

Bristling electricity was already dancing on her skin announcing the incoming attack. That was it. Closing her eyes tightly, she braced for the worst. If nothing else, she would protect Ami down to the wire.

"You will back away this instant or you are going to regret it!" A thundering voice suddenly boomed throughout the room and the Ice Senshi halted in her tracks. Astonished, the doctor dared to ppen her eyes, staring at the source of the unexpected voice.

The Senshi of Jupiter, Makoto, was standing in the doorway, panting and with a threatening orb of lightning blazing in her hand. She was downright furious.

Mercury did not move, seemingly frozen on the spot, while gauging the Thunder Senshi thoroughly and for a brief moment the doctor feared, she would not relent and start a fight.

Then she just relaxed and leaned back while shrugging casually. "And here comes the spoilsport…"

The Jovian was anything but amused. "Did you not listen? I said back off! Don't you dare laying a finger on Ami or her mother or I am gonna fry you." Jupiter growled menacingly.

Mercury looked at her, as if she considered all of this something in-between irritating and highly amusing, but obeyed Jupiter's command in a mockingly slow manner, raising her hands in a gesture of faked surrender. Just like a child on the playground, who graciously admitted defeat in a game of tag, but knew for sure, it would win the next.

She just retorted dryly. "A bit overdramatic, aren't you? There is no need to overreact. I wasn't going to harm them in any way."

"As if I would believe that. I heard what you said. You won't go anywhere near her or I am doing way more than overreacting."

Mercury sighed theatrically. "If you insist..."

Then she gracefully stepped back.

Doctor Mizuno eyed Jupiter thankfully. She was saved. Only now, she spotted Sailor Moon right behind her, clutching her scepter in a way that told her, she rather did not want to use it. While Jupiter eyed Mercury's every movement with open distrust, her sizzling lightning orb still in her hand, Sailor Moon stepped into the room approaching her.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

The doctor could only nod. A small smile graced the Moon Senshi's lips. "Everything is gonna be ok, don't worry." She nodded again not able to utter a single word. She must look like a frightened rabbit if she felt the need to reassure her.

"I am fine." She mumbled almost incoherently.

Sailor Moon gave her a gentle smile that managed to soothe her pounding heart back to a normal rate faster than expected. Her next words were soft and understanding. "Doctor Mizuno. Can you please go with Hotaru and wait in the living room? I'll be there shortly."

The doctor spotted Hotaru only now. She was just standing there completely calm and collected, radiating an aura as if nothing was wrong. The doctor wasn't sure what to make out of her and Sailor Moon. They acted as if everything was under control. Besides the fact, that Sailor Jupiter was still boiling with anger, a picture of utter distrust.

This wasn't nothing. And you won't make me believe it was. "The hell, I will… I don't go anywhere without getting some answers first."

"Please. Ami is fine and I will give you all the answers, I have. In a minute…"

Part of her wanted to object resolutely. However, the stronger part only wanted to get away from _her_ as far as possible. What could she do anyway? Then with a last look at Ami, she just shook her head while rubbing her eyes tiredly, before she reluctantly gave in and left, following the child with the violet eyes.

As soon as she was gone, Sailor Moon turned to Mercury a pained expression on her face. "What was that about? Why did you do that?"

"It was nothing. Just a little chat between the two of us." Mercury answered nonchalantly.

"You were threatening her." A hint of steel could be heard in Sailor Moon's words.

"I was going to enlighten her."

"Stop your damn mockery and your stupid games!" Jupiter hollered. "You were going to harm them. Since you realized the Henshin Stick is out of your reach you wanted to fuse with Ami to survive. You just waited for the right moment to have all of us out of your way. That's why you sent us on this goose chase."

Mercury now focused on her intently. "I told you I would not fuse with Ami just to save my own life. And that is the truth."

"Liar! You are spouting nothing but lies. You just want us to lower our guards. We won't let you have Ami. I won't allow it. I will stop you, you hear me…" Jupiter had rarely been that furious.

The Mercurian looked at her with an expression resembling pity on her face.

"Calm down. There is nothing more important to me than Ami's life not even my own. And as long as it stays that way, I would never even consider harming her."

Jupiter was still seething, until Sailor Moon spoke up. "Makoto, It's ok. Stand down. Don't attack her. I believe her."

"But I don't. She is playing us. Don't you see it? She vanished the moment she heard, we did not find the Henshin Stick back. This is no coincidence. She was planning this all along."

"I did not lie. I really thought it might be with the police. I retreated to think, to ponder about our next actions. I knew we would hold a meeting afterwards, when all of you returned so I needed some time for myself to develop a plan how to proceed. When I returned to Ami's bedside I did not expect _her_ to be here as well." She pointed at the door blatantly and it was clear she meant Ami's mother.

Jupiter shook her head. "I don't believe you. Your story does not explain why you deemed it necessary to almost attack Ami's mother."

Mercury frowned. "The answer to that question is easy: I don't like her."

That comment left them in startling silence since nobody expected her to name such a petty reason, but not for long…

"That still gives you no right…"

"Makoto!" The Jovian was interrupted by Sailor Moon. "Calm down, please. Everyone is ok. Nothing happened."

The Thunder Senshi reluctantly calmed down, but continued to glare silently.

Then, Sailor Moon turned again to the Mercurian Senshi. "I might not have made myself clear the last time when I stated, that I thank you for what you have done. So, don't get this wrong, I am grateful for your assistance, but I cannot approve your attitude especially if it's directed against people I cherish. Therefore, I kindly ask you to refrain from acting in such manner in the future. We all work for the same goal here and the least we can do is show respect to each other. So please refrain from this aggressive behavior in the future."

Her tone was polite and soothing. She was doing her best to decrease the tension in the room. But everyone, who truly knew her, noticed quickly how stiff her words sounded.

Mercury gauged her carefully, before she lowered her head briefly in agreement. "I respect your request and I will keep it in mind."

Although this was not at all an assurance to be more polite in the future, Sailor Moon seemed to be satisfied with her answer.

"Since my presence is not wanted here at the moment, I am taking my leave. Call for me, when the others return. There are things we have to discuss." Without waiting for a reply, she disappeared.

Finally, Jupiter's shoulders sagged and Sailor Moon handed the Jovian her earpiece. The Thunder Senshi talked briskly into it. "Ami is fine. Hurry back. We have to talk." Then she just lowered the device without waiting for a response.

Sailor Moon's worried gaze met hers immediately.

"Makoto. Stay at her side and don't leave her alone. If something happens, contact the others or me immediately over the communicators. Just to be on the safe side. She won't get that close again."

Jupiter just nodded gravely.

Even Usagi's trust had limits and she would not jeopardize her friend's life. However, whatever actions they took as a precaution, it did nothing to soothe their worries. Both of them knew the frightening truth. If Mercury decided to act out the plan, they feared the most; there was absolutely nothing, they could do to stop her.

* * *

They held a council of war as soon as the others returned. All of them were now gathered around Ami's bed. Only Ami's mother was not present. The hospital had pestered her on phone due to her unexcused absence in the morning. Her shift had started at 6 am. At that time, she had still performed the surgery on Ami and other things occupied her mind besides notifying the hospital that she couldn't come in. The phone call had interrupted her talking time with Usagi only shortly after they started. From what the blond had heard it didn't go too well and Doctor Mizuno proclaimed afterwards that she had no choice but to go in and explain herself. She had not been happy about it and her reluctance to leave Ami had shown clearly. She reassured them, she would just demand a leave of absence, convincing the director personally that it was about non-negotiable personal matters that could not be postponed and return as fast as possible.

To be honest they were glad, she was not here, now. It made things easier. And considering how complicated things were they desperately needed 'easy'. After all, they already had Mercury to look out for. The Ice Senshi was not present as well. The major point they wanted to discuss was she, so it would have been counterproductive to let her participate in the meeting.

The mood was gloomy and there were so many problems, that they didn't know which demanded their attention first. They all had gathered here and the room was crowded. Since chairs were scarce, Haruka and Hotaru sat slouched on the ground. Setsuna had settled in the far end of the room, where she placed her laptop on the small table to study some of the data she retrieved out of Hattorima's office. Jupiter, who had not let go of Ami's hand for the past hour finally chose to start their meeting.

"This mess is really something we got ourselves into this time. We always managed to keep out of police business. And now it's gotten that far…"

"Rather they managed to stay out of our business." Haruka retorted bluntly.

"This is not about Youma. Therefore, we can hardly fault them for it. It's us who stepped into their territory." Something they avoided to do for years.

"I know…I know. Still, if it's about one of us, it's still Senshi business." Haruka answered clearly annoyed by the way, things had progressed lately.

"We are not above the law." Usagi objected.

"Just saying, sometimes it would be easier if we were." Haruka grumbled back.

Rei sighed, finally deciding to skip the lamenting and start with the actual points to discuss. "I am not sure the police believed me. That bloke Hattorima is hard to read and he really put me through the wringer with some of his questions."

"Don't worry, you were great, Rei." Hotaru reassured her.

"Yeah, a little bit more assistance from time to time would have been appreciated." She grumbled with a sharp side-glance in Makoto's direction.

"Sorry, I sometimes kinda had my hands full with Mercury. She wasn't always very forthcoming with her answers." The last part was added in a dark voice.

"When was she ever?" Haruka retorted dryly.

Rei hesitated shortly. "What she made me tell him… The strange encoded book. And that drug clonazepam… How much is the truth and how much is her invented cover story?" She asked. Fortunately, she did not have to retell all the events during the interrogation. Rei did tell Setsuna, Michiru, Minako and Haruka everything they had missed due to their own distraction maneuver, when they rushed back here in Haruka's car. Well, almost everything.

Makoto shook her head. "I don't know. All of this was her idea. She came up with it, and she did not elaborate, whether it was the truth or not. We have to ask her." Her dark undertone made it clear that she would not trust any answer she had to give anymore.

"Splendid, I can already picture quite well what her answer will be: 'It does not matter' is right on top of the list."

"We are gonna see. For now we have to make sure that the story we made up for the police is actually solid." Setsuna tried to pacify the raising apprehension.

"I know. I am gonna call my grandfather as soon as we are finished with the meeting. I am pretty sure he is gonna help us, although I have to say I am not thrilled that you decided to involve him without asking me first."

"It's not as if we had a wide range of options." Makoto tried to justify her actions sounding a tad bit guilty.

Rei knew that. And she hadn't been in any position to be asked. "Hmmph. Still it would have been appreciated…"

"You sure you don't want to call him now. What if Hattorima already phoned him?"

Rei shrugged indifferently. "Even if he did, that won't help him much. Grandfather does not really like the police. If he gets a call from them, he will play the senile old geezer act. He usually does when some officials call. That includes lawyers, the press or certain politicians. Mostly, I am then the one, who has to explain to them that his insufferable behavior is completely unintentional, when it actually is. Grandfather just considers it funny."

Minako nodded while smirking smugly. "I always loved your grandfather. He is just brilliant. "

"So, we are at least safe from that side." Michiru summed up that part.

"What's with Ami's mother?" Haruka asked thinking about the second loose end.

Usagi chose to answer since she was the last one talking with the doctor. "She knows her part of the story…, the one about the drug I mean. I managed to explain at least that before she had to leave. She knows we have to avoid having to give that blood sample at all costs. She wasn't thrilled about it, but agreed to stick to the story. For everything else, she will just fake ignorance. However, before I could explain her all of it, she got called away by the hospital… We have to talk to her again."

Suddenly, Michiru flinched. The vibration alarm of her phone had buzzed to life. She fished it out of her pocket and glanced at the display only to frown, before she put it away again, ignoring the call.

Haruka looked at her expectantly; however, she just shook her head shortly to signify that it was not important. Haruka nodded shortly and the conversation continued with Rei stating lost in thought.

"We have to be careful with this Inspector Hattorima. Something is strange about him. He is too persistent."

"He is a police officer. Isn't this part of his job description?" Minako asked.

"No, there was something in his eyes. Something … as if he knows. And at one point I even thought he would lunge at me." Rei was clearly troubled by it.

"Maybe he is just frustrated with his job. I mean, I would be. The only thing important is that we got him fooled." Minako tried to be positive.

"I don't think we did. He will try with a vengeance to prove Ami guilty. I could see it in his eyes." The worry was now clearly audible in her voice.

"He has nothing. And we will keep it that way." Minako further tried to reassure her.

"He has four injured thieves and tons of forensic evidence. I wouldn't call that nothing. It's us, who are at a disadvantage here. If Ami bled or left only one hair at the crime scene… Things would be way easier, if she had just transformed… Our Senshi personae usually protect us from stuff like that." Haruka grumbled frustrated.

"That's not Ami's fault. Things were just … unfortunate." Makoto defended her vehemently.

"She was emotionally affected by everything that happened yesterday and she was physically exhausted from swimming for so long. Fighting is never a good idea, when you are off your game. It's just reckless. Ami should have known that. She should have contacted us." Haruka answered grudgingly meeting Makoto's stare right on.

"As if we would have been there that fast. She had no choice but to do it alone." Makoto retorted.

"She should have at least warned us what is going on beforehand. If we had known, we could have come to her rescue way faster. Instead she chose not to do so."

"So, you say Ami messed up." Makoto retorted aggressively daring her to answer.

"I didn't say that. However, I think she misjudged the situation, which is rather untypical for her. She should have called for us. Her plan was reasonable, yes, I admit that, but there was no room for failure. She should have expected it not to work out at the end. But she went in anyway without any backup. It's not her fault that it went all downhill, but it could have been prevented. At the end, she had to defend herself alone and outnumbered. Don't get me wrong, she had every right to use all means necessary. I would have done the same. I am just not happy about the fallout."

Makoto bristled, but even she had to admit that there was truth in Haruka's words no matter how much she wanted to defend Ami.

Meanwhile, Rei looked to the ground in shame. She had to say it. The topic she wanted to avoid the whole time. "You heard what this bastard of an Inspector said, didn't you? About the injured thieves?"

Makoto grumbled. "Of course, I did. It isn't Ami's fault. They attacked her. They are the ones to be blamed for this." Usagi just lowered her head sadly, unwilling to comment and even Haruka avoided eye contact with anybody.

"What are you talking about?" Minako finally asked flabbergasted. She was as confused as Michiru and Setsuna. None of them had heard directly, what happened during Rei's interrogation. They had been busy with their own jobs.

Guilt was written all over the Fire Senshi's face, when she started to explain. "You have seen what happened to Ami through Mercury's memories. Afterwards, the injured thieves were administered to a hospital by the arriving police forces…"

"Yeah, that's what I would expect them to do… What about it?" Minako retorted impatiently.

Rei was clearly hesitating as if afraid to say it aloud. "One of the thieves died there." Rei finally admitted.

Minako stared back utterly shell-shocked and Michiru looked completely taken aback. Setsuna stopped typing on her laptop for a moment. "What? How? What happened?" The questions were laced with disbelief. This could only be a bad joke.

"As if I know…I can only tell you, what this damn Inspector said…" Rei snarled darkly.

"But that's just not possible. We don't kill. We have never harmed a human. Oh my god, what is Ami going to say when she wakes up…"

"IT IS NOT HER FAULT. She had no choice but to defend herself and that girl they pestered. Otherwise, they would have killed her. Heck, they nearly killed her." Rei seethed menacingly, for once taking over Makoto's role, although the latter had already opened her mouth to say something similar.

Minako's face contorted into a pained expression. "I know, Rei. I know…But he's…he's dead."

"I wonder which one of them it is." Makoto suddenly added in detached tone. She still remembered vividly the scene in Haruka's car with a bloodied delirious Ami lying on her lap or her blazing anger after she had witnessed Mercury's memories. Back then, she had seriously considered to make them pay for what they have done. Now, she got her wish granted. Strangely, it didn't make her feel any better. Only dull, empty and cold. And she was still angry. As if she wasn't capable of feeling anything different anymore, after everything she has felt in the last hours.

Rei slumped down on the chair. "I don't know which one it was. The Inspector only said, he died out of a head trauma, but does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not. Let's put that aside for now. We have other things to focus on."

"Let's put it aside? How are we supposed to do that? Just forget it? The guy is dead, Makoto!" Minako could not take this matter lightly. It was a line, she always feared to cross.

"I KNOW THAT! But we can't help it anymore. So what do you want me to do?" Makoto hollered back.

Usagi interrupted the upcoming argument with a sad. "Mako, please…"

For a moment painful silence reigned, until Rei voiced darkly. "He might not stay the only one."

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked clearly alarmed.

"The Inspector said there is another one close to dying. He is lying in an artificial coma. They don't know whether he will make it."

Usagi gasped her hand flying to her mouth. "Noo. We can't let that happen."

"It's not as if we have a choice."

Usagi's face turned grave. "We do have choice. I am going to heal him."

* * *

 _AN: Yeah, Ami is still alive. However, Mercury's intentions remain a mystery. Is she a friend or a foe? Can she be trusted or does she plan to deceive them? Meanwhile, the Senshi are drawn deeper into the conflict with the police. How long will they manage to keep their cover? And can they protect Ami from the police and from Mercury?_

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter…_

 _(which will be published within the next days. Sorry, I didn't quite make it with the proof-reading up to now.)_


	15. Heart of Ice

AN: Here is the second part of the promised double chapter. Enjoy. As always I would be delighted to get some comments. Let me know what you think…

* * *

Previously:

" _The Inspector said there is another thug close to dying. He is lying in an artificial coma. They don't know whether he will make it."_

 _Usagi gasped her hand flying to her mouth. "Noo. We can't let that happen."_

" _It's not as if we have a choice."_

 _Usagi's face turned grave. "We do have a choice. I am going to heal him."_

* * *

"What?" almost all of them chorused.

"You heard me. I will use the Silver Crystal to heal him."

"But…"

"No buts. We might be too late to save the first one, but I won't sit here and let the others die as well, when I can still do something about it. Then we would be truly murderers. I won't let that happen. I won't let that happen to Ami, because when she is gonna wake up, she will… oh god, if only I could have saved the first one as well." Usagi wailed in despair and tears glistened on her cheeks.

None of them objected further. They just watched their crying princess helplessly. None of them wanted to have more blood on their hands.

"I won't object to what you plan to do, but are you ready to face the consequences, if you heal them?" Makoto suddenly asked with a serious face.

"What do you mean?"

"If you heal them, they will subsequently wake up. And if they do, they might identify Ami as their attacker. Are you willing to stand by and watch the police arrest her for murder, just for saving the lives of some thugs who got what they deserved?" Makoto's voice sounded bitter and her harsh statement echoed throughout the room.

"We are not the ones to decide what humans do or do not deserve, Mako… We just have to reverse the damage we have done. At least the part we can…" Usagi whispered the last part miserably.

"They attacked her! It was self-defence! Ami only wanted to help…" Makoto insisted.

"That might be as it may, but at the end they are humans. The police and the law deal with them. Our responsibility are Youma. We are not supposed to use our powers against humans…"

"And what are we supposed to do instead? Turning a blind eye, when they rape, steal and murder?"

The blonde flinched upon her crude words.

"No." Usagi answered sheepishly. "I would have interfered as well. But,… it went too far. It is our responsibility to limit the damage, we have caused as much as possible. We are lucky enough that it is in my power to do just that. So, that's what I am obliged to do. Doing nothing instead would be a crime for sure."

Nobody dared to comment on that. Saving them meant loosing Ami. One life was already lost. A fact none of them had comprehended fully, yet. Could they really live with themselves, if they sacrificed four more to save Ami? The answer was painfully obvious. Their princess was right. They might hate it right now, but they have always been protectors.

Usagi whispered in despair. "I don't want to do that to Ami, but there is no other choice. I have to save them. Ami herself would never forgive me, if I don't try."

Nobody objected, but they did not agree either. Whatever they decided, the consequences would be dire.

Usagi could not stand the silence anymore. It was almost as if she wanted resolute objection from their part. "Say something! I can't do this on my own. I need you to decide as well."

"You are our princess. Your decision is what we carry out." Haruka answered briskly. Haruka's stony tone clearly said: If you decide to sacrifice one of us, we will comply. Usagi's pale face almost turned greenish in disgust. She would rather chop off her own arm than willingly put one of her friends in harm's way. But what was the alternative?

"No, even if I feel that we can't let them die, I want your opinion on the matter. I won't decide that on my own. I can't. Don't make me…" Her tone was pleading them to reason her out of it, to state solid reasons why her thinking was flawed, to offer an obvious simple answer to solve this dilemma. To call her a stupid idiot because she was too dumb to see the obvious solution to all of their problems.

But none of them did.

Makoto growled to the ground stubbornly. "You know my answer. They brought this upon themselves. They are criminals. And it's not even clear that they don't make it on their own. They have a fair chance, which is more than they left Ami with."

Usagi flinched, but was not surprised at all. Makoto protects Ami. That's how it would always be.

"Haruka?" Usagi turned to the next in line, who had been suspiciously quiet on the matter so far.

"Heal them." She growled reluctantly while her sour expression contradicted the meaning of her words.

"What?" Makoto asked flabbergasted. "I would have expected you to be on my side in this."

Haruka focussed on her now. "You don't know what you are talking about. You can't even imagine what it means to kill or let somebody die willingly. You can assure yourself all you want that it's necessary, unavoidable, that you do it to protect Ami or whatever excuses you wanna come up with, but at the end it is gonna destroy you. It will haunt you for the rest of your life and regret and self- disgust will eat you up alive. You might not feel it now, but it will happen. Trust me. I know what I am talking about."

Michiru exhaled loudly and Makoto could clearly see her pained expression. And suddenly she understood. Uranus and Neptune. The two Senshi, whose duty it has been to sacrifice three people for the greater good to gain the talismans. Only now she got a glimpse of how hard this must have been for them. To know that you will be forced to take the lives of innocents. That no matter, how good your intentions might be, there is no other way than to spill the blood of others to obtain your justified goal.

"Ami never intended to kill any of them. She would want us to preserve life even if it's theirs." Rei added gloomily and her inner fight was portrayed, when she clenched and unclenched her fists constantly.

Hotaru hesitated, before she started in a voice that almost stuttered. "I know… I know, I am the youngest out of all of us and you probably don't want me to have to make that decision." Haruka snorted and it almost sounded helpless. Hotaru smiled at her thankfully, before she continued... "And for once, I agree I should not. I am biased. More than any of you is. Ami protected me when I still had Mistress 9 inside of me. She knew I would destroy the world and she still protected me. Although I know her greatest wish is to be a healer, although I know that she would choose to save them, as she chose to save me, I can't agree to that decision. I am selfish and I owe her my life. Ami is a good person and I want to save her, but as I've said my opinion should not be accounted."

Minako vehemently shook her head in denial. "I won't decide that. It's pointless. Even if we don't help them to survive, at least one of them will recover and identify Ami. No matter what we decide here, the police will be after her."

"Minako…" Usagi pleaded.

The blonde folded her arms sourly, barking back in a displeased manner that was evidence of how much she hated that debate. "Fine. For the reasons I stated: Heal! I am gonna protect Ami whatever outcome this stupid vote will have, anyway."

All gazes wandered to the next in line.

Michiru gulped. "I think Minako is right. We can't stop them from coming after Ami no matter what we do. There must be another way… I"

"Vote, Michiru! I had to vote as well…" Minako grumbled darkly.

Michiru sighed, looking sadly towards her, then to Haruka and at the end to Usagi, who was avoiding all of their gazes. Realizing the scale went against Ami's favor, she must feel terrible, since she was the one to instigate the whole debate, influencing them with her own decision to save the thieves. Usagi loved Ami. She loved all of them. There could not be a greater torture than to be forced to decide against her friend's interest.

Michiru felt the same, but she knew that out of all of them, Usagi suffered the most.

After all, she would have to carry out their decision.

Then her gaze found Makoto and a sharp sting in her chest made her reevaluate her previous assessment.

 _There might be someone, who suffered more._

She sent Makoto an apoligizing look, but Minako was right for once. She already pointed it out; they would be after Ami anyway if one of the thieves made it out alive with or without their help. She already opened her mouth to voice her weak 'Heal.', when Hotaru suddenly leaped up from her place on Ami's bed like a bolt of lightning.

"Wait, there might be a way we can heal them _and_ save Ami. We can make them forget, can't we? Alter their memories." All of them looked at her, as if she just solved Einstein's relativity theory, while promising them an unending supply of icecream for the rest of their lives.

Minako's face brightened instantly. "Of course. Your scepter can alter memories as well. First, we heal them and then we make them forget Ami's face. You're brilliant, Hotaru!"

She smothered the blushing black-haired girl in a bone-crushing hug, almost suffocating the poor struggling girl, when the others bathed her in praise for her splendid idea. Hotaru turned scarlet, although it wasn't clear if it was caused by her lack of air, since Minako was still smothering her relentlessly or because of her feeling embarrassed.

Michiru stayed a bit more composed but nonetheless excited. "Can you do that, Usagi?"

Usagi had now a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I guess I can."

"Then we should go immediately. We don't know how serious his injuries are. There is no guarantee, he will make it for very long without our help."

"They were administered to Central Hospital." Setsuna suddenly commented. All of them sent her a questioning look. "It's written in the case report." She clarified pointing towards her laptop. "I can print out the names, respective wards and room numbers for you. Although I guess the guy in critical condition, we are talking about, is still in ICU."

"Wait a moment. You can't leave now. What's with Mercury? We have to decide what to do about her." Makoto would not forget their original problem.

"What can we do?"

"She is dangerous and I don't care what she claims. I know she was trying to fuse with Ami. It was written all over her face."

"Are you sure, Makoto?" Michiru asked. She knew that Makoto still blamed herself for leaving Ami unprotected to begin with. It was understandable that she would do now anything to rectify that mistake.

"I was there. Believe me. If we didn't intervene she would have done it. Ask Usagi, if you don't believe me." The brunette retorted slightly offended about someone doubting her judgement.

All eyes now turned to their leader. Usagi hesitated, but then nodded slowly. That confirmation from their princess was equivalent to a death sentence to Mercury's trustworthiness. If even their princess insinuated her hidden intentions, then it was bad. Really bad.

Rei's eyes were dangerously narrowed now. "From now on two of us will always stay at Ami's side."

"What if that doesn't help? I mean in principle she is something like a ghost. How are we supposed to stop her?"

"I don't know, but Usagi said she is losing power. Probably she waited until no one of us was around for a reason. Maybe she does not have the power to go directly against us. I mean if we can't harm her then she probably also can't harm us." There was a desperate touch of wishful thinking in Rei's words and she turned to Setsuna hoping she would confirm her theory.

Setsuna slightly shook her head. "I can't tell you what she truly is or what she is capable of. We would need Ami's computer for verification, which kind of beats the purpose, using Mercury's gadgets to expose Mercury's intentions." She sighed due to the absurdity of her own words. "I don't know, whether she can attack us in her current state."

Haruka huffed. "She doesn't need to. According to her own words she just has to touch her."

"Then why didn't she? Ami's mother was no threat to her at all. She could have gone through with it. After all, she had enough time until we arrived." Makoto asked bitterly still blaming herself for the almost disaster.

"I think she told the truth, when she said that she didn't expect Ami's mother to be there." Usagi commented pensively.

"That still does not explain why that should stop her in any way."

"She was threatening her. Why? Why would it be wise to announce her intentions towards her? Why being so hostile? At the end, it was more than counterproductive. She did not get what she wanted and it raised our suspicions."

"Their hands!" Makoto suddenly exclaimed excited.

"What's with them?" Minako asked clearly not getting her unexpected enthusiasm.

"They were joined. Ami's mother was holding her hand. Maybe Mercury was threatening her to drive her away from Ami."

"Now that you mention it, while we talked, she was constantly glancing at the two. But not at their faces but their hands." Usagi mused pensively.

"She never told us how this fusing works. But maybe it's only possible when she is the only one touching Ami…" Rei assumed.

"… which would not have been possible with Ami's mother there in close proximity to her daughter." Michiru added.

"Exactly. Hence, she tried to separate them, but couldn't manage in time." Rei finished hopefully.

"It would also explain why she went through the effort of sending us away in the first place."

"It's a theory. The only one we have to be precise. And although we can't prove it, the reasoning seems solid." Setsuna agreed albeit she looked disgruntled about their inability to prove it.

"So… we keep her company and stay close enough to grab her hand in the emergency case Mercury appears and tries something?" Haruka asked clearly not convinced that this outrageous idea could be considered an actual plan.

"I am afraid that's all we can do right now."

"That's not very reassuring. Isn't there more we can do?"

"We could threaten her to tell us the truth and promise on everything she holds dear to stay away from Ami or we cease looking for her Henshin Stick." Minako suggested with a doubting voice.

"That won't work. We can only stop her from pursuing Ami by _finding_ the Henshin stick. Otherwise, we push her exactly into the direction, where we don't want to have her. And I am not believing any of her reassurances and promises any more. Therefore, she has lied too often. If we try to force her to promise us anything, she will only tell us the things we want to hear." Rei had a point here.

"So we proceed with our search for the Henshin stick as planned, at least if she comes up with some more clues where it might be. I don't like to be her henchman, while she is planning to deceive us, but this is our only chance at the moment. And we should not forget that we have no evidence against her. We will give her the benefit of the doubt and cooperate as long as she does…

"… and if she makes even one wrong move in Ami's direction, then we agree in one thing: Attack with everything you have to stop her?" The sort of question was directed to all of them. Their faces were now grim and determined and one after the other they nodded.

Finally, it was Usagi as their leader, who put it into words. "Yes, that's what we agree."

* * *

She stood with her back to the wall and stared darkly ahead. Every word of the conversation these wanna-be-Senshi held, reached her ears clearly. The discussion about the dead thug. Their speculation about her motives and their decision to defend Ami at all cost.

Did they really think she would not know, what they were scheming? Of course, she was eavesdropping; she needed to know to what extent they suspected her. She had monitored their every move until now and pushed them in the right direction whenever necessary. They were just too easy to manipulate. But fooling them proofed to be harder now. The situation was spinning out of her control. Maybe she had underestimated them. For a bunch of naïve pseudo-warrior teenagers, their interferences got more and more troublesome for her own plans.

She had to look out especially for the Neptunian and the Lunarian; they were too perceptive for their own good. She had anyway planned to put them out of the game first. What happened only solidified this decision. Still at the moment she had to be wary of them. The Lunarian was still the lesser evil, since she could be swayed by emotional displays easily. However, the Neptunian observed her closely. She had noticed her gauging side-glances boring holes into her on several occasions.

She exhaled sharply although in her current ghost-like form it had no effect whatsoever. If any physical action had, she would probably pound the wall with her fist in frustration. Only imagining this childish reaction was hilarious. She did not indulge into such futile displays of frustration. However, it was true, that her situation had worsened considerably. If only they had interfered a minute later. If only that damn doctor had not been there. Figures, that it had to be her, who managed to spoil her complete plan. Just like her own mother, she could not stand that one.

She smirked; yes, she definitely had a mother complex. No need to deny it. The most time of her life she had only felt hatred for her own and now this one became a hindrance that got her railed up enough to get lost in her anger. She almost ruined it. And they had witnessed it. Her temper had gotten the best of her. When was the last time this happened to her?

Damn it.

Right now was the worst possible moment to lose it. She needed to stay focused; she needed to keep things under control and she needed them to stay out of her way. So far, they had been useful, but if they didn't do her bidding anymore, then they were just obstacles.

She had harbored a little bit of hope that the operation they planned would be a success. She should have known better. Chances had been slim to begin with and she had just basked in her naïve delusions of wishful dreaming. Still she clung to them with the despair of a drowning man to a piece of driftwood. How foolish. Even that piece of wood was gone now and she was pulled down to the bottom of the sea to drown as well. The moment she heard that the Henshin stick was not part of the list of evidence; the little splinter of hope had been shattered to bits and a hole had opened up underneath ready to swallow her whole. If it was not there, then there was only one option left. One, that meant certain ruin for her. One she had tried to deny with all her being. The one that made panicked despair crawl up her chest only to squeeze tightly until she had the feeling to suffocate. She clenched her teeth. Strangely, part of her longed for this to happen for a long time and the other part scolded her for her suicidal foolishness. You should not wish for the end of the world to come nor should you look forward to your own.

But could she really be sure? She only guessed based on the information she had. And a Mercurian never guessed. She calculated the odds based on numbers, facts and variables. She foretells the outcome with the highest likeliness. But all her tools and little gadgets were not available right now, her powers have been ripped from her and information was scarce. Additionally, anxiety and foreboding was clouding her usually precise judgement and fierce analytical skills. And worst of all, she could feel it clawing at her very bones: the all-consuming fear that threatened to eat her up alive. She was alone. She stood no chance. She did not want to fight. Doing this would destroy her no matter the outcome. A nightmare doomed to come true. Again. And every fibre of her being just longed to give in, to let that nightmare consume her willingly. To choose the easy way out.

 _Get a grip. You have to resist._ _Don't let fear consume and cripple you._

 _You have to be stronger than that._

 _You are obliged to do this._

Time was running out and she wasted what little was left with childish games and sentimental crap, with things that had no priority right now. Of course, it backfired right into her face and got them suspicious of her. Who wouldn't be after the flashy show, she had provided for them? And at the end she has gotten nothing out of it. It would now be way more difficult to get to Ami. One of them would now be around her at all time. As if that could stop her. They clearly did not remember a thing or they would know what she was capable of. She did not plan to give them any further hints. The next try had to be the last and it would.

 _You know what it means to be a traitor, so what?_

 _You have to commit the ultimate sin._

 _They have to be the sacrifices._

 _They have to die._

 _That's what I must do._

 _I need to be the executioner._

Ami's body had to be hers. There was no other option and she would take out whoever was in her way. But the timing had to be perfect. And that was the problem. When did she consider it 'perfect'? How much was she willing to sacrifice? She tried to find an answer to that question from the moment she first stepped into this world. How much was she going to put at stake in this gamble that could turn into a catastrophe the moment she misjudged the slightest detail. But you can't sit here idle, either. You have to make a decision. You have to choose doom. One or another. Doing nothing would only make it worse. She closed her eyes in finality.

 _Focus._

 _Think._

 _The time for hesitation is long over._

 _You stood there and did nothing._

 _You stood there and made your decision._

 _Now stick to it and carry it out._

 _And live with it. At least for a bit._

 _Proceed carefully. And then act when the time has come._

"Hey, Mercury? You wanted to know, when all of us are back. We need to talk. So hurry up and show yourself. We don't have all day. I am not talking to thin air for much longer…" It was the Martian, who requested her presence so rudely.

 _The last time you talked to me like that, I tried to kill you._

No, she is not her, she corrected herself. _That human does not know._

"Now would be a good time…"

Her eyes narrowed in forced patience.

 _I am gonna wait. There is still some time._

* * *

The following conversation was utterly pointless. They told her what she already knew, while leaving out the part concerning Ami's protection. And she was telling them lies. She did not care about the injured thieves one bit. While it had not been her intention to kill them, she was not interested in their recovery either. The police suspecting Ami of murder was another issue, she deemed of little importance. If her plan succeeded Ami's reputation would anyway not matter anymore. Redeeming her in the eyes of the police would be futile, if she herself ruined these efforts right after.

They asked her about the Clonazepam and the coded book. Of course, they wanted to know, whether she invented these parts of their cover story or not. And she told them, what they wanted to hear, while being as vague as possible. That it was the truth when in reality it was not. She had lied to the police and she was lying to them. No surprise here.

They were especially interested in the Clonazepam. Was Ami truly carrying around such stuff because of insomnia? She played it down and feigned ignorance. Of course, the truth was a complete different story, but telling them was not in her interest and would only reveal other matters, she was not willing to discuss. She was pretty sure, they didn't buy it. After all, both parties now knew that the other was lying straight into their faces, which turned the whole conversation into a mocking farce of semi-polite smiles, faked reassurances and twisted words.

She was tired of those silly games, of the secrecy and the fundamental effort she had to put into coming up with believable excuses and distractions. She did not want to fake anymore. The hassle of arguing with them got on her nerves and it showed again in her attitude. Be nicer. You have to fool them for a while longer. She should be nicer. No. It's anyway too late for that, now. Every word she uttered, was dissected in the search of hidden traps. Well, at least they were not that naïve anymore to buy everything she said. However, talking to them had now lost its purpose. They had lost their purpose. From now on, they were only obstacles in her way, nuisances she had to drag along for now, adversaries who tried to stop her. She would have to deal with them soon. You cannot stop me. You can't do a thing. So do us all a favor and don't try. Stay out of my business.

The Venusian and the Lunarian had left for the hospital as soon as their conversation ended. She did not care. Looking for the Henshin Stick had become futile in her eyes. She knew exactly where it was and it would remain out of her reach for the time being. So, she let them do whatever they wanted and deemed necessary. As long as they were busy, she had less trouble with them. The time to show her true colors would come soon. And then she would take them out one by one. For now, she had to act her part and come up with further hints on the whereabouts of the Henshin Stick. After all, it wouldn't be very convincing to just give up now. So, she created a false lead to the thugs, who in principle had the opportunity to take the Henshin Stick. They had agreed to check the possessions of the hospitalized ones. She knew for sure that the Lunarian and the Venusian would return empty-handed, but she could still put the blame on those two, who got away. It would buy her the time she needed.

For her waiting was now the only thing she could do. Until the right moment, that is. Wait for the end to come. The proverbial quiet before the storm. Until then she would conserve her energy and remain off stage.

 _Stay in the shadows until they accept you as one of their own._

 _Prepare yourself for the things to come. Calm that swirling chaos of useless emotions._

 _Beat that fear in your heart into submission. Conquer it. Overpower it. Crush it._

 _Fear is an illusion. It is your traitorous heart rebelling against you._

 _Your heart has no say in this. It died a long time ago. Now it will die again._

 _Accept your sins, the ones you committed and the ones you will commit soon._

 _You have never been the hero. You are a traitor. That's what you have been from the beginning._

 _Return to your roots. Betray the people you love once again._

 _It just needs one last betrayal to end this never-ending cycle._

Your world needs to shatter in order for this one to live.

It will. Soon, it will.

* * *

AN: That's it for today. I hope you liked it. For the first time we get an introspective from Mercury. The Senshi are fighting at multiple fronts now and for once their powers won't be of much help. Next chapter will focus mostly on Haruka and Michiru…

Thanks for reading… See you next time.


	16. Questions and Riddles

_AN: Finally, here is the next chapter. Thanks to all my loyal readers to, yeah reading of course and leaving reviews, PMs etc._

* * *

Previously:

 _After an unfortunate encounter with her father, Ami is involved in a robbery, loses her Henshin Stick and is severely hurt in the process while unintentionally killing one of the thieves. Found by her friends, all attempts to heal her fail until they manage to accomplish a completely unexpected feat: splitting Ami and her Mercurian Senshi guardian into two separate entities. After getting her mother into the loop to perform the surgery to save her life, the Senshi decide to get Ami's Henshin Stick back from the police. However, it turns out the Henshin Stick wasn't confiscated, instead it remains lost. At the same time, the Mercurian Senshi knows more than she wants to admit. In fact, she seems to have her own agenda. Is she friend or foe and most importantly does she pose a threat to Ami?_

* * *

"What is it?" Michiru finally asked unnerved by Haruka's constant pacing.

"Nothing." The racer replied stoically.

"Yeah, that's what your 'nothings' usually look like. Just tell me or I might go crazy with you fidgeting all the time."

The two of them had guarding-Ami-duty. Makoto had left reluctantly only minutes ago to prepare some food for all of them. Michiru had granted her free range of their kitchen, since it was obvious that Makoto needed something productive to do. She had already rooted in the chair next to Ami's bed with nothing else to do but to brood. And Michiru was not in the mood to cook anyway.

"It's just this whole situation." Haruka admitted while avoiding to go into detail.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Michiru could sense her anxiety and the furrowed line between her brows usually indicated that something was bothering her way more than she wanted to admit.

"I sometimes hate it, when you read me like a book." Haruka replied grudgingly. Michiru had to suppress a complacent smile.

"I know, you rather keep your secretive and inscrutable aura. And I usually let you keep it, but something is bothering you, besides the obvious things happening around us. It's easier for the both of us, if you just tell me."

Haruka sighed finally giving in before she admitted reluctantly. "We were almost too late."

"To stop Mercury?"

"No, when we found Ami in that warehouse. If it weren't for her Senshi powers, then Ami would be dead." Haruka grumbled darkly.

So, guilt it was. Sometimes she wished her girlfriend wouldn't beat herself up over spilled milk all the time. Concerning this annoying habit, she resembled Ami quite a lot. Michiru had to admit this whole incident was a close call. Way too close for her liking, but it was too late to change what happened. "She isn't dead, Haruka. Ami is alive. We managed to save her in time." At least she hoped so.

"Not, thanks to me." Haruka retorted bitterly.

"What?" Michiru jerked back astonished.

"It was you, who discovered her message. _You_ recognized its significance and _you_ deciphered it." Haruka admitted bluntly.

"Haruka…" Michiru wanted to soothe her, to free her form her false guilt, but didn't get the chance.

"Don't you understand? If you listened to me, we would have gone to bed doing you know what and nobody would have read it." The racer's voice now became louder. Frustrated she stood up abruptly and resumed her pacing.

"Haruka, that's not your fault. You could not have known." Michiru tried to reason her out of her guilt trip.

"I should have. In retrospect, it is so obvious. She even tried to give us several clues and I was blind for every single one. If it wasn't for you, I would have failed. Again. I swore to myself that I would not let them down again after Galaxia. And see what happens, the first chance I get: I completely screw up."

"You did not screw up, Haruka. Stop thinking like that. And what do you mean with several clues?"

"The clock on the screenshot she sent us, remember, it said 5:05…"

"Yes, we wondered about the incorrect time." Michiru answered calmly.

"That's because it wasn't supposed to tell us the time. It was so obvious and I did not see it. SOS. That's what it meant." She fumed.

"I didn't see that one either." Michiru admitted honestly hoping to get her see reason by putting the blame on herself, too. It was true after all. And she would not tell Haruka, how close to giving in to her tempting romantic advances she had truly been. In fact, Michiru thanked god she did not.

"You at least unveiled enough to initiate her rescue." Otherwise, they would probably be gathered on a graveyard now, mourning Ami's death. The prospect that only such a small slip would have been enough to make this horror scenario a reality frightened her.

Haruka hesitated, before her voice turned doleful. "Michiru, back then against Galaxia, when we witnessed them dying… What… What were you thinking at that moment?"

Michiru grimaced. Not exactly her favorite topic. Still, she answered the question honestly. "I thought about plenty of things. I felt anger. Failure, yes. And regret. And then there was … Although I don't like to admit it, the most prominent feeling I experienced was something like misplaced awe tainted with shame. When I saw their Starseeds appear, I was kind of fascinated by their raw beauty. To my great horror, upon seeing those sparkling gems, I could completely understand why Galaxia wanted to claim them as her own. Collecting precious treasures that get as close to perfection as you can get, the drive to capture, possess and cherish unique beauty, I can relate to that desire. They shined so purely in those magnificent colors that would have been impossible to paint, even for me. And those precious gems belonged to people I should have known better. Those Starseeds represented the beauty of their souls. I should have felt only utter grief and anger about their demise. I am afraid I did not. Not really. Instead, my thoughts were remarkably selfish.

Ami's deep aquamarine reminded me of the deep sea. It was the same unique color as her eyes, the same eyes I have seen up close in that swimming hall. I remember chastising myself for not doing that swimming rematch against her earlier. An utterly foolish and selfish thought. Can you believe it, she was dying right in front of me and all I cared for was, that I would never know now, who of us two was the faster swimmer. All I cared for was a stupid swimming match…

I realized that I should have tried one of Makoto's brownies. Usagi had been talking nonstop of how great they were. I remembered the countless times she offered one to me. I always declined politely for reasons I don't know, not even now. I don't know, back then I considered it… appropriate … to say 'no' to so many things they offered.

And Rei must have suggested already a dozen of times to try out a combination of her fire readings and my aqua mirror. Back then, I always answered: 'yes, we should' while thinking at the same time 'rather not' and let the matter slide. When I saw her Starseed bristling like a burning fire, I asked myself 'Why? Why did you not want to give it a try? What can be so hard in cooperating? In letting her in?'

And Minako? She always wanted to sing on stage. I always brushed it of as young naïve teenager fantasies. Because of her goofy attitude, I never considered her to be serious about it. Truth is I never heard her sing in earnest. But the moment I saw this bright golden sun of a Starseed pulsing with an unrivalled lively energy, I asked myself, how her voice would have been like. Why did I not even remotely consider having her on stage maybe even right beside me? She would have set the audience ablaze. That moment I was completely sure of it.

Later on, when Galaxia took our Starseeds, for a moment I was afraid that mine would not shine. I expected it to be black and ugly. How should I deserve something pure and beautiful after all the hideous things I have done? I betrayed my princess, I surrendered to Galaxia like a damn coward and I was planning to rip out the Starseeds of my comrades? And that was only the top layer of my recent sins. I was not like them, who did nothing wrong. Who died a hero's death to save the Starlights … So when she ripped it out and I finally saw its shine, my last conscious thought was a selfish wave of relief overwhelming me. Everything afterwards is only a dull haze. I am actually glad, that I don't remember every detail. As if just not remembering would mean, I didn't do it. However, some things I do remember all too clearly. Hotaru's eyes, shortly before she vanished. When I tried to do a family panting of all of us before, I never got quite the right hue of this magnificent purple. I spent hours just with her eyes. At the end, I was forced to give up and decided to do a new one. When Galaxia demanded to hand over her Starseed, which glowed in exactly the same purple, I might have been dazed over. I might have been under her control. But I still thought 'Don't give it to her. You will never be able to get that color right without it.'"

A sad chuckle escaped Haruka's mouth. "You always think in colors."

"In colors and tunes. Yes. I know it's weird." Michiru admitted sheepishly.

"No, it suits you."

Haruka kept silent afterwards. Michiru waited patiently.

"Is it ok, if I am not telling you, what I was thinking?" She then asked cautiously.

The fact that she was asking that question in the first place already delighted Michiru. "I know you. So, yes, it is."

"Someday, I will tell you. I promise." Haruka whispered.

A distracting buzzing disturbed their conversation and Michiru tried her best to ignore it and focus on Haruka instead. When Haruka raised a questioning brow, Michiru sighed and glanced wearily at her jeans pocket, where she kept her phone. However, she still did not bother to reach for her phone. Instead, she looked troubled.

"Don't you want to pick up the call?" Haruka outright asked, although she clearly did not appreciate the interruption.

"I'd rather not." She admitted with a weak sigh.

"Why not? Who is it?" Haruka asked irritated.

"Kuro." That explained a lot.

"Oh." The one syllable sounded lost and stupid.

Michiru sighed. "I can take a guess what he wants and I do not know what to tell him." If she was honest with herself, knowing he was Ami's father and witnessing the way he dealt with his daughter and his ex-wife, had changed her view of him. She honestly did not know into what direction. Only that it raised tons of questions. And she knew, she had no right to ask them. These were private matters. And Ami might be her friend, but they were not that close. _Thanks to your own lack of trying._

Still, she felt responsible for the whole dilemma. After all, it all started because of her exhibition. She had always been fond of Ami. She was shy, reclusive and sometimes socially a bit awkward. She clearly did not like gatherings of too many people and preferred not to stick out of the crowd. She was insecure, way too self-critical and clearly oblivious to her own worth. At the same time, she was a brilliant, honest and caring girl, who stuck to her beliefs and was loyal and brave. Her shy elegance combined with her keen and mature intellect, had its own special appeal. Her natural curiosity was sweet and she clearly had a mostly hidden competitive streak.

However, she had gotten to know Kuro as well and she had to admit she was fond of him, too. She had taken an instant liking to him from the moment they met. Only now she realized the similarity to Ami's character and asked herself, whether it was the reason for her instant fondness. And that's where the problem was. Considering everything, she knew about him, he did not seem the type of father, who would abandon his daughter. So what happened between them that put such a strain in their father-daughter relationship?

"You can't ignore him forever." Haruka interrupted her thoughts.

"No, but I can try. Considering how well Ami's mother took it, I'd rather keep him in the dark about these things as long as I can. We have already enough problems without him." Family and Senshi matters never mix well. Sometimes she was glad that she did not have to worry about it anymore. Sometimes. The other times tended to prevail more than she liked to admit.

"During our meeting… was that him as well?" Haruka asked disturbing her thoughts again that anyway went into the wrong direction.

"Yes. He has tried several times already. Eventually, I have to answer, but not right now. I need a break from all these lies."

"Hmm…" Haruka's troubled face clearly showed that she had not forgotten their discussion from before.

"Haruka, none of this is your fault. And your guilt is only crippling you. Nothing good will come out of it, so stop blaming yourself."

Haruka sighed in a way that clearly said: If it was that easy. "I owe them, you know? Not only because of what happened with Galaxia. I owe them from way before. And not only Usagi. They safeguarded the talismans. They stopped me from killing Hotaru. Every single one of them stood at least once between me, my world shaking and Hotaru. I was blinded by my duty, too far lost in my fate to even look for alternative ways of handling these things anymore. Always straight forward. There is the solution to save the world served on a silver platter and I do whatever is necessary. If it means to sacrifice innocents, I'll do it. If it means to kill, I'll do it. If it means to betray those I cherish, I'll do it. And if it means to rip the star seeds of my friends out of their chest, I'll do it that as well. What does that make me?"

"The same it does make me, Haruka." Michiru answered sadly taking the hand of her lover tenderly. She played lovingly with her fingers just the same way she had done right before they discovered the talismans. She had not lied back then. She loved Haruka's hands.

However, this time the racer was not calmed down so easily. "I was always fighting against my duty. I saw it as a prison, a curse that was put on me. A single path laid out right in front of me and no matter how hard I tried; I could not stray from it. It made me stand out from all the others and it hindered me to achieve my dreams or to experience true happiness. And I hated it. You know how much I like the wind, Michiru, you are probably one of the few people who can understand with your own affinity to the sea. The wind is what I always strived to be. Wild. Powerful. Unrestrained. Independent. Free. I always thought becoming a Senshi took all of this from me and shackled me down to earth, where I could still feel the wind breezing by, but doomed to be never a part of it. And my only condolence was that I had at least you shackled down together with me."

Michiru granted her a weak smile.

"And then we met them. My first thought was that they were only children. They clearly could not understand the severity of the situation nor the burden imposed on them, when they became Senshi. I mean, how could they fool around like that with the fate of the world at stake? Did they not understand how important their duty was or what would happen if they failed? I considered them naïve, weak and reckless. Besides that, they were nothing like me. Not able to do the things that had to be done. Nuisances, yes but clearly no help. I considered them useless in the fights to come. So, I kept my distance. I told myself that they could never understand the burden we carried, that they lacked maturity, sense of duty and strength. I lied to myself, because at the end I was only envious of them. Why could _they_ laugh, while _we_ shouldered all the responsibility? How could _they_ spout their phrases of justice, love and protecting the innocent, while _we_ were doomed to be the killers? Why did we have to pay the price for saving the world, while they considered it a petty little game? Why was it us who were supposed to sacrifice everything? It made me angry. I was angry with them. Angry with the universe. Angry with all normal people for being just that. At some point even with you for awakening me. And I was angry, because there has never been a way for me to escape this fate, no matter how much I tried. I am Sailor Uranus. Nothing could change that so I soon stopped trying. I gave up and just relented."

Michiru watched her fondly while she was talking to the floor, but did not interrupt. It was rare for Haruka to talk about her innermost feelings. She would listen until she had let all of her pent-up frustration out.

"But do you know whom I have forgotten to be angry at? Myself. I forgot myself. Only much later, I understood it completely. It wasn't duty that shackled me down to earth. I did that myself. It was I, who wailed in self-pity all the time, who gave up on a normal life out of fear that my duty as Senshi would take it away anyway. I shackled myself to duty without seeing that happiness was right there plainly in my reach. I just needed the courage to go for it. Instead, I cowered on the ground and lashed out at everyone, who dared to offer a helping hand for me to stand up. I doomed my fate with such rigorous contempt, that I failed to see what I already gained from it and what more I could gain. I always wanted to be like the wind. As Uranus I could finally be. I wished to be strong and powerful. As Uranus I was. I wished to be free and independent… Well, I got you, who showed me that freedom and independence is overrated, if you have no one to share it with. Even the wind likes to coax the surface of the sea or to bathe in the sun. It all started with you, but soon you were not the only one, who made me feel whole again. Setsuna, Hotaru and by now Usagi and the Inners. I finally found people, who understand and accept me the way I am. There is no need to be normal now. I am not an outcast any longer and there is no need to pretend anymore. Right next to all of you, I am not the one standing out anymore. I am finally a part of something. I finally see my powers not as a curse anymore, but as a gift, as the road to inner salvation. As the path that unites my fate with my dreams, I was too blind to see on my own. As one path, where I have only seen two before, whereas taking one would rule out the other permanently with no actual choice. They opened my eyes and as cheesy as it may sound my heart as well. I realized that the Inners had seen it this way all along. They accepted their destiny, everything, the gains and the losses and that's why they were able to smile. And all this time I was so envious of them, because I wanted to be able to smile, too. And I think I am learning it bit by bit. They taught me, how to do it. And now, I might be on my way to become more than the wind alone could ever be."

"You know Haruka, if you truly want that, then you need to free yourself of your last shackle: The past. Mistress 9. Galaxia. You have to leave all of it behind to focus on the future." Michiru interrupted gently.

Haruka clenched her fists. "I know that, but it's not that easy. It's the heaviest burden. We've put them through quite a lot of shit to just forget and forgive."

"I know, but tell me, whose forgiveness do you seek? Theirs or yours?"

"I don't know. Mine, I guess. They have been way more forgiving than I ever dared to hope." Haruka admitted ashamed, but seeing her point.

"Yes, they have. Listen, Haruka, we have agreed to end this self-made distance between Inners and Outers once and for all. All this time they have welcomed us with open arms no matter what we have done or how we acted towards them. We were the ones, who refused their generous offer again and again. It's been we who erected the barriers. Please, let's not erect a new one this time, Haruka… You don't want that and I am sure Ami does not want that either."

"You are right. I'll try. I cannot promise anything, but I'll try."

Michiru squeezed her hand fondly promising her unrestricted help in doing so.

Finally, Haruka exhaled sharply and tediously pulled herself out of her emotional turmoil. Michiru knew that she did not like it, when her emotions wreaked havoc. So, she was not surprised, when her girlfriend chose to change topic rather abruptly.

"I hope everything works fine for Usagi and Minako at the hospital."

"I am sure it does. They should be back soon."

"I am glad Hotaru came up with this memory-altering plan. Although I said I was in favor for the healing I did not want Ami to pay the price for this decision later on." Haruka admitted.

A sad grimace appeared on Michiru's face. "She is not going to deal with it well, when she wakes up."

Both of them knew what "it" entailed.

"I know. I will try to help as much as I can. After all, I do have vast experience with guilt." She tried to jest with a rueful smirk.

"You don't know how to cope yourself and you wanna teach her? I can very well picture how that ends… Maybe it's better if you leave the counselling to the experts…" Michiru teased back.

However, Haruka's teasing mood was gone as fast as it surfaced. Her next comment was dead serious again. "You know, if it comes down to the police coming after her, I am going to hide her."

A determined look appeared on Michiru's face. "We all will."

Haruka shook her head. "No. Not the way you think. I ... I know some people. I think I can arrange a new identity for her. A new name. And I have stacked away some money for emergencies. She can start a new life somewhere else. Where they won't find her. We would know of course. I mean it's not ideal, I know, but I definitely won't let her end up in jail."

Michiru looked at her shocked. She knew that Haruka pulled some not so legal strings to get them enlisted into Mugen School. Strings she never elaborated further, but protecting a wanted murderer was way more than smuggling into a private school with falsified documents. However, after her first shock upon hearing the suggestion settled, she realized that she wasn't too much troubled by it. Why would she? Didn't she for over a year expect to become a killer herself? Maybe over time and over the constant battles the prospect has lost its horror to her. Maybe she had tried to convince herself for too long that killing for the greater good was okay and she now finally believed it. Maybe it was true. For the right purpose, may it never come, she wasn't afraid of killing anymore. No, that's not true. She was afraid, just not of the act itself. What really terrified her was the notion of Usagi's shocked and disappointed facial expression, and what was bound to follow, should she ever commit such a crime. She _never_ wants to see that again.

She has come quite a long way.

For most people the prospect of killing someone was a matter of black and white. The deepest kind of black to be precise. She on the other hand knew that there were dozens of shades of grey in between. There was a difference in killing to protect or defend compared to killing out of malice. Ami was a Senshi. As such, she has saved millions of lives and more than once gave up her own for the sake of others. One life lost could not negate all the good she has done. Besides, it was an accident. Haruka and she knew too well, what it means to kill. At the end and also thanks to Usagi, they did not have to commit murder to obtain the talismans. Instead committing something akin to suicide had been remarkably easy in comparison. They would be forever grateful to Usagi, although in her eyes her greatest feat has always been saving Hotaru. So, technically speaking her experiences did not put her in the same situation, Ami was in now. However, she had time to prepare herself mentally for the unavoidable outcome of killing somebody for over a year. She knew how it felt, better than any of the Inners could. Usagi might be their eternal beacon of light, but her gentle heart could never truly understand the tempting pull of darkness that is only fuelled by your own conscience when it screams at you that you don't deserve any better. Ami had a strong sense of justice. This would be hard for her. Michiru would support Ami in everything that was about to come.

So she just said. "If it comes down that way, we will suggest the new identity."

"Yeah, I didn't say anything earlier. I know they have still hope. They always have. And maybe we are lucky. Just in the case, we are not…well… I first wanted to discuss it with you."

Michiru looked at Ami's prone form still lying unconscious in bed right next to her. Ami would not want a new identity. She knew her well enough to know that at least. She would not want to part with her current life. Usagi, all the Inners, her mother, she had people important to her. If it really came down to this, they would have a hard time convincing her.

If.

At the moment, Ami was not even awake and far from being healed. Her Senshi guardian was separated from her and if they did not fix that particular problem soon, she would probably try to kill her own ward. Additionally, her mother finally knew her secret and the police was after her for murder and aggravated assault. Michiru sighed in defeat. She just wished the blue haired Senshi would stir. Ami being awake would not solve their problems, but it would lift a huge load from her shoulders.

Suddenly, a knock interrupted her thoughts, before Setsuna entered. She had been in the anteroom immersed into her laptop. Why she bothered to knock was a mystery to them, but well it was Setsuna. The rules of etiquette needed to be followed and nothing short of an apocalypse should stand between her and the appropriate manners. Might also be, that she expected them to be in a romantic borderline to sexual situation. To all of their embarrassment it happened before.

"Makoto will be probably finished with preparing dinner soon. I guess we eat here. That way we can all guard Ami."

Haruka rose from her chair. "Good, I am starving. Are Usagi and Minako back already?"

"No, not yet. However, they called some minutes ago. They are on their way back. Everything seems to have run smoothly, although Minako sounded a bit …awkward on the communicator."

"Doesn't she always?"

Setsuna did not dignify that question with an answer.

"I wanted to have a look at Ami's bandages. Doctor Mizuno gave detailed instructions for antibiotics administration and wound cleaning before she left. Haruka, can you maybe help me exchange them."

"Of course, the doctor isn't back, yet?"

"No. I guess she encountered some problems at the hospital. But I am sure she would have called if it was something serious. I guess her return will only be delayed."

While talking, Setsuna checked Ami's pulse, blood pressure and heart rate. She took off the blood transfusion bag that had replaced the blood Ami had lost over the last five hours. She exchanged it with another bag labelled with: isotonic infusion & bicarbonate buffer solution and connected it to the tube that ended in an intravenous needle attached to Ami's hand. Then she readied some syringes and disinfected Ami's arm before administering the shots.

"Some additional antibiotics and fever lowering agents coupled with fresh frozen plasma to substitute the coagulants, she has lost because of the excessive bleeding." She explained after seeing Michiru's questioning look. Then she checked again the infusion bag and lowered the dose of painkillers a bit. Michiru knew that they have given her pretty strong stuff before.

"Is she gonna wake up soon?"

"I doubt it. The injuries are quite severe. And the amount of painkillers keeps her unconscious as well. However, with a Senshi you never know…" She smiled weakly.

Michiru wasn't reassured at all. Whatever additional extraordinary healing powers Mercury had been talking about, they had not kicked in, yet. And somehow she doubted they would, if what Mercury told them was even the truth.

Setsuna gestured to Haruka to come closer and together they exchanged the bandages around Ami's head carefully. They were soaked through with blood. Haruka held her head steady, while Setsuna rinsed the wound with sterile physiological sodium chloride solution, applied a local antiseptic and wrapped it in clean bandages. Then Setsuna carefully checked the bandages on her thigh and abdomen. Finally, she nodded approvingly, threw away her nitril gloves, and washed her hands.

"What is with her other wounds?"

"The doctor said that the one on her abdomen needs a bit of time to close naturally. We would only aggravate it more or irritate the stitches by ripping off the bandage now. To limit the risk of infection we should leave it alone for now unless there is an excessive amount of bleeding, which is fortunately not the case. The same goes for her thigh wound."

Michiru just nodded. Besides basal first aid treatment, she was not very experienced with post-surgery procedures. She would trust into Setsuna's judgment.

Setsuna leveled a long stare on Ami, before she focused on Haruka and Michiru again.

"I went through some of the data I retrieved out of Hattorima's office. I will give a full report as soon as the others return. However, there are some things I wanted to have a look at myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Rei told me she left Ami's bag here?"

Michiru's brow furrowed, before she pointed to the far corner of the room where Ami's leather bag laid. They had been surprised that she got it back. After all, the Inspector had claimed before that they could hand out her vital documents at most. Setsuna picked it up.

She fished out all of Ami's scientific books surprised neither by the titles nor by the sheer amount of them. She stacked them into a neat pile, before pulling out what seemed to be a notebook and a bottle of pills.

"Are these the coded book and the strange drug?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Yes." Setsuna turned the drug bottle while examining it closely. Michiru and Haruka sent her a questioning look.

"This is definitely a standard size package of a drug called Clonazepam produced under the label Rivotril. It has been purchased via a prescription and the ordering number fits to a drug of this class. It has been prescribed by Ami's mother, just as Mercury said. Sailor Mercury stated it is used against insomnia, while Inspector Hattorima described it purpose as a muscle relaxant for epileptics. Additionally he mentioned it is a remedy against panic attacks. I looked it up. Both of them are right."

Haruka and Michiru looked at her expectantly. So far, they could not see, what Setsuna wanted to point out with listing the facts, they already knew.

"Which brings us to the question for what Ami needed it?" She finally concluded.

"Insomnia…" Haruka suggested, remembering correctly, what Mercury proclaimed during the interrogation.

"I am not so sure about that. From all the purposes Clonazepam is used for, insomnia is the least frequent. It's only recommended in severe cases." Setsuna pointed out.

"Ami is tired quite often. She always states it's because she studied way into the middle of the night." Michiru added pensively.

"And if she took these regularly, she would not be." Setsuna argued.

"Maybe she has only started taking them recently?" Michiru suggested knowing it was a shot in the dark.

Setsuna was not convinced. "She would not need to carry around a drug against insomnia. Wouldn't you keep it in your bathroom or in your nightstand? Conveniently, insomnia is also the least severe reason Mercury could state to justify Ami's possession of the drug and the one she could easily adapt to Rei's grandfather."

"So if it's not insomnia … you think she has muscle spasms? No, that can't be it. Ami is a swimming pro. I raced against her. She was completely fine." Michiru's brows creased in doubt.

"Then that would only leave the panic attacks…" Haruka commented darkly.

For a second silence reigned.

"It can't be. Come on. You cannot really believe that." Michiru asked pleadingly.

Setsuna just sighed. "There is something else strange. The expiry date of those drugs is usually set to five months. This one will expire in two weeks and it still looks as if it has not been touched at all."

"So she did not take it?" Haruka asked bluntly.

"Apparently not, and the bottle definitely wasn't purchased recently as we stated to the police following Mercury's cover story. Both, the full bottle and the expiry date, would speak against the insomnia theory."

"So then maybe it's the opposite and she does not need them anymore…"

"This stuff is pretty heavy. It builds up a certain tolerance over time that won't increase to addiction, but still recommends to take it rather regularly or to gradually stop altogether to avoid certain side effects. This is true for the application against insomnia and panic attacks. Against epileptic seizures on the other hand it is an emergency drug."

"So since the number of pills did not decrease, you think it's the seizures then?" Michiru had already voiced her doubts about it.

"You already mentioned plenty of reasons, why that theory is not likely. Besides her exercising in the Swimming pool regularly, Ami is a Senshi. We would have noticed, if she had any muscle problems, by now."

For a moment silence reigned. Neither could come up with any more clues as to how to solve that mystery.

"There is one more thing I want to give a try." Setsuna sent the bottle a quizzical look, before she unscrewed the cap and took a pill out. She eyed it carefully, before putting it in her mouth unceremoniously.

"Setsuna?" Michiru called out warningly.

However, Setsuna was not fazed at all and just rolled it in her mouth. "As I have presumed."

"What?"

"These are mint drops." She clarified.

"Excuse me?" Michiru was kind of baffled by her statement.

"Normal drug pills carry all a certain imprint, which is missing on these pills. Someone exchanged the content of this drug bottle with completely harmless sweets. Fortunately, the police did not analyze them chemically or they would have noticed immediately."

"I do not understand. For what purpose? And do you think Ami did this?"

"Probably. She definitely did not purchase this drug recently as Mercury proclaimed. The bottle is older. That means Mercury did not tell the whole truth, neither to the police nor to us. And I don't think we can trust the reason Mercury stated as to why Ami carried it around either. Insomnia might be the truth, but we can't rule out the other two options, muscle spasms or panic attacks. However, even considering all of that… Why did Ami deem it necessary to fake the bottle content? To me it seems she wanted to give the impression to someone that she is still taking them … Another option is that it wasn't Ami who exchanged the drugs, although I don't know who else it might have been. The other question is, did Mercury know about the faked bottle content, as well and just chose not to tell us?"

"I don't get what is going on here anymore. Nothing of this makes any sense. And now you are telling us that not only Mercury is lying, but Ami as well?" Haruka just could not keep quiet any longer.

"Well, it seems Ami has some more secrets besides the identity of her father." Setsuna answered dryly.

Michiru shook her head in denial. "She would have told us…"

"Maybe not us, but certainly one of the Inners." Haruka growled.

Setsuna sighed. "Then we have to ask them. For now, we cannot solve that mystery. Which brings me back to the second strange item." With these words, she opened the coded book. Her brows furrowed in concentration, when she skimmed slowly through the pages.

"And?" Michiru asked impatiently, while taking a glimpse into it as well.

Setsuna just shook her head. "I don't know what it says. I can't decipher the writing. However, some of these signs seem to be familiar. I am sure I have seen…" She stopped abruptly.

"Sets?"

"This graph… I might not be able to read any of it, but I guess I know what it might show. It looks like a power-readout. The data files out of Ami's minicomputer look similar. And I think this one scales the power spikes of the Silver Crystal… As does this one…"

She turned pages. "And I think this one as well."

"What? You sure?"

"No. As I have said, I am only guessing. Most of it I can't read, but it's obvious, that this book is no game or whatever Mercury claimed it to be. The whole book is filled with calculations, graphs and scientific data about the Senshi. And the graphs I can decipher all deal with the Silver Crystal. So, I can understand why Mercury did not tell the police about it, but why didn't she tell us?"

"That lying bitch! Has at least one word out of her mouth been the truth?" Haruka erupted angrily.

Michiru wasn't so fast to blame the usual culprit. "Wait a moment; this is Ami's book, isn't it? Not Mercury's. So why should this be a secret? Do the others not know about her notes about the Senshi?"

"I don't know. They should know. Ami surely wouldn't do this behind everyone's back…"

Setsuna skimmed through more pages and suddenly furrowed her brows sceptically. "You remember when the Inners told us about their death at the North Pole and their fight against Metallia? When was that again?"

"It was at the end of July three years ago, if I remember correctly. Why?" Michiru answered.

Setsuna's frown deepened further, before she gave them a pointed look. "These figures are dated to the 2nd of August three years ago."

Both Haruka and Michiru were taken aback by this revelation. That was the time they were supposed to be dead. The time they could not remember what happened. How could Ami have a book of notes dated to that time? Did Ami somehow remember when none of the others could? What did she do back then? And why would she keep it a secret? Or did the others know? And why would she collect specific data on the Silver Crystal and put it into a book in a code none of them could decipher? She stored all of her data on her minicomputer, didn't she? Why was it necessary to have a separate copy? And why was it necessary to carry it around now? And how was all of this connected to the faked Clonazepam? The questions just would not stop. And every new one stirred them into a direction, they didn't want to go.

Finally, it was Michiru, who whispered desperately. "Ami, what is going on here? What did you do?"

However, the still form on the bed had no answers for her.

* * *

 _AN: Hope you like it. Well, things turn more obscure with every chapter. Quite a few open questions have accumulated: the whereabouts of the Henshin Stick, the meaning of the Clonazepam, Mercury's intentions and now the strange encoded book… And, yeah I did not forget Ami's father. He will have some screen time in the chapters to come. Next chapter will feature Usagi's and Minako's return from their hospital trip. As always, I would love to read some of your thoughts…_


	17. Errors

_Here ist he next chapter. The longest so far. Hope you still enjoy the story…_

* * *

Chen's impatience increased with every passing second. He had no time for this nonsense and his head had started pounding again. He stared wearily at the coffee mug in his hands and realized quite astonished that he couldn't remember how many he already had. Never a good sign. The finger of his left hand drummed rhythmically on the porcelain surface. That wasn't a good sign either.

He had a million things to do. Calling this senile Hino grandpa again as well as the elusive doctor, who has miraculously managed to slip out of his grasp so far. By now, he had quite enough of it. He had filed an official warrant for her to answer a summons signed by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Kato personally delivered it to the hospital since nobody had been home. He needed to talk with her about the Clonazepam amongst other things and he would. Then he had to question the warden of the swimming hall again. And he had to check the outgoing calls from there to confirm whether she really called her friends Haruka Tennoh and Michiru Kaioh after her bag was stolen. The report with the preliminary forensic results of the crime scene was stored on his hard drive and it was already 98 pages long, waiting for him to be studied in detail. Furthermore, he needed to hand in an official request for confiscating the lock to let it check by the forensics as well. He already sent Kato to check for prints on the respective locker. He had also sent in a writing sample of this strange encoded book to a friend, who excelled at codes and languages. Then he had to study the patient files delivered by the hospital in detail especially the one of the deceased thug. And somehow, he had to convince his superiors that he needed a blood sample from the Mizuno girl. To do that collecting more evidence against her was crucial. Being forced to stand around here doing nothing instead, was a pain in his neck.

"So, how much longer is this going to take?" he asked Yu impatiently. Yu Miyana was their IT and security expert. Contrary to the common cliché, he wasn't a scrawny bespectacled computer nerd with pimples, still living at his mum's place. Yu was tall, muscular and addicted to any kind of sport. Due to his well-trained physique, women were lining up in double digits to snatch a date with him, with Hitomi being the first in line. However, she was pestering Kato and almost every close to good-looking single male in the department as well and Chen was pretty sure she would find Yu a hard nut to crack.

At the moment, Yu's handsome face was contorted in confusion. "Stop complaining, Chen. It's not going to be done faster, if you grumble about it the whole time. And by the way, it's not my fault, you busted your computer." Yu insisted not caring the least, whether Chen was pissed or not by the blunt accusation.

Chen folded his arms categorically. "I didn't bust it. It was working just fine, until you showed up and told me something is wrong with it."

"Well, it is." Yu stated matter-of-factly, while typing vigorously on his laptop that was connected over various cables and plugs with Chen's computer.

"I don't care about some lose screws, if I can still work with it. My cases are piling up. I don't have time for your nerdy tinkering."

He raised an eyebrow upon the word nerdy. "I would not bother you about it, if it wasn't serious. I got so many error messages from your computer that my surveillance program lighted up like a Christmas tree."

"Well, then there is probably something wrong with the network, or your program or the server or whatnot, but as you can see my computer is working fine. May I now continue with my work, please…"

"Yeah, at the moment it looks fine." Yu answered thoughtfully.

"So, you are finished?" Hope quelled in Chen. Apparently, he did not hear the skepticism in Yu's words.

Consequently, Yu looked at him as if that question was the worst joke ever. "Only if you can tell me, how your account can have two activity protocols simultaneously?"

"Someone hacked it? Or one of my 'nice' colleagues considered it funny to play childish school pranks…" He grumbled clearly not in the mood for any of this shit.

Yu raised his 'never-ever' eyebrow. "Logged in twice at the same time at the same computer in the same account? Show me the one who did it and I hail a new god…"

"So, it's difficult?" Chen guessed.

"No, it's not. It's impossible. Why do you think I am checking every little detail I can think of?"

"And you did not find anything?" Chen asked again just to make sure.

"Nope. Everything looks fine, except that my program is very persistent in saying we got a severe security breach, although the surrounding circumstances of this breach should be impossible. So would you please care to explain to me, what you did at 8:47 am this morning to grill my surveillance and security system?"

"At 8:47 am this morning? That was shortly before the interrogation of the Mizuno girl. I went through some files regarding the case." Chen mused carefully. And that had also been when he spaced out. When he had drawn this strange stuff, and could not remember doing it afterwards. Did he do something else he could not remember? Was it him responsible for this weird malfunction?

"So, there was nothing strange? No weird error messages?" Yu probed further.

"No." Chen simply answered as if in trance. He could not know, whether it was also the truth.

"Well, something must have gone wrong. You apparently did log in twice. Dammit. I don't get it. It just makes no sense." Yu's face displayed utter frustration, since he could not solve this mystery. He continued wailing about the impossibility of what happened, mixing in enough techno babble to make Chen space out further. Was he really going crazy? Did he somehow cause it and just could not remember?

Chen finally interrupted him asking him carefully. "And you are sure that it's no mistake on your side?" If only it was.

"I run a self-diagnosis for the program. Four times. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it." Yu answered with a conviction that could withstand an approaching tsunami.

"And it says I was logged in twice at the same time? I was sitting in front of the computer at the time you mentioned. Nobody else was here. Might I have accidently caused a malfunction?" He further probed carefully.

"I would not know how. You see the log files say "both of yourselves" opened different files at the same time." He gesticulated in the direction of his laptop. So, it wasn't him. Relief flooded him. But who or what was then the cause?

Chen hesitated briefly. "Wait, you can pinpoint which files were opened?" He finally retorted astonished.

"Yes, here is the log data protocol. Two files." He showed them to Chen, hands folded neatly in front of his toned chest clearly stating: I did not do a mistake.

Chen scanned through them and pointed to the first. "This one was me. These are exactly the files I opened in the same order, I opened them. But the second one … I can't remember doing that. However, interestingly the files are all about the same case." Was that a coincidence? Was this somehow his doing and he just could not remember? But Yu said it was impossible.

"They are?" Yu asked curiously.

"Yes. The case I am currently working on." The Mizuno robbery case. _The one that drives me crazy._

"Interesting. Look here in this log it says you are working on this file, while at the other log, which you say is not yours, the same one has been closed."

"Is it not possible that someone hacked my account from the outside and managed to break through your highly-advanced security system?" Chen finally asked and suggested the most obvious answer to their problem, although it probably offended Yu.

"No. According to that, the breach happened manually here at your computer." Yu insisted.

"That's just not possible. I was alone."

Yu shrugged helplessly. "I am only telling you what my program says. I didn't claim it makes any sense. I…" Then he hesitated shortly.

"Yu?" Chen asked warily not sure if he wanted to hear what was up now.

Yu's brows were vanishing in his hairline. "This is weird… and bad."

"I know that already. Did you find something else?"

Yu looked a tad bit worried now. "Probably. According to the 'not yours' log, there has been data copied. On an external hard drive."

"What? Which data?"

"Take a look for yourself." He turned his laptop and let him see the list of data files in the log file. And Chen was strangely unsurprised, when he noticed that all copied files were related to the Mizuno case. What was going on here? Was somebody here and copied the data? But that couldn't be. At that time, he was here as well. And if it was really him, then it would not have been necessary to be logged in twice. He already had access to the files, blackout or not...

Yu observed his displeased colleague apologetically. "Sorry pal, I have to take a closer look at this. It's rather abnormal. And you know police work… sensitive business…you can never be too careful…and all that crap. I don't think you can use your computer today again."

Chen's face fell. "Great. Then I need at least access to the data. I use Hitomi's computer. She is anyway not on shift for the time being."

"I can't give you access right now. Not before I checked everything up close. And yes, Hitomi's shift ended 6 hours ago, but so did yours. If you ask me, you should finally call it a day and go home to catch up some much-needed sleep. You don't exactly look like a fresh summer breeze."

"I can't just leave now. I have things to do." Chen persisted. Every fiber of his being was resisting the thought of wasting any more time.

"They can wait until tomorrow. By then I should have hopefully found a solution for ... this." He made a vague gesture to Chen's computer as if he dealt with a rare case of fatal disease that might be contagious.

Chen wanted to protest further, when a sudden knock interrupted their discussion. Kato stood in the doorway and looked quite astonished at the scenery.

"Ahem, something wrong?" He asked flabbergasted.

Chen huffed frustrated. "No. We just have an invisible thief here."

Kato's confused look only kindled Chen's headache. So he just grumbled. "I'll explain later. So what do you have?"

"Well, I delivered the warrant for Doctor Mizuno to Juuban Hospital, as you requested. She was not there, but they told me they would hand it over to her as soon as she shows up again. Apparently, she has missed her shift this morning."

"She did?" That spiked his interest.

"Yes, she did not show up in the morning at the beginning of her shift, only later on without stating a reason as to why. They had to postpone a surgery. According to the staff, something like that has never happened before." Kato explained with a meaningful undertone.

"Interesting. So, something big happened that busted her usual routine completely. Maybe something concerning her daughter?"

"That's at least my guess. I also contacted the cram school again. Her daughter did not attend today either. Unexcused absence." Kato's face was grim.

"As if I would need more hints that they are both hiding something… What astonishes me more is that her mother seems to be on the inside, as well. If her daughter is involved in criminal activities, then I expected her to be oblivious about what's going on."

"She might still be. We don't know why she didn't show up for work."

"No, I don't. That's why I want to talk to her. I don't get a story out of this so far." Chen answered in a disgruntled tone.

Kato gulped. "Well… I am actually here for a different reason. Central Hospital also called maybe five minutes ago. You were busy and the call could not be forwarded to your phone. I see now why." He gestured to the rat's nest of cables on the office floor assuming correctly that one of them was the disconnected telephone cable.

"What did they want? Don't tell me we have more casualties."

"No, apparently they called to tell us, the victims woke up." Kato clarified.

"Which one?"

"All of them." Kato answered deadpan.

"What do you mean? All of them? One was still in ICU and the last time I called, they said chances were slim that he would make it. They also said only one might wake up in the near future."

"I know. They have no explanation for their quick recovery. They only said that their wounds got remarkably better without them doing anything." Kato looked uneasy now.

Chen just gaped at him. "You've gotta be kidding me. What is this? Now we get miraculous healing as well?"

"That's nothing compared to miraculous computer hacking…" Yu commented darkly, while rifling through Chen's computer that had now bared its technical intestines to him.

Maybe it wasn't him going crazy, but everyone around him, Chen pondered for a second. "I am not going to buy this, until I have seen it myself. Let's pay Central Hospital a visit. If what they say is true, I want their testimonies." With these words, he grabbed his jacket, along with his badge and gun.

"I told you to go home, Chen. Not on the hunt for miracle healers." Yu chastised.

"I will. After I have spoken with my witnesses. Kato?"

"You sure have a slave driver as supervisor, kid." Yu pitied Kato, who hurried to follow his boss after hastily grabbing his sandwich from his desk.

"Could be worse. After all, evil never sleeps either." Kato smiled leniently.

"Yeah, but the dark side has at least cookies." Yu joked and Kato grinned cheekily, before he answered wiggling his eyebrows. "I have something better…"

Then he vanished with a last wink, tailing Chen in a hurry.

* * *

Makoto was still wearing her kitchen apron, when she rushed to the door to answer the doorbell. Rei was nowhere to be found and Hotaru was gone as well. The others were supposed to be with Ami, so it was her task to open the door. Minako and Usagi clearly took their sweet time to return from their hospital trip. She was worried. Now, they appeared to have finally made it. She was prepared to voice out her complaints right after she opened the door, but froze baffled at the sight that greeted her.

Minako was standing there, Usagi's arm slung over her shoulder, while the pig-tailed blonde leaned heavily on her, her posture groggy and her eyes barely open. Minako seemed to be the only thing keeping her upright. The very same bubbly blonde granted her a nervous wink with her unoccupied hand, wearing a crooked smile. "Hey, there…"

Makoto finally closed her mouth and for a moment a frantic wave of panic threatened to overwhelm her, when she saw another one of her friends seemingly injured.

Minako must have seen it, because she immediately reassured her in a serious soothing tone. "She is fine. Only tired."

Makoto tried to ban the picture of Ami lying severely injured in a hospital bed out of her mind. She scanned Usagi from head to toe and with finding no apparent injuries her heartbeat finally calmed down a bit.

Then Usagi croaked tiredly, while trying to stop drooling on Minako's shirt. "Mina is right. I am fine."

In her book, fine definitely looked different. And Usagi was very far away from that category. She appeared to be deadly exhausted and only barely conscious. However, Makoto was now finally calm enough to notice certain details. Minako wore something in between a nurse outfit and a lab coat, stethoscope included, which was not at all unexpected given their mission. However, her skirt was reasonably shorter than you would expect and she carried diverse syringes and drug bottles in her pockets. On top of that, the outfit was decorated with pink bows in her hair and the slogan "Hot sisters on their last ward round…" written on her hospital cap that was clearly made out of paper. Usagi hung groggily onto her arm, clad in mint green hospital attire decorated with hearts made out of red lipstick, with a similar cap plastered on her head and pink ribbon around her wrist as well as braided in her buns.

Makoto exhaled sharply. "Do I want to know?"

Minako shrugged. "Probably not, but I will tell you anyway as soon as the others are here. Would you lend me a hand with her? Lately, she had a bit too much ice cream and believe me; it shows."

"I did not." Usagi objected weakly.

"Yeah… sure. And I don't remember you devouring that whole cheese cake on your own last week, either…" Minako winked knowingly.

Makoto just shook her head and grabbed Usagi's other arm, before they both maneuvered her to the couch. Usagi fell like a log and just sighed contently, before grabbing a pillow only to hug it affectionately, while curling into an embryo-like ball.

Makoto instead yelled. "Rei? Hotaru? I could use some help here."

Usagi just pushed the pillow onto her ears and grunted disapprovingly, while losing her cap in the process.

The next moment a displeased Rei rushed around the corner with a phone pressed to her ear. She seemed on the verge of reprimanding Makoto for shouting all over the place. However, when she spotted Usagi in her half-comatose state, her face turned shocked and she spoke into the phone. "Ahem, grandfather, may I call back later? Something … just came up…"

After some more hushed words, she finally hung up.

Immediately, she turned to Usagi her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What happened?"

Usagi reluctantly rolled over on the couch to face Rei, before she answered groggily. "I am fine. No need to worry. I just need a little nap..."

Rei didn't pay heed to her reassurances at all. "You overdid it, didn't you? Why do you always have to be so… reckless? And you! You were with her to have an eye on her and to keep her in line." She pointed an accusing finger at Minako not the least bit sidetracked by her weird attire. Rei in rage was a force of nature after all and someone like her would not lose her momentum upon something as trivial as a weird outfit.

Minako lifted her hands in a defensive gesture. "Woah, calm down, Rei… Before you again blame me for everything maybe it's best, if you let me explain." Rei apparently wanted to do plenty of things, but calming down was not on the list. Tearing Minako a new one was.

Usagi's slurred voice tried to appease her while sounding as if someone drugged her. "I am absolutely fine guys. Stop making such a fuss about it."

Again, their groggy princess was ignored.

Rei just continued to fret about the outcome of their hospital visit. "Minako, you were with her to be the one, who says when it's enough. You know as well as I do that when her selfless idiocy sets in, she needs a babysitter who makes sure, she isn't killing herself in the process of saving the damn mankind and every living earth worm on the whole planet."

Minako just folded her hands in defiance. "Have you ever tried to stop that dunderhead from her rollicking "Walking over water is a piece of cake"- trips. She is stubborn as a mule and you can shatter bricks on her thick head, when it comes down to saving even the last one of her adversaries, whether they want it or not."

"Make it brick walls…" Makoto mumbled in between.

"I think bricks are not covering it at all… titan maybe…" Hotaru added thoughtfully.

"I think diamond is harder…" Makoto mused.

"Hey, I am still here." Usagi protested weakly from the couch trying to get into a sitting position only to fail miserably. However, the others have blended her out of the conversation completely and just continued squabbling.

"Then drag her back by the pig tails or clobber her k.o. I don't care how you do it, but keep her out of harm's way." Rei fumed still glowering at Minako.

"You know, unconscious she would be worse off than she is now." Minako noted smugly.

Rei's death glare could have killed a whole army. "Entirely her fault, I would say then. And a solid whack on the head might set something straight in that over-altruistic brain of hers. Every lemming has more sense of self preservation, than she has."

"That's mean Rei… although I don't know what a lemming is." Usagi tried for a second time to stop them badmouthing her.

Finally, Rei graced her with some attention. "It's a suicidal rodent, who jumps off a fucking cliff." She clarified rather rudely.

"Ok, then it's officially mean." Usagi pouted.

Rei snorted not caring in the least. "You are not god. You know, your healing abilities are limited, that they take a great toll on your body and still you always choose to ignore the consequences."

"Rei, you don't know what happened." Minako insisted to reason with her.

"I don't need to. She overdid it. That's all I need to know. Probably, she tried to heal every broken toe-nail at the hospital." Rei just folded her arms in defiance not budging at all.

Minako opened her mouth to protest only to close it again. Shrugging helplessly, she then admitted. "Sadly, that's not too far from the truth."

A compliant sneer appeared on Rei's face. "See…"

Makoto just sighed theatrically. "Dinner is ready. Before you two are ripping each other's heads off, can someone please help me to get it to Ami's bedside? We can discuss the rest with the others there." Rei just turned with a last narrowed glare at Minako and stormed into the kitchen. There she grabbed the next best pot aggressively and vanished straight through the portal without another word. Since Makoto did not consider it the best idea to tell her that she had grabbed the pot with noddle water sans noodles, she just kept her mouth shut. At least she did not cook anything that had to be cut into slices.

Makoto just sighed. "Hotaru, would you grab the actual food and the dishes? Mina, help me with our heroic princess…" Makoto approached Usagi intending to lift her up.

"It's fine. I can walk on my own …" Usagi pouted. The blonde tried to get up on her own only to fail miserably, because her legs wobbled dangerously. She fell back into the pillows like a pathetic sack of potatoes. "Ok, guess I can't." She whined sheepishly.

Makoto and Minako shared meaningful glances, before they both grabbed her under the armpits. Usagi stubbornly tried to keep up a dignified and majestic posture, when she was dragged through the portal by their joined effort. With only marginal success.

Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna watched confused when they stirred her to the hospital bed right next to Ami and laid her down. However, Usagi had apparently no intention to stay there. As soon as Makoto and Minako released her, she immediately attempted to crawl out of the cot to take a closer look at Ami, while whining. "Is she any better? Did she wake up?"

"Stay put for god's sake and don't dare to even lift a finger. Or do I need to strap you down?" Rei growled threateningly clearly fed up with her princess' antics.

Usagi mumbled incoherent words but obliged, not that she wanted to, but even she had to see a semblance of reason. She had not enough energy left to argue with Rei.

Haruka was a bit put off given the recent developments. "What's wrong with her?" She pointed at Usagi, before she was distracted by Minako's attire. "And why do you wear a hospital cap with the label: "Hot sisters on their last ward round…"?"

Minako was on the verge of opening her mouth to answer, when Rei barged in shutting her up effectively. "What do you think is wrong? Our dear princess had to play god again."

Minako chose to ignore Rei's blunt interruption and finally addressed the others. "The healing was a bit much. That's why she is weakened. A good night's rest and she will be completely fine."

"How many?" Rei growled again, while staring at Minako accusingly. Minako understood the question immediately.

"Some more than we agreed to." The blonde admitted grudgingly, clearly fed up with Rei's attitude by now.

"Technically, we agreed to heal one." Rei retorted peevishly.

"Four. We agreed to heal all four of them." Minako corrected her, close to losing her patience.

" _You_ might have agreed to four. _We_ certainly didn't."

Minako just raised her hands in an offended gesture. "Rei, chill out, and listen for once! Then you can complain as much as you want, for all I care."

That shut the steaming Fire Senshi up for now, but it was obvious, it would not be for long.

"So how many more are 'some more' and what happened to your attire?" Haruka instead asked repeating her previous question, which was still not answered.

Minako hesitated shortly before she chose to answer the first part of the question sheepishly. "Seven."

The others looked at her taken aback.

"Dozens or hundreds?" Rei finally retorted dryly.

„Seven, just seven." Minako managed to answer through clenched teeth.

„Yes. She did not let me heal the other five kids…" Usagi answered in a dreamy blissful voice.

Minako glared at her. „Not helping, Usagi!"

„Sorry." Came back the reply in the same cheery voice that held absolutely no regret at all.

"Listen. We did not do this out of charity." Minako tried to pacify the Miko.

"I did." Came again an unwanted reply form Usagi's cot.

Minako's glare would have been able to melt steel. "Aren't you dead on your feet? The last time I checked you didn't have enough energy to blabber that much."

"Not my fault. After using the Crystal this way, I am always deadbeat, but at the same time it feels like heaven. You know as if you could not be any happier, as if the whole world is just a huge bowl of ice cream and you are bathing in it. Ami once said, it's the en..dol..phins."

Minako furrowed her brows. "I don't see what dolphins have to do with it."

„Endorphins." Setsuna corrected patiently. "Hormones, that induce feelings of euphoria. They are usually produced …"

"…during sex." Haruka bluntly interrupted.

There was a pregnant pause, before their princess's eyes lit up in drowsy fascination that was clearly a bit too enthusiastic. "Really?"

"NOO!" All of them chorused.

All but Setsuna. "Although that is not what I wanted to say, technically speaking, Haruka is…" A collective death glare was staring holes into her, with the promise of bodily harm depending on how Setsuna was planning to finish that sentence.

"… wrong." Sometimes even science had to relent to a greater power.

"You know, I am not twelve anymore and I have boyfriend. I know what the word sex means."

"As long as it's only the word…" Haruka's mumbled comment earned her a quick jab in the ribs by Michiru's pointy elbow.

"I heard that, Haruka. I…"

Rei cut her short immediately, chastising. "Usagi, can you pull yourself together for just a minute and shut up to let Minako continue?"

"I am not the one who is constantly interrupting her. And it was my idea. I can explain as well." Usagi pouted albeit still with that moony wisp in her voice.

"No, you cannot. Technically speaking, you are drugged and thereby unfit to plead." Rei insisted, while Minako took a deep breath, before attempting again to continue or rather start her tale.

"Anyway, if you just please all shut up, I might be able to continue. As I am trying to say for some time now, we had a reason for healing those additional seven patients, besides them being injured. After reconsidering the whole plan, we realized that it would be suspicious, if only the thugs involved in the robbery got healed. I know, it's suspicious enough as it is, but with just healing the four of them, we might as well have pointed a finger straight at Ami. I mean the police only needed to do the math and Ami would be in even more trouble. So, we decided to heal some others as a diversion from our real targets. And don't worry we chose random people. Hopefully, they won't find any connection between them at all and we managed to cover the tracks leading to Ami."

"That reason is actually not as… petty as I expected…" Rei grumbled reluctantly.

"I am flattered, that we are able to meet your top-notch standards." Minako retorted smugly.

"Don't think you are off the hook just because of this." Rei countered.

Minako touched her chest in a scandalized fashion. "I would not even think of assuming I am." Haruka just wanted to get back to topic without any more of their diverting antics. "So, you healed seven additional people. And everything else went smoothly?"

Minako grimaced. "Define 'smoothly'. After our dear princess drifted into la-la- wonderland for the mentally deranged, I somehow had to get her out of the hospital. Since walking in a straight line proofed to be too challenging for her, our cover as doctors was done for. So, I had to improvise a bit…" She wiggled an eyebrow.

For the first time, everyone was quiet.

But their facial expressions ranged from a gob smacked 'Bloody hell!" to the somewhat more civilized "Oh, crap…" with every nuance in between.

Minako and improvising usually ended in a complete chaos. For once, the blonde didn't miss the looks of utter shock on the faces of the others.

"Don't look so scandalized. I am good at improvising." She claimed cheerfully, before continuing proudly.

"Anyway, I grabbed a wheelchair, put a hospital garb on her and ta da…Doctor Aino is going for a walk with one of her most treasured patients. As soon as we were out, I ordered a cab to the library two blocks from the hospital, so they can't trace us. I told the driver we had a hen party, where Usagi as the future bride got completely hammered and as the dutiful maid of honor, I escorted her home. The necessary additional equipment for the direly needed convincing decoration, I either got from the hospital or organized in the library. I just grabbed some random drugs and syringes and lent a lipstick form a nice librarian on the loo. In the associated copy shop, I got pink ribbons and paper and being Minako, I transformed it into the perfect disguise. The taxi driver was even so nice as to complement us on our outfits. So, no worries, I got this covered." Minako grinned completely in her element.

Makoto was not as enthusiastic. "Minako, you sure…"

"Yes, I am sure. Nobody suspected us. I even paid attention to the surveillance cameras. That's why I chose the route over the hospital park. There were none. And when we entered, the transformation pen concealed our faces. In the respective wards, there are no cameras, only in the entrance hall, which we strictly avoided…" A hint of impatience was now audible. Rei alone was fine. She always tended to over-criticize everything, but Makoto as well …

"But…"

Minako would not take anymore. This time she answered in earnest. "No buts… Even If I sometimes choose not to act accordingly, I know what is at stake. I am a Senshi. I know what I am doing. So, trust me in this one."

Makoto accepted the soft reprimand and just nodded. "… Ok."

"So, it worked. They can't remember what happened now?" Michiru asked focusing on the matter at hand again.

"Yes."

"Good then we got at least this problem covered. Now we can concentrate on the others…Did you find the Henshin Stick?" Haruka's question was answered with a shake of the head.

"I am afraid not. Usagi asked a nurse while still in disguise. All of their possessions were confiscated and handed over to the police."

All gazes turned to Setsuna. "I found the appropriate file, but nothing listed there comes even close to the characteristics of the Henshin stick."

"Great. So, another failure… Who the hell has the damn thing? Now are only the two thieves left, who got away…" Makoto grumbled.

"According to the police files, I had a look at, there is something else, that raised my attention. You remember when we saw the things that happened in that night as Mercury's memories in Michiru's mirror? If you count all the thugs, you have the guy on the roof, the one who fell into the shards, the one who fell from the fire staircase and the one Ami knocked out with the pipes. That's four who got captured plus the two who got away, so six in total. However, the police always talk about five injured and arrested thugs… So, I checked the files in detail again. And indeed, there was an additional guy involved that night. They found him unconscious and severely injured in the jewelry store. Ami never entered the store so she did not have any contact with him… And if I read the files correctly, that guy was also the one who died at the end…"

A long and tense silence reigned, before Makoto asked hesitantly.

"So, … you are saying, Ami didn't kill anyone…?"

Setsuna granted her a weak smile. "No, she did not. According to the files, this guy worked in the store. My guess is that he was the mole, enabling them to get in in the first place without triggering the alarm. Since he died from a severe head trauma, they must have clobbered him, maybe to get rid of witnesses. He was probably already unconscious, when Ami arrived at the scene and later on succumbed to his injuries."

"Oh god. Yesss." Minako yelled as if she won the lotto jackpot. After a split second, she backpedaled. "I mean… sorry… Yes, it's sad that he died, but it wasn't Ami's fault. I was just cheering, because Ami is in the clear. I mean I am really sorry for the dead… bad guy." Minako stuttered upon realizing that her joyful outburst might not be exactly appropriate. However, for once nobody sent her a scrutinizing glare. Most of them wore an expression of relief instead.

"No, it wasn't her. All of the ones she confronted survived. The thug who fell from the fire escape did fare worst. He was the one in a coma…." Setsuna clarified further.

"Problem is the police do not know that. They still suspect Ami of murder." Haruka remarked.

„Yes, and we just deleted the memory of the only four who might have testified otherwise, great…" Rei added gloomily.

"No, we didn't. We deleted their memory starting from the time point, Ami appeared. They must have taken out this clerk before. So, they should remember…" Minako added thoughtfully.

Rei just shook her head. "Even if they do, they won't testify that. We have given them the perfect excuse for getting out of this unscathed: Memory loss. Why should they admit the murder?"

"There must be some forensic evidence pointing to them as the culprits. Setsuna?"

"There is. They have found traces of DNA, albeit not in very good quality. But none of the DNA samples matches to the four captured thugs."

"So, it must have been one of the two, who escaped…" Makoto mumbled darkly.

"Then let's hunt them down. We anyway need to interrogate the two for the Henshin Stick." Haruka suggested with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Wait a moment. I already said this the last time. We are Senshi and no crime fighters. We are interfering in things we are not supposed to. This has already gone too far." Rei stated resolutely.

"Rei is right. We are risking our necks here. One wrong move and this is it for us. So far this whole mess centers about our civilian selves. The Senshi should have no say in this… In fact, the Senshi cannot get associated with this case at all." Minako agreed in a rare moment of complete seriousness.

"They already are associated. We already used our powers to get as far as we are, now. The transformation pen, Pluto's gates and Ami's ice attacks, the memory alterations. It's too late to back out now. We have to go through with this…" Haruka argued back.

Rei couldn't agree to that. "Yes, and everything we did, caused another problem, we had to solve somehow. This is a never-ending cycle and at some point, we won't get lucky anymore…"

"We did all those things to save Ami's life. She isn't safe yet. If we stop now, we could as well have never tried to begin with." The bitter undertone made it clear that the racer did consider it the same outcome. Failure was failure no matter how hard you tried. And backing out right in the middle without accomplishing anything just because of some petty fears was the epitome of cowardice in her eyes.

"It's not only the end result that matters, Haruka, but the way there…" Usagi whispered sadly.

"In this case, it is." Suddenly, Haruka's voice lost some of its edge. "I don't suggest doing anything heinous. Ami did not kill anyone, but they did. We know that, now. Those two are responsible for this clerk's death and if we don't do something the police will drop it on Ami. What I suggest is delivering justice and solving our problem with the Henshin Stick all at once."

Makoto kept quiet, clearly torn about agreeing to Haruka's point of view while sticking to her own beliefs as Sesnhi. It was Minako who voiced her thoughts. "What you plan to do now is more about revenge than anything else. I can see it in your eyes, Haruka…"

Yes, and Makoto had seen it as well. She would probably also see it when she looked into a mirror.

Haruka did not even flinch at the accusation. She probably expected it. "Is it? Whatyou see in my eyes is resolve. If we don't get the Henshin Stick back, Mercury is going to strike. If we don't catch those murderers, it will be her who will be charged for murder. So, this is exactly about saving Ami."

"We don't know that for sure. We might misinterpret Mercury's intentions and the police might catch the culprits on their own." Minako objected weakly.

Haruka glared at her with an expression that clearly meant 'Do you still believe in fairy tales?' "Ok, let's say the police catch them. And if 99% are not enough for you regarding Mercury, then we at least need the Stick to save Mercury. Ami or Mercury… at the end it does not matter, we need to hunt those thugs down to get the Stick back and help either of them." Haruka insisted vehemently, not accepting her ambiguous argument at all.

"Yeah, and revenge has nothing to do with it?" Minako pointed out again clearly not convinced that the Wind Senshi's motives were that pure.

"Let's say, it would be a delightful bonus and I would rather call it justice considering they are the ones who committed the crime." Haruka finally admitted.

"No. Revenge should never be our objective. It only brings more sorrow." Usagi would not accept that.

"I said bonus. We have to go after them anyway. And don't tell me most of you don't want to score a solid whack on those assholes… I know I am not the only one, so don't act as if you are saints. You just don't want to admit it." She looked at each of them expectantly, daring them to deny it. Makoto clenched her fists, Rei averted her gaze and Michiru fidgeted uneasily. Minako barely opened her mouth to voice her opinion, when Usagi whispered sadly.

"No, Haruka. Anger is never a good advisor when deciding the important things. I know it swells in all of your hearts, I know you feel helpless, you want to do something, you don't want them to get away without punishment. I understand. I feel the same way. But more violence won't help us. It's what got us where we are now in the first place."

Haruka focused on her peeved. "Come on, it's not as if I am planning to maim or kill them. Just a serious scare to get the message home along with some well-meant persuading words to wrench a testimony out of them. We can drop them in front of the police station adding an audio recording to seal their one-way ticket to prison."

"No, Haruka. The Senshi will make no appearance just for revenge and we will not force anything out of them. We can give the police an anonymous hint, after we found them, but that's all we are gonna do. The rest lies in the hands of federal justice." This time Usagi's voice held more strength and a dead-serious resolution.

"Well, _that_ puts my mind at rest …" Her sarcasm was almost palpable. "With the _overwhelming_ burden of proof, they have those thugs will be caught for sure. You heard Setsuna. Forensic evidence against those two is marginal at best. They don't even know their names not to mention they are not even looking for more suspects…"

"Hence, the anonymous hint…" Usagi replied stubbornly.

Haruka huffed, before she growled. "Hmpf, for all I care. Then have it your way, but don't complain afterwards, if the police proof to be incompetent. Nonetheless, we still have to go after them."

"Yes, we get the Stick and that's it." Usagi insisted.

Rei added thoughtfully. "That's not making it easier. If we hunt them down, it will be the Senshi, who catch them. Their involvement would raise further questions we cannot answer. Why would the Senshi be after something Ami lost? Why would they ask questions about a pointless robbery? How do the Senshi even know what questions to ask? Doing this, we will provide a connection between our civilian selves and the Senshi on a silver platter for them…"

Makoto shrugged. "We can delete their memories again afterwards. They would not even remember they met us."

Rei's face darkened. "Is that going to be our standard procedure now? Messing with peoples' memories to get our way?"

Minako wasn't thrilled by the idea either, but pointed out their lack of alternatives. "We have to alter their memory anyway. They have seen Ami. They fought with her up close. They have to forget her or they might identify her. Same as with the other thugs. This way they are getting away with almost killing her, but we hardly have a choice here. We have to take Ami completely out of the picture. Punishment for their other crimes has to be enough."

Haruka was hardly able to stop herself from barking out her disdain for this kind of 'justice'. Only a side glance from Michiru made her keep her mouth shut.

Makoto just huffed angrily. For her it clearly wasn't enough. "So, they will get away with almost killing her. That can't be fair."

Usagi sent her an apologizing look. "They will be convicted for the murder of the clerk, when the police catch them."

" _If_ the police catch them…" Haruka added peevishly proofing her point. "Hence, I suggested to provide some additional help for them, but apparently none of you considers it necessary to punish Ami's attackers…" She did not care one bit if she sounded like a pouting child.

However, none of the others took her bait. All but Makoto.

"Don't even insinuate we would not care! This is way more complicated and you know it! We have to take more into account than just Ami."

Rei's face darkened considerably. "This is madness. The powers we have are not a toy. We cannot predict what consequences it will have, if we temper any more with police work. We have to stop somewhere…" Rei's voice died out at the last sentence.

"Then what do you suggest to do instead? We need the Henshin Stick back. Time is running out…" Haruka answered peevishly.

Michiru put a soothing hand on Haruka's shoulder in a feeble try to calm her down, before adding a thought that nagged her for some time, now. "Actually, I am not sure they have it… Think about it for a moment. Why should they take it? They don't know what it is, since Ami had no chance to transform, and they had to hurry when they left the warehouse. The police were approaching, they had Ami as additional ballast and they had to leave through the broken window at the other side of the building. If they chose a straight escape route, they would not have crossed paths with the place where Ami lost it…"

"But it has to be somewhere…and we are running out of options where it might be." Makoto countered anxiously.

"Yes, and that can only mean one thing. Someone must be lying…" Rei added gloomily.

"You can't mean Mercury …" Usagi's hesitant objection was immediately interrupted by Rei.

"Who else? It was Mercury, who suggested going after them. She did say a lot of things and not all of them were in line with the truth. What, if she is lying about this as well? What if this is all part of her plan? What if she had the Henshin Stick all along?"

"Why would she do that? If she had it, she wouldn't need Ami's body." Usagi whispered disbelievingly.

"That's what we _think_. Maybe she is after Ami, whether we find it or not… She already used the Stick once as a diversion tactic."

"I think Usagi is right. I am not completely convinced she is really after Ami. And if she truly is, then probably only to stop herself from dying. If she had the Henshin Stick all along, she would not have the whole problem. That's the point why we are doing all of this, isn't it?" Michiru defended her.

Rei just shook her head. "Heck, I don't know. I don't even know what game she is playing. I am just saying: what if she means ill? What if she has a hidden agenda? What if she is playing us? What if that thing is not even the Senshi of Mercury?"

There was a pregnant silence.

"What are you insinuating, Rei. She has to be Mercury. She looks like her; she popped out straight out of Ami's body. She knows these things…" Minako noted.

"And that's exactly the point. None of us remembers the Silver Millennium. She can tell us all sorts of things. Can we really be sure she is what she claims to be? She could be an enemy posing as the Senshi of Mercury. We have dealt with illusions before. With supposed friends, who turned out to be enemies and the other way around."

"Rei has a point, here." Makoto admitted thoughtfully. "She is not behaving like a Senshi…" Not that she knew how a Senshi was supposed to behave.

Michiru shook her head in denial. "That might be the case, but I think she is the real thing. I admit I kind of pictured her differently and I don't understand her motives at all, but the things she knows about the Henshin Sticks, the talismans and … I don't think we would have trusted an enemy with this kind of knowledge back then."

Haruka looked at her fiercely. "Yes, but someone we _fought_ back then might have also gained this knowledge about us."

"If only Ami would wake up…" Usagi sighed longingly.

"You think she might be able to verify Mercury's identity?"

"Probably."

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna shared meaningful glances, but before either of them could say anything, Minako proceeded.

"I don't think Ami would know. I mean if the ancient form of Venus decided to pop out of me, I could not tell, whether she is the real deal or not. I don't know a thing about her. Which is rather creepy, considering we apparently share a body…"

"Actually, well…we are not sure how much Ami might or might not know…" Setsuna suddenly stated carefully. Michiru sent her a warning glance. Was it really the best idea to tell them now?

"What's that supposed to mean?" There was a clear hint of aggression in Makoto's words.

 _Guess, it's too late to back out, now._

"Well, when we had a look into her bag, certain questions arose…" Michiru tried to pack it up as nicely as possible. Makoto's fierce protectiveness would be provoked soon enough.

"Mostly about the coded book and the drug." Haruka stated matter-of-factly.

"What about them?"

Strangely, the Inners now focused on Michiru. She looked to her lover and to Setsuna for support. They said nothing. _Cowards. Why is it always me who has to deliver the bad news to everyone?_ Michiru decided to start with the easier part. "The drug is no drug."

Questioning looks were directed at her. So, she clarified. "This drug, we don't even know what she used it for, was exchanged with harmless mint drops."

The questioning looks got more questioning…

"And … that … means…" Minako tried carefully.

"I have no idea." Michiru admitted. "We were hoping one of you might have one…"

Minako shrugged helplessly. The others were at a loss as well.

"There is something else…" Setsuna continued before focusing on Michiru again.

 _Oh no, this one you can do on your own. I am not the delivery boy for bad messages here._

"The encoded book she carried with herself…you don't know anything about it?"

"No, we already said that. We have never seen it before."

"Well, it's written in a code or language I can't understand, but I can decipher some of the graphs. They originate from the Mercury computer…" Setsuna stated carefully.

"Well, it's Ami's book, isn't it? Although I don't know why she would encode her data, but there is probably a reason… With her there always is." Minako reassured her with full confidence in Ami. Michiru knew it would be shattered with her next sentences.

"A reason, she didn't care to elaborate with any of you, when she should. The data is about us; Senshi stuff, mostly about the Silver Crystal…" Haruka declared rather rudely.

"Usagi, did you know…" Michiru started gently to counter some of Haruka's aggressiveness.

"No, she never mentioned something about it. Besides the usual scans, she never said anything about studying the crystal in detail."

"There is more… We could date back most of the graphs to the 3rd of august three years ago." Setsuna stated and waited for the bomb to explode.

It did.

"What? That's impossible. That's right after we defeated Metallia. We have been dead at that time. How would Ami have been able to scan and analyze data while being dead?" Rei exploded.

"We asked ourselves the same question." Michiru shrugged helplessly.

"And hoped you would have an answer…" Setsuna added, leaving her sentence unfinished in the hope they would provide some insight.

No one did. It did not stop them from arguing in circles, though.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for your continued support and your likes and follows. Another chapter done and this time I want to comment about two things in particular. First, I have no clue, whether my computer nerd talk makes any sense at all, so I apologize in advance if it's complete crap. The experts among you will know. Second, I have to apologize for taking the coward's way out of the Ami-is-a-murderer-problem. I considered closely in advance, whether I want her to be responsible for the death of the thug, but at the end I decided against it. The main reason as to why, was that I don't have enough time to elaborate the fallout in a convincing and satisfactory way. My story is already complex enough. I still liked the notion of her being responsible and I wanted to write the other Senshis' reactions. That's why I left you in the dark for so long._

 _See you next time…_


	18. At night the demons rise

_Hey again to my loyal readers. Here is the next chapter… First, a short warning there will be violence, blood etc. …_

* * *

He lowered his enthralled gaze and admired how the blood dripped from the beautifully crafted blade in his hand. It was almost hypnotic to witness the scarlet liquid running down the cold metal edge until it formed a droplet and obeyed the divine rules of gravity. Upon hitting the white marble floor, it left an artistic pattern that could be called entirely beautiful the way it opposed the sterile clean surface. He looked up admirably. Even more beautiful was her face caught in a magnificent expression of reminiscent joy, unexpected pain, startled surprise and shocked disbelief. Her mouth was slightly opened in a strangled gasp that sounded like the whisper of a gentle summer breeze. "Laertes…"

A small shudder went through her whole body and her trembling hand on his shoulder clawed now into his tight muscles. He bathed in this glory wishing for a moment that he could freeze this sight for eternity to admire its beauty and revel in the power it made him feel. Unfortunately, he could not stop time. And in the feeble seconds that elapsed, since he stabbed her through the abdomen, the other people present in the room reacted and destroyed his moment of pure beauty.

A startled female cry of anguish reached his ears and the stomping of heavy feet neared his position accompanied by the sound of metal sliding along metal and angry curses. His opponent approached fast with a shout of fury on his lips and a broad sword rushed down on him in frenzy. However, he saw no need to hurry. This moment was too precious to rush and that man was no threat to him. His sword still pierced her abdomen causing more droplets of royal blood to soil this supreme place. He intended for it to remain there for the time being. After all, she was not dead. Not yet. No, she would be the last to die. So, when the vengeful broad sword neared his head he drew his second blade in frightening speed and unleashed a precise horizontal swing that hit soft flesh with a satisfying squelch. This time the blood splattered in a wide berth over several floor tiles and left crimson trails on foremost purest white and blue. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she tried to grab his sword-wielding hand in a desperate attempt to stop his murderous onslaught.

"Fa...ther." A cruel twist with his arm ended her weak resistance and caused a suffocated sharp inhale of breath.

The next moment sharp steel was again aimed at him and he parried the sluggish strike with ease. A devilish smirk appeared now on his face. Impressive. His opponent had managed to avoid a critical hit despite the sheer might and accuracy he had used. He might bleed profoundly, but the wound was only a superficial flesh wound. More heavy blows were aimed at him, delivered with pure rage in each desperate strike. None of them managed to come even close to hit its intended target. In truth, he hardly had to adjust his stance at all. It's not that his opponent wasn't a formidable fighter. He was just that good. He looked in his face again and a happy smile appeared on his own, when he saw the tears. He cried. The mighty king cried. Another sight to commit to memory for all eternity. Alongside the one that would display their bleeding corpses. The glint in his eyes became now greedy, a cruel reflection of bloodlust, when he imagined this delightful outcome right before his very eyes. It would become reality.

 _Yes, I will spill your blood, I will hear your screams, your desperate pleas to end it. I am gonna bathe in scarlet, I want to hear your bones crunch and I want to listen, when your breath fades away. I will savor every single second of this._ _You will only be the first to die…_

His sword nicked the man's arm and he reveled in his pained grunt. Then it sliced though the muscle of his thigh and his opponent limped to a safe distance, while boring holes into him with his death glare.

 _Come at me. Come. Avenge her. Avenge him. Let me slaughter you._

His face twisted into a mask of manic glee. Taunting him to try again, he twisted the sword in his daughter's stomach again. A death rattle answered his ministrations and he heard the wet choking sound of breathing through blood. That did it and his enraged opponent charged at him again. The moment he did, he must have known, it would be his last futile try. His multiple wounds slowed him down and when the king lifted his sword to block his lightning-fast counterstrike, his defenses had already been undermined. With a piercing hole in his chest, his opponent finally went down in a pathetic heap, while a sea of blood puddled underneath him glinting eerily in the evening light.

A sob escaped her bloodied lips and she struggled again. This time harder. And her eyes were shocked, mortified, but finally her anger broke her out of her shock-induced lethargy. As expected, it manifested in her right hand. She tried to step back to get the sword out of her body and to obtain the distance she needed to attack with everything she had. Of course, he anticipated her move. To be honest, he expected it earlier. Denial and shock are strong feelings to render you catatonic. However, now that she finally found the will to fight, he would not let her. She shuddered while gasping, when he pulled his blade out of her out of his own volatation, only to block her incoming half-heartened blow and her blood got smeared onto her own weapon. At the same time, he swirled without letting her gain the distance she needed and plunged the sword that murdered her father a second ago, right were his first sword had been before. Her eyes widened in terror and the trident fell with a bright bell-like sound on the soiled ground. Then her gaze softened and she focused on him with a sad suffering look, while unshed tears drowned her dimming eyes. His eyes brightened in morbid joy. This one was even better than the look she gave him when he first stabbed her.

A shrill screech suddenly hauled at him in a whirlwind of flying robes and the sharp edge of a dagger narrowly missed his face. A reckless and suicidal move that put this second woman right in the range of his unoccupied sword. For a second he thought about playing a bit longer with her and ignoring the wide opening, he was presented with. No. A queen shall die trying to avenge her husband and the princess has to be last. So, his blade hit home and he stood with both of his swords sunken deeply into flesh. In a synchronous move, he pulled them out and both women sunk to the floor in a marvelous display of macabre beauty. Steel glistened wetly and crimson spilled over his boots. The queen's crown fell and as a symbol of doom, the blue sapphire broke off his enclosure upon impact, while the larimar now bore splotches of blood. For a moment, he was fascinated, thrilled, caught by the sight of the three dead sovereigns right in front of him.

 _It begun. The beginning of the end. He has waited so long. And all this time he had schemed in the background. Now you are gonna see me and it's gonna be the last thing you see._

And then he started laughing. A crazy cackle echoing in all its evil glory though the throne room. He could hear the shouts, the awakening chaos and the sounds of running footsteps coming closer. He did not care. Let them come. He just stood there in the middle of a sea of royal blood and continued with his mad display of morbid joy.

For a moment, they hesitated, clearly not believing what they came to witness here. Then they shouted questions. Demanded answers. And with every missing reaction from his part, their voices grew angrier, more desperate, disbelieving and pained. When the first lance finally charged at him, he began cutting. He danced and slaughtered one by one. And still there came more. Despite of the futility of their actions, they launched themselves at him in despair, despite knowing that they could not stop him, despite knowing that their beloved rulers were dead, they relentlessly attacked. The floor was now littered in bodies and rivers of blood were seeping between the blue and white tiles. Each one of them fell under a whirlwind of his blades and he savored each second of the carnage. His arms moved on its own, lost in a murderous frenzy, severing muscle, tendons and bone with ease. When it was suddenly quiet, he was almost sad that it ended. Maybe he could find some more.

 _No. Your thirst for blood has to be sated for now. You have better things to do than slicing up this trash. You have to wait. You have to write your message._

He approached the throne in a predatory pace. The throne that now held no meaning anymore. He had no desire to sit there. That had never been his intention. He rounded the opulent chair made out of larimar and decorated with shells and nymphs, until he reached the far end of the throne room. There it still hung, the blue banner of a monarchy that lay dead behind him. He dipped his finger along his blood-sullied sword and then he started writing. Letter by letter he calmly painted words that held no meaning for anyone but her, letters that stood out like a bleeding wound itself. Then he sneered, evaluating the end result, before simply turning, satisfied. With five precise and powerful jumps, he reached the alcove and from there the roof top. And then he sat down and observed. Even from this distance, the words could be clearly seen.

"Remembering me, discover and see…"

The best part would start now and he leaned back to thoroughly enjoy the show that was about to come.

He could still feel his facial muscles stretching into a manic sneer, when he finally woke with a start.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her. Literally and physically. It was in the middle of the night. Everyone was resting. Only she was creeping through the house. Not that she needed to be silent. She was a ghost. She made no sound, if she didn't want to. There were no footsteps, no breathing, and no creaking floorboards. Just eerie silence, while she moved through the shadows.

Upon entering Ami's hospital room, she could not suppress a smirk. If it was their plan, to make her trip over one of them in order to reach her, they did a pretty good job. A pajama party clearly was a bit unorthodox as a protective wall to defend the one lying in their midst.

Did they really think that would be enough to stop her? Such naivety…

However, she had to admit, it was touching. Hilarious, but touching.

The Lunarian was sprawled over the second bed in the room snoring slightly, but the others had distributed various air mattresses throughout the room. Limbs were entangled, bed sheets vacated, pillows distributed and clothes scattered randomly throughout the room. They had built up a wall of protection and comfort around her bed. An aura of warmth and care, that made her heart sting painfully for a split second, before she smothered the annoying feeling back to insignificance.

 _You have a task. An ambition. Focus._

To get to her she needed to tiptoe around them in a beeline with various elements of twister needed in between. At least in theory. In reality, she could just pass through them. Being a ghost had its advantages.

The Jovian was closest to her, slouched in a chair rather uncomfortably holding Ami's hand. The Venusian and the Martian lay to either side of her bed, sprawled in a way that could not consume more space. On her blanket a black cat was curled into a fur ball. Mercury did not realize, she returned. In a similar cat-like manner, the child of Saturn was hugging her sleeping bag at the bottom of the hospital bed. The Plutonian kept her distance, her sleeping bag neatly deposited right next to the door.

Always the watchdog, guarding from a distance, are you?

And then there were the two in the other corner of the room. Albeit each in their own sleeping bags, the Uranian held the Neptunian in a comforting embrace, her teal-haired head tugged safely under her chin. _Some things never change._

She approached Ami's prone form, not heading the others any attention for now. They would not hear her. Not even the cat. She was a ghost after all. She did not even have a smell. And if one of them did indeed stir, she would be gone quicker, than any of them could blink their eyes open. There was no need to worry, even as she got closer.

As expected, the Jovian did not stir, when she leaned down over Ami's head. However, her hand held firmly onto the one of her unconscious friend. Persistent, are we? Even in your sleep, you try your best. Unfortunately, it won't be enough. Mercury's face came closer to Ami's. And then she started whispering. Gentle words she was not sure the other could hear. Still, she had to say it. She did not know, whether she would get the chance later on.

Then she stood up again solemnly.

Soon.

But first, she had something else to do.

The reason why she was really here tonight.

Now the big question was, did they do what she expected them to do? Quickly, she glanced back to the Jovian on the chair again and smiled complacently, when she spotted the Henshin Stick clutched in her other hand. Predictable. You are way too predictable. Her gaze wandered further throughout the room. The Martian's pillow had shifted under her head. Even in the darkness, she could clearly make out the red symbol of Mars poking out from underneath it.

 _A good idea indeed to keep them within close reach._

 _Always be prepared._

 _After all, you never know how fast you have to react when the big bad Senshi appears._

 _Thank you, indeed, for keeping them in the broad daylight._

 _For keeping them in my reach._

She glanced back to the couple lying at the other end of the room. So, where do you keep yours? She scanned their hands, but did not spot them immediately. Embracing each other was apparently more important than holding on to their Henshin Sticks. But they should be near. They must be. You would not risk the consequences, if they were not. Her eyes wandered to the pile of clothes folded neatly right next to their improvised cot and a glimpse of turquoise piqued her interest.

 _Got you._

She approached the two lovers and reached for her intended target. I may be a ghost and I can't touch things from the physical world, but the Henshin Sticks are magical items. And I am magical as well. I never said, I can't touch them. In fact, I always try to stay as close to the truth as possible with what I am saying. You indeed have much to learn, if you failed to consider this fundamental detail. As her hand neared the Henshin Stick, it started to glow in pulsing waves. However, as soon as her transparent fingers touched it, it vanished completely.

Mercury smiled slyly. _So, you still know who I am._

She looked up to the others. Excellent. All were still sleeping soundly.

So, she moved on.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

It was 6 am in the morning and he was just sitting there staring into nothingness. He had been doing so for two hours. His shift would only start later again, so he didn't have anything to keep himself busy. Officially that is. Unofficially, he had been occupied nonstop all night. He just could not stop thinking.

The previous day was just playing over and over in his mind. No matter how much he thought about it, it just did not make sense.

They had paid Central Hospital a visit right after his computer fiasco. At that time, he still thought Kato must have misunderstood something on the phone, when he told him that all of the thieves were healed. However, when they arrived they were greeted by a bunch of hyper anxious doctors, who were fussing over various patients, doing test after test and arguing heatedly over the results, they had obtained. It turned out that their five suspects were not the only ones, who displayed miraculous healing capabilities. Seven additional patients recovered on their own as well. Chen had immediately demanded a list of the respective people. However, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't find anything, they had in common. Two were children, one elderly and the rest ranged in between. Four females and three males. Five of them had life-threatening diseases; one only a broken tibia and the last one had just been recovering from the removal of his appendix. All of them had been treated in different wards of the hospital with different doctors in charge. None of them knew each other before, besides the two children who befriended in the children ward. The adults' professions varied greatly: From a biologist, over a teacher to a plumber. They had it all. One was an Australian, another a German and the rest were Japanese.

After studying the list countless times without coming up with a clear connection between them, he just put it away. After all, he did not come here to solve this case about miraculous healing. He came to interrogate his robbers. The first one has been a youngster called Yato Kushina. He was the one from the ICU previously hanging between life and death, because of his severe head-trauma after a supposed fall. Now, he was residing in a standard hospital room obviously annoyed with all the doctors sticking needles into his arm to get enough blood for the millions of tests they wanted to run. Chen flashed his badge and shooed them out. The guy had gauged him carefully. He clearly did not consider the police an improvement to his current situation. Overall, he did not seem too grateful to be still alive. Some people just don't understand how lucky they were and this one probably wouldn't even get it, when luck itself would whack him over the head. Chen remembered his criminal record. Malicious injury in several cases, drug dealing, car theft and racketeering. He was a known gang member with changing affiliations and already completed three years in jail. If miracles really existed this man clearly did not deserve them.

Chen immediately started questioning him with Kato as his silent backup. As expected, the guy wasn't cooperative at all. He tried to avoid his questions, answered with insults or denied to know anything at all. Only after intense prying coupled with some minor concessions to reduce his penalty for the committed theft, he finally started talking. When he stated, he could not remember, Chen first did not believe him. However, after some more probing, he finally started to think; he was actually telling the truth.

With a queasy feeling, he finally ended the interrogation and moved on to the next one. After all, Yato Kushina had suffered a serious head injury, which might be the reason for his temporary memory loss. However, after questioning the second one with the same result, he was starting to get suspicious. And after he got to hear the same story another two times, he was downright furious.

None of them could remember a thing of their attacker.

They remembered the theft.

They remembered harassing a female late-night jogger.

They remembered the alarm.

But afterwards: nothing.

They did not remember how they got beaten up or who did it.

They did not even know how they ended up in the warehouse to begin with.

The only thing he got out of them was that there were two more thieves, who seemed to have gotten away.

However, they claimed not to remember their names as well.

When Chen had finally left the hospital in the evening he was fuming. How could they not remember? And how did they recuperate in the first place? Then there was this incidence with his computer. The piece of evidence that miraculously vanished from the crime scene. What was going on here? Under no circumstances, he would believe all of these strange occurrences to be accidental.

Somebody was orchestrating this. Someone was trying to cover his tracks. To get rid of all lose ends…

And he knew exactly who it was, although he had no clue, how she was doing it.

What annoyed him most was, she was succeeding. He got nothing to solidify his accusations against her further. His most promising lead had turned out ice cold.

However, he was not giving up. Although she was considered to be a genius, she has slipped up royally. If she was also the one, who caused his computer problem, then she had been lax in covering her tracks. Her breach into the police security systems had been noticed and he was pretty sure that it was not intentional.

So much for being a praised computer expert. With a bit of luck, Yu could trace it back to her and then he would be able to arrest her.

However, as of now, this outcome was only his wishful thinking.

He had to look for other evidence against her. And there might be one lead that has not gotten ice-cold. One door that opened after getting the testimonies: the girl all of the thugs mentioned as their harassing victim. Had it been her? Unlikely. The description he got out of them matched each other, but it did not fit on her. Hence, another girl might have witnessed what truly happened that night. He had to find her. She was supposed to be a jogger. And one guy remembered the label of a fitness club on her fitness wristwatch.

You have to do something with that piece of information.

If only he could fully concentrate.

If only he could have had a good night's rest.

He had not.

That was why he was sitting here.

Something was wrong with him.

He needed to see a doctor soon. He hated doctors but now he has reached his limit. He could not ignore this any longer.

On top of his migraine attacks, constant anxiety and blackouts, things had gotten worse.

Short flashes of intense feelings haunted him. They came over him like overwhelming panic attacks. Unpredictable and intense. These hunches of dreadful foreboding. The all-compassing urgency to fight against diffuse threatening shadows. This desire for aggression and flashes of untamable rage. He needed to find and destroy the … the traitor...

It frightened him.

But what really freaked him out were the nightmares.

Strange dreams haunted his sleep. Dreams of violence, grief and death plagued him and they seemed so real. After waking up and also in-between he had this nagging feeling recently as if something wanted to break out of his head violently. This something was thrashing and beating upon the invisible wall of his conscience with all its might and Chen feared what would happen, when these walls could not resist the onslaught any longer. At day, he had these reoccurring attacks of migraine and their frequency had alarmingly increased over a rather short time.

Was he going nuts? Was there some dark part hidden in him that wanted to take over? That wanted to break free? His grandfather had schizophrenia, so he knew what it looked like and he always feared to inherit some genetic predisposing factors. Was this what it felt like? To be torn apart from the inside? The beginning of the end?

He could not let that happen. Because one thing he knew for sure. This thing inside him was dangerous. He has seen plenty of the darkest things during his line of work and if only half of this shit manifested inside of this other self…. then gods beware.

He could not let it have free reign. He had to fight back. To beat these foreign urges, that were not his own into submission. But no matter how much strain he put into it, he could feel this other foreign part seeping into his life, like blood that slowly soaked through a freshly applied bandage. It was slowly gaining strength. It crept into his subconscious. His thoughts. His dreams. His actions. Nothing was his own any more. It was fighting for dominance with all its might, trying to overpower him, to weaken him to the point of exhaustion and Chen could only watch and struggle like a helpless toddler on his back.

He knew this thing inside him was waiting for his chance, was exhausting him to the point of no return, weakening him for this one final strike. It knew something would happen and Chen could feel it looking forward to it with the eerie eagerness of a possessive stalker, who wanted to claim his prize. He did not know what this something was, but one thing he knew for sure.

The thing was obsessed. Obsessed with this case.

No. Not with this case. It was the girl.

He was obsessed with Ami Mizuno.

* * *

 _AN: That's it for this time. The first part was probably a surprise, well the lurking shadows start to churn. Hattorima despairs, Mercury schemes and things are starting to build up from here (actually from the beginning of the story). As always, I like to thank everyone for following and liking this story as well as leaving comments. At the moment, the story is a bit of a slow burn and it will stay like that for the chapters to come. However, that's gonna change afterwards. That much I can promise. Next chapter some of the accumulated questions will be answered and we will get a slight glimpse into Ami's past…_

 _Oh, a side comment: I am neglecting Luna and Artemis for the time being. Just for you to know, they don't remember more than the Senshi just in case somebody wondered why they do not consult them._


	19. Fathers and Daughters

_AN: Hello everyone, since the last chapter was a tad bit short, I post this one a bit earlier. It's one of my favorite chapters so far, although it's a teary one. Enjoy…_

* * *

Michiru had clasped her hands behind her back. That simple gesture always calmed her. This time it failed. While she was standing there in a feigned collected fashion her mind was racing. So much has happened recently and she could already feel a headache blooming. She was restless, fidgety. Her thoughts were jumping all over the place and the inner buzzing made her reel in the chaos. She needed a point of calm. Something to distract her mind from the various problems and disasters. Something to anchor her very being to a solid foundation. A focal point to stop herself from spinning into madness.

And she found it.

It was right in front of her and she drank in every elaborate detail just to focus on something else but the turmoil that threatened to overwhelm her. Every subtle switch in style. Every slight change in the coloring, every unusual brush stroke, the experimental design of the water corpse, the unique pattern of the trees. She could not stop herself from wondering about how much of it her doing was.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind her interrupted her musing.

Michiru turned and spotted the person she was here for. "It is. Back then, I checked whether you truly sold it. I wasn't surprised, you didn't."

"There were four people asking me to sell it, one of them even offering a ridiculous high amount of money. I would never do that. Contrary to Kaya's belief, this painting means as much to me as it does to Ami. I think it's brilliant. I only presented it here, because I felt obliged to not let something beautiful as that wither away in oblivion. It needs to be seen by people other than me."

"I see. I am curious. How much of it is Ami's doing?"

Kuro smiled knowingly. "Well, you can take a guess…" He liked to do that. Challenging her to test the sharpness of her artistic senses and her keen eyes.

Michiru had to think about it for a moment. She had already seen plenty of Kuro's paintings. There were slight differences in style in this one. "The upper right corner. The lake. And the tree line." She guessed.

Kuro nodded clearly impressed. "Correct, for all of it. The mountains in the back as well. She took ages for them. I only did the one to the right to show her how to do it. The others she painted on her own. She has always been a quick study." The weak smile on his face wasn't really convincing.

Michiru sighed. There were things she wanted to ask, but she was unsure, whether she overstepped an invisible boundary if she did.

Kuro observed her clearly anticipating her questions. He wasn't stupid. He could clearly guess her intentions. When she didn't ask, he continued. "Thank you for coming. Kaya didn't answer my calls and Ami's phone seems to be off. Although, I am not sure, whether I have the correct number. I hope she is well?"

Michiru's brow furrowed. He was Ami's father. How could he not have her phone number?

"So that's why you were calling me?" She asked instead.

"Yes, I got a call from the police. I told them I don't know anything." He hesitated briefly, before he continued. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but I wanted to make sure that it's nothing serious…"

Michiru had to bite back a sarcastic remark. Yes, nothing serious, indeed. And why the hell should it not be _your_ damn business? She is your daughter. Every ordinary parent would freak out completely with getting a call from the police concerning his child. How could he stay so calm about it? And what was she supposed to answer? She could not really tell him, that it was nothing, could she? It would be a blatant lie. So, she chose another route, a rather pathetic one which was changing the topic.

"When was the last time you two have met?" _Real smooth, Michiru…_

However, fortunately it was enough to get Kuro off track.

He scratched his head in an uncertain manner. "Must have been around two or three years ago…"

Her brows only furrowed tighter. "Ami said it was three and a half year ago." She answered matter-of-factly.

Kuro shrugged nonchalantly, a bit baffled that she asked a question with already knowing the answer. "Then… she is probably right. Normally, in everything, she does or says, Ami is nothing short of accurate."

Michiru was now as tense as a coiled spring. She knew the man was laid back. She did work with him for several months after all, but how could he not know that? Did he just not care?

Against better judgment, she decided to probe further. "Organizing the exhibition took us almost two months. You could have visited her…" Actually, y _ou should have_.

"Ami is usually quite busy, as I have been. It just did not come up until now. However, I already planned to organize a meeting."

Michiru's eyebrows just rose higher. He planned to organize a ...what!? This wasn't one of his business partners. They were talking about his only daughter. And was he telling the truth? Would he have met with her without their coincidental clash at the exhibition?

"Why did you not just invite her?"

"Ami does not like art." He stated curtly.

That might or might not be true. Michiru was not so sure about it anymore, if it was really art, Ami disliked. Although, that's what she proclaimed herself in the swimming hall, Michiru did not believe her back then and she did not think that Kuro was right with his assessment. She invited Ami to previous exhibitions. And she was always interested. Quite often to a point where she analyzed a painting right to the core and admired its beauty longer than all the others did. Michiru herself had been blind not to see the expertise behind it. However, whenever her interest might be interpreted as over the top, she had backpedaled. Michiru remembered it only now, when she looked closer at the whole topic. She really has been blind. _No._ Her conscience needlessly corrected her. _You just did not pay enough attention. If it wasn't in your own interest, you never did with the Inners._

 _Not this time._

"She painted this one, didn't she? So, there must have been a time when she appreciated the arts."

Kuro lowered his head. "There was. Sort of. But that is way in the past." He sounded sad now and his eyes never left Winterspring.

Michiru sighed. "When we worked together you practically worshipped this painting and I never knew why. It was transported by you personally, hung up by you personally and has a separate security system. People, who do not understand art in the way I do, might not see it, but it's the center of your exhibition. Everything else is arranged around it."

"I told you it is beyond precious to me." He answered wearily.

"And your daughter is not?"

A sudden flash of uncontrolled anger appeared on his face. "Of course, she is! Don't even imply I would not care for her!" So, it wasn't just the brilliance of the painting. It was indeed the painter that made him value it so much. This whole situation was really messed up.

"You have a strange way of showing it. Do you know how much you hurt her that night?"

A bitter smile appeared on his face. "Yes, I am particularly good in doing that. She has every reason to be mad at me." She almost pitied his regretful face. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"I did not say that she is mad at you. Actually, I do not know. However, I know, she was hurt and you caused that hurt. What I don't understand is why… It's not the marriage, is it? At least that's not all there is to it…"

"No. The marriage is probably another wedge between us, yes, but I don't think you still need a wedge with us already being so far apart from each other." The sad acceptance in his voice was almost unbearable. How could he say that? How could he state it, as if it was an unchangeable fact?

"Tell me… what happened between the two of you!" Her demand echoed in the following heavy silence.

Then he admitted without looking her in the eye. "As you might have realized our relationship is somewhat strained."

That was the understatement of the year.

"Really? I am glad you noticed at least that." Michiru just could not keep her sarcasm in check, although she knew that under the current circumstances this probably wasn't the wisest reaction. Haruka must be rubbing off on her more, than she wanted to admit.

"Oh, I did notice." He looked down and his voice sounded so sad. "My daughter hates me and she has every right to do so. After all, I almost killed her."

"WHAT!?" Michiru was downright shocked.

Kuro smiled sadly. "So, she didn't tell you. I do not know how well you know each other, so I thought she might have. However, I should not be surprised that she did not. Ami is after all a very withdrawn person, who values her privacy and you must have met way afterwards."

"I have known Ami for two years now and she never even _mentioned_ _you_ before." Michiru was downright impatient, now. His words totally threw her off course. Though, she should not be as blunt about it, but more sympathetic towards his point of view. Outright telling him, his daughter didn't care enough to waste even one word about him, was definitely a bit too harsh. On the other hand, she needed to know what he meant with his shocking statement. She needed answers. And she needed them right now.

"I see. I should not be surprised by that, too. Why should she mention me after all?" He was a picture of misery. How could you kick a man further when he was already cowering on the ground, even if he deserved it? And that was the question. Did he deserve it? She had to know.

She sighed and tried for a moment to calm down, before she asked in a forced neutral tone. "What do you mean with 'you nearly killed her'?"

Kuro inhaled deeply to prepare himself for a long and complicated story. "It was six years ago. Ami was 11 years old by then. It was right after she painted Winterspring during our trip to Lake Kussharo. Back then, I was impressed by her skill. Although I was often abroad painting and selling them, I always enjoyed remote time with my family. That's why we traveled to Lake Kussharo to begin with. For holidays. Winterspring revealed Ami's great talent and I was thrilled and tried to spend more time with her to kindle her artistic streak. Her skill was still unpolished, but I saw so much raw potential. Of course, I already knew of her keen intellect and that my daughter was gifted with an extraordinary mind. However, that was always something I related to Kaya. She was after all the more intelligent from the two of us. So, imagine my surprise, when I saw something in my daughter that was so much related to me. Kaya is not even able to draw a straight line with a pencil, no offense. I was thrilled, compelled by the thought that she could surpass even me, that her paintings could one day be famous. After all, if she could create something as magnificent as Winterspring at the age of 11, what would she be able to do with proper professional tutelage? So, I proposed another trip for the both of us to Mount Iwaki in Aomori, a secluded space in Tsugaru National Park, where we would be on our own. I planned to teach her everything I knew. At the beginning, everything went well, but my eagerness to see her thrive also turned me blind to the things, I did not want to see. And without realizing it, I committed the same mistake that was often reason for my quarrels with Kaya. Ami is a genius. We both knew that from the day she turned six. And she has always been eager to devour every kind of knowledge new to her. She was the most curious child you can imagine. Although Kaya was busy with her job, she always tried to kindle her enthusiasm for knowledge. She always encouraged her to go forward, to thrive for more, to excel at everything, to push her to a point of perfection. I have always been the one to dampen her enthusiasm a bit, when I had the feeling that she put too much pressure on Ami. Still, Ami is someone who wants to please, to fulfill the expectations that people put in her, to never disappoint even if it brings her to her limits. And I, who was always scrutinizing Kaya that she was pushing too far, now did the same. Ami painted Winterspring out of fun, to please me and to have something, we created together, but she was never interested in becoming a professional. But at first, I did not see it. During the trip, we practically talked about nothing else but painting. I taught her how to do it and she soaked in the knowledge like a sponge. Just as she always does. She did everything I asked her to do. And with witnessing first hand how good she was, I became more demanding, almost obsessed to bring out her talent to the fullest. I failed to see, that this was not what she wanted. For her it was supposed to be a carefree vacation with her father and not a painting drill with me as her instructor. Her reluctance to proceed showed more and more in her performance and my impatience increased, because I knew she could do better. One day, she just laid down the brush and said she did not want to continue anymore. I still remember the shy fear in her eyes. It must have been the hardest thing for her to say no to me. To her father. Not a day goes by without me regretting what happened afterwards. I could not still kick my own ass for my terrible reaction and my lack of… basically everything, I should have been back then. Understanding. Proud. Supportive. Encouraging. Accepting. Gentle. I have been none of it. Back then, I just did not understand. I was angry and disappointed, vivid for throwing away such magnificent talent and deep down I was so devastated, that she was willing to throw away the only talent that might have come from me. That's no excuse at all, I know, but I can't change anymore what I did. Although I do… I really wish it would be possible to unmake everything that happened. But the horrible truth is, I just turned my back on her and walked away like a peeved and petulant child. As if she was the one who did something wrong and not me. I looked for a secluded spot and started painting on my own to calm down and thought that she had returned to our cabin. In the evening, I had finally come to my senses and realized my mistakes. However, when I returned to our cabin to apologize, Ami was not there. I waited another hour for her return, but then the sun started setting and there was still no trace of her. I got immensely worried. After all, we were in a secluded mountain area with grizzlies and all other kinds of dangerous wildlife. The approaching night was bound to be rather cold, since it was still spring and my 11-year-old daughter was roaming around god knows where. I searched on my own for two hours, but I couldn't find her. In my panic, I drove to the next village and pleaded for assistance. About 30 villagers volunteered to help in the search and I also called the police reporting a missing child. However, the officials would only arrive next morning, since there was a landslide on one of the main roads, because of the spring snowmelt. We searched the whole night. My guilt was eating me away, since I knew this was entirely my fault. Finally, at 5 am in the morning we found her."

There was a painful pause and Michiru held her breath.

"I remember all too vivid that I heard her first, before I even spotted her. And what I heard was her … screaming. Wails of pain and when I desperately kneeled beside her small form, clutching her petite body to mine, I did not know what was wrong. First, I thought she broke a bone or something, but that wasn't it. There was no visible wound. She was cold. Hypothermia, but strangely she still sweetened. She was barely conscious and her face was contorted into pure agony. Her eyes were glassy and between her painful wails, she mumbled incoherent nonsense. Then some of my companions lifted her shirt and whispered something. Mamushi. I saw the bite marks on her side, where her flesh had already blackened from the snake poison that was running through her system. She had been bitten and I did not know how long she had already been poisoned. We rushed immediately to the next hospital by helicopter. I cradled her in my arms and the whole time I held her hand to help her through the spasms of pain, which were caused by the neurotoxins in the venom. It was horrible. She must have gone through it already the whole night without anybody there to help her. She pleaded to me to make it stop and I couldn't do one damn thing. It felt like living hell until we finally arrived at the hospital. I still remember talking to the doctor and how I stood there completely devastated when he told me that he did not know, whether she would make it. Mamushi poison is not deadly in most cases, but it causes lots of pain. They had administered the antivenom as fast as possible, but the symptoms were already quite advanced, because the poison had plenty of time to spread through her system and she was just a small child. The location of the bite was unfortunate as well. He explained everything in detail, but I did not entirely listen. I was spaced out in shock. Then Kaya arrived and she was yelling at me nonstop, reprimanding me for my carelessness. I don't remember any of her reprimands and accusations, but that did not matter. I would hear them a thousand times again later on. Kaya stayed with her overnight. I tried as well, but I had to leave her hospital room multiple times. I couldn't stand to hear her wails of pain any more. I pleaded with them to give her a sedative, but they said, they couldn't risk it."

Kuro inhaled deeply. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and it was clear how much it pained him to talk about it.

"I was a coward. It was my fault to begin with and when she needed me most, I couldn't even endure to stay by her side. Nevertheless, Ami is strong and she pulled through it. She had to stay two weeks in hospital and even afterwards, she needed further medical treatment. The bite marks left a scar on her side. Afterwards we thought it to be over. Unfortunately, it wasn't. It was two months after the incident when Ami started her swimming training again. During the training, she just collapsed writhing in pain, holding her side and her left arm. The doctors explained to us that it was because of some rare permanent nerve damage the poison has caused. Ami was supposed to avoid any physical strain in order not to trigger a spasm. She had to drop out of the swimming club. He also prescribed her some drugs; she had to carry around all the time in case of an emergency to soften the symptoms."

"Clonazepam…" Michiru whispered. Then, she really took it because of muscle problems…

Kuro gazed to the floor now ashamed and just continued as if not hearing her. "I put that blemish on her for the rest of her life. She could have died and all because I wanted to force her to become something she did not want to be…"

Michiru didn't respond. His story had left her shaken. Whatever she did expect when Kuro asked her to meet her, this was not even close to it. This must have been a terrible experience for Ami. One she had never talked about. Besides the psychological aspects of such a trauma there were also other things to consider.

Michiru was fighting at Ami's side for years. There had been never any indication, that Ami had problems with physical exertion. So how was this possible? You can't really hide the spasms and Kuro said the purpose of the medicine was only to lessen the symptoms. However, from the beginning there had not been a single incident, at least the Inners did not mention anything. However, what did Haruka say; Ami always stayed in the background. Maybe she had done that not because of her lack in close-range fighting skills, but for a different reason… Despite of that they should have realized that something was amiss. They were jumping around nonstop in their Senshi and civilian selves to fight Youma for several years now. Michiru had raced against her in the pool. There was just no way, she could have pulled this off without them realizing anything. And if she truly needed it, then why did the Clonazepam bottle out of her bag contain fake drugs? If they are supposed to be for emergencies, what would happen without them? Was it truly Ami, who exchanged them? And if so, why? Did she just not need them anymore? Kuro did not mention that there was a cure available, was it?

"Where is the scar of the bite marks, actually?" Michiru asked determined to find out more, although she should probably show more sympathy to Kuro's position. However, at the moment, she had her own priorities. Again, she blamed Haruka for her lack of tact.

"Right here." Kuro positioned his hand on his left abdomen.

Michiru racked her brain if she had ever seen that particular spot without the cover-up of clothes. The answer was: no. Even in the swimming pool, Ami preferred a swimsuit instead of a bikini. Was she hiding it? This all made no sense. She could not solve this mystery on her own. She had to talk to the others.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" Kuro asked clearly concerned about her lack of response.

Michiru pulled herself forcefully out of her musings. This was not the time for it. "It's nothing. Tell me, have you talked to Ami about all of this." She already had a feeling of what the answer would be.

"No, not really. As I said. Our relationship is somewhat strained since the incident. We kind of both wanted to avoid that topic. Kaya and I got divorced about half a year later. Nowadays, we rarely see each other."

"You are avoiding her on purpose."

"No, that's not it. I just don't want to force my presence on her. I understand if she prefers to be away from me."

"How would you know, if she prefers your absence, when you never really talked about it? You are just jumping to conclusions."

Kuro sighed miserably. "After the incident, everything between us was kind of awkward. She always seemed so sad. And I did not know how to talk with her normally anymore. She never actually blamed me, but I could see the longing whenever we passed a lake in summer or when she was invited by the school basketball team to watch their game. I saw it when she watched the swimming competitions of the Olympics on TV. On top of that, there was the divorce. I kept my distance, because whenever Kaya and I were together we kind of started arguing. I did not want her to feel like the trophy in a marital strife."

"As I have said, you avoided her without ever asking what she wanted."

"It was obvious, what she _needed_!" Kuro insisted vehemently.

"Was it?"

"Don't you get it? I screwed up. All of what happened is my fault. You don't know how it has been before. Ami adored me, when she was a child. It was as if I was a superhero in her eyes. It was I, who taught her swimming, who taught her chess. Her perfect dad, who could never do anything wrong. We always talked about everything. Ami always was a quiet and reclusive kid, but never to me. Afterwards everything changed. It was as if I had fallen from a pedestal or something… The same way we had been close before, we were now distant. My presence alone reminded her of what happened. I only had to step into the room to see her spirit dampen. I did not want to cause her any more pain. And … I could not stand it to be a failure in her eyes. Because I knew I was…"

Michiru sighed. That was one way to see it. "So, you run away…"

"No, I only wanted, what was best for her. Kaya and I together were like an explosive mixture by then. So, I retreated in order for her not to be caught up in the middle of our quarrels. She was better of living with Kaya, anyway. They share the same interests and my constant traveling plans made it impossible to raise a child alongside."

"And do you really believe abandoning her did her any good?" The question was harsher then she intended it to sound.

"I did not abandon her! At least once a year I invited her to an extended trip mostly during her summer vacation. Only the two of us. The first year we traveled through Europe. The second I showed her the Chinese Wall and I intended to keep this up. Back then, I already planned our trip to Canada. However, three years ago she suddenly started to decline my invitations. She only stated dubious reasons. Suddenly for even smaller trips, she had no time and I never got a real explanation as to why. I always dropped invitations, but she did not seem eager to travel anymore. On the contrary, she always brushed it off or came up with excuses. Back then, I realized, she was not interested in spending time with me anymore. I was devastated, but contrary to the last time, I decided to abide to her wishes. If that was, what she decided then I just would accept it. I would not repeat the same mistake twice and force her into doing something, she did not want to do."

Michiru's eyes suddenly widened. "When did it start, that Ami declined your offers to spend time with you?"

"After we have seen each other the last time…"

Michiru stiffened. Oh no. Three and a half years ago. That must have been the time, when Ami awakened as Sailor Mercury. Ami did not shun her father. She just could not leave because of Senshi business.

Michiru closed her eyes in frustrated resignation. What could she do about this whole mess? She could hardly tell Kuro about his daughter's secret job as Senshi warrior. Ami had to keep silent about it and that's why Kuro, caught up in his everlasting guilt, interpreted it as her rebuttal to him.

Great, sometimes she really wanted to have a word with whoever had the audacity to decide for them to become the Senshi. Maybe one or two punches would also suffice. From each of them, that is. They had lives on their own. Lives that suffered due to their duty and their secretiveness.

She battled down those unwanted thoughts, before they could fester even more.

She needed to pry for more details. Maybe it was not too late to do something about this misunderstanding. Provided, that Ami recovered of course. "And what did you do, when she rejected your travel plans? Did you not try to convince her again? Did you try to postpone it?"

"I already told you, I did accept her decision. I will not force her into anything… not anymore…" He sighed miserably.

And that's where the problem was. "What, if she wanted you to?"

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked flabbergasted.

Michiru sighed. This dunderhead really was a lost cause. "You are not very good in dealing with daughters, are you?"

"I raised one…so…" Kuro answered confused.

"No. You raised a child. Dealing with a teenager means raising a daughter and I somehow think you missed that part." Michiru clarified.

"Maybe…" He lowered his head in a demure fashion.

"Let me tell you something from someone, who is also a daughter. From someone whose dad has also been a god to her. Daughters want to be special. They want to stay Daddy's little princess forever. As children, you can spoil them easily with sweets, toys or being dragged around on daddy's shoulders. And when they get older they still want to be pampered, but now pretty gifts won't do anymore. Actions are now what count. Gestures and the things you say. Sadly, all those things you men usually suck in. And the worst is, they won't tell you anymore what is important, what they expect you to do to make them happy. What they say, is not necessarily what they mean anymore and what they do, is not necessarily what they want anymore. They still want you to abide to their needs and somehow, they think you should understand those needs even without words. To them you are a god after all. You have committed the same mistake almost every father does when his daughter becomes a woman. You think everything changes, when actually nothing changes at all. It just gets more complicated. Suddenly, there are laid out traps, snares and hurdles and looking at you, you probably stumbled into every single one without even noticing. I guess Ami has been lenient with you. To be fair, she is probably not any better in this social stuff than you are. And you were worrying that she did not inherit anything from you… With two of your kind, the elephant in the room had plenty of time to grow bigger. The point is, grown up daughters sometimes don't want you to abide to their wishes. If they say 'I don't celebrate my birthday. I do not have time this day.', they do not want to hear 'Ok, that's fine.' Because that implicates, you do not deem it important, that they do not matter. Sometimes daughters want their fathers to fight for them. They want to hear 'Then we celebrate it later.' or 'I can also come along in the morning.' Sometimes they just need to know that their fathers care enough to do something drastic for them… that they are not just a bothersome liability."

"So, you mean…"

"She said for one time 'no' and that was all it took for you to retreat. Maybe she did not want you to accept that 'no' so easily. Maybe she wanted you to fight harder. To be more persistent."

"But that would have complicated matters for her."

"Sometimes complicated only means that you are willing to put effort into it rather than taking the easy way out by not dealing with it at all. And trying really hard means that you care… Tell me, since you have been so close before, does it not hurt you to be now apart?"

"Of course, it does."

"Then why don't you do something about it? Why do you accept that status quo? For her? Do you really think it would not hurt her as well? Don't you think she wishes back those times before the accident as well and I am not talking about the lasting effects of her injury? Don't you think she misses her dad?"

"I always thought she blames me. That she is sad because of her arm… That I am reminding her of what happened. That I am not good enough to be a proper father to her."

"You said it yourself before; she never said it's your fault. So why do you think so?"

"Because it is. I was the reason she was upset. I drove her into the woods. I am the one to blame."

"Your blame? Her blame? Why is everyone doing this? What do you get out of it? Blaming someone only makes everything worse. And if you really want to take the blame yourself then accept that blame and move on and don't wail in self-pity. Your daughter is not frail as glass. And if she can live with it then so should you. If you want to make amends for what happened, then don't do it by keeping your distance, but by being there for her. How complicated can that be?"

Kuro froze a tad bit taken aback by her aggressive response. "You sound as if you know what you are talking about."

A grimace of pain replaced her wrought up features briefly, before she managed to get her facial expressions back under control again. Even Kuro could not miss it.

"I antagonized you, didn't I? I am sorry." He apologized quickly.

Michiru breathed in heavily.

"My father has been an idiot just like you. A businessman, more often abroad than home, thinking that gifts and money could make up for his absence. I got every wish granted, before I even had the chance to voice it. The only thing he couldn't manage was just to be there. At that time, I was probably the only child in Japan, who knew more about business plans and management than even a university student enrolling in these subjects."

"He must have been proud that you followed in his footsteps."

Michiru suppressed to roll her eyes. "Did you even listen to what I told you before? I hated this boring nonsense. The only reason why I put up with it, was to get a connection to him and because that's what I thought he expected out of me. I did not want to disappoint him."

"Oh."

"Secretly, I always loved the arts and I always knew that I wanted to do it as a profession. However, I never outwardly admitted it to him, because I thought he would not approve. Just because of some vague comments he made about artist careers ending as a failure, I jumped to conclusions. Only later I realized that albeit not thrilled about my choice, he would have nevertheless supported me, if I just had said something."

"But you didn't?"

Michiru just shook her head. "No, I played it down as my hobby. First, I tried to be interested in the business stuff, but that didn't last long. I lost interest pretty quickly. It ended with a father and a daughter who had nothing left about to talk but the weather. Provided, that we got the chance to meet with his busy schedule. He drew the same conclusions you did: that I wasn't interested in a father-daughter relationship anymore and retreated even further into his work to avoid such awkward situations. At the end, just to get his attention, I did things I knew he would disapprove. I expected him to disagree, to object. He did nothing of the sorts. Which was worse than any reprimand would have been. While he probably thought, he would do me a favor in not interfering; I thought he lost interest in the child, who was not willing to be his successor anymore."

"I see… So, your father managed to tell you at the end? How much you mean to him? Why he acted that way… That he was proud no matter what you decided…" Kuro asked hopefully.

Michiru's gaze drifted into the past, while whispering gently. "No… He was killed in a car accident, when I was 18. I read it in his last will."

Kuro's eyes widened. "I am sorry."

Michiru exhaled shakily. "Just do me a favor. Don't wait as long as he did. As I did. Don't let silence destroy that precious bond you once had with your daughter. And don't presume you know what is going on in your daughter's head, when you still have the chance to know for real and sort this out. You don't do her any favors. You just hurt her… along with yourself."

Kuro stayed silent for a long moment.

"Thank you for telling me this. I am gonna think carefully about your words. And I will contact Ami to sort it out."

Michiru's eyes widened. It hadn't been her intention to solve these problems right away. Lost in her own past, she just got a bit carried away. Contacting Ami wasn't possible right now. Stirring him into that direction made everything even more complicated.

So how would she get out of this mess again?

"Maybe you should give her some time before you try…" she suggested not very convincingly.

Those were apparently the wrong words, because Kuro sent her a strange look. "Why? Did something happen?"

Michiru almost grimaced. "No, just let her calm down after the commotion in the art exhibition."

Kuro clearly wasn't convinced. "You sure it has nothing to do with the police calls I got. You have not answered my earlier questions about it."

 _Dammit. That's exactly where I didn't want to go._

"No, the police called because Ami's bag was stolen and they found it." That was not a lie per se, was it? After all, she could not tell him the truth. Still, it stung as if someone twisted a knife in her stomach.

"Oh."

Just looking at him ruled out the truth. She could not say it. She would not crush the gleaming hope she saw in his eyes. It was not too late for Kuro, as it has been for herself and her father. She would not allow it to happen. Maybe she was dishonest, maybe it was cruel not to tell him that his daughter was mortally wounded, maybe she lied to herself as well as to him by believing that everything would turn out fine at the end, but she did not have the heart to tell him the truth. For him it could not be too late to reconcile. She just had to believe it. At least one of them deserved a happy end.

So, she forced a smile. "Don't worry; things will work out fine in the end. Let me test out the waters first. I will call you when you can give it a try…" The words tasted like honey sweet bile and left a horrible feeling of crippling guilt.

She had no right to do this. He should know about Ami being injured.

And she might achieve nothing by concealing the truth.

In fact, her lie could be disastrous.

In the worst case, she might rob him of the last opportunity to sort things out with his daughter. Telling him now, would give him at least the chance to say properly goodbye. A chance she herself had missed.

 _Seeing her in pain again, will do him no good. Besides Ami is unconscious. They can't sort out anything this way. Telling him will only make him more miserable._

It's better this way. There was hope. Ami was doing better. And they would find the Henshin Stick.

Ami is going to live and they will have a chance to sort everything out as soon as they pulled through this crisis. She had to believe in it.

As her princess would say: Everything will work out. It always had. She had to believe in it, didn't she? What else was she supposed to do?

* * *

 _AN: That's it for today. Since I am writing a story with Ami as a main character (and admittedly she does not really take part much at the moment), I felt compelled to include some background story for her. You can almost pity Kuro in this one._

 _For everyone interested a short comment. The Mamushi or Japanese pit viper is one of two poisonous snake species in Japan. It's also the most common snake in Japan. The venom contains neurotoxins and other tissue degradative enzymes (causing necrosis). So, it can leave rather nasty wounds and is very painful. However, people rarely die from it (from ~3000 bites per year about 10 are lethal) when treated immediately. Although, the common folk fears this snake, scientists are awed by the poison but do not consider it overly dangerous compared to other poisonous snakes. Although the immediate symptoms after a bite are nothing to scoff at (local swelling and necrosis, pain, headache, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, collapse, convulsions), long term effects are usually not common._

 _Thanks again for more than 20 story favorites and your continued support._


	20. The calm before the storm

_So, after a small trip into Ami's past here is the next chapter of Dreamers Awake. Sorry, for keeping you waiting, but the last month has been quite busy._

 _Enjoy…_

* * *

Hitomi's ear was aching. Normally she really had nothing against having phone talks non-stop, but this was even for her a bit over the top. She was having call after call for hours now and in-between she searched homepage after homepage without a break. Chen and Kato really owed her. And she would make sure to collect. She did not count how many fitness studios she already contacted, but it has been a long list minus the ones she had already excluded from the outlay of their webpages. She sighed.

Actually, she had thought it would be easier to find the correct one. After all, she had a rough symbol including the colors blue and red and something resembling a rhinoceros as solids hint. However, Tokyo had literally hundreds of fitness studios and every second emblem was red and blue. It must be a female vs. male thing.

First, she had tried the studios in the same district where the robbery took place. However, no such luck, there. Then she had extended her search to the neighboring districts and finally to the whole of Tokyo with not more success. After long frustrating hours she finally found two studios with a rhinoceros emblem in the correct colors. In her mind, she already danced with joy, imaging herself and Kato in a romantic hyper expensive restaurant with herself in that scandalous red dress with the plunging neckline, she got during her last shopping orgy. That illusion was quickly shattered to bits. A quick call confirmed that the studio does not give out electronic wristbands to their members.

 _Great. Let's start from the scratch…_

And she did, ignoring some of the information she took as facts on purpose.

Sometimes you needed to see things in a new angle to be successful.

So, let's assume the dork of a thug who confessed to Chen and Kato in the first place, was not color-blind. What other animals were there, that resembled a rhinoceros?

Quite a few, actually.

Right now, after she was already out of rhinoceroses, elephants, plenty of weird dinosaurs and hippos, she was calling a studio with a mammoth as emblem called "Ancient strength". The clerk was friendly and indeed, they lend electronic wristbands to their premium members. Those were used to record and monitor their jogging distances and calorie consumption at their respective accounts to make it easier for their trainers to motivate the poor fellows. Hitomi smiled victoriously when he told her of the GPS function and asked immediately whether he could check if one of their female costumers was in a certain area during a given time frame.

His answer was affirmative. Hitomi gave him the necessary details and he checked their computer records immediately.

She waited a moment and then he indeed confirmed that one of their female premium members had been there that night.

Hitomi had to suppress a disbelieving snort. Rhinoceros and mammoth... Almost the same, I guess. Never expect higher education in street thugs was her ground rule number one and it paid off again.

Of course, Hitomi immediately demanded the name of the female jogger.

However, upon her request he was not so forthcoming anymore. Their company policy demanded discretion about all customer information to protect their customers' privacy. He could not give out personal data without violating the secrecy clause embedded in every contract.

Hitomi rolled her eyes in an unnerved manner.

 _Standard answer number one._

How many times did she hear that already?

 _Forget it. Now, that I phoned half of Tokyo and finally found her, I won't let you get away with that lame excuse. After all, I know how to deal with that particular hurdle all too well._

 _Watch and learn… you amateur…_

She pestered him a bit more, insinuating they needed the information to solve a running police investigation, highlighting the fact that they were dealing with murder and reassuring him that their customer was a witness not a suspect, while mixing in the accurate dose of charm and flattering compliments.

Finally, he agreed to give her the name in exchange for an official written police warrant signed by one of her higher ups. Hitomi assured him that she would send it immediately and hung up. She sprung up in search of one of her reliable colleagues.

Chen was not in, yet, so she would have to ask someone else. Fortunately, she found Yu in his office, who was so enraptured in Chen's devilish computer, his words not hers, that he would have probably also signed a marriage contract without noticing.

The whole process took her ten minutes, and then the fax delivered the official police warrant. Five minutes later, she had the name.

And additional five minutes later the phone of Akiza Yokohana was ringing.

Hitomi smiled complacently when she picked up.

Yep, piece of cake. Chen and Kato would be pleased, when she gave them her report. And this time she would get her date with Kato for sure.

* * *

The day proceeded uneventfully. Although a tense atmosphere overshadowed her cores it was astonishing how completely normal everything else was running. A part of her did not really trust that traitorous peace. It felt utterly wrong and underlying nervousness accompanied every task she had to fulfill. She expected something to happen and the longer nothing did happen the more troubled she got. Ami was still severely injured and Mercury and the police were looming in the background. She had talked with Kuro in the morning and unveiled skeletons in the closet about Ami's past she hadn't even been looking for. Hence, this day should be anything but normal. And still, here she was in the kitchen chopping vegetables. It felt utterly strange and if she had not experienced similar waiting games with previous enemies, it would have probably driven her nuts already.

It felt too much like the literal calm right before a devastating storm.

Their house was crammed with people, but it was strangely comforting to have all of them around. The Inners tended to be loud, chaotic and wild and on previous encounters, this behavior usually ticked her off enough to limit the time, they had to spend with each other. Right now, she would not have it any other way. With them whirling through the house, she had not much time to brood about Ami, Kuro or gods beware her own father.

Most of the time she was busy with cooking. To feed the whole bunch was challenging since Usagi and Minako were devouring the content of her fridge faster than she was able to accommodate. At the moment, they had holidays, so they were free to roam wherever they wanted. Needless to say, they were not straying from Ami's side.

Rei and Setsuna had guard duty and Usagi had decided not to part with her hospital bed although she already recuperated from her healing induced exhaustion, which followed their hospital visit. The last time she had checked on them, their princess was enthusiastically pushing every switch on the hospital bed she could find, altering between high and low, raised headboard and lowered headboard, while a seething Rei was reprimanding her to stop with this annoying nonsense. The miko's level of "pissed" was already high to begin with, after Usagi had almost pushed the morning newspaper into her face with a smug grin. The headline on the first page had been "Tokyo Central Hospital blessed by god's touch." Needless to say, the newspaper did not survive long enough to actually read the article. They had checked it out in the internet afterwards. After all, they needed to know what they had written about Minako's and Usagi's adventurous visit there and the miraculous healing of some of their patients.

Setsuna, composed as ever, has blended out their bickering while doing some research to find the two residual thugs Ami encountered during the robbery. She was in close contact with Luna at the Crown Parlor, who tried to find out the identity of the two, who had left Ami behind dying in that warehouse. At least they had their names: Mako and Keigo. With their high-tech computer, they were still looking forward to some progress. For now, they had decided against hacking into the police suspect database out of fear of being discovered. However, they had not completely ruled out that option either.

 _Let's see how desperate we have to get to come back to it_ , Michiru mused darkly.

After all they needed the Mercurian Henshin Stick back and those two were their only lead left.

The rest of the bunch had gathered in their gym. Makoto was busy sparring with Haruka with Minako and Hotaru cheering on them. She was glad that they had each other to let off some steam. While Michiru just had to keep herself busy for distraction, her lover needed physical exhaustion to stop overthinking things. Depending on the amount of her frustration, she either went running or sparred with her or Setsuna. Needless to say, the number of bruises they suffered in case of the sparring, made Michiru appreciate Makoto's presence more than she wanted to admit. Those two hotheads could beat each other to exhaustion, while letting out most of their frustration in the spar. A win-win situation for sure.

While she stirred the frying onions in her pan, her mind traveled back to her encounter with Kuro. She didn't tell the others about her new discoveries, yet. Apparently, the clonazepam story had nothing to do with the coded book, nor the Senshi of Mercury. It would not help their current situation, if they knew. At least that was the official excuse; she was using to justify her silence.

In reality, it was much more complicated. Somehow, she needed time to collect her thoughts, to look on this whole problem on her own from various perspectives, before she shared it with all the others. At the same time, she felt guilty for keeping secrets from them.

 _I need to sort this out. Then I am gonna tell them._ That is what she has been thinking right after she got to know the whole story. Hours had passed since then and she still had sorted out nothing.

She was still shocked. And confused. So many things did not make sense, but one thing was painfully clear. Ami had kept substantial secrets from all of them. It kind of made her feel betrayed and if she was already feeling that way, she could only imagine how the Inners would react. They already were in enough emotional turmoil as it is. So, did she really want to top it? Additionally, she did not know whether it was in her right to tell. It was personal. And Ami must have had reasons, why she kept it to herself. For the umpteenth time, Michiru wished she would just wake up. She had questions. She needed to talk to her. She needed to know those reasons. Why did she deem it necessary to conceal those things from them? The Inners normally shared an unwavering bond of trust, which admittedly was not extended to the Outers. So, why did Ami not confide in them?

A putrid smell reminded her, that she neglected her stirring. Great. Even Usagi would not eat burnt food. She took the frying pan from the oven, opened the bin and discarded its contents unceremoniously.

 _Guess, I am back to square one. Who does not like chopping onions, anyway?_

She was on the verge of rummaging through the cupboard in search of their last onions, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Michiru froze. Who was that? All of them were here. Slowly, she rose and entered their storeroom. Due to the layout of the house, it had a small window positioned exactly in the right angle to get an inconspicuous glimpse at the entrance door.

When she recognized the visitor, her stance relaxed. She had not even realized herself tensing up. It was Doctor Mizuno. On second thought, there was no reason for her to relax. Her return would certainly mean trouble. Michiru sighed wearily. She had planned to take a short nap after dinner. Until they found the two thugs who got away, there wasn't much to do anyway, besides having a watchful eye on Ami.

Change of plans.

No rest for the wicked, I guess.

She quickly cleansed her hands when a second ringing sound echoed through the house, before she rushed to the door.

"Doctor Mizuno." She cordially greeted her after opening the door.

"Kaioh-san." She retorted curtly, looking haggard all the same. Ugh, she is not in the best mood I guess. That's going to be fun…

Without another word, she made some room for her to enter the house, which she promptly did.

"How is Ami? Are there any changes in her condition?" She asked right away.

Michiru sent her a scrutinizing glance. The doctor seemed tense, restless and overall distracted. Where has she been all this time? She was gone for over a day without a word and now she was acting in a manner, as if it had been their duty to keep her posted.

She voiced none of those thoughts, though. Instead she gave a polite and neutral answer to her question about Ami's wellbeing.

"Setsuna has checked her bandages. She is doing good… recuperating as well as can be expected. However, she did not wake up."

"Ok, I will take a look at her myself then." Normally, Michiru would have agreed. After all, Ami's mother was the professional. However, her tone somehow insinuated different reasons, as if hers or Setsuna's evaluation would mean nothing to her.

 _Of course, you would not trust us with her._

Another more resentful part of her could not resist adding: _Just enough to leave her alone with us for over a day._

However, Michiru only displayed a polite smile. "I was just preparing dinner. You are of course welcome to join us. Afterwards, there will be plenty of time to have a look at her."

The doctor seemed to ponder about it for a moment. Probably, she was trying to decide, whether she should insist to see her right now. "I graciously accept your offer." She finally replied.

To Michiru her answer sounded a tad bit stiff and way too formal, which overall suited her rigid posture. The Doctor awkwardly took a seat at the kitchen table folding her hands neatly in her lap. Michiru had to suppress a weary sigh.

 _Where are the others when I need them? With her peeking over my shoulder, I can't concentrate on cooking at all._

Nevertheless, she began chopping onions; the loud clang of the knife was the only sound to be heard in otherwise tense silence.

 _I know I am probably going to regret it, but this awkward silence is unbearable. I am just going to ask…_

"If you don't mind my asking, did you encounter any trouble in the hospital?"

The doctor's expression darkened. "They did not take my unexcused absence during the morning shift too well. An important surgery was scheduled to today and they had no replacement for me since Doctor Feng is on holidays and Doctor Raido is ill. So, they postponed it. Upon my arrival, they left me with no choice, but to do it immediately and I was hardly in a position to say no. Only afterwards I could talk with the director about my desired leave of absence. Obviously, he wasn't thrilled and declined it outwardly."

"I am sorry to hear that." _Although I am glad, you have not been here for the most part._

"Afterwards I was so dead on my feet that I needed sleep urgently. I am sorry I didn't call."

"I see." Michiru answered diplomatically.

The following silence seemed even tenser.

"Why don't you say it?" The doctor finally snapped.

"Pardon me?"

"Why don't you get it over with and just say it? That I should have been here and nowhere else. That whatever patient needed me could not be as important as my own daughter. That I could have driven a harder bargain to get my leave of absence granted."

"I would never say that." Michiru defended herself.

"But you are thinking it."

 _Damn._

Michiru shortly pondered about an appropriate answer, but realized that politeness wouldn't do anymore. "I… admit that I was wondering, but I guess what _I_ am thinking, is not the point here."

The doctor stiffened.

 _Throwing it back at her might have been a low blow._

However, her statement had the desired effect. The doctor suddenly deflated and continued in a gentler tone as if to apologize.

"You don't know how it is. I wanted to be here, but I… there is my job. I have responsibilities I can't just toss into the wind. There are other lives, who depend on me. I was needed there. This job is taxing; it sometimes leaves no room for anything else even if you desperately wish for it. You won't understand if you are not a doctor yourself. Besides, standing in the operating room is something I know how to deal with. A patient to treat. One I have never seen before… That is something normal. But this… this is madness." She made a nervous all-encompassing gesture. "I just don't know how to deal with it. … I mean Ami was doing all of this right under my nose and I did not notice anything."

 _So, she accepted her duties as a convenient excuse to run. Be lenient, Michiru. She is under a lot of stress._

"If it makes you feel better. None of our parents knows. You are the first one."

"It does not, but thanks for trying anyway." She managed a small smile. "However, I should let you know, there is another reason, why I decided not to insist in my leave of absence. Why I complied with the director's request to do the surgery instantly so easily. I knew I would need his consent. I want to transfer Ami to Juuban Hospital."

Immediately, Michiru tensed. She knew Ami's mother would not like her answer. "No."

Indeed, the doctor was taken aback. Apparently, she did not expect such a curt rebuff. "No? What do you mean with 'no'? None of you is a trained doctor. In a proper hospital, she would have total care 24/7. And in the emergency her condition worsens seasoned doctors would be around to provide instant help."

Michiru just shook her head. "No, I am sorry, but we can't do that. The sole reason why we contacted you is that we can't administer her to a hospital. It would raise too many questions."

Her brows furrowed in defiance. "And to avoid those questions you are willing to risk her life?"

Michiru had to bite back a vicious reply. _You don't know how many times we already risked our lives. Don't make it sound as if we are the selfish ones._

Instead, she answered. "Ami is in good hands here." _We are the only ones who might be able to stop Mercury, if she tries something. It has to be here._ "We will take care of her."

Apparently, those were the wrong words, because the Doctor's expression darkened. "You are used to keep to yourselves. You wouldn't have told me anything, if I was not a doctor, if you did not need my help as a surgeon urgently. Would you?" The doctor accused her outwardly.

 _No, we also did not notify you, when she DIED the last times. Mostly, because none of us was left to tell the tale, but anyway… Your daughter is part of a world you can't comprehend. One, you are not a part of._

"We would have told you." _Eventually. If things went south irreparably._

"She can't stay here." The Doctor insisted staring relentlessly at her.

So, she did not believe her. Michiru couldn't fault her for it. _If I were you, I wouldn't believe me either. However, if you don't believe in us, then I have to give you something more tangible. A reason you can understand._

"She needs to stay. If you administer her to the hospital, you need an explanation for the gunshot wound." That wasn't a lie, after all. _She can't turn up severely injured after she was seen completely fine during the police investigation._

"I can come up with something." She did not even blink an eye at the prospect of lying to the hospital staff and the police.

"No, not with Ami as a police suspect." _You don't know how bad it really is, that she is a murder suspect. How could you, when we didn't tell you all the details._

"I won't sit here and risk her life when I can help it." She insisted stubbornly.

However, Michiru stayed persistent. "I am afraid this is non-negotiable."

That comment made it even worse. "This is hardly your decision. She is _my_ daughter and I intend to give her the best possible care."

"If you truly want to help Ami especially in the long run, then you won't transfer her." Michiru tried again to reason with her.

"I can't focus on the long run, when I am more concerned about the here and now. She is not healed and there are so many things, which could go wrong with her staying here."

Michiru's face darkened. "Are you talking about her healing process or about her staying _with us_?"

Silence.

After the incident with Mercury, she should not be surprised.

 _You are afraid. You want to have as much distance between Ami and us as possible. You want to take her away. You think we are a threat to her._

The doctor now gave up any pretense. "You can't expect me to lay her life in your hands after everything I have learned about you. I might only understand half of it, but I am not stupid. What you do, is dangerous. It's what made her end up that way and I won't start talking about that crazy twin ghost of hers. I will do anything in my power to keep her away from any further danger, and that includes all of you and especially that lunatic ghost. I do not approve of her being a Senshi. This has to end now. And when she recovers, I will dissuade her from continuing on that path."

And there she said it.

The doctor clearly did not know what she has gotten herself into. How was Michiru supposed to bring the fact home that she had no say in this? Heck, not a single one of them ever had any say in it. It was their destiny. Set in stone. This wasn't just a job you could quit. Michiru should know. She had tried after all.

Michiru sighed miserably. "You will be unsuccessful in dissuading her from being a Senshi. The only thing you will accomplish is driving a wedge between the two of you and hurting her further. Is that really what you want to do?"

"Apparently, I have no choice. This Senshi stuff has brought her to the brink of death, she is a police suspect and she lives a secret life full of danger. I won't allow it. I will protect her. My daughter always had a bright future ahead of her. I will make sure; she is still there to see it."

 _Spoken like a true lion mother. I can't fault you for it, because everything you say is true. However, …_

"This is not your decision. You have to see reason. I understand you want to protect her, but you can't stop her to be a Senshi. It's what she was born to be and it's what she decided to be. I can assure you, you won't be able to convince her to stop."

The doctor gulped. The completely serious tone Michiru used to phrase it finally seemed to make an impact on her. "How can you be so sure about it? I don't understand what has gotten into her, into all of you? Why are you doing this? You are barely adults. Saving the world is a bit much on your plate, isn't it?"

 _Tell me about it._ "Someone has to do it."

"Not her." The despair in her voice was now clearly audible.

This debate would lead nowhere. If she wanted her to accept her daughter's decision…

"Doctor Mizuno, why did you choose to become a doctor?"

She looked startled for a moment. "To help others, of course."

"Then, there you have your answer."

Of course, it was not that easy. "This is different. I am not risking my life while doing it."

"No? You spend every spare minute in the hospital; put the needs of your patients before your own, barely sleep in between and have a non-existent private life. You really want to tell me you are not committing sacrifices for the aim of helping others? That you do not risk your life in a figurative way of meaning?"

"Figurative is not the same as what you do. I am not running around thinking I am indestructible. You talk about past lives. You use magic and you fight monsters. All of these things belong into science fiction movies, but not in real life. To learn my daughter has been a part of this ridiculous story… It's as if I wouldn't know her anymore. Everything I ever believed has turned into a huge lie. I can't believe something like that is happening to me. To her."

"Doctor Mizuno, I understand your trouble to come to terms with what we told you. We don't expect you to accept everything in such a short note of time. We know it's difficult for you to understand. Our lives aren't what you consider normal. When I became a Senshi, it took me quite some time to accept it myself, but I managed. At the beginning, it wasn't exactly what I dreamt to do, but now it's just who I am."

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "And that's exactly why I don't want my daughter to lead a life like that. I don't want her to be forced into something like that. Into accepting a path beneath her potential that can only lead her towards destruction. She can be so much more than whatever a ridiculous destiny dictates her to be. With all of her talent, she can choose whatever she wants to do. Why should it be something that only brings her pain and despair?"

"Pain and despair isn't all there is in for us, although it might be all you see right now. There is way more to it. And I want to make one point clear: This is what Ami has chosen." _More or less. You could not really call it an actual choice at the beginning, but I think it is a choice now_.

The Doctor just shook her head vehemently. "Then she chose wrongly. Ami might be brilliant, but she is also young, idealistic and naïve. Whatever manipulations… I don't know what she was told, but… Surely, after this incident she will reconsider. She must see the dangers now clearly."

 _Oh, we see the dangers all too clearly. That just doesn't change anything._

Michiru sighed. "Your earlier statements make me believe, you do not like your current job as surgeon very much. You surely know about all the drawbacks, but still you are practicing medicine. Why don't you resign? Why don't you do something different?"

She looked taken aback. "It's my job. It's what I do best, what I was trained to do."

"Is that really all, there is to it?"

The Doctor pondered for a moment. "No. … I have obligations to my patients. I… It's my duty. When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do everything in my power to help others. It might have started with an oath but soon I realized there is way more to it. When people come to the hospital they are ill, they are desperate, often afraid and devoid of hope. It's not only the patients, but also their relatives, who pray to everything they hold dear that everything turns out fine in the end. They have that forlorn look. And as a doctor you become their god-sent savior, their last hope they cling to. How can you not do your best? Your everything? How can you disappoint them? It's a feeling as if you owe it to them. And when you heal them, it feels as if you made the world better, as if you made a difference."

Michiru sent her a small smile. "I know how it feels."

"Really? Do you know how it feels to hear the laughter of someone, who thought he would die? To hear him talk about a future he thought he never had? It's the greatest happiness you can ever feel. The greatest gift you can grant anyone. Saving a life is a miracle."

Michiru gauged her carefully before she answered in a wistful voice. "It is."

The doctor watched her intently and Michiru could vaguely discern a glimpse of understanding in her eyes. Still, she continued with what she wanted to say.

"By now, we know how Ami was injured. That night she wasn't fighting monsters as you put it. At least not the ones we usually fight. She witnessed a robbery and the thieves were harassing a young woman. Ami was trying to save her. She tried to save a life. That's what we do. If you leave out the magic, we are no different from you, from doctors, from policemen or firefighters. We just want to see the miracle."

"But you risk everything."

"You cannot witness a miracle without taking risks. Our risks might differ slightly, but they are still risks. You accepted those risks when becoming a doctor. Ami did as well."

The doctor slightly shook her head. "It's who I am, but that doesn't mean it has to be the same for Ami. She is still young. She deserves better, she deserves a caring family waiting for her at home, and she deserves a loving husband and children, everything that makes her happy. Not a chaotic life that takes everything from her while giving her back nothing but a fleeting feeling. Look at me, the job is the only thing I have, my husband could not stand my constant working hours and left and I barely see my own daughter. She should not do the same mistakes I have committed. At the end, there is nobody to thank you for your sacrifices."

"Your patients don't show you any gratitude?" Michiru asked astonished.

"They do. It's my superiors, who do not. But at some point, even gratitude won't make up for what you missed out anymore."

"Even without being a Senshi you should know about Ami's wish to become a doctor herself. So, I guess she has a thing for helping others anyway. I am sorry to break the news, but I am afraid she is already more like you, than you want her to be."

"Yes, I know that and she would be a splendid doctor. I am proud that she is willing to choose that path, and if it's really what she wants then I am going to support her, but… but there are drawbacks especially when you choose to be a surgeon."

"Ami is not you. Life as a doctor might be different for her, than it is for you. And even if you are right, she knows those drawbacks. She experiences them daily, doesn't she? She might do better than you think."

"I know. I still hoped it was just a phase. That she would reconsider and find something she is more interested in. Something better."

 _Something better? Never ever. Becoming a doctor was Ami's dream and she was dedicatedly committed to it._

"It's not a phase. It's what she wants."

"She needs to consider carefully, before she decides." The doctor repeated again.

"There are always drawbacks. And believe me she did consider carefully." They were not talking about profession choices anymore and Dr. Mizuno knew.

For a long moment, she just stared at her, and then she lowered her head shaking it slightly.

"I need to hear it from her. Otherwise, I am afraid, I can't accept it. Even if I hear it from her, I am not sure I can."

"I understand. She will tell you her reasons on her own, but for that to happen, you need to trust us. This is our world and we have vast experience in dealing with such situations. She is one of us and we won't let her down. Let us deal with Mercury while you care for Ami's health." A small part in Michiru resented her own words. Probably because she wasn't entirely sure those claims were not exaggerated. Did they really know what to do? For her it seemed more like they were stumbling through the dark…

The doctor's hand brushed nervously though her blue shock of hair, but she appeared less averse to the idea of keeping Ami with them. "If she stays here, I need your word that you take good care of her."

"You can stay by her side as long as you want." Michiru reassured her.

"I will. When I can manage… However, for the time, when I … must go I need to have your word that you keep her safe."

She clearly needed a reassurance. The problem was Michiru couldn't promise anything. It was the same as with Kuro. She could not know the future.

 _Shall I lie?_

She had pondered in the beginning of their talk to ask Doctor Mizuno about the Clonazepam. After all, she was the one who prescribed it. However, over the duration of their conversation she decided against it. For once, knowing the story behind it, Michiru would have to admit that she talked to Kuro. Additionally, after everything they already told Ami's mother, her emotional condition was fragile. She already second-guessed Ami, them and everything else. Adding more to her list of worries would make it even worse. She had a feeling she didn't know about the faked drug anyway, but only the story Kuro already told her. Asking her about the Clonazepam would reveal more lies of Ami and undermine their trustworthiness even more. By now Michiru was sure of one thing. Telling her everything would result in her grabbing Ami and making a dash run for it. She could not let that happen. That was the reason she did not mention even with one word that Mercury might target Ami. Ami was safest with them. They needed her mother to abide to their plans.

"You have my word, that we will do everything in our power to care for and protect Ami." That wasn't a lie, was it? She gradually got too good in telling half-truths.

"Ok. I let you handle it then." She gnawed her teeth in a dissatisfied manner.

 _She must know._

She must know, that this promise means nothing concerning success or failure. That it was no guarantee at all. However, she did not demand more. Instead, she fled to a different topic.

"I got a police warrant to come in for questioning. They handed it in at the hospital shortly after I have left. I have to talk to them soon. That's also why we have to have a decent talk about what I am supposed to say. I need to know 'the story', before I tell them anything. That's why I didn't answer their calls, yet."

"I thought Usagi did tell you…"

"We were interrupted the last time, when the hospital called…"

"I see. We will bring you up to speed…" Michiru already pondered of how much they could risk telling her, while still making sure that it was enough for the police interrogation, when her thoughts were rudely interrupted.

Suddenly, a door closed and a bunch of talking voices approached her. Michiru smirked.

 _And I was wondering whether I was deliberately the only one thrown into the hornet's nest._

"I am completely famished. That right hook of yours is priceless, Makoto. Now, you only have to manage to land an actual hit…" That confident voice was unmistakable and she had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

"I would have pummeled you to dreamland that one time, if you didn't use such cheap diversion tricks…"

"Pah, it's not my fault, when you trip…" Haruka stopped immediately upon spotting Ami's mother.

"Doctor Mizuno?"

"Yes…"

"You are back?"

"That's what the ringing doorbell insinuated, Haruka…" Michiru suggested sweetly with a tad bit danger in her voice.

"Ahem, we kind of did not hear it. Minako suggested some music to kindle our fighting spirits." She answered as sheepishly as Haruka would ever get, while Minako displayed a scandalized look for being thrown into the snake pit.

Michiru arched a brow. _And in the meantime, Mercury could have decided to have a field day without you noticing anything at all._ She did not have to say it. Haruka could clearly read her body language and looked a tad bit ridden by guilt. However, Michiru decided not to lament about it.

"Dinner is… on its way to be prepared." She finished lamely. She didn't get much chopping done while conversing with Ami's mother.

"We can help." Makoto suggested eagerly.

"You two will have a shower first. There will be no sweaty and smelly individuals at the dinner table… nor in the kitchen." She added threateningly when Haruka made a half-heartened attempt to embrace her to make up for her earlier lapse. The racer immediately stopped and whispered suggestively for only her to hear. "After the shower, then…" Then she turned on the spot and winked to Makoto. "Come on, I lend you some towels…"

Michiru watched them vanish upstairs before she addressed two of the remaining occupants of the room. "However, you two can help me."

Hotaru beamed, while Minako sagged. She hated cooking.

"Hotaru, there is rice in the…"

The ringing doorbell made all of them jump.

They exchanged alarmed glances. There was no one left to show up for sure this time.

Michiru rushed again in the storage room and when she returned, she looked a tad bit greenish. "It's the police."

Ami's mother turned white as a sheet.

"Doctor Mizuno, go through the portal. You are not supposed to be here. Send Setsuna back. Minako! Get Haruka! Hotaru, stay here and do something… unsuspicious. The rest of you, leave the room and rather do not show yourself!"

Her commands were obeyed swiftly, all of them scattered like a bunch of startled chicken.

Michiru inhaled deeply to calm herself, before she approached the door.

She really had her fair share of complicated conversations for today. She did not feel ready for another one.

* * *

 _AN: That's it for today. Poor Michiru really gets the brunt of the difficult conversations. Next chapter will deal with police business again as well as other things. If you liked it feel free to leave PMs or Reviews and let me know what you think. Until next time…_


	21. The storm is here

_Hello again guys and welcome to the next chapter. Enjoy._

 _Previously:_

 _The ringing doorbell made all of them jump._ _Michiru rushed again in the storage room and when she returned, she looked a tad bit greenish. "It's the police."_

 _Michiru inhaled deeply to calm herself, before she approached the door. She really had her fair share of complicated conversations for today. She did not feel ready for another one._

…

* * *

They were liars.

All of them.

He just knew it, but as long as he could not prove anything, this knowledge was worth nothing. Chen grabbed an asperin and swallowed it unceremoniously. This damn headache just did not want to go away. He clenched his teeth in frustration.

"You alright?" Kato asked carefully from the front seat.

They had ended the interrogation five minutes ago and again he had nothing. Frustrated he sagged into the driver's seat. His head was throbbing as if it would burst any moment.

"I am fine. I just hoped we would finally get some useful results." Hattorima growled.

"Those two were probably expecting us. They would be dumb not to be prepared."

"Why is everybody covering for her? They are lying to the police. They should know what trouble they get into."

"If they cover for her then it's very likely that they are in it as well. After all it would be very hard for her to pull of the hacking, the theft of the piece of evidence and that hospital stunt on her own. They probably have as much to lose as her." Kato mused.

"What is it that we stumbled upon here? A crime society consisting of pubescent teenagers? That sounds ridiculous. Don't kids have anything better to do with their time these days?" He sounded frustrated.

"On the other hand, those two might also be not part of it. Could be that they just get into quite a bit of trouble, if they dared to say anything… blackmailing maybe?"

Hattorima rose an eyebrow. "Come on, you have seen that racer. She was barking like a rabid dog as soon as I even attempted to ruffle the feathers of her girlfriend a bit. If somebody dared to threaten them, that somebody would clearly risk his neck."

"True enough. Although I am kind of wondering, why you have been… so easy on them."

"Easy?"

"I would have expected you to be more demanding."

"I have been. I had to stick to protocol after all. Those two are kind of famous. They have enough money to afford the most cumbersome lawyers. I cannot afford to make a mistake they could use against me."

"I see. Still, due to the police academy regulations it would have been legit to ask them about the jogger. If only to puzzle them and gauge their reactions."

"Police academy regulations, my ass?..." He commented disparagingly.

Wait… what did Kato say? What jogger? They did not know anything about the female jogger, right?

"What about the jogger?" he asked wearily.

Kato answered as if he considered it a test from his superior. "The stuff you told me Hitomi found out hours ago. About the female jogger Akiza Yokohana. I mean I thought you would mention we have a witness. When you told me, I had to suppress the urge to dance with joy. Unless you have reasons to hold that information back. Did you just want to keep that knowledge to yourself until it's most useful? Or do you think they would go after the witness to silence her?"

Chen had to put on his best poker face to not let his jaw drop.

They had a witness? And they knew her name? Damn. Some hours ago, he had something like a blackout. He had arrived at work, sat down at his desk and the next thing he knew was that three hours passed without him knowing, what he has done during that time. Crap, what did he do in those three hours? What did Hitomi tell him that he clearly could not remember? This was going too far. He should have left work immediately. After the blackout, he had immediately called for a doctor's appointment. He should have left right afterwards taking a day or more ill. At least he should have told somebody. He has done nothing of it. His inner drive pushed him to continue relentlessly. The anxiety seemed to have ten-folded and rest was the last thing in his mind. He had to find her. He needed to seize her and if somebody knew of his condition, he might lose his job. Worse, he would lose the case.

Kato was still talking. "…It would have been interesting to see their reactions upon telling them, we have a witness, who did not only confirm Miss Mizuno's presence at the crime scene, but testified her to be the mastermind of the robbery, as well."

Chen sharply turned his head. He missed something that important? Finally, they made some fundamental progress and he could not remember any of it?

Kato misinterpreted his shock and asked flabbergasted. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you are not." He whispered lowly. This was it. This was the key to get her arrested. His pulse picked up a notch.

"We are lucky, Hitomi found her so quickly. She really did a splendid job. I guess I have to go on a date with her at least once." He looked crestfallen. "Hopefully, it's not going to be that bad."

Chen completely ignored his whining. Instead, he opened the door of the car calmly and got out of his seat. They were still in front of the Kaioh and Tennoh residence. He has never gotten as far as to start the engine.

"Chen?" Kato was confused and stretched his head to see what his superior was up to. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to go back in there to confront them and demand that they turn in the Mizuno-girl."

"What? You don't have a warrant, yet. You don't even know, whether she is in there. And didn't you say you wanted to wait for the prints. The analysis for her fingerprints should come in later today. Then she is really done for. And Yu is still working on your computer …Chen… wait!" Kato stumbled out of the car to scurry after his superior, who strode in the direction of the house with the conviction of a bloodhound, without heading his words at all.

"She is here. I just know it." He mumbled more to himself than to Kato.

"What the hell, Chen. Do you call that a joke? Do you wanna test how far I am willing to go? I know I crossed the line with the fingerprints. I promise I won't do it again. There is no need for this lesson. I got it. We should wait. We have what we need now. It just needs a bit more time."

"We don't have time." Chen rebuffed him curtly.

"That's not funny. You were the one insisting, that we have to stick to the law. I am not…" His abrupt silence made Chen stop in his tracks to turn.

 _One wrong move and I am gonna kill you._

However, Kato did not stare at him nor made he any attempts to grab him. Instead, he stared at the asphalt. "What's up?" Chen growled although he wasn't truly interested to know. Instead, he had to beat back the urge to strangle the poor guy.

Kato pointed to the asphalt of the drive of the Kaioh and Tennoh residence. "Skid marks. Someone must have driven pretty fast to leave such strong ones."

"I wonder why…" Chen mumbled suddenly catching interest in the yellow roadster parked in the drive, a convertible, he noticed. Clearly the vehicle was responsible for the skid marks. The roof was closed. However, when he came closer he risked a peek inside and froze. Kato who had hurried to his side, gasped. "That's blood, isn't it?" He pointed to the auburn streaks on the backseat.

"As sure as I am in the police for 18 years, yes, that's definitely blood." _Her blood. That's her blood. She is hurt._ His pulse picked up a notch.

"I don't understand. Someone must be hurt pretty gravely."

 _Be gone or it's gonna be you._

"Yes, her." Chen's lips were pressed into a thin line. His head was pounding like a sledgehammer.

"But, how do you know? She was in for the interrogation. Surely with that much blood…"

"That wasn't her." Chen answered briskly, still looking left and right. He could not just break into the car. Suddenly, he spotted the garbage can and out of an intuition, he was drawn to it like a magnet.

Kato trotted behind him like a confused puppy dog.

When he opened it, Kato just mumbled skeptically. "Chen, I am not sure… your behavior is…"

He did not get any further, before his mouth clamped shut. A satisfied rumble left Chen's mouth. Then he fished a forensic plastic bag out of his jacket and maneuvered the bloody bandages into it. He smirked. Finally, I have my blood sample. Then some glass bottles caught his attention. He avoided touching them directly, when he got them out. Upon reading the label, he could not suppress his full-blown grin anymore.

"I knew it."

"What?"

He turned the bottle for Kato to see. The label proudly presented the sigil of Central Hospital.

"They have been at Central. So, they are truly responsible for the miracle healing in the hospital." Beaming he stored away the bottle as further evidence, as well. Then he turned to the house in purposeful strides. "Come on, we are gonna arrest the Mizuno girl."

Kato opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again probably upon realizing it would be futile to say something anyway. Then he hurried after his superior.

No one could stop Chen now, neither Kato nor his raging headache that had picked up a few notches. A small trickle of blood dripped out of his nose, before he wiped it away furiously mistaking it for sweat.

* * *

Haruka closed the door behind the two police officers with a half-suppressed angry snarl. Actually, she would have liked to slam it closed, but their door was unfortunately not at fault for what had transpired and Michiru would have scolded her afterwards for it. A broken door she might have replaced, but her girlfriend looked as if she could not take any more. When she turned to her, she could see the fatigue in her eyes. Slowly Haruka stepped to her side and slung an arm around her waist to tuck her closer, her head right under her chin in a comforting embrace. Michiru sighed contently. Haruka pondered for a moment to send her to their shared bedroom to get some well-deserved rest. However, although she would be willing to take over cooking, she had still not showered. She probably smelled like a stallion after a horse race and stallions in the kitchen were a definite no go for Michiru. Not that she complained right now.

Setsuna leaned in the doorframe with folded arms and her brows furrowed to a slight scowl. "Rei was right. That man is ... unpleasant."

Suddenly, Makoto peaked around the corner, with Minako's head appearing right next to her. "Are they gone?"

"Yes, they are. Did you hear everything?"

"Yeah, we did. That Inspector is a bastard for sure. I…"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Michiru groaned. She had enough unpleasant surprises for today. She did not make the slightest attempt to move out of Haruka's embrace. Setsuna took pity on her and picked up the phone.

She exchanged some words with the caller, before she held her hand on the receiver. "It's Rei's grandfather…"

"I'll get her." Makoto offered. She wanted to have a look at Ami anyway. Setsuna promised him Rei would call back immediately, before she hung up.

"Didn't you want to shower?" Haruka asked Makoto skeptically.

"Guess that can wait another five minutes. And you do not exactly smell like roses either. Doesn't stop you from …you know…" She made a vague gesture to Michiru.

Haruka answered her with a smug knowing grin that made Makoto blush to her hair roots.

"Anyway…I'll…get…go'in…" She was gone quicker than a whirlwind and her mumbled response ended in unintelligible stuttering.

"What was that about?" Michiru murmured curiously, still pressed into Haruka's chest.

"Nothing, I just proofed a point. You wanna hear how far ahead of her I am in scoring points?" The grin was audible in her voice.

Michiru's muffled voice was now a tad bit playful. "Would you be offended if I am not?"

"Of course. After all, I have to remind you why I am the best catch ever, so I have to boost about my redeeming qualities, considering I left you alone with our dearest doctor earlier."

Michiru patted her back playfully as if praising a pet for something well done. "Believe me I know about all of your redeeming qualities. They are not so many that I would lose count."

"So, the few I have must be worth a huge deal. I was always a champion for quality over quantity…"

"Some of them might be …acceptable… After all, I always have a need for someone who disposes of the garbage, acts as my chauffeur or carries my shopping bags. As long as you meet those requirements I think I can tolerate your countless misdeeds." Michiru teased.

"Hey, I was talking about way more crucial redeeming qualities…"

"I don't know what you mean. Honestly, there is nothing else which comes to my mind."

"I guess I have to refresh your memory." She tried to steal a kiss from her.

"Get off me, you still haven't showered." Michiru struggled blocking her attempts.

"No, and with you in my arms I am not very tempted to do so." She answered not giving up her attempts.

"You smell…" Michiru whined.

"You already had more than five minutes to struggle free. You had your chance. Consider it a missed opportunity. Now you are mine." Michiru renewed her tries to wiggle free, while Haruka's grip only got firmer countering all of her attempts to get her off.

"I would say 'Get a room' but that might be a bit inappropriate with all of us loitering in your house, is it?" Minako wiggled her eyebrows enjoying the show. Michiru used that little distraction to initiate a precise tickle attack, before she dived away under Haruka's shortly slackened arms escaping her possessive hold.

"Hey, not fair." Haruka pouted.

"Shower. Now." Michiru gave her a short peck on the lips before she strode towards the kitchen.

"Haruka-papa, you should really know by now." Hotaru sighed.

Minako laughed. "So, our dear Haruka is not scoring any points with her."

"I do score, where it matters. And I am not taking lectures from a greenhorn like you."

"Where it matters…? You are joking, right? It always matters. She really has you wrapped around her pinky."

"What do you know…"

"Goddess of looove…." Minako chimed in a singsong voice pointing at herself, while grinning from ear to ear.

"Senshi maybe, but no one ever said anything about goddess."

"You are just jealous, because Senshi of the wind sounds petty in comparison."

"Yeah, I am not the one who needs a chain of petty hearts to capture a love interest. I have at least a cool attack. And a sword. And I don't wear orange."

Suddenly, Michiru's voice could be heard from the kitchen. "Leave Minako alone, Haruka. I need her for cooking. If you need someone to listen to your self-adulation to boost your ego, I will do. After you showered, that is."

Haruka opened her mouth briefly to answer her lover, who had just taken the wind out of her sails, but then decided to shut it again.

Minako could not hide her amusement not that she tried to. "You are so on the hook. I guess the Senshi of the sea caught herself a big fish."

Haruka sent her a scornful glare, before she grabbed her towel again that had been tossed carelessly onto a chair previously.

And when she passed the Venusian Senshi again she just whispered. "Good luck with your love me chain. Eventually you also might catch some small fry."

Minako just wiggled her eyebrows. "The biggest fish ever, Haruka. The biggest fish ever." She waved her an overconfident goodbye, before she left in the direction of the 'Stargate' leaving behind a fuming Haruka.

The racer just grabbed her towel, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Haruka groaned. "You have to be kidding me. If this is now a delivery boy I will give him a run for his money."

Without a second thought, she opened the door angrily only to glare into the two faces she did not expect to see again so soon.

"You again?" Haruka snarled.

"Yes, us again. Is there a problem, Tennoh-san?" Hattorima answered arrogantly.

"We answered all of your questions. About 10 minutes ago to be precise. So, what is it now?" Haruka did not bother to be polite.

"We got some very fresh Intel. So, I am afraid we have some additional questions."

"Wow, the police work faster than a race driver, these days."

He smiled slyly. "Or maybe the race drivers just got slower."

Ouch.

Michiru chose this moment to interfere, which was probably for the best. Haruka looked as if she liked to pummel that damn Inspector into oblivion. Only her hand on Haruka's shoulder held her back and reminded her to calm down. It would help nobody, if she lost her cool. So, she gritted her teeth and let Michiru take over.

"I am sorry, Officers, but we were not expecting your return so soon. However, as stated previously, we will provide any assistance we can." Michiru answered in a conciliatory voice to soothe some of the built-up tension.

"This might take a while. So, may we come in again?" Hattorima asked now focusing on her intently.

What is supposed to take longer? They already discussed everything. Why did they return so quickly? Was this a sick game to catch them unprepared? Did he know something or was he just bluffing?

Michiru must have the same thoughts running through her head. However, she just smiled politely and made some room for them to enter. They followed her and Haruka into the living room, Setsuna joining them midway.

"Tea?" She offered in the slight hope of gaining some time to get over their initial shock.

"Yes, thank you." Hattorima answered swiftly for both of them, before he sat down on the couch, while the young police officer took a seat right next to him. He had been rather quiet the last time and Michiru did not remember his name.

Suddenly, a squabble of voices could be heard.

Damn. Rei returned to call back her grandfather. The portal was in the other room, but she did not know the police had returned.

Then she rounded the corner, chatting with Minako. Rei's eyes widened like saucers, when she spotted the two police officers sitting on the couch and the glint of recognition in her eyes was too obvious for Michiru's liking. However, there had been no chance to warn her.

Hattorima showed a smug smile. "Oh, you have guests. We did not have the pleasure to meet last time… about ten minutes ago to be precise."

"Some would not consider it good manners to introduce the police to guests." Michiru tried to justify herself with a tad bit frost in her voice. "But, yes, if you have to know, they have been in the gym during our previous encounter. We had plans to hoist dinner for some friends before your sudden arrival."

"I see. Ladies?"

Minako seemed to have taken the chance to recover her composure during their short exchange of words. "Sorry for the interruption. We will leave you to your business."

Hattorima surprised her by busting her excuse to retreat. "No, you should stay. After all, I think this concerns all of you."

"Pardon. What are you talking about?" To Minako's credit, she managed to fake the perfect mixture of scandalized innocence and surprised shock. However, Rei's eyebrows had furrowed a bit in worry.

Hattorima's smile only widened. "Why don't we make it a bit easier for all of us and skip the hollow pleasantries and faked acts of innocence. I have one question, I know you can answer and I won't leave, before I got what I want. So, tell me, where you are hiding her. Where is Ami Mizuno?"

* * *

Makoto hurried through the portal. Although she was tired and sweaty, she still wanted to get Rei as fast as possible. She was pretty sure the call of her grandfather wasn't bad news. At least Setsuna did not look panicked. Considering it closely, Setsuna never looked panicked. Even while announcing the end of the world she had worn the exact same expression of poised calmness in the past.

Now, don't get a twist in your panties. She would have told you to hurry if it was urgent. You are just a bit overdramatic and who could fault her with everything that was happening lately.

She clearly needed a break.

The sparring with Haruka had only served the purpose to exhaust her enough to be finally able to catch some sleep, to get her frizzled nerves out of panic mode and find her inner calm again. She only semi-succeeded. She was feeling better now, but it still required only a small nudge and she would again start freaking out. A bit sleep would help. Hopefully, now that the police have paid their visit she would finally get the chance to have a short nap, before they had to go after those two bastards in full Senshi mode.

The others were not as worn down as she was.

Last night had been restless for her. The chair had been uncomfortable to begin with and she woke up countless times in panic, thinking she had unconsciously let go of Ami's hand. Once she had even imagined Mercury to be in the room. Each time she had still held her hand tightly, but after a while, she had gotten so paranoid that she just fastened her jacket around their joined hands. For once, she blessed the fact that Ami was not conscious. Otherwise, that would have gotten embarrassing. Haruka's insinuations and pinpricks in the gym were enough. Some of them had been the cause why she had taken in more hits than necessary. She should have known Haruka was not above playing dirty, when it was about winning. Sailor Uranus was the same after all. Everything is allowed in war and sport competitions and verbal conduct of war clearly was nothing to frown upon. Some of her aching muscles could attest to that. Maybe next time she would throw in some jibs about Haruka and Michiru on her own to level the playing field.

She halted in her thoughts. What are you thinking?

Haruka and Michiru were a couple, but she and Ami were… not. Haruka was completely wrong after all. Ami and she were just friends. Good friends. And she would protect all of her friends the same way as Ami. Haruka was just seeing things that clearly were not there and since when was she an expert in matters of love. Only Minako was worse than she was. Ami might be brilliant, kind, attractive and she had the cutest smile Makoto has ever seen, but that does not mean Makoto was falling for her. She was just her friend. Nothing more. Like all the others. Ok, maybe a bit more than the others, but not in the way Haruka insinuated.

Her adoration for Ami was completely innocent. Adoration? Where did that word come from?

Respect. It was respect.

Her tired mind just wasn't able to pick the correct word.

This whole mess really put her off her game.

She had been scared shitless in the last days more often than it was healthy.

Ami's injuries had hit her hard.

The notion of her being accused of murder made her furious.

Mercury had made her loose it completely.

Losing her almost twice now had made her panic. And that panic never had any reason to subside, since Ami was still in danger. With everything that happened before she had been no help whatsoever, which caused an overwhelming surge of guilt.

So, it was completely understandable, if she was a tad bit confused and overprotective.

Haruka was wrong, though. This was not about love. It was because she failed to protect her.

And for some reason Ami always triggered her protective mode more than all the others did.

Makoto shook her head. This was completely normal. Ami was the youngest out of them. And the most petite. Additionally, her timid and reticent manner caused her to appear more fragile and vulnerable than the others and her forte in battle was in tactics and diversion not in brute strength.

Stop it, Makoto! Is that really where you want to go? Blaming Ami and her supposed weakness for your overprotectiveness? Ami was not weak and thinking this way was an unjustified insult to her.

Ami was brave, fiercely loyal and a pillar of resourcefulness for all of them…

Damn, you are again praising her to the skies.

Just admit it, Makoto: You worry about her a great deal.

And what makes you so damn itchy is that you can't help her.

Mighty Jupiter hated it to be powerless.

But that's all there is to this. This wasn't love.

And she was now not hurrying to get to her side to make sure she was fine like a love-struck fool. No, she only wanted to get Rei and would take her place guarding Ami instead, until she returned. There was nothing even remotely romantic about this. Just steadfast loyalty to one of her best friends.

Without paying further head to it, she stepped through the portal. It was astonishing how fast you could get used to a wall that was actually a door. On the other side Usagi, Dr. Mizuno and Rei immediately focused their attention on her.

"Everything alright? Is the police gone?" The doctor asked worriedly.

"Yes, they left after questioning Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. I think it went as well as it could be expected. That Inspector is a sneaky bastard but they managed to get things done convincingly."

"Told you, we have to be wary of him." Rei added smugly.

"I know. I am actually here to get you. Your grandfather called…"

"Ah, I know. I forgot to call him back after we were interrupted by Usagi's and Minako's return from the hospital. I'll better do that, now." With a side-glance to Ami's mother, she asked Makoto wearily. "Are you staying?"

"Yes. Go." Makoto answered briskly assuring her silently that their rule of two guards would not be broken even with her leaving. They, meaning Usagi and her, would have an eye on Ami in her stead.

Rei was on the verge of stepping through the portal, when Minako suddenly hopped out scaring her shitless.

"What the heck!" Rei complained.

"Sorry, guess the 'Stargate' is one-way only." She joked. To Setsuna's pure annoyance and Minako's utter delight the term Stargate kind of stuck as official dub for the portal and Minako just loved to use it at every suitable or non-suitable opportunity. Normally, she did it to get a rise out of Setsuna.

"What is it?" Rei asked the blond impatiently.

"Nothing, I just wanted to offer staying here in Makoto's stead so that she can shower…" Minako suggested innocently.

"It's fine Mina. Besides you only want to shirk cooking." Makoto revealed her obvious reason for being so forthcoming.

That hit the nail on the head. Rei grinned evilly before grabbing her arm. "Come along, you want to eat, so you help with the preparations."

"…But Makoto is way better in cooking than I am." Minako whined while being dragged away right back through the portal.

Makoto sighed watching them leave. "Drama queen…"

Usagi watched her dubiously. "Maybe, you two should have switched. I don't want to eat the things Minako cooks… It's worse than my own cooking."

Trust Usagi to think with her stomach. "Don't worry Michiru cooks. Minako is just supposed to help out. Without showering before, I won't be allowed in the kitchen anyway. So, you are stuck with me." Her gaze wandered throughout the room and halted on Ami's prone form.

A sudden panic caught her, when she realized that all of them were nearer to the portal than to her. Nobody was holding Ami's hand. With quick strides, she was at her side and immediately grabbed her hand.

"Makoto?" Usagi asked worriedly.

She felt herself turn crimson. "It's fine. I just wanted to have a look at her." _Don't be silly. You are just paranoid._ _You do not have to hold her hand the whole time._ They would see Mercury coming. They could react accordingly, when it was necessary. _There is no reason for you to be so overprotective._ She is fine. _Don't behave like a love-struck idiot. Damn it, I am not love-struck._

Suddenly, Ami's hand twitched slightly. Makoto jumped. Did she imagine it? She put her whole focus on Ami's hand and squeezed slightly. For a moment, nothing happened, but then her muscles contracted weakly. Makoto jumped to a stand without letting go of her.

"Ami!" She focused intently on her face looking for the slightest notion. She did not even realize she held her breath. "Ami!" She tried again to get a rise out of her.

Her desperate shouts attracted Usagi and Ami's mother. "Makoto, what is…"

"Her hand twitched. I am sure she moved." Makoto insisted eagerly.

Immediately, Usagi was at Ami's other side, scanning her from head to toe looking for the slightest movement.

And then she stirred.

Makoto and Usagi tensed up while exchanging hopeful looks.

A groan escaped her lips.

"Ami, can you hear us?" Usagi asked gently.

She did not answer, but her fingers shortly squeezed Makoto's, whose whole body sagged in relief. She did not imagine it. Ami was waking up. Usagi now touched her other hand, trying to ease her out of unconsciousness. Her eyes were still closed, her face scrunched up shortly and another groan escaped her lips.

"Ami, we are here. Wake up. Come back to us." Makoto encouraged her softly.

Her eyelids fluttered, blinked shortly just to close shut again. She tried again, this time her eyes stayed open, but just barely, revealing aquamarine dull slits. "Makoto?" she croaked.

Makoto leaned closer a stupid smile on her face. She whispered. "Yes, I am here. Everything is going to be fine, Ami."

She coughed weakly and tried to answer in a scratchy voice. "What…what happened?"

Makoto closed the distance between them even more to understand her shaky words. "You were injured trying to save this girl from those robbers, don't you remember?"

"I…" She coughed again. "Water… I need some…"

"Of course." Makoto eagerly turned to Ami's mother on the verge of asking her to get a cup of water, but she had already rushed out of the room to the small anteroom where the sink was. She turned back to Ami, words of encouragement on her lips, promises of water, a quick recuperation and a swift end to this godforsaken nightmare.

However, when she turned back, her words died in her throat and she stopped dead in her tracks, her relieved and goofy smile withering like a dying out candlelight.

Ami's eyes were fully open now, staring at her half-turned form from less than half a meter distance. The aquamarine pools were clear mirrors, all pain, confusion and exhaustion gone. All that was left in them was cold and calculated resolve.

Makoto's eyes widened in panic.

 _That's not Ami!_

Her left hand was suddenly trapped in a vice-like death grip that was not giving an inch, holding her close. With her remaining hand, she fumbled for her Henshin Stick, but it was unfortunately in her left pocket.

The grip on her trapped hand got even tighter, squeezing with a monstrous strength that no previously half-comatose patient should have.

Makoto wanted to yell out a warning to Usagi, but before she could do so, she was abruptly pulled forward with a violent tug. In a desperate last-ditch effort, her right hand shot forward to soften the impact, but it was already too late. She was too slow, the pull too rapid and the angle was most unfortunate to counter the attack. Hence, she crashed headlong into the metal headboard of the hospital bed. The dull thud echoed through the room, followed by a second one when her limp body slid from the side of the hospital bed and hit the cold linoleum floor. Pain exploded like a supernova and only one last word managed to get through the inferno, before everything was lost in the darkest black.

 _Ami._

Usagi could only watch helplessly with wide eyes, her own hand trapped in Mercury's other hand, keeping her close. "Makoto!" She yelled in panic, when her friend's unmoving body ended up sprawled on the floor. She started to struggle, desperate to dash to Makoto's side to make sure she was alright.

"Hold still and stay where you are!" Her captor growled in a dark voice, Ami would have never used.

Usagi did not cease struggling, her widened eyes fixed on the unmoving brunette. "No, Mako! What did you do? She has to be alright."

Her voice was shrill, her mind overwhelmed with spiralling thoughts, coming now close to understand the true meaning of what was happening.

Makoto. Ami hit Makoto. Ami would never…

"I won't say it a third time. Stop resisting or you end up like her." The threat finally worked and Usagi stilled abruptly, tears now glistening in her eyes.

No. That can't be.

Ami.

That's not her.

Her suffering and pained eyes now glared in utter despair at the Mercurian Senshi, who did not even flinch.

"Give her back!" Usagi pleaded, angry tears now streaming down her cheeks and her voice notably cracked.

"I said, GIVE HER BACK!" And then she lashed out, her right hand balled into a shaking fist aiming straight at this familiar face, at those eyes that were not Ami's anymore. Her half-heartened strike never reached its intended target, but was caught easily mid-air by Mercury's free hand. However, the sudden move in the opposite direction ripped the IV out of her hand. Usagi heard her grunt in pain and blood dripped down the back of her hand and fingers. However, the Ice Senshi did not let go of Usagi's clenched up fist.

The blonde stared at their bloody entwined hands through tear-filled eyes, and there right before her eyes the wound was starting to close up.

Suddenly, Usagi's whole body slumped only held up by her opponent's steel-like grip and her trembling voice was now a pained whisper. "Why? I defended you. I believed in you. You said you would never even consider harming her. You are her guardian. You are supposed to protect her. Why? Why are you betraying her?"

"Because a single life is only a drop in the ocean and at the end it always has to be the ocean that counts. You need to…"

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass interrupted her answer. Both of their eyes shot up. A frozen Doctor Mizuno stood in the door entrance, the glass of water she had carried, shattered on the floor. She gaped at the sight before her.

Mercury reacted immediately. In a swift move, she turned a gasping Usagi around and secured her arm around her victim's neck holding her tightly in place. Usagi's eyes widened when she spotted a metallic glint for the blink of an eye, before she felt something sharp pressed against her throat.

A scalpel. She had a scalpel. Where did she get it from? Usagi's pulse hammered loudly in her ears.

"Stay where you are Doctor Mizuno or she will pay the price for your disobedience." The Senshi threatened.

The Doctor's astonished eyes wandered to Makoto's prone form on the floor back to Usagi, who had the scalpel pressed against her throat. That was her daughter… Her daughter was doing that! "What…. Ami?"

"Doctor Mizuno…" Usagi gulped miserably. "That's ... That's not Ami. It's Mercury."

The Doctor turned as pale as a ghost.

"Indeed." The Mercurian Senshi answered callously, without stopping Usagi from speaking. "Now, you will both do what I say or we have to try a different less pleasant approach." Her words sounded like chunks of ice.

"Please, why are you doing this? You… what have you done to Ami? Where is she?" Usagi knew the answer. Deep down, she knew… Mercury herself had told them what felt like ages ago: The stronger soul overpowers the weaker one and the loser would be gone forever.

Ami was gone.

Usagi's tears would not stop and her body was almost limp as if she would not care at all that she had a sharp blade at her throat. Mercury did not reply. She knew, there was no answer needed to confirm, what was obvious.

Her lack of an answer, the following dreadful silence was answer enough.

Usagi, though, could not stand her silence; she had to hear her say it. In a teary voice, she asked. "How? How did you do it? We have been at her side the whole time." She could as well have shouted 'Where did we fail her?'

Surprisingly, Mercury answered this one and for once, she was not mocking her or showing off her superiority. "You were right in guarding her. I needed to touch her to initiate the transfer and I needed to be the only one touching her, while doing so, just as you assumed. However, you failed to consider that in my current ghost-like form, I am not bound to gravity nor can physical barriers stop me. As you failed to consider the third dimension."

Usagi kept silent.

So, she clarified. "I came through the floor and touched her right through the bed from underneath it, where you could not see me. Ami was too weak to even put up a proper struggle so you did not notice anything."

A suffering wail escaped Usagi's mouth. Mercury ignored it.

"I gave you your answer. So, don't resist any longer. It's too late to help her, now. For once, worry about yourself instead. That's what she would have wanted."

Usagi whispered almost catatonic in shock. "She can't be gone."

Mercury did not heed her anymore and addressed instead Ami's mother. "Doctor Mizuno, I want you to go to the Jovian."

First, the doctor did not move. She just stared back defiantly.

"Now!" The Mercurian insisted with a threatening glare, twisting the scalpel a bit without breaking skin. Usagi did not seem to notice.

The Doctor reluctantly obeyed, her eyes never straying from the one, who was supposed to be her daughter, but instead threatened to kill her best friend.

"Now, take her Henshin Stick and put it on the second hospital bed." The Doctor seemed confused.

"The greenish stick with a four on it, she is still clutching in her right hand." The Senshi clarified briskly. The doctor obeyed her, albeit still grudgingly.

"Now, come here!" Her next order followed.

When the doctor slowly halted right in front of them, she gave further instructions. "Grab the brooch she is wearing in front of her uniform and put it on the same bed right next to the Henshin Stick."

"Noo." Usagi wiggled weakly.

"Stop moving!" She insisted as Doctor Mizuno carefully took the brooch and put it where she was told to.

Mercury was not finished, yet. "Now, grab the Jovian and drag her body into the anteroom!" Albeit the doctor looked clearly troubled, her level of defiance was rising with every order she had to take.

"Do it!" Mercury insisted. She was quickly losing patience.

The doctor gently grabbed Makoto's shoulders not without giving her a quick check-over. "It was not necessary to hurt her." She retorted stubbornly.

"Leave it to me what is necessary and what is not." Mercury answered briskly.

The doctor shook her head defiantly. "I don't care what you consider necessary or not, nor am I interested in anything you want. Leave us alone and give me back my daughter."

"Your daughter is gone. All that's left is me and you are powerless to change that. Accept it. I will not waste my time dealing with your petty temper tantrums. You will understand soon enough. Now stop talking and move." She stated impatiently.

"Monster! That's all you are. A heartless monster." The doctor hissed back.

"Maybe, but that hardly matters anymore. I am exactly what I need to be and now just do as I say."

"You will pay for what you have done."

Mercury chuckled darkly. "It's definitely not gonna be you who is going to enforce that punishment. So, forgive me if your feeble threats do not make a lasting impression on me. I already told you not to spout any promises you can't keep. You stand no chance against me. You would be wise not to forget that." The doctor seemed ready to murder her, now.

Usagi's shaky voice interrupted their quarrel. "Please, there is no need for us to be enemies. There must be a reason why you are doing this. We can help you. It's not necessary to act this way. Whatever it is, we can save you _and_ Ami. Just, give us a chance. There must be a way. We can still work it out together."

The Senshi sighed. "You are no more listening to what I say, than she does. What did I tell you about naive dreams? You have a scalpel pressed to your throat and you are still talking about lending me a helping hand? Your friends would scold you rigorously for such reckless behavior. Just accept the truth. Not everyone can be saved."

"I don't need to save everyone, just you and Ami is enough for now."

She scoffed. "Stubborn to the very last. Although I admire your persistence and bravery, I told you before that dreaming is dangerous. I guess now you will see for yourself."

She shoved Usagi non-too gently into the anteroom and she was only spared from an awkward fall by the arms of a startled Doctor Mizuno.

All of a sudden, the Senshi's voice in her back turned gentle and remorseful. "You cannot help me, Usagi Tsukino. In fact, I am the one helping you. My dreams will be laid to rest today, but I will do my very best to make yours last a bit longer…"

Usagi turned abruptly completely astonished by her change of mood. "What?" However, before she could untangle herself from the Doctor's grasp, the door slammed closed.

"Wait! NOO…" Usagi screamed, throwing herself at the wooden surface with all her might.

It did not budge one bit and the doorknob withstood her aggressive pounding and fumbling. It was not only locked, but frozen shut.

* * *

 _AN: What can I say … it finally happened. After all the build up towards this moment Mercury finally took over. I guess most of you already expected it to happen and I for sure did not want to disappoint. Ami is now back on her feet, and at the same time she isn't… Mercury has taken control but was does she intend to do? Is Ami's soul forever lost? And what is Inspector Hattorima really up to? Stay tuned for the next chapter..._


	22. The Blizzard strikes

_AN: Time for the next chapter of Dreamers Awake. Enjoy…_

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Mercury shoved Usagi non-too gently into the anteroom and she was only spared from an awkward fall by the arms of a startled Doctor Mizuno._

 _Before she could untangle herself from the Doctor's grasp, the door slammed closed._

" _Wait! NOO…" Usagi screamed, throwing herself at the wooden surface with all her might._

 _It did not budge one bit and the doorknob withstood her aggressive pounding and fumbling. It was not only locked, but frozen shut._

* * *

She grunted in sheer annoyance. Ignoring the Lunarian's constant pounding along with her heart-wrenching pleas to let her out, while going through her actual plan was nerve wrecking. Maybe she should have clobbered her unconscious as well. Some peace and quiet would have been greatly appreciated.

Nevertheless, all her tears and desperate sobbing fell on deaf ears. Mercury was solely focused on the task at hand. Nothing would stop her now. The wheel was turning now and it would only gain momentum. She had readied all her tools and secured the door trapping her three captives with an additional ice layer that was impossible to break without the additional help of Senshi powers. Just in case the Jovian woke up. She was after all known for her brute strength.

And that was it. She completed all of her preparations and was now ready to cross the portal. She should leave right now. Time was not something she had abundantly. She could feel his presence nearby; her persecutor did finally find her. The time for playing hide-and-seek was over. They would finally meet again and the mere prospect caused the horrid feeling of a sinking stone in her stomach. He would be after her. Just like last time, he would try to kill her. She was almost 100% sure of it. Still the tiny speckle of doubt that remained tore at her heart with the might of an army.

 _Don't! Don't even think it!_ You need to stay detached in order to be objective. If you are not and let your feelings take over, then this is suicide. Then you have already lost. You can't afford to lose. The cost would be even more devastating than last time.

 _Stay focused. Stay resilient and unfazed as the ice._

There was only one path to tread.

You know that.

 _Do not get lost in your ridiculous wishful thinking…_

How did her mother always say? When duty calls, then this call is all you are bound to hear. The noise of your heart only makes you deaf. Smother it to silence and there remains only one clear path to follow.

A tiny huff left her pursed lips remembering those lectures.

 _I am not sure how you would react if you saw me now, mother…_

Your teachings finally took root. What would that make you feel? Overjoyed? Proud? Or terrified?

 _I am terrified._

 _But you wouldn't be, would you? No more likely you might be indeed proud._

 _That notion terrifies me even more._

She closed her eyes in bitter acceptance scolding herself for her ridiculous feelings.

 _Silence. That's all I need now._

She clenched her hand carefully a last time feeling the difference. She healed this body as best as she could, but it was still not hers, not as good as it should be, as her own would have been. She had never tested it in combat. Well, she would now. Steeling herself, she pulled Ami's bandages off her head and dropped them to the floor unceremoniously. Her reminiscent gaze settled shortly on the last bloody remainder of the suffering her host went through.

 _Your suffering ended, mine continues. I almost envy you, Ami._

 _We are not going to see each other again._

 _Either way we won't._

 _But don't worry I will make sure your sacrifice was not in vain._

The ghost of a tortured smile was then smothered to silence.

 _I need to stop drifting. Those sentimental distractions serve no purpose but making me weak._

 _I cannot afford weakness. Only strength can give meaning to all of this._

She inhaled and exhaled deeply and executed a last mental relaxation exercise, before she touched the Silver Crystal and the Jovian Henshin Stick still lying on the second cot. They vanished immediately, as expected. They would stay in her possession. Two of them were out of the game, now. That's six left to go. Six Henshin Sticks, she still needed to acquire. And then ...

 _It would end today. With my very own hands I will put an end to it._

 _Just for this one time I will make you proud, mother._

Then, you should better start moving…

She stepped through the portal carefully. Immediately, the scenery changed and she reappeared in the familiar living room. She crouched down carefully and listened. She did not know where the others were, but she needed to stay hidden for now. She would not alert them to her presence, no, she needed to be stealthy. Slowly, she crept forward using several pieces of furniture for cover. Muffled voices drifted closer. They were at least three rooms across the floor. The major living room. Coming closer she could also hear a male voice. She immediately halted in her tracks.

That voice astonished her.

And with a pang of shock she understood…

 _That's why there were two touches…_

She cursed inwardly. That changed everything.

Damn. You bastard!

The sudden noise of clacking dishes startled her out of her dark thoughts and she flinched back to alertness, forcefully shoving her fears to the back of her mind.

 _Not now!_

Her head dutifully turned to the source of the noise: the small kitchenette. Slowly she crept closer and glanced carefully around the corner.

The tall raven-haired Plutonian was there preparing tea with her back turned to her. She had to suppress a wan smile. Perfect. With the stealth and grace of a hunting lion she got closer, until she was positioned right behind her.

The Plutonian was still oblivious to her presence, when her right arm clasped around her neck from behind, while she swiftly positioned her other hand flat on her neck. The taller woman jerked briefly, but before she could utter more than a small yelp her whole body stiffened, her facial expression slightly contorted in pain and then she fainted right into her arms. She let her limp body slowly slide to the floor. Ice crystals were still visible on the area on her chest right above her heart and on her upper neck, also known as the medulla, the cardiovascular center where the two main arteries supplying the brain united to a circular structure known as _Circulus arteriosus Willisii_. Both areas were quite sensitive to sudden coldness, since it abruptly slowed down the blood flow causing shock and short-term hypoxia in the brain. All of these biological reactions combined, resulted in the body to shut down completely.

Quickly, she searched through her pockets and took the Plutonian Henshin Stick into her possession. Then she grabbed the limp woman under her armpits, heaved her over her shoulder and dragged her back to the living room to cross the portal. Back in the other dimension she dumped her on the hospital bed that has been hers only minutes ago, readied a syringe and emptied the contents right into her arm all under the muffled protests of the Lunarian, who was still hammering at the door, while pleading with her to leave Setsuna alone.

As before she ignored her, left the Plutonian where she was and returned to the house. On the verge of passing the corridor, she heard approaching footsteps and quickly retreated back into the kitchen. She chose the place behind the door to hide, when a small figure entered.

"Setsuna-mama, do you need some help with the tea?" The girl mumbled, before realizing that there was no one here, anymore. "Setsu…" An ice-cold touch silenced her midsentence and her collapsing body was caught in Mercury's waiting arms.

Two more done. Four left.

* * *

For a moment, it seemed as if someone stopped time in the room and Rei caught herself wondering, whether Setsuna had a hand in it, before she remembered that she left to prepare some tea.

It was Minako, who recovered first from her shock of the Detective asking that bluntly about Ami. "Ami? You mean Ami Mizuno? I know her. She is a friend and classmate. What do you want from her?" The expression of startled confusion on her face was almost perfect and Rei had to give credit where credit was due. Her acting was top-notch.

Of course, the Inspector wouldn't give in so easily. "I told you not to play dumb. Where is she?"

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about. If you are looking for Ami, then maybe you should try at her home. She might also be at one of her cram courses…"

"Enough!" The Inspector hollered and Minako flinched back at his sudden outburst.

Michiru decided to intervene now. "I don't know how you are usually dealing with your witnesses, but I think it's hardly justified to yell at uninvolved bystanders. These people are my friends and guests. I won't tolerate them being treated this way not even by the police."

For the first time, the young Officer piped up. "Our sincere apologies. That wasn't meant as verbal assault. My colleague…"

"Your _colleague_ is also your superior, who can speak for himself." Inspector Hattorima shut him up effectively aiming a sharp side-glance at him before turning back to his suspects. "After our first encounter, you might have passed off as innocent bystanders, but not anymore. You are helping her!" He bluntly accused them.

"We don't know what you are talking about. Helping with what?" Minako tried again to play innocent.

"Oh, you do know and finally I have some evidence to prove it. You have been at Central Hospital. I don't know how, but you healed the victims of the robbery, Miss Mizuno was responsible for. And don't try to deny it; the proof was right in your trash bin." He held out the packaged drug bottle triumphantly. It was one of those Minako has taken from the hospital to keep up their disguise as nurses on a hen party.

Minako hardly reacted but Rei's eyes grew wide as saucers.

Haruka straightened up to her full imposing height. "You have no right to go through our trash!"

Hattorima smirked. "Oh, in fact I do have every right. I don't even need a warrant for it, since trash is by law something you discarded and thereby not protected as your personal property anymore."

Michiru tried to use the time Haruka has given her to come up with something. "Those are from Central Hospital, yes, but we have a friend who works there. And what do you mean with ' we healed them'?"

Hattorima raised a mocking eyebrow. "Seriously? You are trying it with such a lame story and then you want to distract me with changing topic? That's not going to work."

Michiru's jaw clenched.

Hattorima didn't even notice. "I know you did it. You have been at the hospital and you healed them. Don't pretend you didn't even read the newspaper article. The hospital 'blessed by god's hand'? It's THE headline today."

Haruka folded her arms categorically. "Why should we be interested in such a newspaper article? It has nothing to do with us."

Inspector Hattorima's eyes narrowed. "You really think you can still get out of this unscathed. Well, sorry to break the news, but you won't. Covering up for her will only earn you a charge of robbery and assisted murder. Give me Ami Mizuno and confess your share in the crime and I might be willing to negotiate a deal for you."

"A deal for what? We did not stage a robbery nor did we help anybody doing it either. And we certainly did not murder anyone. You are hunting the wrong culprit. We don't need your dubious generosity." Haruka insisted sourly.

Michiru just shook her head in a convincing way that pleaded for his understanding. "Inspector, what do you want from us? What Haruka says, is true. We also did not heal anybody. How are we even supposed to do this? We are no doctors."

Hattorima's head whipped towards her beyond furious. "That wasn't done by doctors. They were mortally wounded before. Now they don't even have a scratch anymore!"

That comment was what Michiru waited for to bring forth her most convincing argument. "Then tell me, how is that supposed to work? How should we be able to do that?"

Hattorima's nostrils flared. "That I might not know, … yet… but I know enough. You made a piece of evidence vanish from a crime scene, you hacked into a police computer and stole sensitive data about a running case and you healed those thugs in the hospital and somehow erased their memory. You did all of this to cover up for your friend, who did not only stage this whole robbery, but killed a man."

Damn. He knew way too much. If he could also prove it, they were done for. However, without him knowing that they were Senshi, there was no way for him to unveil the truth.

"What you say makes no sense at all, Inspector. What you accuse us of is just not possible." Michiru tried again.

"It is and I will prove it. This drug bottle is only one piece of your doom. This yellow roadster in the drive in is yours, isn't it? The backseat is covered in dried blood as well as the used bandages in your waste bin. Do you want to explain that? I bet forensic STR-PCR analysis will identify the blood as Ami Mizuno's and match it to the traces we found at the crime scene proofing that she was there and injured in the occurring quarrel. Besides, we also have fingerprints from the crime scene and I just know, they will match the ones we have taken during the interrogation. To top it all we have a testimony of a witness stating that Mizuno-san was there that evening staging the whole robbery. Additionally, you have left traces on the police computer you hacked. A colleague of mine with at least three university degrees in informatics is just now taking it apart piece by piece. Shall I continue? You won't get away with it, so just spill it. Stop covering up for her and I might be lenient with you. You can still get out of it. Just talk!"

Worry etched into Rei's brows and even Minako looked troubled but both stayed silent. This was not looking too good for them.

Haruka just narrowed her eyes. "Most of what you have, are creative assumptions at best but no solid proof. Every lawyer will rip you apart with just that, which reminds me that it is long overdue to call ours." She would not relent to that man. She would fight to the very last. They had to keep cool. Panic would only cause them to reveal themselves.

"Just try, but believe me, I will stick to your hackles. You won't get away. I will prove that _she_ is guilty, that _you_ are guilty, even if it's the last thing I do!" His eyes glinted now with a manic obsession and all four of them were visibly affected by his threat that sounded more like an oath to the death.

"Chen…" The young police officer tried to calm him down. "It's enough. We should go."

"No. I won't go. Where is she?! I won't leave without her. I am going to arrest her."

"Chen, she is not here."

"She is!" He hollered while suddenly cradling his head. "She is… I know she is…" The last words sounded almost desperate. His head twitched shortly and he averted his gaze.

"You are not making any sense." Haruka stated briskly, worried about his odd behavior. "I kindly ask you to leave. Get out of our house. Now. Without an official warrant and our lawyer, we won't comment on anything anymore."

"Noo..." His breathing was labored. In fact, he was almost panting. "No … I won't leave … I need to find her… I need to seize her… She must come with me!"

The young police officer grabbed his superior's arm. "Chen, come on…"

"NOOO!" He yelled aggressively and all of sudden he pulled his gun and aimed it randomly at each person in the room. Shaking like a fluttering leaf in a storm, his head twitched like a pained dog, who could not keep still. The gun in his hand shook as well, but he clearly had his nervous finger at the trigger.

The young police officer had taken a step back when the gun was pointed at him first. "Chen, what are you doing?" He asked alarmed while raising his hands in surrender, signaling that he meant no harm.

"Shut up! Get away from me! BACK OFF!" Chen threatened angrily through clenched teeth, shooing him with the gun into the direction where the others stood, while clenching his eyes shut from time to time as if he needed to clear his vision. His colleague obeyed, eying him warily.

"Chen…"

"I SAID SHUT UP! And don't move. Don't you dare move!" He shouted panting like a rabid dog. His eyes glinted with ferocious madness.

Meanwhile, Rei, Minako, Michiru and Haruka exchanged worried glances.

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

Why was he pulling a gun on them?

He was a goddamn police officer.

Things were way out of hand.

All of them were clutching their Henshin Sticks nervously, hidden in their jeans and jacket pockets. What were they supposed to do? This guy was completely nuts, but they could not transform right in front of two police officers. Finally, Rei subtly shook her head. _No._ Transforming would just give him the evidence he needed. It would reveal their secret and confirm all of Hattorima's suspicions. Ami's last line of defense would be busted completely, if they acted rashly now. Their best option was to sit this out. The others lowered their eyes in agreement and loosened their hold on their Sticks a bit. Nevertheless, Haruka's muscles stayed tense expecting the worst. After all, there was a gun pointed at them. And if she could not transform, she also had other means to defend herself and the others.

If he just was a bit closer…

Chen was clutching his head with his free hand and his face was contorted in unrivaled anger. "Where is she? Give her to me! NOW!" He hollered and his eyes glowed with feverish insanity and erratic obsession.

They exchanged alarmed glances.

Finally, Haruka dared to take a small step forward. Michiru shot her girlfriend a frightened glance. "Inspector Hattorima…" The tall blonde tried to reason with him. "Please, don't shoot. There is no need to act this way. We are not threatening you. We do not resist, but we can't give you what we don't have. We are not your enemies. Please, something is wrong with you. We beg you to lower the gun or someone might get hurt."

 _Just a bit closer. I need to get a bit closer._

Everyone held her breath to await his reaction.

For a moment, he looked completely startled, before he gazed disbelievingly at the gun in his own hand, as if he could not remember, when he had drawn it. An expression of fear, panic and confusion appeared on his face and suddenly he looked smaller.

Frightened. Panicked. Exhausted.

His next words were almost apologetic and his expression turned almost lucid. "My head. God, my head is going to explode. It's him. He is driving me crazy. He wants her. He is taking over." His hand, holding the gun, shook harder and some of his facial muscles twitched randomly.

Michiru dared to take a step forward to Haruka's side. "Who is, Inspector?" She asked gently trying to soothe him.

"The demon." He wailed desperately. "He is taking control. He wants her. He is pushing me to get her."

"Then, don't let him. Resist." Haruka responded steadfastly.

"I am trying. I am trying all along, but now he's getting too strong." He panted. "Ever since I started this case, since I touched this damn thing, I see things, terrible things, I dream strange stuff, I have blackouts and I am obsessed with things I don't understand. And my thoughts… they are not my own anymore."

"Obsessed?" Rei asked sheepishly.

His frantic eyes turned to her. "Yes." He squeezed out, his gun still aiming at all of them randomly. However, there was no real intent behind it any more. Then he rummaged through his chest pocket with a sweaty hand. "I even draw things I don't understand and I can't even remember doing it."

He got out a crumbled sheet of paper, which he tried to flatten hastily on his thigh, before he held it out in Rei's direction. Rei gasped immediately almost in sync with Haruka, Michiru and Minako. Messy lines and circles were drawn on it time and again, until they covered every free spot on the paper, but it wasn't just lines and it was no actual writing, just a symbol drawn hundreds of times.

It was the planetary symbol of Mercury.

The Inspector could not miss their reaction upon seeing it and he responded hopefully. "What is it? You know what it is? Please, why am I drawing this?" He looked almost pleadingly at them, relieved that he might have found somebody, who could understand his pain. Who did not consider him mad.

Michiru seemed to ponder about it for a moment. "Yes, we know what it is." She finally admitted reluctantly.

His face lightened up for a second. "Then please, help me. He is going to take over. I can already feel him going berserk and I don't know what he will do as soon as he is free." His words were full of despair.

"We might be able to help, but for that you have to lower your gun." To be honest she had no clue how to help him. For her it was clear, that they would not let this armed lunatic even close to Ami. They had to try, though, whatever was wrong with him, maybe Usagi could heal him. For now, they had to convince him to lower his gun.

The others seemed to agree. Rei spoke up confidently. "We can stop the demon, but not when you are threatening to shoot us." Rei was probably talking about her futas. Maybe they would help. They did before against almost every kind of Youma, after all.

"You achieve nothing holding us at gunpoint. You only waste time; the demon uses to get stronger." Minako tried to back her.

The Inspector seemed to hesitate for a moment, but the gun lowered a notch.

"Please." Michiru insisted.

His brows were still furrowed in despair, confusion and fear, but he lowered his gun further and his shaky breath got a little bit more even. As soon as the gun pointed to the floor, his younger colleague darted forward and wrenched it out of his hand.

He didn't resist. He just looked broken.

Haruka and Michiru approached him carefully. None of them said anything. The plan had been to convince him to lower the gun. None of them did plan further. They had no clue how to deal with a mentally labile and potentially dangerous police officer. After all, two minutes ago he tried with all his might to charge them for murder and various other crimes.

They were eying him carefully. He was still flinching from time to time and his hand made a half-heartened attempt to cradle his obviously aching head. If this guy wasn't a ticking time bomb, then who was?

"Sit down for a moment." Michiru insisted. It was the best she could come up with for now.

His younger colleague grabbed his arm again leading him to the couch. Hattorima froze for a moment upon being touched, but then relented grudgingly, letting himself be guided.

However, before they could reach the couch, Hattorima's whole posture suddenly stiffened and he just stared ahead wide-eyed. Everyone was staring at him in fear he might snap completely. Haruka tensed, ready to pounce on him, as soon as he dared to make one wrong move.

However, he did not move at all.

Hattorima just stood there frozen to the spot and mumbled a mesmerized. "You…"

And finally they noticed that he didn't stare into empty space, but at something behind them.

His gaze was glued to the doorway and they finally turned around, following his line of sight to see for themselves, what got him so startled.

A bunch of shocked gasps followed.

She simply stood there in the doorway.

Silent.

Unmoving.

Observing.

Scrutinizing.

Ami has awoken.

However, she was hardly recognizable still clad in nothing else but her mint-green hospital gown, pale and with dark circles around her eyes. Her hair was tousled beyond recognition, a dull bluish rat's nest sticking out into all directions; her messy strands glued together by sweat, dirt and rusty crumbs of dried blood. There was still a small angry line on her forehead vanishing in her hairline, where her head wound had been previously. She wore no shoes; her left hand was bloody and her stoic face was frozen into a blank stony mask. A dark look scanned her surroundings and her eyes, god … her eyes were like deep ancient pools reflecting the abyss of the sea, glinting in eerie awareness, cunning intelligence and intense concentration, while at the same time still appearing dead and devoid of any sympathy. She looked like death warmed over on its way to kill.

Seeing that incarnation of her, they all had the same frightening thought. Ami would never look like that at anybody. Her whole demeanor, her rigid stance and her appearance already screamed the undeniable truth.

The moment the thought settled and understanding set in, struck like a flash of lightning.

As if in trance, Michiru made a small unsure step forward, while whispering disbelievingly. "Noo…"

Minako's hand flew to her mouth in pure shock barely suppressing a suffocated whine and Haruka just gaped at her utterly shocked. Rei looked completely heart-stricken, her jaw clenched so tightly that you could see her muscles cramp. Only her upper lip trembled slightly.

Meanwhile, Hattorima was still entirely focused on the very same figure in the hospital gown, that wasn't Ami and still was, captured by her very presence and seemingly trapped in a completely different world.

That's when she moved a small step forward.

She ignored all of them.

Instead, her unrelenting eyes fixed only on the two police officers.

However, she did not speak. Surprisingly, it was the young nameless police officer, who rediscovered his voice first, while suddenly pointing his gun at his superior.

A sly smile was playing on his lips. "Hello Methys, I am glad you finally made it. It's so good to see you again. I was wondering, when you would decide to show up."

* * *

 _AN: That's it for today and I am afraid I am back to my favorite pasttime: cliffhangers. I am sure at the moment, my dear readers, you have more questions than answers about what the f*** is going on. Well, things will get interesting for sure in the next chapter… until then… thanks for reading Dreamers Awake, for your reviews and likes and see you next time …_


	23. Ice Age

_AN: Here is the next chapter of Dreamers Awake. Unfortunately, I am a bit late with updating, but I hope the chapter will compensate for the long wait. I have to provide a little warning though. This chapter will be a bit of a shock. Enjoy._

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Mercury finally carried out her underlying agenda and took over Ami's body while trapping Makoto, Usagi, Setsuna, Hotaru and Ami's mother in the other dimension, stealing their Henshin Sticks. Meanwhile, Haruka, Michiru, Minako and Rei got an unexpected visit by the police and have to face the two police officers Hattorima and Kato, who want to arrest Ami for murder and theft. However, soon it's getting obvious that Hattorima is not truly who he appears to be, struggling with himself, and with Mercury's sudden appearance things spiral out of control and it gets clear that even Kato has a hidden agenda, when he turns on his superior while stating the words:_

" _Hello Methys, I am glad you finally made it. It's so good to see you again. I was wondering, when you would decide to show up."_

* * *

To say his words were a dropping bomb would have been an understatement. It turned already existing chaos into utter turmoil. It was a shocking blow, that followed a long line of other equally derisive punches, delivered in a rapid consecutive order that left them tumbling in nausea, way too unexpected to fully comprehend. In fact, comprehension took its sweet time and when it set in, it was severely lacking. The only thing one could conclude was that the one they suspected to be an uninvolved second-row police officer addressed the one who was not Ami anymore, but the actual meaning of his words remained an enigma. Unfortunately, comprehension only got them that far before utter confusion took reign rendering them in baffled silence. Disbelieving glances were thrown to Mercury and the young police officer, while both of them continued gauging the other intently. However, that was all that happened and to an uninvolved bystander it must look like somebody pressed the pause bottom in an action movie at the most intense scene. On the outside time might be frozen, on the inside things looked vastly different. Exploding questions, accusations and emotions overwhelmed their thoughts with the force of an avalanche, suffocating any response they might want to utter in the first stages of piecing it together. Or maybe the fact that nobody said anything only reflected the dilemma, that they had too many fucking things on their mind to actually chose the one, they wanted to blurt out first.

How could those two know each other? Who was that police elder police guy and why was he loosing it? And what did the younger one have to do with everything? What was it they wanted? Who the fuck was Methys? Was Ami still alive? Did Mercury betray them? Did they mean harm to them and if so, which one actually was the enemy?

All of those whirling questions could only be summed up into one general one, that oozed sheer frustration, standing in the room like the figurative big elephant.

 _What the fuck was going on here?_

Nobody asked it though while whishing at the same time that one of the others would.

Finally, the young police officer moved, only to drag Hattorima away from the group before he stated in a strange tone that almost resembled happiness. "Took you long enough, Methys. Look, I even have a present for you to celebrate our reunion." He nodded towards his captive that had been his respected superior only five minutes ago.

The Inspector did not resist; instead his whole being was still focused on Mercury. He seemed to stare at her without even blinking, hardly noticing anymore what was going on around him and that his own partner was threatening him with a gun.

His captor grinned upon their baffled expressions and their unresponsiveness. "What? All the time, you spent together with her, you did not even ask her for her name?" Their sluggish minds took a while to understand that he was talking about Mercury.

His grin got more devious. "Or is it me, who got you so startled?"

"Who the heck are you?" Haruka finally demanded aggressively.

He focused shortly on Haruka before addressing Mercury. "Do you want to explain or shall I, Methys?"

She did not move a muscle but her expression got a bit less stony and for a moment she averted her eyes.

"…Methys…" Inspector Hattorima muttered as if drugged. "Methys, … I know that name..."

His younger partner cocked his head slightly to the side, while still pointing the gun at him. "You definitely should remember that name, Ithoran." Hattorima turned stiff like a board upon hearing himself being called Ithoran.

Haruka stepped forward, clearly agitated now.

"What the hell is going on here? I don't know what the two of you are up to…" Haruka's angry glare darted between Mercury and the young police officer. "…but I have enough of it. You have a lot of explaining to do. Who is that guy? Why is the other one after you? And what did you do to Ami and the others? If I do not like your answers, then I am not gonna relent to any of this crap this time." She barked at Mercury clearly pissed off to an extent that let her forego any kind of politeness.

The young officer snorted. "Oh ho, someone has a big mouth here. Some things never change, do they? Do you also have the guts to back up your words, Uranian?" He challenged her.

Haruka stepped forward daringly, ignoring Michiru's warning hand on her arm.

 _This guy knew who they were. He knew of the Senshi._

Michiru's hand grabbed her girlfriend harder, but Haruka just dragged her along.

"Stay away from him!" Mercury suddenly yelled at them. "Whatever you do, don't approach him!"

Haruka stopped in her tracks completely confused. "What…?! I thought he is with you."

The young police officer laughed out loud. "I? With her? Seriously? She would try to kill me, if I did not hold our dear Ithoran here at gunpoint, wouldn't you Methys? You just did not move a muscle, because you know I will kill him, if you try anything funny."

Methys narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"But…" Haruka was at a loss.

The police officer sighed theatrically. "You really did not explain anything to them, did you? I waltzed in here and there was not even a glimpse of recognition. They have not the slightest idea, who I am, just like our dear Ithoran here." He patted Hattorima playfully on the shoulder. "By the way, he was the one guiding me to you."

He addressed Hattorima again. "Oh, you should be glad; you don't remember a thing, Ithoran. You would probably throw yourself into your own sword, if you remembered everything and realized what you have done."

"Kato, what are you… What are you talking about?" Hattorima asked confused.

Kato winked nonchalantly with the gun. "Oh, nothing important, you only sold out the sovereign, you pledged your eternal loyalty to."

Hattorima's eyes widened in horror before he suddenly clutched his head with a painful gasp.

"Stop it! Stop torturing him. It's not him you want." Mercury snapped at Kato.

Kato just shrugged. "No, it's not, but you know me, I have a bit of a playful streak. Watching him struggle was highly amusing as well as urging him on to hunt you down to convict you for murder. Hilarious, really, your cherished mentor and advisor, whose only goal in his previous life was to protect and serve you, is now trying to throw you into jail. He did not know why he was so obsessed with you; he was just following his instincts to find you. Nor did he understand that the ancient soul inside him was urging him on, trying to intervene, trying to stop me, and trying to protect you. He just battled its influence, completely misinterpreting his ancient soul's intentions. Look where that got him! He is just a pathetic heap caught right in the middle of being Ithoran and that police inspector. Still, I always knew he would find you. I just had to tag along. It worked out so well. Although I have to admit, your aversion tactics were quite effective until now, Methys. You knew I was with the police, didn't you? After all, you just sent a fraud in for the interrogation, foremost to conceal your injury and second to convince me that the girl named Ami Mizuno was not your host. And I admit it worked at least partly. She might have looked like you, but I realized immediately, it wasn't you, the energy pattern just wasn't right. You hoped I would think I have the wrong girl. I did not believe that for one second. Hattorima's obsession with her only proofed that Ami Mizuno was indeed your host. In my official capacity as police officer, I checked her flat constantly, but she did not return there. I even anticipated that she was hurt in that street brawl and asked in various hospitals for her, all under the pretense of a running police investigation of course, but I had no such luck there as well. Because you were here trying to hide her from me. In hindsight, it's not too bad how things played out. Murdering your catatonic host in a hospital bed, while she has not even awakened is not really my style and would not do the both of us justice. So, we just end up meeting here for a proper grand finale. Well played indeed, Methys, but time for hiding is over."

Mercury straightened up, watching his every move with cold eyes. "I am not hiding anymore."

"No, guess you have been discovered… or rather you came out into the open willingly. It was a nice game, though. You know, after we were in here the first time some minutes ago, that fool Hattorima just wanted to leave again. That was not the dramatic climax I was hoping for. After all, I knew he was barely suppressing his awakening, his ancient soul eager to get to you. I mean… look at him. It's pretty obvious he's going nuts. He just needed a tiny nudge to get the outcome I wanted. I was pretty sure his awakening would have drawn you out of your hiding place. So, I just mentioned a little detail. A witness we found who confirmed Ami Mizuno's presence that fateful night and identified her as the leader of the band of thieves. That was a lie, of course. Well, in part… It's true, that this police bimbo found a late-night jogger, who was present that night and we got her testimony, but she never identified the Mizuno-girl as their group leader. She has basically seen nothing. The result was exactly what I expected; with his blackouts Hattorima didn't know at all, what he was or was not told. He just believed what I said and stormed back in here, determined to arrest you. And, ta daa… here we are… Actually, you showed up earlier than I expected. I thought it would need his full awakening to lure you out."

"Let him go. It's not Ithoran you want."

"Oh no, it's not gonna be that easy. We have to keep things interesting and right now, you are clearly at a disadvantage, so don't spout any ridiculous demands. I have him and these other petty Senshi hosts as my hostages. They can't remember a thing and their powers are not even close to what they have once been. They are only children, whom I can dispose of with a snip of my fingers. Do you really want to risk that, Methys?"

"Touch any of them and I am gonna kill you." She threatened menacingly.

He wasn't bothered in the slightest. "Oh please, haven't we already been at this point. You can't kill me. You should know by now. You can try of course. In fact, that's exactly what I hope you will do. I will definitely try to kill you and I will enjoy every single second doing so." He grinned deviously at her, while her expression was as murderous as it could get.

He just shrugged. "However, as things appear now, our battle might be only a short-lived pleasure for my part. To be honest, you don't look so good, Methys. That pathetic host of yours has endured quite a beating, hasn't she? Do you really think you can beat me in a state like that? Knowing you, you have just taken over without adjusting to this body properly. Don't be naïve. If you wanted a proper chance in annihilating me, you should have disposed of that useless host of yours way earlier, just like I did."

Rei growled as did Haruka.

Mercury's stance was tense as a coiled spring. "We are gonna see. However, if I were you, I would be careful… It's a bit early to be so full of yourself."

Suddenly, the sound of whimpering could be heard. "No. Please … no…my Queen… don't fight him." It was Hattorima, still held captive by his former colleague although he writhed in his firm grip, now. "You have to flee… Please Methys, you have to run. He is gonna kill you. Please, my Queen." He pleaded and Mercury's eyes got a tad bit softer especially, when he focused again solely on her, begging for her forgiveness. "I am so sorry, my queen. I just wanted to find you and I lead him right to you. Please leave me and run…"

A sad but gentle smile appeared on her face. "It's fine, Ithoran. He would have found me, anyway. I am not going to leave. I am gonna end it now once and for all."

His answer was a look of utter terror. "Noo…" Suddenly, his body heaved and twitched and he choked on his next words. With a knowing grin Kato let go of him and he slid down to a kneeling posture, his head thrown back in gasped agony.

"And here he snaps…" Kato beamed almost happily.

In the blink of an eye, a metallic glint flashed up, before Hattorima's lifeless body slumped to the floor with a dull thud.

Kato still held his now empty hand out and pouted in a disappointed way. "Ahh, that's cheating. I wanted to see that. You spoil all my fun, Methys…"

He sneered at the Mercurian, who still stood frozen in her throwing posture. Her projectile turned out to be a scalpel and the blunt end had hit Hattorima right on the forehead, rendering him unconscious.

"Seriously, you are taking him out of the game so early. Not a very smart move, if you ask me. If you just let Ithoran take over fully, he could have helped you. Instead, you chose to protect that insignificant human soul of him. How foolish. Well, if you rob me of one plaything, then I have to look for another." And with a move as fast as lightning, he launched himself at an unsuspecting Michiru, who just happened to stand closest to him. He pushed her against the wall and before she could react, the gun was pointed right at her. Haruka and Rei immediately darted forward just as he pulled his second gun, the one he had taken from Hattorima, and aimed it at Rei, who dashed right into it.

"Aah, I would not do that, if I were you..." He warned her threateningly. Rei stopped dead in her tracks and grudgingly lifted her hands in surrender.

He grinned victoriously. "Guess, I improved. I have now two hostages instead of one. Maybe, you will listen now, Methys. For starters, you can drop the nice little throwing things you have been hiding. We don't want to have any more accidents, do we?"

They heard the clanking of metal when at least four scalpels hit the ground.

"That's better, isn't it? There's nothing about a relaxed atmosphere, when doing the introductions. Besides, I anyway neglected these beauties so far, didn't I? Well, I promise, you will now get all the attention you deserve." He smiled dangerously at Michiru, who flinched back into the wall.

"If you so much as dare to touch…" Haruka started furiously.

"Shut up! Your barking won't help you and certainly not your lover and the little phoenix here. So, ponder carefully on what you intend to do next or my finger might twitch just a tiny bit in annoyance."

Haruka shook like a leaf in furry, but clamped her jaw shut and stood still.

He twinkled at her. "That's better, my little puppy dog. Just sit obediently and wait for further orders for the time being. I am sure I can think of some fancy tricks for you to do in the near future." Haruka's eyes flashed mad as hell and she was on the verge of tackling him.

"He is trying to get to your head. Do not let him provoke you." Mercury warned her darkly.

Kato turned his attention to her again. "You should not give any advice, when you are not doing any better yourself."

Mercury narrowed her eyes. "I am not participating in your morbid games anymore. You can taunt all you want; I am not going to be the source of your entertainment."

"You so sure about that? I think you already are. At least, if you want that these two survive a bit longer." His head twitched into Michiru's and Rei's direction, who did not dare to move, still facing gunpoint.

"Leave them alone. This is between you and me. It does not concern them."

"These two are the successors of the Martian and Neptunian Senshi. With both of them I have a bone to pick so to speak, especially with Reina." His hard eyes focused on Rei.

"She is _not_ Reina." Methys insisted.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "She is as close as I can get. I am not picky. However, … I might be willing to negotiate."

Methys' eyes narrowed, before she hissed. "What do you want?"

He smiled broadly. "You know what I want. Give me your talisman!"

Her answer was immediate and resolute.

"No."

He sighed theatrically. "Well, those were rather short negotiations. However, I can understand your unwillingness to cooperate. After all, you said it yourself, they are not them. Just some puny humans. If I shoot them, their Senshi-selves will still survive in their respective Henshin Sticks. That's probably what you are counting on, isn't it? … Sacrifice the deadweights to protect the ones who really matter. And that's exactly why I will destroy the Henshin Sticks as well."

Mercury's voice trembled slightly. "You won't destroy anything anymore."

"Oh, I don't know. I am pretty good at it. Let's see, maybe… I should start with yours." With a broad sneer, he held it in his hand. The Mercurian Henshin Stick. A collective gasp answered his unexpected move.

He had it all along. They have been looking everywhere for it and he had it.

"Thanks again for it, by the way. You have been careless to lose it. You know … it initiated my awakening. Imagine my surprise, when I or rather Kato found it as tagged evidence lying completely abandoned in a random street and Hattorima instructed him to bag it. One touch was all it took. You have felt me touching it, haven't you? Moreover, you must have felt Hattorima's touch as well. Two ancient souls that connected with their heritage. Let me guess… Afterwards you were not so sure what to make out of that knowledge. Was it enough to awaken us? Who awakened there? Which soul prevailed? Who were you dealing with? These questions must have plagued you all along. I kept your Henshin Stick, because I knew you would come to me looking for it. However, now it has served its purpose, so maybe it's time to dispose of it."

Methys seemed unimpressed. "If you must, then do it. It holds no value any longer. My soul is not residing in it anymore. Now, it's just a relic."

He seemed a bit disappointed. "You're right. Maybe I should keep it as a souvenir." He twirled it in his free hand carelessly, before putting it back in his pocket. "I have here four Henshin Sticks more to destroy anyway. However, it seems the other four are in your possession, including the Silver Crystal. What a pity, I would have enjoyed a little chitchat with Serenity. However, that also explains what took you so long. They probably did not part from their Henshin Sticks willingly. Did you have to resort to violence or where does the blood dripping from your hand comes from?"

Mercury's eyes hardened further ignoring his innuendo. "Even if you manage to kill me, those four will stay out of your reach."

"Fine by me, at least for now. It would have been boring to destroy them all at once anyway. Let's start with the ones I have here." He focused his attention at Michiru again this time aiming for real.

"No!" Haruka burst out. "Take me!" Haruka pleaded desperately.

Michiru was completely backed into the wall, she held her breath and although she appeared superficially calm, Rei could see the fear in her eyes, which only doubled when Haruka offered to take her place.

"No!" The teal haired beauty objected vehemently. "Don't…"

Her protest was cut short immediately.

"Touching…" Kato commented dryly. "It's your turn soon enough, Uranian, so stop interrupting me, when I am not talking to you. The same goes for you, nymph. Be a good little damsel in distress and shut up…"

His attention shifted back to Mercury. "I am still waiting, Methys." He stared at her daringly.

For a moment, nothing happened, besides the frightened glances that were exchanged between Michiru, Haruka, Rei and Minako. They had to do something or he would pull the trigger…

"Fine." Methys' sour admission caused Michiru to deflate slightly. "I'll give it to you. I'll give you my talisman." Methys relented grudgingly.

A broad grin appeared on his face. "I knew you would see reason. Now, first let me dress accordingly…. MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" He shouted and Michiru, Rei, Haruka and Minako gaped while their jaws dropped disbelievingly as his clothes started to transform. Silver and azure armor replaced his police uniform complete with sturdy boots, metal shoulder pads and arm guards along with the typical tiara on his forehead. His hair color changed to dark blue and plenty of thin braids replaced the ponytail, while his eyes glinted in a dangerous sapphire hue, now. He now wore Mercury's colors along with two swords strapped on his back.

Minako gasped in shock. "No way… A male Senshi! And how can he be the Mercurian Senshi? What the fuck…"

"That just can't be possible…" Haruka muttered disbelievingly.

"How can that lunatic…"

The only one who wasn't completely shocked was Methys. The look she gave him was almost suffering.

"Ah, quite a surprise for the lot of you, isn't it? Another thing she did not consider worth mentioning, yes? Well, the 'one-female-Senshi-for-each-planet-rule' was broken only a single time. When a Senshi turned traitor. Isn't that right, Methys?"

She did not answer. She just lowered her head a bit and averted her gaze.

He grinned. "Oh, I might have hit a sore spot. Well, your turn, I guess. Do it nice and slowly. You know what happens otherwise."

Methys looked almost defeated now. Finally, she murmured in a low voice. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make up." And after a short pause. "Battle mode." Her clothes changed immediately, but not into Ami's usual fuku, but into an exact female replica of what Kato was already wearing. Even the pair of swords strapped to her back looked the same.

Stunned gazes jumped back and forth between her and the one they only knew as Kato.

"Oh, my god…" Two of them. They now had two Senshi of Mercury standing in their living room and they realized with a pang of shock that they knew next to nothing about either of them.

Kato stretched a bit, making a show out of it. "Ah, this is quite nostalgic. It has been millennia, since that happened the last time. Us being together. Since the only planetary talisman, that exists as a pair has been reunited. Can you feel it, Methys? The talismans are vibrating in anticipation to finally meet their counterpart again…"

Methys' face turned solemn, before she glanced slightly over her right shoulder. "No, it's quivering in revulsion."

"Oh, come on, don't be so negative. Enjoy the moment!" He mocked. "You have to part from it, now. So, you should at least memorize the feeling of having it."

Methys did not dignify his comment with an answer.

"Now, a last warning… Don't even think about trying anything funny. I pull the trigger, both of them in fact and even you are not fast enough to save them both. Although maybe you want to try to save at least one of them in time. Who might it be? The Martian or the Neptunian? I know it's an easy pick. Between those two, it's obvious, who it would be. After all, blood is thicker than water and the killer of your brother is definitely not worth saving, is she?"

Both Michiru and Rei gasped in surprise.

Methys just glared at him.

He sighed theatrically. "Of course, you did not tell them. Then, I shall enlighten…"

"ENOUGH! Enough of your petty games. If you want my half of the talisman, then you can't just take it from me. You know that. I have to transfer it to you willingly. However, I won't part from it, before you give me your word that you won't harm any of the other hosts or Senshi."

Kato raised a questioning eyebrow. "Now, you start bargaining? I thought, I already told you: I am the one in charge, here." Emphasizing his point, he winked with both of the guns shortly, while still pointing them straight at Michiru and Rei.

"Exactly. I have nothing to win. You will kill me as soon as I have given up the talisman."

"True enough. Although, with the right motivation you might convince me to just take you hostage for now and kill you later on. You can watch everything going downhill again. How is it with that option?" The manic glee in his eyes was downright scary. However, Methys was not scared. Although this lunatic threatened to kill her, she took on an almost tortured expression, desolate and full of sadness.

She lowered her head in an almost demure fashion, before she answered almost pleadingly. "I don't know why you are doing this. I did not know back then and I do not know, right now. However, whatever the reason may be, I know your hatred is somehow fixated on me. So if you must, act out your hatred against me, but leave the others out of it."

Kato raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you planning to give yourself up willingly? To pose as the noble sacrifice?"

Her eyes were completely fixed on him. "… Yes. This life is a second chance. The unique possibility to nullify all past sins and start over. Please, let go of your hatred and all the things of the past. It does not have to continue the way it ended back then. It's a new world with so many possibilities. You destroyed the Silver Millennium. You destroyed me back then. You can destroy me again, if it sates your hatred, but then it has to end. Then, it has to be enough. This world is not at fault for everything that happened millennia ago." She looked at him hopefully.

For a moment he seemed to ponder on it, but then his mouth distorted into a sneer.

"Although seeing you grovel pathetically on the ground for a bit longer, is really tempting, there is one problem. It's never going to be enough. I am going to destroy everything. The last of the ten empires, Earth, has escaped its doom for some time now, but it was only a temporary save, barely accomplished by Queen Serenity and the Martian and they both gave up their lives for it. I will make sure this planet will join the ruins of the Silver Millennium soon enough." Those azure eyes of him glinted with madness.

Methys did not look at him anymore; her head was lowered, her messy bangs hiding her eyes.

She exhaled painfully. "Then… you leave me no choice." As quick as lightning she darted forward in the exact same moment when he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 _AN: Well, this chapter is a bit of a turning point answering plenty of the accumulated questions while posing new ones and uniting my two core plots. Those who can't stand a male Senshi I ask to bear with me. It will be explained and I think Mamoru can be considered as such as well, so I didn't really break tradition. For others who expected action, you won't be disappointed, you just have to wait for the next chapter. Oh… and well… I suppose you can consider this a cliffhanger again. I won't apologize ;-)_

 _At this point I want to thank all my readers again for their constant support, likes and for your Reviews. I really enjoy reading your opinions and hope you will continue immersing in my story. See you next time…_


	24. Cracks

_AN: Last chapter was quite a lot to take in and packed with quite heavy dialogs. Things finally escalated with Kato shooting at Michiru and Rei. Here comes the next chapter continuing right where the last one ended. Have fun._

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _I will make sure this planet will join the ruins of the Silver Millennium soon enough." Kato's azure eyes glinted with madness._

 _Methys did not look at him anymore; her head was lowered, her messy bangs hiding her eyes._

 _She exhaled painfully. "Then… you leave me no choice." As quick as lightning she darted forward in the exact same moment when he pulled the trigger._

* * *

Complete chaos erupted and everything happened at the same time. Haruka's and Minako's panicked outcries were the first things to be heard, right after the gunshots. Rei made a half-heartened attempt to dive for cover, knowing it would be in vain the moment she tried, so she just closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable brutal impact. Her last thoughts were that this must have been how Ami had felt, when the bullet in the warehouse hit her. _At the end, we couldn't save you, but don't worry, I am gonna join you now. Like always, we die together._

Michiru just braced against the wall, knowing there would be no escape for her. Her eyes locked with Haruka's for a last time, trying to put the face of her lover to memory for all eternity. This last imprint of her expression looked scared shitless, utterly desperate and helpless. She was begging her with her eyes not to die. Michiru smiled lovingly _._ Not exactly the noble, heroic and brave warrior she liked to portray. Just like back in the cathedral, it meant the world to her. _I will find you. Always._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mercury dashing towards them in a frightening speed unsheathing her cerulean blade with practiced ease and precision. However, whatever she intended to do, she would never make it in time.

The bullets were already on their way to pierce their bodies.

The loud gunshots were still ringing painfully in her ears.

Two of them fired almost at the same time.

One was meant for Rei, the other for herself.

They would bring an end to everything.

There was nothing she could do about it.

Her only hope was that his aim was off.

Unlikely, with a distance of only a meter.

The shots had sounded a bit off. More like explosions.

Strangely, she noticed dispensable things like that in the milliseconds she still had to live.

But what difference would it make.

The bullet would hit her for sure.

Any second now….

Any second…

…

Nothing happened…

There should be pain.

However, besides a blazing heat wave washing over her there was none.

She dared to focus on something different than Haruka, namely the gun previously pointed at her or rather what was left of it. Kato still held the smoldering remains and she could see burns covering his hand and arm. Michiru's eyes widened, when her overloaded mind finally comprehended what happened.

The gun did not fire.

It exploded.

For some reason, the gun exploded as soon as the trigger was pulled. A short glimpse to Rei found her unharmed as well, albeit crumbled awkwardly on the ground, where she had ended up after her dive for cover. Her eyes displayed the same disbelieving confusion as Michiru's.

And then the startled Kato was tackled from his feet when Mercury's lithe form collided with him. The impact threw both of them backwards and Kato let go of the useless leftovers of the guns trying to pull one of his swords out of the scabbard on his back. He was too slow. Both of them ended up on the floor, Mercury on top. She grabbed his sword arm, and held it fiercely in place, while halting the tip of her own incoming blade right at his throat, ready to end his life with one final push forward.

Her face was a dark scowl.

Upon feeling the sharp tip nicking his skin, Kato's grip on his sword handle slackened and then he started cackling. Mercury tensed visibly, but did not loosen her hold on him. He finally stopped and just grinned at her. "I have to admit you got me here. Let me guess. You clogged the barrel of the guns with ice. Hence, as soon as I pulled the trigger, the pressure had to go somewhere and they exploded right into my hands, providing you with the perfect diversion to charge in, while simultaneously eliminating the threat to the Martian and the Neptunian and causing damage to my body. Splendid, Methys. Really, I am impressed."

"Shut up!" She threatened menacingly.

"You never had any intention of handing over the talisman. This was all part of your plan, even your reluctance to give it to me. All, so that I allow you to transform without getting suspicious. Your demure behavior… Your gracious offer to sacrifice yourself… all an act…"

"I said SHUT UP or I run you through!" Her voice sounded unhinged, now.

Kato was completely unfazed. "Wasn't that the plan from the beginning? What are you waiting for? This is your one-time perfect opportunity. Kill me, Methys!" He challenged her boldly, while his bristling eyes locked hers in a battle of deadly stares.

Mercury's breath was labored. The silver blue designed handle of her beautifully crafted cerulean blade trembled slightly in her hand, the tip only millimeters away from Kato's throat.

"You having second thoughts? Come on, do it! Use the talisman to kill me. It is anyway tainted with Mercurian blood beyond repair." Kato taunted her further.

Her eyes narrowed in furry and the tip of her sword pressed deeper until a droplet of blood leaked out of the cut. He did not seem to care. He just stared at her with manic fascination bordering on cruel glee.

Mercury shook like a leaf now, her jaw clenched tightly, her smoldering eyes boring into his.

"Sailor Mercury, please stop…" Minako suddenly pleaded meekly.

"KEEP OUT OF THIS!" She hollered and Minako flinched upon her aggressive response, taking a frightened step backwards. What has once been Ami's gentle voice, bristled with open hostility, now. In fact, Mercury's eyes glowed in the same manic sapphire as Kato's and a cold shiver run down Minako's spine upon seeing that scary expression on Ami's face. It just felt utterly wrong.

Gathering all her courage she managed to squeeze out in a teary voice. "But … but, you can't kill him." Minako's stuttering words trailed off, when she gulped down the lump in her throat.

Kato sneered up at her. "Damn right. You can't kill me. I already told you so. Don't pretend you can accomplish such a feat. You can't battle me when you have your hands full battling yourself. You should remember, what happened last time. I was the one killing you."

Mercury's blade shook harder and she used her second hand to steady it, while her whole body turned rigid. Her face contorted in raw agony and a single tear run down her cheek. With an anguished cry, she pulled back her blade an inch just to thrust forward again, aiming for his jugular vein, a fatal blow that was meant to kill.

It was the move Kato has waited for. Pulling back her sword cost her precious milliseconds. Kato used his free arm to shove the incoming blade sideward, touching only the blunt edge, until it embedded itself into the floor right next to his throat. Then the same hand shot forward, striking her face before fisting into her hair and yanking her off his body. Mercury managed to keep hold of her sword and ripped it out of the floor, while ending up being thrown into the nearby couch table.

Both of them were back at their feet in the blink of an eye and Kato unsheathed his sword as well. "Now, the fun is going to start for real." He growled happily. They eyed each other warily, right before Kato charged in with a triumphant battle cry.

Deadly blades danced in fearful symmetry, flew by like the claws of a falcon and clashed in explosions of ice splinters in a frightening speed. Both fighters dashed around avoiding or parrying swing after swing, thrust after thrust without giving the opponent even the slightest opening, before switching to relentless attack again. Their sword style was a flurry tornado of strikes and counterstrikes, of swift and precise footwork and timed kicks and blocks interlaced with graceful evasion moves.

The others looked on flabbergasted, morbidly fascinated by their deadly dance.

Haruka was now crouching protectively next to Michiru. In fact, she had dashed to Michiru smothering her in a bone-crushing hug right after Kato went down. Her hand was still resting soothingly on Michiru's shoulder as if she needed the physical contact to make sure that she was still there, a warm and moving body. A body that wasn't slowly turning cold and rigid with a destructive metal bullet buried in bleeding flesh.

Haruka refused to let go of her. However, her wary eyes were following the two looming threats, which fought rigorously in their living room. They were not safe. Far from it. Kato was busy with Mercury though and not directly threatening them anymore. They could transform.

And that was exactly what she had in mind. "Uranus Crystal Power, make up!"

Minako helped the still a bit shaky Rei back to her feet, before both of them followed suit. Michiru was the last to raise her Henshin Stick.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make up!"

Uranus wanted to dash forward immediately, keen on interfering in the still ongoing fight between Mercury and Kato.

However, Neptune grabbed her arm warningly yanking her back. "Wait! What do you intend to do?"

Haruka looked back at her dumbfounded. "Stop them of course."

"No, Haruka you can't just interfere. We can't attack in here with our planetary powers."

"Then I use my talisman." Uranus answered resolutely, summoning it instantly.

Neptune's grip got firmer, before she almost whined. "No, Haruka! Look at them … just look at them."

And that's what she did. Uranus had always considered Mercury the weakest of the Senshi. Observing her fight only for mere seconds could not proof that evaluation more untrue. It might have been the case for Ami, but not for this Mercury. She was strong, agile and wielded her sword with grace, precision and extraordinary skill. The fighting pair has already made their way across the living room and was now approaching the kitchen corner. On their path, they had left behind several pieces of sliced up furniture, broken chairs and iced over carpet. Mercury had a shallow slice on her upper arm and Kato sported a cut in the face, but otherwise none of them had managed to land any solid hits. Uranus' gaze was purely transfixed on them and she now understood clearly Neptune's intention in holding her back.

What was she supposed to do?

More precisely, what _could_ she do to help?

And was she even supposed to help the one they considered to be Mercury?

After all, she had no clue what this all was about. Both had a piece of what was obviously the Mercurian talisman, not that she had known before there was even one, and both wielded the planetary power of Mercury. Mercury had lied to them, manipulated them and sent them on a goose chase after the Henshin Stick, while knowing all along, that it had been in his hands. She overpowered Ami's soul. For all she knew Ami was dead and Mercury had killed her to steal her body. As if that wasn't enough, she probably incapacitated the others as well and that was only the most optimistic scenario. She might have also killed them. After all, there had been blood on her hand. Makoto had been with Ami and Haruka was sure she would have defended Ami to her last dying breath. And Setsuna and Hotaru had been nearby, but none of them showed up when things got out of hand. What happened to them? Makoto. Usagi. Setsuna. Hotaru. Mercury had stolen their respective Henshin Sticks. Kato had proclaimed it and she admitted it herself, but from what she heard, she did it to protect their ancient Senshi souls not the human vessels, which happened to be them. Sacrificing Ami to awaken herself proofed that fact. And then there were the subtle provocations Kato had mentioned. He called her a traitor, mentioned that the Mercurian talisman was covered in blood, indicated that either Mars or Neptune killed her brother. Does that mean they have been enemies back then? Why were there two Mercurian Senshi to begin with? Who was she anyway?

On the other hand, Mercury has helped them. She has shown genuine concern for this police inspector and saved both Michiru and Rei from being shot. She offered to give up her own life to safe theirs even if it had been a ruse. Kato on the other hand had been aggressive and completely hostile towards all of them right from the beginning and voiced his clear intention to obliterate them all along with Earth itself.

Thus, the question was not whether Kato was the bad guy, rather whether Mercury was the good one.

Would she turn against them as soon as Kato was out of the way?

The pragmatic answer was there was no answer needed.

If Kato was the bad guy, and there was no doubt about it, they could not let him win.

No matter their doubts concerning her intentions, one thing was clear for sure. She was the only thing standing between him and their deaths.

If they were forced to choose a side, it could only be hers.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

For all they knew, that was clearly, what could be applied here.

Haruka's grip on her talisman turned almost painful, while watching them intently. There was another more profound problem. _Even if I choose her side, I am lacking the strength to be of any use._

It was plain as day.

These two were out of their league.

They were using their powers in a way that was completely above anything Haruka, Michiru, Rei or Minako ever tried. They did not unleash raw planetary energy to inflict maximal damage nor did they shout any phrases right before smashing their enemy with the same trademark attack. Those two were warriors engaging in close combat. This was pure physical fighting skills interlaced with subtle ice tricks. Two expert swordsmen engaged in a deadly duel.

Uranus gritted her teeth as well as the Uranian talisman in her hand and directed her frustration at Michiru, who was still holding her back. "What do you expect me to do? I can't just sit idle and watch. I have to do something. I wield a sword as well."

"But none of us does." Rei commented darkly. _We can't protect ourselves when he decides to slice back._

Minako nodded following the fight with worried eyes, crouched down ready to do something without knowing what this something was supposed to be. Charging in now could be fatal. She knew she wasn't fast enough to evade his blade.

"Then attack from the distance." Uranus growled.

"Haruka, this is our living room. There is _no_ distance." Michiru pointed out highlighting the narrowed space they had at their disposal.

"And we would hit both of them." Rei added doubtfully.

"We have to do something. Just keep ready." With these words, she shook off Michiru's hand and darted forward.

Mercury must have seen her coming, because her eyes widened. Kato immediately used her momentous distraction to shove her hard into a nearby cupboard, their blades interlocked, while pressing their bodies together. Next, he rammed his knee into her stomach and she doubled over with a pained grunt.

Uranus' space sword came down on his head from behind, but he parried easily.

"Keep out of this!" Mercury heaved painfully. She appeared dazed. Did she hit her head?

"You should have listened to her, when she warned you the first time." Kato jeered before he started to lash out at Uranus, who barely managed to parry with sluggish counterstrikes. God, this guy was fast. One strike nicked her skirt and the next left a tear in the Fuku at her abdomen. The third was so powerful, that it left her arm shaking and he pushed her back with more powerful strikes while sneering.

"That's it? That's all you got? The one who is considered the most powerful of the Senshi, the owner of the talisman feared in all ten worlds and you wield it like a butter knife?"

A swift kick hit her supporting leg and she fell backwards. At the same time, he knocked the Space Sword out of her hand with a fierce swing and it sailed several meters away out of her reach, while Uranus ended up on her but. He towered over her like a deadly menace and Uranus was completely defenseless, when he raised his blade to deliver the final strike. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What a pity…" he commented disappointed, when his sword rushed down without mercy.

Suddenly, a golden chain wrapped around his wrist, effectively halting his attack.

He turned slightly only to spot Venus, who pulled on her Love Me Chain in fierce determination.

"Oh, another one wants to join the game. Well, the more the merrier I say…" He tugged violently pulling the unsuspecting Venus towards him while his left hand reached to his back, pulling a second shorter blade out of a previously concealed scabbard horizontally attached to his lower back. He charged forward right towards a startled Venus aiming to plunge his new blade in her unprotected belly.

However, another blade stopped him, diverting his strike sideward. Mercury's blade. She has positioned herself right between them, now armed with two blades as well. He swiftly jumped backwards to gain some distance between them, before relaxing his stance. He hacked right through Venus' golden chain unceremoniously to free his shackled hand and snarled. "You never bode well with missing a turn, Methys."

"I am your opponent. Not them." She insisted.

"Right you are. I wouldn't call them opponents at all. They are a joke." He nodded towards Venus. "If that one was Minarin that chain would have cleanly sliced my wrist off."

He chuckled pointing at Uranus next. "And that one does not even know what her talisman does. She is flailing around with it like a Neanderthal. It will be a piece of cake to kill them. You are the only one…

IN…

MY …

WAY!" Each of the last words was punctuated by another clash of swords.

Their swings got wider and more powerful. Kato pushed Mercury more and more backwards into the kitchen table. She gasped when her back collided with it none too gently. Kato's right sword crashed down, but Mercury narrowly evaded the blow and the blade embedded itself into the wood. Kato's other blade slashed horizontally, but Mercury ducked and vanished under the table.

Kato did not follow her but freed his stuck blade out of the table while jesting. "And you said we were done with playing hide-and-seek. Come back out or do you want to die a coward holing up like a frightened rabbit? That would be another disgrace to your already damaged reputation for sure."

The Mercurian resurfaced at the other side of the table. Kato cocked his head. "Well, if you don't come to me…" And that's when he attempted to leap over the table.

Mercury expected that move. Before he even initiated the jump, Mercury beat him to it, jumping onto the table edge herself. And with her weight on her side, the table flipped like a seesaw, her end going down while Kato's went up. The table edge hit him right under the chin knocking him upwards. But Mercury wasn't done, yet. Since the table toppled, the decoration on it all fell as well following the rules of gravity. While propping on one arm on her end of the table edge, she brought her leg up and aimed for a porcelain vase coming her way. She hit the vase with her right foot as if it was a soccer ball and shot it straight at him. It hit his head straight on and crashed into shards upon impact, making him stumble backwards. The shortly sequenced double hit caused him to slump down, drenched in murky flower water with marguerites entangled in his braided hair.

A broad sneer revealed his bloody teeth. "That's playing dirty…"

… before his expression turned completely livid. "WELL, I CAN DO THAT, TOO!"

And then his talisman sliced down vertically and the ice blade cut straight through the table in anger, both parts crumpled down inward partly covered in an ice layer. Kato struggled back to his feet and advanced towards Methys again, his talisman now steaming with an icy cloud.

Mercury's eyes widened.

He slashed again this time horizontally and an ice wave hit the kitchen corner, freezing the cupboards, the oven and the range hood, while Mercury barely dived out of the way. He grabbed a residual chair and hurtled it her way, hitting her left sword arm right on. The unfortunate impact made Mercury lose her hold on her sword. She immediately tried to get the remnants of the chair out of her way, but the milliseconds she needed to do that were already exploited by Kato. His leg shot forward, hitting her thigh full force and her stance crumbled due to her buckling leg. His talisman crashed down on her from above and she used her remaining sword to parry the mighty blow using now both hands to steady her quivering blade, right over her head, while kneeling on the ground. His knee shot up again hitting her unprotected chin, while a skilled twist wrenched the talisman out of her hand. She flew backwards right into the fridge, losing the second of her swords in the process as well.

She spat blood leaning heavily against the ice-covered fridge, which now sported an obvious dent.

"Payback is such a sweet thing." He glowered. "And I am far from done!"

A kitchen knife embedded itself in the fridge door right next to her head leaving a bloody line on her cheek. Mercury quickly dived for cover, putting the kitchen counter between them, when more knives flew into her direction.

She stayed hidden ducking behind the counter. Blood dribbled down her chin and her breath was labored. However, she wiped it away unceremoniously and eyed the two swords out of her reach. She pulled out a third shorter one, which had been strapped on her lower back. How many of those did she have?

"You already getting tired? Well, after some millennia you ought to be out of practice…" Kato shouted mockingly, circling around the counter like a stalking panther.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars shouted suddenly and her attack hit him straight on. He only managed to avoid two Burning Mandalas; two were deflected by his talisman, which erupted in a steaming cloud, when ice evaporated in the heat. However, two hit home making an impact on his shoulder. He stumbled some steps backwards vanishing in the cloud of steam.

Venus cheered.

Mars exhaled shakily.

She hit him. She truly hit him.

Uranus had been right. Long range attacks were his weakness. If they could back him into a corner with limited space to evade, they had a chance.

"I wouldn't be so fast." His voice cut through the cloud of steam dangerously low.

Shit.

Mars unconsciously made a step backwards. Her eyes widened when she could fully see him. Two Burning Mandalas had indeed hit his shoulder. However, the damage was almost non-existent. His upper torso as well as parts of his throat, shoulder and the left side of his face were covered in a shiny ice layer, which was now slowly cracking, forming fissures like an old oil painting. Only on one spot on his shoulder, the fire had gotten through his protecting ice shell, barely singing his armor.

"Nice try, but that won't be nearly enough to..."

She did not even let him finish his sentence, before Mars sidestepped and Neptune was revealed standing right behind her. Her Deep Submerge already summoned, she unleashed the attack immediately.

With Mercury out of the way he stood wide open.

Her planetary attack raced towards him. However, he did not move at all. He just smirked and lifted his talisman. Upon impact, the water sphere suddenly halted and a second later, it was frozen into a solid ice block. Following the rules of gravity, it just crashed to the ground and shattered into a million ice shards.

Neptune looked on horrified.

Kato just shook his head in a mocking way. "Just a well-intentioned advice: Water attacks won't work on me and with your speed I could have just as well side-stepped that one all-together. However, thanks again for the generous water supply. I will make good use of it to get rid of you annoying pests!"

Suddenly, the ice shards moved and lifted from the ground, hovering mid-air. Uranus was the first to realize what he intended to do.

"Find cover! NOW!" She roared and shoved Neptune roughly behind the couch, while Mars lunched for the broken table. Venus was the only who stood wide open.

With a wink from Kato a whirlwind of ice shards, deadly projectiles, which were sharp as razors hurtled into their direction. Venus did the only thing she could do and threw herself flat on the floor, knowing that without any form of cover those shards would hit her anyway. She heard Mars' panicked outcry, when she folded her arms protectively around her head. She closed her eyes expecting the worst.

 _Shit, that's going to hurt._

 _I am done for._

Nothing happened.

 _Come on, let it hurt already._

Slowly, she blinked one eye open, peaking through her only defense barrier, which happened to be her arms.

The ice shards had stopped roughly ten centimeters in front of her head, still hovering in the air, dancing weightlessly like some harmless snowflakes in a winter's night.

 _What the hell ...?!_

Only Mars' strangled gasp told her what happened. "Mercury…"

The Mercurian Senshi just stood next to the kitchen counter with an outstretched arm, an expression of fierce concentration on her face. The next moment the ice just melted and small raindrops hit the floor forming a harmless puddle.

Venus exhaled shakily. She was saved.

Kato huffed angrily. "You really are getting on my nerves, Methys. Just let me kill them already and I have all the time in the world for you, but no…you have to be the spoilsport…"

He turned to her. "… and you even have the nerve to just stand here, without a weapon, completely defenseless and wide… OPEN!"

He dashed towards her, furious strikes on its way to hit her. Mercury attempted to avoid him while receding, until she had to counter one particular nasty strike using one of the kitchen knives, Kato had thrown at her earlier. However, when the blades clashed, Kato's talisman cut right though her knife, as if it was just made out of butter. The severed tip of the blade sailed sideward.

Kato grinned manically. "You fool, did you really think, a mere kitchen knife could stand up to the talisman of Mercury?"

The next moment a loud clonk echoed throughout the room, followed by a dull thud, when his body slid to the floor. Mercury clutched onto the frying pan, she was holding in her other hand. It had smacked him right onto the temple, knocking him out cold.

Breathing heavily, she retorted disdainfully. „No. I was more counting on the frying pan being able to stand up to your overblown head."

* * *

 _AN: That's it for today. As promised this chapter contained more action and the chapters to come will follow that example. I know there are loads of new questions right after I answered some of the old ones. Feel free to ask, but be aware that lots of them will be answered (hopefully) in the course of the story. After all, the Senshi are as clueless as you are and desire answers as well ;-) For the time being you probably noticed that I mention the original Senshi. I decided to change the names a bit, but try to keep them as close as possible to our current Senshi (e.g. Reina is Rei). I have to do that to keep them apart. As always thanks for your interest and I hope you continue reading Dreamers._


	25. A matter of trust

_AN: Hello, my dear readers. Here comes the 25_ _th_ _chapter of Dreamers Awake and the last one for this year. We jump in right after the fight between Kato and Mercury. Enjoy._

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _When the blades clashed, Kato's talisman cut right though her knife, as if it was just made out of butter. The severed tip of the blade sailed sideward._

 _Kato grinned manically. "You fool,_ _did you really think, a mere kitchen knife could stand up to the talisman of Mercury?"_

 _The next moment a loud clonk echoed throughout the room, followed by a dull thud, when his body slid to the floor. Mercury clutched onto the frying pan, she was holding in her other hand. It had smacked him right onto the temple, knocking him out cold._

 _Breathing heavily, she retorted disdainfully. „No. I was more counting on the frying pan being able to stand up to your overblown head."_

* * *

She lowered the pan and a pile of onions in oil was already forming on the floor. With a strange expression of fierce determination on her face, Mercury briefly looked him over, before addressing the others. "Is everyone alright?"

Mars peaked at her from her spot behind the iced over table, still kneeling on the floor rather pathetically. Venus did not look any better lying on her stomach with her arms crossed over her head as if she was a hostage during a bank robbery. Uranus and Neptune were entangled in an awkward embrace and if you did not know better, you would think they just cuddled instead of fighting for the position of who sheltered whom.

"More or less." Uranus grumbled.

"I might have some additional gray hairs, but otherwise…" Venus squeaked and Mars dusted herself off snow and ice particles her only reply a displeased grunt, which could be interpreted either as 'yes' or 'no'.

"Now, we really need to buy new onions…" Michiru added completely off topic with a world-weary sigh, resulting in an assessing worried look from Haruka, who obviously had the impression her girlfriend got a severe blow to the head.

Mercury scowled at them. "Interfering in this fight was more than reckless, dangerous and most unwelcome…"

She halted her scolding for a second, before finally admitting grudgingly averting her gaze… "However, … Thanks for distracting him."

Venus, Mars, Uranus and Neptune blinked at her. Did she really just… kind of thank them?

Mercury was not focusing on them any longer nor did she choose to comment her own words further. She put the frying pan on the counter in passing and took Kato's swords from him. Three swords. He had three swords, each of them different, two longer ones, in which one was the talisman and a third shorter blade that had been fastened to his lower back.

Three swords, each of them different.

Three swords identical to Mercury's three swords.

Neptune's eyes wandered from the blades to his prone form. "He is Mercurian… and he is a Senshi." She suddenly whispered, as if understanding it for the very first time.

Mercury responded darkly. "He once was."

"And you? Are you truly the Senshi of Mercury?"

Mercury sighed, an exhausted undertone in her voice. "Yes and No. It is complicated. I am on your side. That has to suffice for now."

For once they did not argue with her for withholding information.

"Then what did you do to the others?" Haruka asked straight away demanding answers to the question that had plagued her most.

"They are fine. Just confined to the other side of the portal. The more of you I could keep out of this fight the better. You have seen how strong he is." She was tense and her shoulders were stiff as if she carried the whole world on her back.

 _Ami was like that during exams._

Rei feared to ask, because she knew there was an answer to _that_ dreadful question, she might not be able to bear. She was visibly struggling with the words, when Venus squeezed out her own feeble attempt.

"And .. Ami?" Her hopeful undertone bordered on despair.

The Mercurian lowered her head until her bangs hid her face. "Keeping her out of this fight was impossible. I .. had no choice, but to take her place." There was no apology in her words, it was just phrased as an unremovable fact.

Rei puffed herself up in raw anger and it was a small miracle that she did throttle her right on the spot.

"But…but… that means… she is really…" Venus stuttered, tears filling her eyes.

Mercury just turned her back towards them. "… gone."

How could one word sound so terribly final? How could she just stand there without even looking them into the eye.

The following silence was only announcing the approaching storm.

"God damn!" Uranus finally burst out pointing an accusing finger at her. "What do you think this is? A macabre game with us as your pawns? You can't just…"

Mercury focused on her and interrupted her with a grave voice. "I most certainly know that this is not a game. On the contrary, this is deadly serious. I did not act frivolously. I just did what I needed to do in order to stop him."

Mars' temper flared. "And we had no say in this? You made us walk right into the danger without elaborating anything. You just decided on your own that Ami's life is dispensable. There might have been another way, if you just talked to us!"

"If there was, I would have found it." She answered categorically.

Mars snorted. "Of course, there is nothing the almighty you would not think of herself. We are just the dumb hosts, whose lives anyway do not matter."

"I was trying to protect you!" Mercury justified herself with an almost offended undertone.

"Tell that Ami!" Mars countered outraged.

For a moment silence reigned after the Fire Senshi's angry outburst.

Then Mercury insisted stubbornly her face a frustrated scowl. "For god's sake. You have seen what happened right now. He would have killed all of you. It had to be me. You are no match for him."

"If we worked together, we might have been." Neptune answered frostily. Years ago, she would have never uttered these words. Now, however she truly believed in them.

Mercury closed her eyes in suppressed fury and her angry outburst followed right after.

" _You_ , have no clue, what you are talking about. _He_ destroyed the Silver Millennium. _He_ was the mastermind behind Metallia and Beryl. He just used the Negaverse as _his_ pawns to ensure the demise of the Silver Millennium. _He_ beat all of us. And if we have not been able to beat him back then, how can you be so arrogant to think you can do it now? How can you be so blind?"

It was Neptune, who answered her rhetorical question callously. "We are as blind as _you_ made us."

The comment seemed to hit home, because the Ice Senshi flinched visibly. It did not stop her from arguing back, though.

"I wanted to keep you out of this. For good reason." She emphasized defending her route of action relentlessly.

Mars pointed an angry finger at her. "Don't treat us as if we are toddlers! We fought against dozens of foes: Nehelenia, the Deathbusters, Pharaoh, Galaxia… and we always won!"

Mercury just shook her head as if she couldn't believe how someone could be that ignorant. "And that's what makes you naïve. He is not one of them."

Mars refused to see reason. "Galaxia was a Senshi, too."

The Mercurian looked at her as if she had gone nuts. "You really want to use her as your prime example? Galaxia eradicated all of you without even breaking a sweat. If it weren't for your Serenity's charming innocence, the Starlights and a ridiculous amount of sheer dumb luck, you would have lost this fight royally. And I can tell you; Galaxia was _nothing_ compared to him."

Her last words echoed in the following gloomy silence.

"You… you are afraid of him." Neptune finally stated flabbergasted.

Mercury huffed dryly and her expression turned sour. "I would be dumb not to be. You should be, too. He is a harbinger of death, a looming threat that cannot be stopped by either of you. There is no talking to him. He is just a bloodthirsty maniac, who cannot be allowed to live in this world. That's why I am going to end him now." She approached Kato's unconscious body slowly, her sword already drawn. Neptune noticed that she was limping slightly.

"Wait… you really want to kill him?" It was Venus, who almost stuttered what everyone was thinking.

"That's what I am trying to do all along. You might still trust in your naïve delusions of alluring even the darkest soul into the light. _I_ … do not! Sometimes there are sacrifices necessary for the greater good. Sometimes there is only _that one_ way if you want to prevent things far worse." She stated bleakly, her eyes glinting like hard chunks of ice.

Uranus categorically stepped in between her and Kato, efficiently blocking her path. "That's the same bullshit you made us believe with the talismans. At the end, no one had to die to obtain the Holy Grail."

"That .. was different. If you want to save your world, then he has to die. You have to trust me in this."

"Trust?! You are speaking of trust?! _You_ made it impossible to trust you. All you have been telling us so far are lies." It was Mars, who spat those words at her.

Mercury frowned. "I did tell you what was necessary to keep you in line. To keep you out of harm's way."

 _As if… You knew we would have never went along with sacrificing Ami. So, you chose to act on your own executing your plan, while leaving us in the dark._ They all suspected it, but no one spoke out loud, although the desire to turn this into a born-and-bred dispute was almost overwhelming.

However, they did not need to say it. It as an open secret what they were thinking and her next words made that apparent. "You might not believe me, but I tried to keep you safe with everything I have done."

"Oh, I am feeling completely safe. With that lunatic psychopath demolishing my living room I have never felt safer." Uranus hissed her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Methys' eyes narrowed, but she chose not to comment Uranus' acerbic outburst. "What I am telling you now is the bitter truth. He has to die. Now, move aside!" She insisted, her face a stony mask.

"And if I don't?" Uranus challenged her bluntly.

Mercury gauged her thoroughly, while sighing in an unnerved manner. "Why are you opposing me? You of all people should understand best. Why can't you see that some things just won't work like you want them to work. That there is always a price to pay for victory. It was you, who sacrificed your own comrades during the battle against Galaxia… You should know."

Uranus flinched as if she punched her in the stomach.

She balled her fists in anguish, stiff like a board. Michiru stepped to her side comfortingly, when Uranus finally growled. "I am not that person anymore. Even if that guy is evil, what's with the human soul of him? That police officer must be still in there. I won't commit the same mistake as with Hotaru back then. I won't sacrifice his soul, as you chose to do with Ami's. I might have failed her and I can't change that anymore, but I definitely won't stand by now and let you do it a second time. I am supposed to be a protector, not an executor. Bind him. Take him prisoner. Whatever… we will figure something out in due time, but I won't kill him. Killing is no solution."

"Yes, it is. A permanent one. And you don't have to do it… _I WILL_." Mercury objected resolutely. The unyielding death glare on Ami's face looked completely out of place and the fierce implicitness in those words, that promised nothing but death, put a chill to their very bones.

The Inners could not look at her anymore, but you could clearly see Venus' upper lip tremble and Mars' fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

Neptune, however, eyed Mercury thoroughly before answering, her voice disbelieving and much softer than anticipated. "You don't want to do that. I have seen the anguish in your eyes, when you had the opportunity to stab him before. The same anguish you now want to cover up with this emotionless mask you wear. Back then you hesitated and you are not as convinced about your pending actions as you want to make us believe. You are struggling as much as we do, probably even more. You just try to hide it. This whole fight, his taunts, they hurt you. That was no act. He means something to you and I am pretty sure you do not want to kill him."

Mercury averted her gaze, but for once, her hard mask seemed to crack a bit. Still, she answered stubbornly. "It does not matter, what I want. I will fulfill my duty. It has to be done and I will do it with or without your consent."

Mars snorted raising her hands in an offended gesture. She was not as understanding as Neptune was. Instead, she bristled with suppressed rage, glad for every provocation she got. It was the only outlet, she had for the crippling pain heaving in her chest. Raging against the one responsible for it.

"It has to be done? That's all there is to it? Did you tell yourself the same, when you sacrificed Ami's soul? And now you just sacrifice his human soul along with whatever else he is. You act as if it is your decision alone. We have a say in the matter as well. He is a police officer goddamn. If you kill him, they will hunt us down and everything about the Senshi might be uncovered."

"That risk is acceptable considering the alternative. And it's very likely his human soul is already dead."

"You don't know that." Mars glared everywhere but right at her face. Looking at her, while that bitch voiced such cold-hearted words, Ami would have never consented to, was just too much. Maybe, not seeing her friend in those stormy eyes anymore pained her even more. She honestly did not know what was worse.

Mercury was almost at the end of her tether. "It does not matter. His soul is a small prize for saving this planet. Everything else can be dealt with, when it becomes an actual problem."

Mars just shook her head in resolute denial. "Usagi would never agree to that!"

Mercury smiled bitterly. "No, Serenity would not either. That's why she is the heart and I am the architect."

Neptune furrowed her brows in confusion. What was she trying to say?

Mars, however, completely lost it and just yelled at her. "She is _our_ princess. _Your_ princess. You are _her_ guardian and owe her your loyalty. You cannot go against her wishes."

Mercury's eyes narrowed dangerously glaring daggers at her. "I most certainly can. You do not remember nearly enough to spout such demands. I am not accountable to Serenity for everything I do. If you think so, that clearly tells how little you know. I have never been Serenity's servant. I am the Senshi of Mercury, the queen of my planet. If you want to go by rank then I am the one, who outranks her. Serenity was my friend, a person I cherished dearly. I chose to fight at her side for our shared goals. She has earned my absolute loyalty and that's why I abided to her wishes. I might have chosen to stand at her side, but I never owed her obedience. However, the girl you call Usagi Tsukino, is not Serenity. She earned nothing. I owe her nothing and I am not bound to her moral conceptions."

All of them tensed up and Venus squeezed out a pained whisper. "You don't mean that."

Mercury's hard stare fixed on her. "You forget I am not Ami. I am not a pushover. Now, step out of my way!"

You could see the flashes of anger in their faces when she called Ami a pushover. The fact that it was Ami's voice saying it, made it even more disturbing.

Uranus narrowed her eyes. "This is not your world. You can't just do what you want..."

Mercury was not impressed at all. "Watch me."

"If you think we just stand here…"

"I AM DONE WITH TALKING. MOVE!" The enraged shout stung as if it was a physical blow. Everyone jumped back, expressions of genuine hurt on their faces. Ami had never ever truly yelled at them. She normally did not even raise her voice.

 _She is not Ami. Stop thinking of her, as if she is._

It was probably a shattering thought all of them shared in this moment.

And that realization stung deeply. Just because they saw her face, they expected her to act like Ami. Their brains subconsciously connected that blue shock and the soft contours of her face with their shy, gentle and caring friend. It was an ingrained automatism that was impossible to suppress. One that none of them wanted to suppress, because it made the whole situation painfully more real.

That shout of her was an eyeopener.

 _Ami was gone._

It finally sunk in, that Mercury wouldn't just step back and let it be.

This Mercury wasn't their gentle and loyal friend.

This Mercury had yelled at them, this Mercury had lied to them and this Mercury was determined to kill Kato.

Haruka recuperated first from their shared shock and steeled herself for the only response, she could give her. "We won't move. If you want him, I am afraid you have to make us."

For the blink of an eye, nothing happened.

The Mercurian stared back dead-on, before she lowered her head briefly. When she opened her eyes again, the short glimmer of remorse appearing in them was immediately smothered by fierce determination followed by…stoic blankness.

Without further warning, she quickly dashed forward, grabbed Uranus' arm and yanked hard. The unexpected attack unbalanced the Wind Senshi and she stumbled sideward, while Mercury easily passed her, completely fixed on reaching her target: the unconscious Kato.

The others scurried into action. None of them would have pulled the first move, but Mercury had taken that decision out of their hands. She attacked. She decided to treat them as enemies. And now they only wanted to protect each other against the oncoming threat. She started it. They just reacted. There was no time to question anything, their bodies just moved on their own accord following survival reflexes drilled into them for years.

Mercury evaded their attempted lunges and swings and outmaneuvered their every move to stop her, circling around them like a graceful dancer, while they only grabbed thin air.

She said nothing.

No taunts. No warnings. No threats. No further arguments.

She just moved around them, her face still frozen in cold determination as if she had killed every shred of compassion in herself by just turning a switch.

None of them dared to use their planetary powers. Deep down, they still could not believe it. She was supposed to be one of them. A part of her was still Ami. They could not see her as an enemy. Part of her was still their friend. Even if that part was not her soul.

Uranus was not the only one going down.

Venus followed shortly after, her attempt on grabbing the Mercurian ended with her sprawled on the floor.

Mars did manage to touch her arm briefly, but she twisted and in the next moment, it was the other way around and the Mercurian shoved her out of her way into the remainders of the broken kitchen table.

She had almost reached her target.

Neptune did not attack and just stood there, the last obstacle in her way. She knew she could not overpower her. So, she tried it again with talking, direly hoping she would listen. "You don't want to do this. You don't want to fight us." She pleaded, holding her hands up in the general gesture of a peace offering.

Mercury frowned darkly. "No. I don't, but someone has to protect you from your own stupidity."

Neptune granted her a weak smile. "You might call it stupidity. We call it respect for life. If you want to put the blame on someone, Usagi would be an excellent choice or is it Serenity for you?" It was just on a whim that she mentioned the former Moon princess. Maybe Serenity was the key to get through to her.

Mercury's expression turned doleful. "Serenity would have done the same as you try right now and she never liked it, when we fought amongst each other. If she saw me now, I would be in for a serious lecturing."

Why was she telling her that? Why was she so adamant to kill him, if even Serenity would have disapproved? Why did she sound, as if she believed herself that she was in the wrong?

 _Whatever the reason is, keep her talking. Talking means, she is still listening._

"Usagi is the same. She hates violence." Neptune admitted with a wistful smile.

Mercury still eyed her warily, clearly trying to figure out a way past her. "I noticed. She and Serenity are very similar."

"Then, don't you think both of them are right?" Neptune again pleaded with her.

Mercury avoided her gaze growling without any real kind of malice. "They are. But not in this particular case. Serenity is dead, if nothing else thanks to him. He is my responsibility and this is my decision to take and I intend to put an end to all of this. Something I should have done a long time ago. You know nothing. You don't remember. You might consider me cruel and heartless, but I don't care what you think of me. In truth, this is meant as an act of mercy. I only intend to save him from himself. If he continues to live, the rest of this world will suffer for it. Why can't you understand that?"

"Death is no salvation." Neptune insisted.

Mercury just whispered in a tortured voice. "It's the only kind I can give him."

Mercury tried again to sidestep her, but Neptune adjusted her stance to not let her pass.

Mercury just shook her head disbelievingly and her voice turned doleful. In fact, it almost cracked. "You should not protect him. You … should not stand here in front of him as his shield. Not you…" The pain in her eyes was now almost palpable.

Neptune's expression softened and she held out her empty hand as a peace offer. "You are right. I don't know what is going on. You probably have your reasons and they are good ones for sure, but I can also see that you don't want to do it. You say you want to kill him, but at the end you look as if doing so would kill you as well. You might try to hide it, but I can see you suffer. Believe me; it does not have to end this way. Let us figure out an alternate approach. Together. Please…"

Mercury looked at her hand, as if it was a dangerous weapon meant to strike her down. Then she snorted softly. "And I thought it is just the Lunarian, who is a hopeless dreamer. You sound just like her." Her words lacked any hostility. There were just spoken as a bitter fact.

Neptune shrugged helplessly. "She tends to do that to people."

Mercury only snorted again, although it was more of a strangled croak this time. "Yes, she does…"

Neptune's hand stayed where it was, offering an alternative to bloodshed, a sincere path that differed from the one of the executor, a path that has been offered to her as well what seemed like ages ago. Back then, she had slapped away the outstretched hand again and again, although her desire to grasp it had been overwhelming.

 _I know you want to grasp it. I just know it. Please just give in, the alternative means only sorrow. For you. For all of us._

Mercury's eyes were still fixed on Michiru's hand; the inner fight was visible in her troubled eyes. Her body was tense, frozen in a rigid state of indecision, her mind torn between two drastic choices. Everything was possible. She could either attack or relent. She could either ignore Michiru's words or take them to heart. It was entirely in her hands and Michiru could only await her decision, remaining where she was, observing her closely. She looked for the telltale signs, knowing if the Mercurian chose to attack her there was probably no way to stop her.

Finally, Mercury closed her eyes shut and her whole posture seemed to sag as if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. A strangled puff of air left her deflating lungs and she shook her head in resignation.

"I know I am going to regret it." Her words were laced with a deep sadness and bone-deep exhaustion. Then, she hesitantly put forth her hand, grabbing Neptune's firmly.

For a moment, the Senshi of the Sea expected her to use the physical contact against her. To hurtle her sideways just like the others. To first give her a false sense of security first in order to use the opportunity to strike.

Mercury just held her hand, though and they stood there awkwardly.

Hers was cold. Almost unnaturally cold.

Then she let go of Neptune's hand and sighed wearily to the floor. "Find me something to bind him."

Neptune smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you."

The Mercurian Senshi tried her hardest not to look at her and grumbled instead. "Don't get me wrong. If he tries anything… If he by any means turns into an immediate threat… I will end him without any further discussion."

Neptune was not fazed by her harsh words. "I figured as much and I repeat: Thank you…"

She just nodded absent minded and turned around, walking some small steps into the other direction, as if she needed the physical distance and a moment of solitude to gather her thoughts. Somehow, she looked smaller and this time you could almost forget that it was Mercury standing there and not a disheartened Ami.

Uranus, Mars and Venus still eyed her warily, before Venus finally moved to fulfill her request. None of them voiced any objections after all they were glad that the Mercurian finally relented. Keeping her out of attacking mood had first priority right now.

Mercury's stormy eyes did not stray from Kato, who was still sprawled out against the kitchen counter. She stared at his prone form for a long time seemingly lost in a complete different world.

Venus returned with some strip ties, handing them over to Neptune, considering her now the best suited one out of them to deal with the unpredictable Mercurian.

The Sea Senshi then startled her awake from whatever she was thinking to offer the cuffs to her. "I am gonna help you with him."

"No. I rather want you far away from him. I'll do it." She responded resolutely. Her voice sounded scratchy.

Neptune gauged her carefully. Could she trust her? Was she really only going to bind him or was she planning to deceive them again?

Her recent words and actions appeared genuine and now she did look like it more than ever.

Lost. Forlorn. Broken. Distraught.

All of her snobbish and all-mighty attitude seemed to have evaporated from her as if a mask had fallen. Seeing this side of her made her even more insecure and confused, because it was something unexpected, something she had no clue how to deal with. She somehow became accustomed to her snarky and rude self, but this… This was completely new. How many faces could one person have? Was it even an honest display of her current state of mind or was it just another mask? Maybe she was just playing her like so many times before using the sympathy card to get past her…

The problem was: it worked.

In fact, Neptune had to restrain herself from taking a leap to hug her and soothe her out of that morbid state.

 _You still see Ami in her and maybe that's exactly what she wants you to see. You can't afford to do so._

She wanted to trust her. She truly did, but bitter experience had taught her to be wary of her. A significant part of her simply could not exclude the possibility that this was just a cunning ruse to get past her to kill Kato. That she just changed tactics from shoving them violently out of her way to the subtler approach of weaseling her way through.

 _I can't know. I need to be careful. I need to have an eye on her._

So, she stepped forward together with her, making sure that her swords were securely stashed away.

Watching her every step there was only one thought occupying her mind, one she repeated like a mantra to keep away evil spirits: _Please, don't try…_

Mercury dipped her head briefly upon her request to bind him together and her eyes turned more guarded.

 _She knows. She knows I suspect her._

The Mercurian moved slowly, almost deliberately, when she crouched down in front of Kato. Her bangs covered her eyes and her hands clutched onto the bindings tightly.

That's when suddenly a foot shot forward, hitting Neptune's back of the knees hard. Her leg immediately gave in and she collapsed, falling forward. An arm slung around her chest, hurtling her in the other direction until she landed ruggedly on her ass.

The sound of protesting shouts reached her ears.

Neptune immediately tried to get up again, tasting the bitter tang of another betrayal. _Damn. I shouldn't have trusted her. I really fell for it. The cheapest trick ever._

 _Why dammit?! Why do you constantly deceive us?!_

The pain of her sore behind only fueled the one flaring in her chest, a just penalty for her own stupid naivety.

That's when a muffled gasp caught her attention and she finally looked up from her undignified posture on the ground. Immediately, her eyes widened in horror upon the sight that greeted her.

Indeed, it had been Mercury, who pushed her away, but too late she realized it had not been her, who hit her in the first place. The initial jab against her leg was executed by no other than Kato. He was awake and she only avoided his impending second hit thanks to Mercury, who had placed her body between the both of them, while shoving her to safety.

The Mercurian Senshi was still standing, but Kato's second strike was not executed by his legs and fists alone. Lacking his swords, he had conjured up a shimmering blade made out of ice.

That very same blade was currently buried deeply in Mercury's left shoulder right below her protective shoulder gear. The tip stuck out of her chest, her blood trickling down the ice, turning it a shiny ruby color, while tainting the white of her uniform a dark crimson.

"Noo!" Neptune choked out a sob, still in her half-crouching awkward position on the floor.

 _That can't be…_

Mercury's eyes were locked on hers, displaying obvious pain along with an eerie calm satisfaction that seemed entirely out of place in her current predicament. Neptune recognized with a pang of guilt, what it was: Relief to see her safe. Gratitude, that her pain indeed saved someone, she deeply cared for. Neptune must have looked the same way at Haruka, when Kato had chosen to shoot her instead of Haruka.

 _I don't understand._

 _Why? Why did you do that?_ That pleading question must be mirrored on her desperate face.

And for a split moment she thought she saw the answer in those azure eyes, which silently portrayed a hint of softness that had not been there before. However, the expression was gone in an instant as if it had never been there to begin with, overshadowed by pain and that familiar hardened mask of hers.

Kato meanwhile looked smugger than ever, holding Mercury in place from behind. He rested his head on her uninjured shoulder almost affectionately, wrapping a possessive arm firmly around her midsection, while still holding onto his ice sword lodged into her shoulder with the other hand. "As usual you talk too much, Methys. You should have just shoved them out of your way and killed me off instead of turning into a big softie. This is the second opportunity you waste. There won't be a third." He threatened vilely.

With a complacent sneer, he twisted the ice blade in her shoulder painfully slow and she inhaled a rattled breath, while her fist clenched tightly. Her nostrils flared shakily and she grit her teeth to refrain from making any sound that betrayed her agony.

Kato continued to whisper into her ear in a low alluring voice. "Have you forgotten what pain is, Methys? Well, I am here to remind you. You were foolish to underestimate me … Your strikes were sluggish and I was easy on you. You would have never lost all your swords if you had your real body at your disposal. You noticed, didn't you? That body severely lacks in everything. It has never endured the rigorous training you had back then. It lacks your muscle memory, your quick reflexes, your accurate sense in balance and your precise speed. It can't keep up with your fighting style. And then there is the transfer of your soul. It was too recent. You lost immense magical power during the takeover, believe me… I know. And the majority of what was left; you used to heal this body. That's why you didn't use any ice attacks on me till now. You can barely manage, am I right? You miscalculated, Methys. You can never beat me."

"No, leave her alone … Let her go!" Neptune protested weakly after hearing his vile taunts, while trying to stagger to her feet.

Kato cocked his head upon her ridiculous demand. "You know, this blade was meant for you. She protected you and took the blow instead. She will always try to protect you. Not that it ever helped much. Or will help, for that matter…" He grinned at Neptune unabashed, his whole face twisted into a manic sneer.

The Senshi flinched. This guy was a complete psychopath.

Uranus immediately darted forward to pull Neptune back to safety, wherever that safety was supposed to be. Neptune was sure now that their safety would go down with Mercury. Mars and Venus were rooted to the spot, shaken and clearly clueless what to do now that he held Mercury hostage. They just exchanged helpless glances.

Suddenly, Mercury wheezed and a trickle of blood dripped down her chin. "Run! Run, dammit! Run… you… fools!"

* * *

 _AN: That's it already for today and yes things have turned for the worst again. Rest assured the story will continue in January and I plan to post a double chapter to celebrate the two years Dreamers is already running here on ffnet. I want to thank everyone again for their support, PMs and Reviews and hope you continue reading in next year. Merry Christmas to all of you and a happy New Year._


	26. Dreamers Awake

_AN: I hope everyone had a good start in the new year. It's been two years already since I started publishing Dreamers Awake and fittingly this chapter has the same title. As to why you will (hopefully) see upon reading. I had a bit of trouble where to split, that's why you are getting a longer chapter. The last chapter ended with Kato's surprise attack that hit Mercury (who wanted to protect Neptune) when everyone still believed him unconscious and squabbling over what to do with him and Mercury's previous actions. It's starts right where we left off. Enjoy._

* * *

 _Previously_

 _The ice blade was currently buried deeply in Mercury's left shoulder right below her protective shoulder gear. The tip stuck out of her chest, her blood trickling down the ice, turning it a shiny ruby color, while tainting the white of her uniform a dark crimson._

 _With a complacent sneer, he twisted the ice blade in her shoulder painfully slow and she inhaled a rattled breath, while her fist clenched tightly. Her nostrils flared shakily and she grit her teeth to refrain from making any sound that betrayed her agony._

 _Kato cocked his head upon her ridiculous demand. "You know, this blade was meant for you. She protected you and took the blow instead. She will always try to protect you. Not that it ever helped much. Or will help, for that matter…" He grinned at Neptune unabashed, his whole face twisted into a manic sneer._

 _Suddenly, Mercury wheezed and a trickle of blood dripped down her chin. "Run! Run, dammit! Run… you… fools!"_

* * *

Kato grinned down at her slyly. "You think that's gonna help. Well, they can try, of course. I always appreciate a good chase…"

"There … is a place, he can't follow. The … Stargate…" She panted completely ignoring him.

Neptune understood immediately, as did Uranus, since her grip on Neptune's upper arm tightened considerably.

"Stargate? What's that supposed to be?" Kato asked with an almost childish curiosity.

Only silence answered him. He twisted the ice blade again cruelly. "I asked you a question, Methys."

She squirmed against him while squeezing out a vicious reply. "And I … deliberately chose…to ignore it…"

"You will answer me!" He roared at her.

Mercury's pained eyes fixed on Uranus. "Uranian, … go… protect them!" Uranus stiffened briefly upon her direct address, locking eyes with the trapped Mercurian for a split second.

Then, she immediately turned around dragging Neptune with her. She dashed towards the door, pulling a startled Venus along, while shouting towards Mars. "Run, now!"

Uranus could not see the satisfied smirk on Mercury's bloody lips nor Kato's threatening step forward. "You won't get…" A pointed elbow to the stomach silenced him and Mercury wrenched free of his hold. When the icicle in her shoulder splintered into bloody shards, she fell to her knees. Her healthy arm prevented her from collapsing completely, though.

Meanwhile, Kato stumbled backwards, temporarily dazed by her unexpected blow, but when he looked up again pure rage was written on his face. However, he did not go after her for revenge. Instead, his right arm shot up in a seemingly pointless gesture.

A wall of ice formed right in front of the fleeing Senshi, blocking the door that lead to the portal. The group came to a screeching halt.

Mars immediately shouted. "Burning Mand…"

"No!" Uranus grabbed her arm, turning towards the other door. "That's taking too long. This way!" And they rushed to the other door.

Kato sneered. "I can repeat that move, as often as I want to, on this door or the other…"

"No, you can't!" The resolute remark was followed by Mercury tackling him, her short blade firmly clutched in her right hand.

Uranus forced herself not to look back. Mercury put everything she had into distracting him. She could not let her effort go to waste. Every millisecond she gained was precious. She needed to protect Neptune, Mars and Venus. Isn't that what she boastfully called herself before: a protector? She needed to act as one now, no matter what her own pride and honor dictated her to do instead. That's what Mercury expected her to do. That short eye contact between them had been a challenge. A demand. A promise. And she would not disappoint. If nothing else, she would make sure that this lunatic would not lay a hand on either of them.

They needed to reach the portal.

Clenching her jaw tightly, she gripped Neptune's and Venus' hand tighter, tugging them along with her, whether they wanted it or not. A short glimpse over her shoulder confirmed that Mars followed.

Uranus felt a wave of selfish relief, when they passed the second door without an ice wall forming.

 _That's not to your credit._ Her own conscience reminded her cruelly.

She could still hear the fighting noises.

However, she did not dare to turn around. She was afraid she could not go on, if she did. Turning around was no option. If her damned pride kicked in, she would doom them all. Her body would decide on its own to interfere, to fight him, to accept the challenge although she knew deep down that there was no chance to win. Uranus gritted her teeth in fierce anger. _I cannot help you. I cannot beat him. I am too weak._ A bitter feeling of self-disgust burned through her guts like acid. _All I can do is run with them. Like a damn coward._

… _But at least as a coward who saved someone._

"Uranus! We can't leave…" Venus suddenly resisted vehemently to being dragged along.

"We must." She snapped back.

The complete conviction in her stony voice silenced all further protest. They were warriors after all. They understood when a battle was pointless, even when they were too stubborn to admit it. However, they never retreated before…

 _No, usually we stayed until all of us were dead._

This time felt different. This time staying seemed to be pointless. Their job was to protect Usagi. If they died here, it would help nobody, least of them her. Furthermore, this wasn't a last stand. Whenever they died before, it was when the world depended on them to win or perish with mankind. Here, world's end hadn't come, yet. There was still time to sort out this mess, to interfere before it evolved into a global crisis, but to do that they needed to stay alive. Fleeing was against her nature but she had no choice. Fighting was no option. It would be suicide. There might be a tiny portion of grudging respect for Mercury that had crept into her thinking, but Uranus could also not deny the bitter and resentful part in her that added: _She killed Ami. This is her mess. The least she can do is cover up our escape._

Kato might have cut them off from the direct way to reach the portal. However, their house offered several possibilities to get there. The shortest was now out of option, but if they went through the gym, pool area, outside over the terrace, and back in over the balcony door, they could reach the small living room.

She rushed forward, determined to be quick. They probably would not have much time until he followed.

However, Neptune suddenly wrenched herself free from her lover's iron grip. "Wait! Haruka? I can't just leave her behind. She saved me!"

She just stood there, a blazing fury of a woman, standing her ground stubbornly.

Uranus would have none of it. "I know that, but she wants us to escape. It's either all of us going down or only her. She knows that. We need to leave! Now!"

Mars cursed. "Argh, she can't do that! I just want to rip her damn head off! How can I hate her when I need to be grateful towards her? She has no right to play the generous savior after what she has done."

"I know how you feel." Venus commented darkly.

"Let them battle it out. We need to go to the others. She did point out the portal on purpose despite risking Kato's wrath. We have to reach it." Uranus insisted stonily.

"You want to take the route over the terrace?" Neptune's question sounded stiff.

"Yes. He does not know where we want to go and this is our house. If we hurry, we will make it."

Neptune frowned in doubt. "And then? What do you try to accomplish with leaving her behind?"

"Mercury said he can't pass through and for once I thoroughly believe her. People tend to tell the truth when they are impaled by a sword and in pain." Uranus was impatient, now. They had to hurry. There was no time to call a democratic committee to put a vote.

Neptune was not convinced at all. "Even if we make it to the portal, what are we supposed to do afterwards? Sit it out? Wait, until he killed her? We can't hide there forever."

She was right, of course. However, …

"We will have the time to devise an actual plan together with the others. Right now, we are only running on instinct alone, playing his game when we don't even know what is going on to begin with."

"Uranus. We do need her." Neptune insisted.

Uranus vehemently shook her head. "No. If we go back, we are toast. She offered to stay behind. She offered to be the distraction and we are wasting precious time here, time she pays for with her blood." Uranus' harsh words were followed by a heavy pause, before she barked. "Now, come along or do you want to have her fight for nothing?"

There was no further protest. Nobody said anything. When Uranus started running again, they followed grudgingly, but not with a last guilty glimpse back.

They passed the library and the guestroom, reaching the gym. Uranus turned right, her focus on the door leading to the swimming pool. From there, they would enter the terrace, Michiru usually used for sunbathing. For a brief moment, Uranus thought about leaving the house altogether, but then decided against it.

 _No._

She would not leave the others behind. Together they were stronger. And he would surely follow them and hunt them down, if they decided to run away instead of going through the portal. They were not safe outside.

Mercury's plan was more promising.

 _I didn't think I would ever say that…_

As soon as they were on the other side of the portal, Setsuna would know what to do. Uranus was pretty sure she could close the portal and open it somewhere else so they wouldn't run straight into him again as soon as they decided to leave the improvised hospital room in the other dimension.

She could only hope Mercury would somehow make it.

Maybe, she would manage to reach the portal as well.

She was stronger than they were, after all.

She had bragged often enough about it.

 _For once, show us your annoying superiority and kick his ass._ The crease of worry in her eyebrows deepened.

Unlikely. She was injured and he was strong. And if Kato's words were true and she wasn't even at full fighting power…

Uranus forcefully banned these dark thoughts out of her mind. She was a warrior. She knew what she was doing. She must have a plan.

For sure.

 _And that one is hopefully better than the last one. Don't you dare to die on us, you insufferable know-it-all. You are the only one, who knows what is going on here._

If she died, they had a real problem.

 _We need answers._

 _If she died, there was no one left to beat him._

 _If that happened… There was a very high probability all of us will follow her example._

And then there was an even more terrifying prospect, the one directly affecting her, that entered her mind no matter how hard she tried to block it out.

 _If she died, my running away will be unforgivable. Then I am responsible for her death. For hers… and for Ami's. The last remainder of Ami would die with her… and I killed another Senshi._

 _Then, this is Galaxia all over. Only worse._

Uranus shook her head in angry frustration. _Don't be so damn negative!_

Serious problems were nothing new to them. Some would even call them monumental. They had always managed to deal with them somehow without one of their ancient Senshi-selves popping out to provide assistance. They were no strangers to hopeless situations. And this time was no exception. They would find a way to stop him with or without Mercury's help. They always did. They just needed a chance to regroup and deal with it. And if that required running away, so be it.

 _Who cares for your petty feelings, when the whole world is at stake? Your guilt means nothing. There are way more important things on top of your priority list. Such as bringing the others to safety…_

 _You have to do what you need to do._

 _So, just keep yourself in check and do your fucking job._

Uranus was halfway through the pool area, when she noticed that Neptune and Mars lagged behind.

Both of their worried gazes were directed the way they came from.

Uranus clenched her jaw, while skidding to an abrupt halt. _No, you won't. You won't pull off an Usagi, now. This is already hard enough as it is._

"What are you doing? We need to hurry…" The Wind Senshi barked at them, sounding more aggressive than she intended to.

Mars looked at her, troubled and clearly wavering. "Uranus, she saved our lives. She is all we have left of Ami. The only one who has answers. We can't just leave her behind…"

As if she didn't know that.

"We can't help her. We only get her killed. She is injured because she had to protect us while fighting him at the same time. Can't you see it? We can't do, what our emotions dictate us to do. If we turn around, we will be her ultimate downfall." Uranus hated her own words with vigor. She was one second away from saying: If we just let her kill him… _If I didn't step in_ … but then bit her tongue in bitter frustration. _You really are back to your old ways in the blink of an eye. As soon as circumstances turn dire, you rather sacrifice lives…_

 _As if leaving her behind to do the dirty work was any better._

 _She offered. She wanted you to go. I am just doing her bidding…_

 _Is that supposed to make it better?_

 _Damn it._

Was there even a way to get out of this mess?

 _Forward. You need to go forward._

"Uranus is right. We need to go." Venus suddenly announced in a gloomy voice which portrayed how much she hated her own words. Uranus stiffened upon somebody voicing her exact thoughts. She had almost forgotten the blonde Senshi. She was way too quiet and for Minako that was never a good sign. Venus looked lost with her hand clasped in Uranus' like the one of a small child.

Before anyone was able to reply, a sudden rumbling noise filled the house and all of them looked around frantically. Uranus' eyes darted to the door clearly alarmed.

"What was that?" Venus squeaked.

"I don't know. Nothing good for sure. We have to keep going." Uranus insisted with an urgent undertone.

The rumbling noise got louder.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mars couldn't stop herself from saying.

And indeed, the noise drew closer quickly and Uranus identified the wall to her right as the source.

However, it was Mars, who shouted the immediate warning, right before the wall cracked and a bluish energy sphere raced towards them. "DOWN!"

Fortunately, their honed reflexes kicked in promptly and they threw themselves onto the floor, while the attack zoomed past their heads and over the pool, hitting the window front on the opposite side of the room, reducing it to rubble.

Uranus covered Neptune's body, while shielding her own from the raining debris and the flying glass shards. The sheer power of the attack made the water in the pool well up and waves of pool water completely drenched them and the rest of the floor.

Mars was cursing fervently and Neptune rubbed her temple that had made an unfortunate impact with the floor tiles, when Uranus threw herself on top of her. An irritated Venus shook her head to get her wet bangs out of her eyes.

Uranus turned around and gaped at the circular hole in the wall. The remains of one of Michiru's paintings barely hung there, askew with the left half completely missing. It was not only one wall the attack had destroyed, but two additional ones behind it as well. She could see straight to the main living room, the exact room, they wanted to leave behind.

Right there stood Kato staring back at her daringly.

 _Shit._

He sneered triumphantly. "Ah, there you are. I created a little shortcut. I hope you don't mind. In case you were wondering … _that_ was a planetary attack."

Uranus braced herself while asking boldly. "Where is Mercury?"

His sly grin got broader. "She is taking a little nap. A well-deserved one if you ask me. Might take a little bit longer, though. However, I am sure we can have some fun without her, don't you think so?"

He stepped forward right through the hole he made, approaching them with a faked leisure that clearly radiated his superiority. "Oh, what a lovely indoor pool... Not exactly the best place to hide from me, but I appreciate the effort. Thank you for the generous water supply. I will make good use of it."

Uranus met Neptune's eyes briefly, then she glanced towards Mars and Venus. All of them receded on instinct, huddling together into a group. As soon as everyone was within earshot Uranus stated in a low determined voice for only them to hear. "Run! I am holding him off as long as I can."

"I am not leaving without you." Neptune responded resolutely, her offended undertone clearly saying: Don't even try.

 _Damn, there was a reason she loved her so much._

Venus and Mars likewise stood their ground with the same determined looks on their faces.

Of course, they had to be stubborn as well. The Inners had a reputation for taking the all-or-nothing-approach, after all.

Uranus grimaced. _Guess, this time chances run high for the latter. Looks like we have to leave it to you again, Usagi._

Kato cocked his head to the side. "You done with conspiring futile escape plans? The mighty Uranian Senshi running like a frightened rabbit… I never thought I bear to witness it. I could tell you stories…"

Suddenly, he halted and his eyes brightened in manic glee, like a boy who unexpectedly found his favorite toy in a toy store. "Wait… now that Methys won't interfere anymore, I _can_ tell you stories. Well, let's see… where do we start? I knew your counterpart: Ruka, the one of the Senshi constantly seeking for glory, fame and victory in battle. The one they called the trophy hunter, only your trophies were tokens of your slain opponents."

Uranus froze.

A devilish grin appeared on his face. "And your favorite prey was other Senshi, the ones you considered worthy opponents. Right on top of your hit list was the lover you are clinging to, right now. And I remember you giving Methys a hard time, too. In fact, you gave it your best shot to kill the both of them."

Uranus looked as if somebody whacked her over the head.

Hard.

Following with a nasty sucker punch.

"You are lying!" Neptune hissed menacingly.

Kato only chuckled. "You think I am? You think the Silver Millennium was a little utopia overflowing with love, peace and grace of charity? Wake up! You are a little bit too old to believe in such fairy tales. Look around you. Just take this world as an example. Do you really believe just for one second, humans could live together without being constantly at each other's throats? That everlasting peace is possible, when there are millions of contradicting opinions, cultures, life styles, religions. … No. All living beings have to fight constantly to be in the right. To outcompete. To satisfy their selfish greed. Peace is just an unattainable dream. And the Silver Millennium was no dreamland. Who told you that, anyway? Queen Serenity? Typical for her. After all, insinuating you were her daughter's sworn bodyguards was to ensure, you would throw yourself in the line of fire for her precious child without a second thought. I tell you how it really was. The Moon Kingdom wasn't the only kingdom reigning at that time; it was just one of ten. All planets were reigned by individual empires and the Lunarians liked to see themselves as the pride of creation. Unfounded as it was, they relied solely on the Silver Crystal to stake that claim, but in matter of true power they were not all that great. No, the highly competitive first place in the race for power was mostly occupied by the Mercurian Empire, although all the others put in their fair share of competition as well. You lot might play best buddies right now, but back then the Senshi were only supposed to be loyal to their respective empires and constantly at odds with each other. They were rivals, sworn to protect their own people especially against the other nations. The notion of true peace was a fickle imagination and only an ingenious and fragile network of alliances prevented a full-out war."

That just could not be. Everything they knew about the Silver Millennium…

Everything they took for granted…

"Why should we believe anything you say?" Mars burst out in anger, but her voice sounded scratchy and you could hear the hint of doubt, creeping into her words.

Kato shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course, you can ignore everything I say, everything Methys said, but do you really know any better? What do you truly know about your past lives, about the Silver Millennium? Tell me! Prove me wrong!" He challenged them arrogantly.

None of them answered.

He looked smug, now. "That's what I thought. You have been tricked into believing in a dream, that has never been a reality. It's time to acknowledge the truth and wake up…"

Everything they had accepted as a fact. Everything they fought for…

Kato just continued with his glorious monologue basking in their combined shock. "For me it does not matter how you die: accept the truth or hold onto your naïve delusions, but I won't give you the chance to erect a second Silver Millennium. That era is gone and you are its last relics clinging to a past, you know next to nothing about…"

Suddenly, Venus spoke up in a soft voice, her head lowered. "You might be right that I do not know much about my past. I remember nothing… There are only vague pieces … strange hunches, but nothing solid. Nothing to prove you wrong…" Her voice got stronger. "…, but I don't need those memories. I know what I feel, now. Standing here with everyone feels right. I don't care about our past lives. Whatever happened back then, it does not influence the present. I stand here, because I chose this life, I chose these people as my friends; I chose to use my powers for the good. For the world. For Usagi. For all of us. No matter what you tell me, that past you mention will not change the present. Nothing will change what I fight for, but my own decisions."

Venus deliberately lifted her head staring daringly right at Kato, now.

Her words struck.

And not just with him.

Mars' posture straightened visibly. Neptune grabbed Uranus' hand affectionately and all of their eyes portrayed the expression that Nehelenia once dubbed as "the look she hated most". Not that they realized, but Kato did.

And he hated that look as much as she did back then.

He eyed them somewhat disgruntled upon not seeing them breaking down in despair. "Then have it your way. Cling tightly, if you have to. That way the loss will only be more devastating. I will see to it."

And he darted forward. Venus was his first target and he aimed a roundhouse kick right at her face. Quick reflexes brought her arms up blocking his leg but the force behind it made her stumble sideward anyway. His left fist found her liver and Venus doubled over with a pained grunt, sinking to her knees.

Mars attempted to come to her aid, but her fist missed the back of his head and by entering his personal space, she was wide-open for counter attacks. His elbow embedded itself in her abdomen and the Martian grunted in pain, only barely managing to stay upright. Kato whirled around and his outstretched arm curled around her unprotected throat, hurtling her backwards until she lost her footing. The powerful move slammed her right onto the floor tiles.

The dull thud reverberated throughout the room.

Mars groaned miserably, lying on her back in a dazed heap.

"For the likes of you I don't even need my swords." Kato jested, looking down at her disparagingly.

"… M..ars!" Venus croaked weakly, still cradling her hurting side.

Uranus gritted her teeth. She would not go down without a fight. He thought he could beat them so easily. That self-aggrandizing arrogance could also be his downfall. Her talisman summoned she was ready to show him that downfall up close. However, when she was on the verge of darting forward, only her upper body obeyed her command, her feet did not move an inch, though. In fact, they felt like heavy weights out of lead. Almost losing her balance in the forward momentum, she struggled briefly, before she had her body back under control.

 _What the fuck…_

Fortunately, she managed to stay upright. An annoyed glance down at her legs, made her eyes widen in horror. Her feet were frozen to the ground. Kato had used the pool water to get her stuck.

 _Shit._

Uranus' frightened eyes darted to her friends. She was terrified to see Venus in the same state; no, she got it even worse. Still recuperating from Kato's previous attack, she did not manage to get up in time, before Kato's unexpected attack hit home. Thus, she was now on all fours, every limb frozen to the floor tiles, completely immobilized.

Her eyes were filled with utter terror.

Uranus' glance wandered further to Mars, who was not trapped like them, but barely conscious. She was still lying on the ground and the water around the back of her head glistened in a ruby color.

That bastard must have smashed her head onto the tiles with that backwards slam from before.

"Well, since all of you literally got cold feet, that leaves only one." Kato's manic sneer was fixed on Uranus daring her to do something about it and the Wind Senshi understood immediately.

He did not mean her.

 _Neptune._

Her widened eyes found her lover, absolute panic written in them. Neptune was still free to move, but Kato already circled her like helpless prey.

 _No._

Uranus wiggled and twisted, pulled at her legs with all her might, tried everything to free herself from her ice shackles. However, the ice did not crack nor did it give an inch. She was stuck for good. In sheer frustration, she started to hack with her Space Sword at the ice, not caring the least, whether she might injure her legs in the process.

Kato watched her with an amused smile. "And I thought the way you used the Uranian talisman before was already the highest disgrace. Just a small advice, it's also not an ice ax. If it helps you to get rid of your frustration, though, be my guest. Whatever makes you happy… Although I consider it fair to mention: I can replace each layer faster than you can hack it down." With a last mocking smile, he focused on Neptune again, turning his back to Uranus blatantly as if she didn't even pose something close to a threat.

Uranus' blood boiled in rage, both from his words and the way he dismissed her so casually.

She wanted to roar, she wanted to scream out her frustration, she wanted to beat that fucking grin out of his face with her bare fists.

She could not.

She couldn't, because that fucking bastard was right: She wasn't a threat to him.

It did not matter whether she was shackled or not. Either way she couldn't beat him and it tortured her, because she had to… she needed to…

Neptune and the others depended on her and she was fucking useless and he rubbed it into the already oozing wound, that she couldn't do a damn thing.

"You fucking asshole…" Uranus growled menacingly, her despise for that man and her boiling anger getting the best of her.

Kato did not even turn around to look at her, when he responded in an arrogant tone. "Working your mouth when you have absolutely nothing to back your words? You sure that's wise? The Neptunian might pay for your blatant lack of manners."

"You are a monster." Neptune spat back daringly in a ridiculous attempt to defend Uranus, although she was currently in more trouble than her lover.

Kato just shrugged nonchalantly. "I know. And you can't imagine how much fun it is." The completely casual manner in which he phrased it, made him appear even more disturbed.

He crept closer to his prey and his eagerness to tear it into pieces was visible in his whole predator like demeanor. The distance between them was now less than two meters. Neptune had the wall only few meters behind her with nowhere left to go. Why did she end up backed against a wall again?

He cocked a mocking brow. "How is it, Neptunian? Don't you even want to try? I prefer it, when they struggle. Last time, you _did_ struggle, admittedly it was a bit delayed, but you did. You know, your former self Michiko, I personally saw to her death. You were one of the first Senshi to go down, along with your family. I obliterated the whole Neptunian royal family in one go and all those petty guards, who tried to come to their rescue were just a delightful bonus. It was truly dear to my heart to do that on my own. You should have seen _her_ face afterwards… _all_ of their faces… They just could not believe it."

While talking he still advanced threateningly and with every step Neptune receded further, her breath was labored, now, her heart beat in a frantic staccato and her mind got tangled up in absolute chaos listening to his vile stories, although she tried with all her might to blend him out.

 _Don't listen to him. Don't let him use words to destroy you._

She could not remember that she has ever been that frightened. Not even against Galaxia. It was because of him. He was different. A sadist, who reveled in death, fear and pain, who played macabre games to entertain himself, who used not only his swords and fists as deadly weapons, but more so his vile words to cause suffering in equal measures. This guy wanted to break his victims before he killed them. This guy reveled in every kind of suffering he could inflict.

 _He's a maniac. A sociopath._

Neptune's back finally touched the wall behind her and her heart missed a beat upon contact.

 _That's it. That's as far as you can go._

Her breath hitched. She traced the smooth tiles with her fingertips anxiously, until they found a rougher patch. A starfish. She knew there were seashells and sharks, as well. Haruka chose them for her. She had insisted on the sharks, although Michiru had wanted the turtles instead. Michiru still remembered her roguish grin. _Don't discriminate the poor sharks._ _They might have pointy teeth, but that doesn't mean they are evil._

 _No, you don't need pointy teeth to be evil._

Her heart raced like a sledgehammer in her chest. She was trapped. What was she supposed to do? Run or fight?

 _At the end, does it really matter what I choose?_

 _Try. You have to try. Do not let him succeed! Do not let him break you!_

Suddenly, Uranus roared. "Do not dare to touch her!" Her voice alone was like a beacon of courage and Neptune felt it seep into her very flesh, liberating the few shreds of resolve that were still somewhere hidden in her.

 _I might die, but I can still decide how I go down. I for sure won't turn into a sobbing and begging mess in front of Haruka._

Kato, though, ignored the seething Wind Senshi's threat again; he had only eyes for his cornered prey.

Uranus wanted to throw more verbal assaults at him.

 _Taunt him. Draw his attention to you. Do whatever is necessary to distract him from Michiru._

She was stopped from executing her plans, however, when all of a sudden something touched her leg. Uranus stiffened fearing another of his tricks. When she looked down, she spotted a drowsy Mars, who had crawled her way towards her. Her trembling hand touched her ice-covered right shin and started to glow a burning red. Uranus' eyes widened. That was the trick Mercury had shown her.

Their eyes met for a split second.

 _Keep still!_ Those fiery obsidian orbs portrayed in a silent message, slightly dazed but determined.

 _Yes. Mars' fire can melt it._

Neptune, in the meantime, did what every cornered prey did at some point: She made a bolt for it. With a desperate lunge, she tried to slip away through the only narrow opening left to her. Kato reacted quickly, though and blocked her, putting his own body in her way. Neptune did not stop her momentum and crashed into him putting all her weight behind the shoulder tackle, hoping to unbalance him. However, his broad upper body withheld the impact and he grabbed her shoulders roughly. Neptune managed to wiggle free shortly, before a strong hand clasped her right wrist in a vice-like grip. Where he touched her albeit glove-covered skin, searing cold shot through her flesh and bone, and Neptune cried out in pain. Slowly, he overpowered her and forced her trapped hand back, until it touched the wall. In a last-ditch effort, her other hand balled into a fist, aiming right for his face in an anger packed strike. The forceful sucker punch surprised him and he let her go for a moment.

Neptune instantly attempted to flee only to notice, she could not.

Her right hand was frozen to the wall trapped in an ice-manacle. Her panicked eyes flew instantly to his hands. His fingers still looked like ice-covered claws, the same claws that had held her in place before. She was stuck just like the others, cuffed to the wall, unable to run away. The dreadful realization sunk in like a seeping poison: She had missed her chance.

When Kato grabbed her other hand, attempting to shackle it to the wall as well, she continued to struggle right to the very end.

However, she knew.

It was futile.

Still, a stubborn part of her refused to give in.

The same rebellious part that wanted to smack him senseless for hurting her friends, wanted to dash to Haruka, the same stubborn part that refused to lose face.

 _I will not break._

The burning sensation in her second wrist finally ended her resistance. She could feel the frostbites forming and Neptune bit her own lip bloody to stop herself from crying out again. Only through a dull haze, she could hear Haruka's enraged and desperate shouts. She sounded so far way. The only thing she could hear clearly was the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears and the erratic beating of her fluttering heart.

She exhaled shakily.

When Kato was sure, both of her hands were secured, he finally let go of her to rub his chin carefully. "You have quite a nasty left hook."

For a second, her inner fire flared again and she was tempted to answer accordingly by executing a well-aimed kick with her knee into his groin. That fire burned out as fast as it flared up. It wasn't just physical exhaustion that stopped her to even try it. It was the knowledge, that it wouldn't change anything. It was just an action worthy of a petulant child, who refused to accept the truth.

But nothing more.

At the end, she would still be shackled to the wall.

They lost.

She could do nothing more to help herself or the others.

 _Get a grip. You are not dead, yet._

Kato patted her shoulder playfully, before stepping away from her. "You excuse me for a second, my dear. I think your friends behind us are out for some more trouble."

Before Neptune could react, he turned in quick strides until he halted right in front of a startled Uranus. Evading a sluggish strike from Uranus' Space Sword, he grabbed Mars at the back of her Fuku and yanked her forcefully away from the Uranian Senshi. He lifted the Fire Senshi effortlessly from the ground and sent her flying though the room. Mars had only melted though half of the ice around Uranus' right leg and she was still too dazed to put up much of a fight. She crashed down hard on a deck chair and the accompanying glass table, shattering it in the process, before she landed on the wet tiles in an ocean of glass splinters and broken wood.

"MARS!" Venus yelled desperately almost in sync with Neptune.

There was no response.

The Fire Senshi did not even stir.

"AHHH…" An enraged Uranus hacked at him with all her might, trying again to break free from the restrictions that held her back, but Kato just grinned and stepped out of her reach in an overly graceful manner, before re-forging the ice-layer on her half-freed leg.

Uranus grunted in sheer anguish and pierced him with a hate-filled glare.

"Nice try, but don't think I won't sense when my ice is being melted by Senshi powers." He walked back to Neptune almost as if nothing happened.

"Where have we been, my dear?" He asked casually as if they had been interrupted in pleasant conversation and not with him on the verge of killing her.

He rubbed it under their noses how powerless they were.

A dark surge of hatred welled inside Uranus like a powerful tornado. She despised that guy. A twisted monster of the worst kind. A sadist, who enjoyed every ounce of their suffering, prolonging his sordid game intentionally just for his own sick amusement.

 _I need to destroy him. Mercury was right. I need to kill him. No matter what it takes... I need to strike him down with every means necessary… I've been a fool to think I can stop being a destroyer. I can't be a protector without being a destroyer._

All her pent-up anger, frustration and hatred seemed to fuel her next two words, before they took on a familiar shape.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Her feet were still shackled, but she did not care anymore. She did not need to move.

The ocher planetary attack was forming right above her head in her outstretched hand that trembled from raw adrenaline and the sheer power it summoned. It sizzled with pure energy and it almost felt alive, eager to be freed, greedy to obliterate its target. It moved and churned, spurred on by Uranus' primal desire to create something destructive and powerful. Somehow, it felt different from all the other times; she had used the same trademark attack before. As if it was forged with a part of her very soul.

Upon seeing it, Kato narrowed his eyes slightly, although he seemed more curios than worried. "As it seems, you have spontaneously uncovered a fraction of your latent powers. Not that it is enough to be a threat to me… Still, you should reconsider, whether you really want to launch that attack. There are _some_ people in the line of fire, who might not be able to sidestep it." He nodded complacently in Neptune's direction, while standing deliberately right in front of her.

Uranus flinched, her rising confidence extinguished like a flickering candlelight. The dream of a fierce fire crushed before it even had the chance to evolve into something more. She stood completely still, her attack hovering above her uselessly, shackled like her in confinement, although it longed to be set free. She hesitated, unwilling to unleash the very power she had desired more than anything else only seconds ago.

She might hurt the one person that meant the world to her.

* * *

 _AN: I know. Kato is an a**. Well, no excuses here. Actually, it's pretty much fun to write him. For those of you who haven't noticed already, besides many more clues in this chapter there is one, which has already partly been spoilered. Go back to chapter 18 to "Kato's dream" which might not have been clear when you read it the first time. It explains his comments about Michiko, the former Neptune. The next chapter will be online earlier this time. I try to do it at the end of the months. Thank you all for your continued support and your lovely reviews. See you next time. Oh, almost forgot some of you asked for the connection between the late Nepune and Methys. That will be answered in the next chapter as well._


	27. Fallen Gods

AN: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Previously:

" _WORLD SHAKING!"_

 _Upon seeing it, Kato narrowed his eyes slightly, although he seemed more curios than worried. "As it seems, you have spontaneously uncovered a fraction of your latent powers. Not that it is enough to be a threat to me… Still, you should reconsider, whether you really want to launch that attack. There are some people in the line of fire, who might not be able to sidestep it." He nodded complacently in Neptune's direction, while standing deliberately right in front of her._

 _Uranus flinched, her rising confidence extinguished like a flickering candlelight. The dream of a fierce fire crushed before it even had the chance to evolve into something more. She stood completely still, her attack hovering above her uselessly, shackled like her in confinement, although it longed to be set free. She hesitated, unwilling to unleash the very power she had desired more than anything else only seconds ago._

 _She might hurt the one person that meant the world to her._

* * *

Kato could clearly see the raging conflict in her eyes. "You know, you always preferred to fight all alone to prevent situations like that. Allies, comrades… those are just unnecessary ballast. They can always be used against you. Not to speak of something as unbecoming as love… love will always be your downfall. It makes even the strongest warrior weak. Back then that was one of your favorite credos."

His words stung like daggers plunged right into her heart.

"Shut the hell up!" Uranus spat at him.

She hated his damn mockery. She did not want to hear how much of an ass her former self has been. She wanted to have back the ignorance, the belief that she had once been someone better.

He wasn't the least bit irritated. "You are easy to unhinge. A trait both of you share."

"I said, shut the hell up!" She now yelled at him in fiery anger. _You don't know me! Whoever I was… You don't know me,_ _asshole_ _!_

"You won't do it." He stated matter-of-factly completely sure of himself.

Uranus' vicious reply got stuck in her throat, her heart pounding heavily in her ears. She could not claim the opposite. Her attack might be stronger, but there was no guarantee that she would hit him, no guarantee that it would inflict any serious damage, since Mars' earlier attack did not even scratch him. His cocky attitude showed he was not afraid; he wasn't even worried in the slightest.

Michiru on the other could not evade. It would harm her for sure. Of course, it would. She was shackled to that damn wall, an immobile target served on a silver platter and that damn bastard used her as his shield.

Her outstretched arm shook, and milliseconds turned to eternity, when she tried to will it to move. Her muscles were all tense, but none initiated the initial move. They refused to obey her command, as if they had a life on their own, knowing it wasn't what she really wanted.

"Do it!" Those two simple words spoken with dead serious conviction made her shudder to the very core and her heart missed a beat.

Those were Neptune's words. For the split of a second she thought she misheard, her mind struggling to put the accurate meaning to those two simple words.

And she came up with only one irritating conclusion.

Michiru wanted her to do it.

Michiru wanted her to attack her.

Even the mere notion made her shiver. Those words felt so utterly wrong.

Those words felt like a terrible insult.

There was once a time when they promised each other that they would sacrifice the other for the greater good. To gain the talismans. To find the Messiah. To stop the Silence. They knew one of them had to succeed to carry out their duty to save the world. She remembered the feeling of excruciating anguish, when she left Neptune behind during the fight against that demon on the race track. When she thought she drowned in that waterfall…

It was nothing compared to what she felt now.

Back then, Michiru had been her friend, her partner, her comrade in arms… Now she was…more. So much more that she didn't even know how much. She remembered Michiru stumbling weakly over that bridge taking attack after attack only to fall when Eugeal ripped her talisman out of her chest… when she lay right next to her, breath and body fading, searching for her hand after their last desperate try to stop Galaxia….

Every time that feeling of dreading loss had only intensified, and now it reached levels that crippled her ability to think coherently, to do the duty she was meant to do. She was not able to fight, not if it meant harming her.

 _I can't. My body won't move…_

And in a moment of rare clarity, Uranus knew with absolute certainty she would be never able to do it again. Hurting her on purpose was much worse than just leaving her behind. Michiru had been her pillar of strength when no one else was. The only one who understood her pain. Who understood her and stayed by her side. Always. The one who became her new world, when she was forced to leave her old one behind.

If she ever doubted, whether she truly loved her, then this moment revealed the undeniable painful truth.

The buzzing energy of her World Shaking fluttered, until it faded into nothingness. Uranus lowered her arm in resignation and shame and stared at the floor tiles, utterly spent.

 _Why can't I do it? He will hurt her now. If I just launched it, I might have traded serious injury with less serious damage. If I chose to hurt her, I might have saved her life._

She could not even look Neptune in the eyes. She was sure to see nothing but disappointment there.

"Told you so." Kato commented arrogantly. "That's what feelings are. Weakness."

Venus had observed everything. With a stubborn undertone that could not conceal her distress, she whispered hoarsely. „You are wrong. Our feelings are what make us strong. Our feelings are what gives us purpose."

Kato heard her. "Then where is your strength now? If you haven't noticed, you are beaten. It's my win."

"We might lose here, but Usagi will beat you." The conviction behind her words rivaled absolute certainty.

Kato scoffed. "Usagi? If I take a guess, that must be your Serenity… Well, I look forward to meeting her, but I guess that has to wait for now. First, I have the pleasure to decide with whom of you I start."

He made a show out of it. Focusing briefly on each of them to revel in their reactions. However, when his eyes ended up on Neptune, she knew. She might have known from the beginning.

He could see the understanding in her eyes. He just shrugged. "Sorry dear, but you will always draw the shortest straw. Blame your blood for it… well, the blood you had back then."

"NOO!" Uranus roared.

Kato rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Really, it's starting to get repetitive. I am getting bored with you, Uranian. You should have realized by now, that it's futile."

For once Michiru didn't heed his taunts towards Haruka. "Blood? What do you mean; it's because of my blood?" She asked startled.

Kato chuckled. "Methys didn't tell you? I shouldn't be surprised. She kept you in the dark with everything else, so why should it be different with this little detail? Well, the Mercurian Empire and the Neptunian Nation have been close allies back then. They were the only two nations, which managed to establish an alliance that spun over Millennia. They both shared a water-centered society, but that wasn't the main reason for their close ties. It was the royal families. The Neptunian Queen chose a Mercurian as her spouse, an intercultural marriage that wasn't conducted for political reasons but for love. That man, King Altan, although a Mercurian, was loved by his people as a just and kind ruler. As it happens Altan had a twin brother named Zahander, and just like him, he fell in love with a royal lady as well. Zahander became the Mercurian King married to Mercury's Queen Anairin. Out of both marriages children were born. One of them has been you, Michiko, Crown princess of Neptune and the other was Methys, Crown princess of Mercury. Moreover, to make the whole story even cheesier both children were chosen to carry the burden to be the Senshi of their respective worlds. They became the only two Senshi related by blood and shared a sisterly bond during their lifetimes."

"We are … cousins?" Neptune asked flabbergasted. It was the first thing that blurted out of her mouth.

"Exactly. And it's that fact that puts you right on top of my hit list, right after Methys herself. You share her blood. The blood of the Kaveris'. The dynasty, which ruled over Mercury, until I put an end to them. Right now, there are only two descendants left or rather their souls: you and Methys. You see, Methys has a very good reason to hate me. In fact, I am really surprised she was able to pull herself together for so long. After all, I was the one to target her whole family. Her mother. Her brother. Her aunt. Her uncle. And you. I extinguished all their lives, even before the Silver Millennium crumbled to dust. The Kaveri bloodline will vanish from history. He will pay for what they have done to me. Their only legacy will be oblivion. I will see to it. And unfortunately, you are a Kaveri as well; you are the bearer of Michiko's soul…"

He slowly unsheathed his sword, the cerulean blade that was the talisman to be precise…

"Isn't it ironic? The Mercurian talisman ended almost all of their lives. It's going to end yours now as well… This time there is no one left to come to your rescue."

Neptune did not struggle anymore. She forgot how. Was it the story he told her? Had she already given up? She was weary, exhausted, even the adrenaline in her veins wasn't enough to give her the strength she needed. She felt empty, overwhelmed. It was all too much. The waves were in turmoil, threatening to drown her, she was a lone survivor fighting to stay above the raging water surface. She was desperately struggling for some time now, and with every new taunt, every new death threat she drew nearer to the point, when the sea would pull her into the abyss.

It was time for her last breath.

Kato advancing at her with his talisman seemed so surreal, as if it happened to someone else. As if she was just watching a Hollywood action movie, waiting for the scheduled plot twist, waiting for the hero to appear in the very last moment, obeying a well-rehearsed dramaturgy to satisfy the adrenaline addicted audience. In those movies, the damsel in distress never died, she lived a happily after with her dashing hero.

This wasn't a sappy movie, though.

Her supposed hero was currently struggling against her bonds like a possessed demon, hacking frantically on ice that was hard as steel and resilient as brilliant diamond. Her hero was not uttering any cool words or captivating badass sayings that preceded her pulling off an impossible stunt to save humanity and punish the heinous villain.

Her hero was just desperate to fail.

Calling her nemesis the worst kind of names, as a last-ditch effort to draw his attention away from her.

This was reality and Michiru had to face the truth.

Her hero would not make it.

That realization should make her feel panicked and scared shitless.

Well, she felt all these things and more countless times already, since this whole mess started. She was tired of being scared. She was like a blade that had become dull after too much use. Countless of death threats and near-death experiences in a rather short amount of time tended to do that to a person. Not that she had been at her best to begin with. Worrying about Ami. Heated discussions with her mother and the police. Overhasty undercover maneuvers with barely any sleep in-between. All of it had taken its toll on her. She was emotionally exhausted. It was all too much.

But the worst were all the things he told them…

She wanted to call them lies.

She wanted to brush them off as a simple tale that had nothing to do with her.

After all, what he said was about people she never met, people who were supposed to be dead for millennia.

Why was it so important to her?

Their past…

Although Minako claimed she did not care about their past lives, Michiru knew, it fazed her as well.

That past had always been a set reference value. The gold standard of their shared goals. The guideline to what they strived to achieve.

And the late Senshi…

… have been the role models they had never known.

 _Those gods have fallen, now._

Michiru was no stranger to having idols in her life. The most memorable of them was a famous violinist considered to be something akin to a god with his instrument. When she was fifteen, she got the chance to meet him. She could not eat or sleep days before and right before the meeting she had turned into a nervous fidgety wrack. She rehearsed one particular composition up to the point of complete exhaustion. She remembered as if it was yesterday the cold sting in her heart, when he had fallen from his revered pedestal. To make a long story short, he was an insensitive arrogant ass, belittling her abilities without even hearing her play, calling her a mere pretty face with no real talent or a future as violinist. The whole meeting turned out to be a PR gag and he had no interest in little children, who basked in naïve dreams of being a pop star one day.

She remembered clearly how much it had crushed her spirits to hear those vile things from him. Because she believed him. He might have known nothing of her, he might have not cared a bit, and he did not even hear her play. And still she believed him, because in her head he should know better than her. She did not touch her violin for three months, determined to quit playing forever just because she considered his judgment irrevocable.

The feeling of being worthless had been overwhelming, the ripped images of her hopeful dreams laid out in shredded pieces right in front of her. She got lost in darkness, drawn in irretrievably, while doing nothing to pull herself out of it. She had been sinking deeper and deeper in the pitch-black water and even welcomed it, lacking the will and the energy to start swimming. Reaching the surface had lost its appeal.

Back then she was a fifteen-year old teenager, who adored her hero through rose-colored glasses like a possessed fan girl. She had built up this perfect version of him in her exuberant imagination only to realize the real thing had nothing in common with it. And she gave him power over her. She allowed him to crush her and it took a great deal of encouraging words from her violin teacher to revoke the inflicted damage. After she managed to build up her shattered confidence bit by bit she swore to herself to never let that happen again. It just hurt too much and the next time she might not be able to put the pieces back together.

And now it happened again.

She has grown up by now, but it still felt the same.

No, this time it was even worse.

This wasn't about some random pop idol. About her career as a violinist…

It was about her whole life.

That past had defined her present.

That past defined her future.

It had given her purpose. It made her swallow the consequences of the hardships she had to face. It made her believe into doing everything for the right reasons, for the greater good, for a glorious legacy bestowed upon her.

It made her gnash her teeth in endurance, telling herself: this is what I am supposed to be, what I am born for. Destiny and duty made her accept circumstances she might have never accepted otherwise. It made her compliant to everything that was demanded of her.

Her destined duty overshadowed her whole life. Her very existence based on it.

Her desire to meet the strict requirements of being Sailor Neptune pushed everything else to second place, made her suffer, made divine duty more important than anything. Her family. Her career. Her own happiness. Her life. Haruka. She was prepared to throw all of it away in an instant, if duty commanded her to do so. In fact, she has already done so. Because she was Sailor Neptune. Because it was her divine duty to protect her princess Serenity. To keep the ideals of the Silver Millennium alive… to be what she was supposed to be together with the others… to do the late Senshi justice and honor their noble sacrifice.

But now…

 _That past has been butchered beyond repair._

 _The fairy tale castle has caved in and that noble dream has turned into an unpredictable nightmare that might still turn for the worse at every approaching corner._

 _I know so little and it already frightens me. What is with the things I don't know?_

Kato's revelations pulled the rug out from under her and losing her footing left her tumbling in free fall towards the unknown. Towards a black hole that threatened to swallow her up only to encase her in utter darkness. Was it all a lie? Everything she believed in? Was her destiny just a fragile air bubble that popped and left nothing behind? Did it even exist or were all the hardships she had endured for naught? Did she serve a cause that was anything but just at the end?

There were whispers resonating in her ears, suffocating at her last remaining resolve.

 _What am I doing here?_

 _What am I fighting for?_

 _Who am I supposed to be?_

 _What is truth and what is lie?_

She always believed to have the answers to those questions.

But now… Not knowing those answers anymore was tearing her apart. At the same time, she was even more afraid of attaining that knowledge. The truth might be too much for her to bear.

What if the Senshi were as evil as him…?

What if they never cared about justice…?

What if the Silver Millennium was just a dream turning into a nightmare…?

 _The truth might crush you beyond repair._

Especially regarding Haruka.

What if we fought against each other back then?

She had never doubted their love to be eternal, an unwavering bond that connected them through different lifetimes and the duration of millennia. As `something' that was meant to be.

Now, she considered herself a love-struck overly romantic fool. What are you? A naïve twelve-year old teeny girl bathing in her sappy illusions of what true romance should be? That's worse than the pathetic fan girl.

Just like he intended, the effects of his words were devastating. They made a lasting imprint on her very soul, their foul aftertaste left her … lost. She could not deny anymore, how much they disturbed her. It would be a lie.

 _If you start lying to yourself as well, then there won't be any truth left._

She hated that feeling. She hated those nagging doubts and this crippling insecurity. She wanted to run, far away, somewhere where the world was still whole, where she was still dreaming that blissful dream. Where she was still Sailor Neptune, a defender of justice with a legacy to carry on. Where she stood side by side with everyone and not on different sides facing each other in mortal combat. She wanted to close her eyes to escape those confines that constricted around her heart painfully. She wanted to scream herself hoarse in exasperation, anger and betrayal. They had peace. After everything they had endured, they finally managed to hold onto that peace. And now it was ripped out of her hands and with it went everything she had relied on to overcome the hard times, with it there went all their hard won accomplishments. She wanted to pound her fists into that bastard for shattering her world. He ripped away her strength. He put a trench between her and Haruka. He left her with nothing. Everything that had felt right before felt now wrong.

Not everything.

There was only one tiny thing, she welcomed with open arms.

One thing she accepted without a doubt. A small glimpse of light in otherwise deepest darkness.

Mercury was her cousin.

It certainly explained a lot. Was that the reason why Mercury was able to draw power only from her? Why she knew the Neptunian talisman better than Michiru did? Why she was so adamant to save her and took the piercing blow to her shoulder in her stead? Why she listened to her when she did to no one else giving up her intent to kill Kato, right before?

It probably was.

At first she had been shocked, but at second glance…

It felt natural. It was the only thing that felt right. As if a piece of a puzzle finally found its place. It explained why she felt so comfortable in Ami's presence. It explained the instant fondness she had for her upon the first time they met. Ami was always the one she felt most connected to out of the Inners and there has been this strange pull towards her, a semblance of comfortable familiarity she never had an explanation for _._ One that was simply there, appearing out of nowhere, although their interactions had been sparse back then. A connection she had immediately mistrusted and tried to ignore by starting to avoid her the minute she found out that she was Sailor Mercury.

 _I always thought it was our shared element._

At least, now I know that's not all there is to it.

It wasn't enough, though.

She might be appalled of the things Kato claimed about Haruka and her, but she was just as much curious about her previous self, about the one, he called Michiko. For the first time she got to know about her and these simple snippets into the past, no matter how ambiguous they were, left her wanting for more. Each scatter piece of information revealed about her made thousands of questions pop up in her mind.

Who was she? What was her life like? Her connection to Haru, to Methys, her role in the Silver Millennium, she wanted to know… all of it… the good and the bad… the truth for once… the whole story of the person whom she endowed the privilege to define her whole life without a second thought… without ever knowing her.

 _I wish I would know more. I wish I could remember._

 _You in there, Michiko? Please, you need to tell me…_

 _I need to know… before…_

Kato reached her now towering in front of her trapped form. Again. She shrunk back as much as her restraints allowed her.

 _This might be our last chance._

She did not count the moments, when she thought 'This is it. Now, he is gonna kill me.' Would this one finally be the last one?

* * *

 _AN: Thus, we reached the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading. Well, Haruka did not attack Michiru. I am sure you saw that coming. There are also more details about the Silver Millennium. I want to comment one thing specifically: Mercury and Neptune being cousins. There were already hints dropped everywhere (and people asked about their connection), but now it was finallyrevealed. It also indirectly answers the question of who Kato named as the killer of Mercury's brother from chapter 23. Well, how I got the idea is actually a funny (and old) story. It was at the first time I got to know that in the American version of the old SM anime Neptune and Uranus were supposed to be cousins. In Germany (as in the original) they have never been described as related and I remember reacting in a disbelieving way like: "Cousins? Never ever. They don't behave like cousins and they don't look like cousins either. Rather Ami and Michiru could be cousins than those two." This idea kind of stuck and I decided I want to write a story where they actually are cousins. Well, here it is. Thank you for all your Reviews so far. See you next time._


	28. Walls Between Us

_AN: Time for the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

Her eyelids felt heavy. There was a strange cool weight on her temple numbing the underlying hammering to a slightly more bearable dull throbbing. When she was slowly drifting away from dark oblivion to hazy awakening the bomb dropped with a loud crash that echoed painfully in the back of her skull like the chime of a huge bell.

She bounced up in red alert mode, following the primeval survival instincts deeply anchored in every living being.

Danger.

Run! Fight! Move!

She regretted her abrupt reaction only a second later, when her head seemed to explode in searing pain. Makoto groaned miserably, cradling her aching temple with her shaky hand.

 _Shit. That hurts._

Startled, she noticed a piece of clothing in the very same hand, which had darted to her head in reflex. It was wet. A cool washcloth meant to soothe her raging headache.

 _Who did…_

"Mako?" A gentle voice probed, followed by a caressing hand on her shoulder, supporting her in sitting upright.

She attempted to focus her eyes on the owner of the familiar voice and blinked away her dizziness with only marginal success.

"Usagi…?" She croaked, recognizing the voice more than she could make out her kneeling form clearly.

"Yes, it's me. Easy. Don't move, yet. You have taken quite a hit." She stated in a soft and worried tone.

Hit? What hit? The one that made her head throb? Why did her head throb?

There was a reason. And as soon as her sluggish mind decided to kick start to working mode she might remember that reason. Her memory was fuzzy, there were only some single dots clear, but the threads connecting them were missing.

Her head had hit something… No… Someone smashed her head against…something. Something that had been obviously very hard.

Metal.

She remembered the clang of metal, right after…

"Ami!" Makoto suddenly cried out, trying immediately to get up to her feet. She got as far as to a slightly straighter sitting position, before she swayed dangerously and her vison dimmed into indefinite smears.

"Mako! No! Stay put. Don't move so fast, you have a concussion." Usagi's hand grabbed her arm a tad bit tighter holding her in place.

"Yeah, I noticed…" Makoto groaned lamely trying by will alone to get her sight back into focus.

"It could be worse." A new voice stated. "At least you remember what happened. That means no amnesia. Your pupils seem to be fine as well. Any light sensitivity, double vision or tinnitus?"

"What?" Only delayed she recognized the blurred blue shock of hair and her reflexive leap of joy died a premature death. This is not Ami but her mother. You just mistook her for another.

 _Ami is not here._

The thought caused a painful pang in her chest and she had to fight back angry tears.

 _No. Don't cry. If you cry that first tear, those damn tears won't stop raining down._

The Doctor continued gauging her thoroughly. "You are clearly experiencing nausea and dizziness along with detrimental motor coordination, but that was to be expected. It's going to get better soon. Minor head trauma can cause various symptoms depending on individual characteristics. Any other of the symptoms I mentioned?"

Makoto could not even remember the list, but she would not tell her that. She did not care for that damn concussion anyway.

Attempting to shake her head only to realize that was a bad idea, she made her response verbally. "No, I am fine."

The doctor furrowed her brows. "Don't lie to me. I know you are not. Your head must be aching."

Makoto clenched her teeth determined to focus on more important things than her flimsy health. "It's nothing I can't live with. What happened, while I was out? Did she…" Obviously, Makoto did not know what she wanted to ask or maybe she did and was just afraid to hear the answer.

Usagi finally showed some mercy.

"She locked us up in the anteroom and she got Setsuna and Hotaru as well. They are outside. We think she sedated them. At least she injected something into their blood system. Then she just vanished through the portal."

"What? That lying bitch! She…" Her temper tantrum ended in a broken groan, when her sudden movement caused her headache to spike up a notch.

She halted in her movements and balled her hand to a fist instead. Usagi put a soothing hand on her cramped shoulder.

Makoto only whispered as if a mere whisper made her statement less fundamental. "She is not Ami anymore, is she?" The raw pain in that question had nothing to do with her aching head.

Usagi did not answer immediately. When she did it was just a breathy lone syllable that could as well have been a punch in the stomach.

"No."

Makoto just lowered her head and Usagi was astonished to see tears glistening in her chocolate colored eyes. She had never seen Makoto cry. One single drop escaped her rigorous control and run down her cheek silently. The brunette brushed it off gruffly wearing an expression of utter disgust.

Weakness. That's all it was. The same weakness that had cost her Ami.

 _Your stupid tears won't bring her back._

"I am sorry, Usagi. I should have…"

"Don't!" Usagi stopped her immediately with fresh pain mirrored in her equally tear-filled eyes. "Don't blame yourself. You wouldn't have been able to stop her. Nothing you could have done would have stopped her."

"You don't know that." There was a huge deal of bitterness in her words.

"Yes, do. Whatever her intentions are, she planned it from the beginning. I should have listened to you… I should have doubted her, just as you told me instead of believing into her being one of us. If anyone is to blame, it is me." She hung her head in remorse.

Suddenly, the doctor's gruff voice interrupted them. "Don't speak of her as if she's dead! Whatever that… whatever _she_ did, there must be a way to reverse it."

"Doctor Mizuno…" Usagi started with a pitiful undertone.

Her eyes bristled with suppressed fury. "No! Don't you dare say it! You wanted to keep her here. You insisted. You said you would protect her. You promised to keep her safe. Kaioh-san did as well. I trusted you to have everything under control. I accepted that this was a problem only you could solve with all of your flashy magic, with your awesome wormholes, and your powerful crystals. I thought you knew what you were doing. Apparently not… I wanted to transfer her to a hospital. I should have done so from the beginning instead of listening to your empty reassurances. But I didn't… So, don't you dare telling me she is dead! Honor your damn promise and bring her back!"

Makoto gulped, a lump in her throat blocking any form of response.

"We don't know, whether that's possible…" Usagi admitted honestly her head hung low.

"It damn well should! And if you give up before even trying then by god, I am gonna punch you now!"

"If you think I will give up, you are sorely mistaken! _She_ is not getting away with it." Makoto finally blurted resolutely, the cold anger clearly audible in her voice.

"But first, we have to get out of here…" Usagi added bleakly.

"Then why didn't you transform by now?" Makoto's question was impatient. She was itching to do something and it showed.

"She has my crystal and your Henshin Stick."

Makoto's shock was immediately smothered by her fierce anger. "She has what? Believe me, when I am gonna see her again, there will be hell to pay!"

Usagi sighed wearily. "It's the reason why we are not out of here, yet. She sealed the door and iced it over. Without a huge deal of brute force, we can't break through. The Doctor and I have already tried to use the metal table as battering ram, but it did not work."

Hence, her rather brutal awakening call. The noise originated from them attempting to break down the door.

Makoto struggled to her feet. "Let me try. I am stronger than you even without Senshi powers."

The Doctor wasn't the least bit thrilled about the idea. "No, you can't. You just woke up and you are still hurt. You have to take it easy."

Makoto tried to clear her head and succeeded in standing upright without the additional support of the wall or Usagi. She wasn't that fragile. A little bump on the head wouldn't stop her from getting out of here. "We have no time for me to take it easy. We have to go after Mercury. We need to know what happened to the others. Who knows what she is doing out there, while we are trapped in here."

 _With Ami's body…_

"Mako, I am not sure this is a good idea." Usagi eyed her critically.

And after some steps Makoto unfortunately had to agree silently. She was forced to lean on the wall again to keep herself upright, the annoying dizziness was back full force and her stomach churned violently.

 _So much to brute force. At the moment, a gentle summer breeze could bowl me over._

She cursed inwardly, but admitted grudgingly that there was no other choice.

"Ok, I will take it easy, but let me have a look at the door, first. Maybe we can get through without blazing with the big guns."

Makoto managed to reach the door miraculously without fainting beforehand and analyzed the annoying obstacle. The door itself was wooden, so not much of a hindrance but the ice layer covering it was several inches thick and hard as steel. The lock was frozen over as well, so her skills as a lock pick wouldn't come in handy, if she wasn't even able to reach the damn lock.

There has to be a weak spot.

Her gaze travelled to the door hinges. Here, the ice was thinner.

Maybe they could get through via prying out the bolts.

"Do we have some sharp tools preferably out of steel?" She asked the others, aware that taking out the bolts would just be the first step in a long list of more complicated and time-consuming steps.

Doctor Mizuno handed her an assortment of strange devices.

"What's that?" She asked holding up a curved pointy scissor-like tool.

"Surgical equipment. It's called a retractor." Makoto did not ask further. Apparently, she did not want to know, what they were typically used for.

"Let's try to free the door hinges." She handed another tool to Usagi.

All of them pried and pricked for minutes, but the result of their combined efforts was rather disappointing. This whole ordeal would take ages. Cold sweat started to form on Makoto's neck and her head throbbed more than ever. Her breath became labored quickly and her arm got considerably more tired with every new move. However, she continued relentlessly.

If necessary she would tear that damn door down with her bare hands. She could feel it burn in her veins, the all-consuming desire to smash it to bits. If she was Jupiter, she would have fried it already with millions of Volts or she would have used all her pent-up frustration to crack it with her fists alone. However, as Makoto she was powerless. No matter how much she wished to lash out at it, even a single blow would already break the bones in her hand to splinters, rendering her even more useless than she was now. That damn ice mocked her and she was almost ready to welcome the pain just to try it despite the meager chances of success and the promise of blinding pain.

 _No, brute force won't help you here. Even if you resort to your fists, that ice layer will not even crack. The only one to crack is you…_

So, she just continued to pry and prick at the ice and with every passing second her frustration built to more unbearable heights. From time to time, she looked through the window in the door that was covered like everything else in a thick ice layer. If only they could smash it, but the ice was too sturdy. She could barely look through and make out the unconscious forms of Hotaru and Setsuna on the nearest hospital beds on the other side. If only they would wake up. However, the sedatives given to them would prevent it. They could not hope for help from the outside.

Suddenly, she froze. For a moment, it had looked as if Setsuna moved. No, that can't be true. She stared intently through the ice-covered window. The view was blurred and she could only make out the rough silhouettes on the other side, but she was quite sure, she did see something...

Was it because of her aching head? Hallucinations? Maybe Ami's mother was right and her concussion was worse than she thought.

Then she saw it again. Setsuna's left hand opened and closed, in fact her whole arm stretched weakly in a feeble attempt to grab the bed handle. She wasn't fully awake, but she was clearly struggling to regain consciousness.

Makoto beckoned to the others hastily. "Setsuna is waking up. Look! She is moving…"

"Really?" Usagi pressed her nose on the ice hoping to get a glimpse outside, until the Doctor approached mumbling disbelievingly. "But the sedative…"

She urged Usagi on to make some room. "Let me have a look! Twitching would indicate an overdose, which would be…not good." She was silent for a moment. "No, she clearly moves. These are coordinated muscle movements. If she is waking up now, then the dose must have been too low."

"But, that's good. She can get us out of here." Usagi noted hopefully.

"If we don't get out, she won't get in. And just moving her hand is not the same as walking and breaking through a door." Makoto grumbled pessimistically. Considering her own current condition, she could tell a thing or two about it.

"Right." Usagi answered in a disheartened manner, her trace of hope nipped in the bud.

She looked crestfallen and Makoto reminded herself that she wasn't the only one suffering.

 _Don't be so blunt with her, but more optimistic._

Suddenly, Makoto had an idea. "Wait. Maybe we are approaching the problem from the wrong angle. If we can't use the door, then maybe we can create a new one. What is with the walls? At least this one is a shared wall with the room, Setsuna and Hotaru are in. Maybe we can tear a hole into it."

She approached the connecting wall and knocked on it experimentally.

A small smile graced her lips.

No stone.

Drywall.

"Grab the table. We smash through it."

It took them several minutes to make a tiny hole, but it worked. Sometime later, they managed to make it larger, tearing away lose debris by hand and using the table edge as a wedge.

Makoto panted now and her clothes were drenched with cold sweat. Her head was killing her. Annoying glimmers of light were dancing in front of her eyes and she had to stop for a moment to keep herself from fainting. However, a small thrill coursed through her veins.

 _We are finally getting somewhere._

Her anticipation grew with the size of their self-made hole.

And then it was finally big enough.

Usagi, as the smallest, squeezed through the opening first, the Doctor followed and both of them helped Makoto to stumble through.

Afterwards, the Doctor eyed her critically. "Sit!"

"No, I…"

"That wasn't a suggestion. Sit! Doctor's orders. You will faint if you don't." The resolution in her voice was final.

Grudgingly, Makoto complied and chose the nearest chair to get some direly needed rest, while the Doctor fussed about her.

 _I give her one more minute, and then I am done with being pampered no matter what she says._

Meanwhile, Usagi went to Setsuna's bedside grabbing her twitching hand immediately. "Setsuna? Do you hear me?" Her eyelids fluttered and for a moment, you could see her dazed ruby-colored orbs focusing on Usagi's form, before they shut close again. However, she seemed to have registered Usagi's presence, because her struggle with consciousness got more apparent.

The doctor kept her hastened medical check-over on Makoto brief. As soon as she was assured the brunette wouldn't keel over the next second, she hurried to Setsuna. After checking pulse, vitals, pupil dilation and reflexes she finally confirmed, what they already suspected. "She is waking up."

As if to make it clear Setsuna grabbed Usagi's hand harder, while forcing her eyes open long enough to stare directly at the Doctor. "Help… speed… up" She stuttered weakly. Usagi has never heard her usually balanced and cultivated voice falter like that.

Makoto, who now approached her bedside as well, furrowed her brows. "I think she wants you to help her negate the effect of the sedatives." She cursed when she needed to sit down again to get some further rest. Her body was failing her, although her mind was eager to act.

The Doctor just shook her head. "No. That's too dangerous. Not all sedatives have an antagonist to begin with. Some just have to decompose naturally inside the body until you wake up. And even for those which do, I need to know the exact compound that was administered to her as well as the dosage. Otherwise trying to counteract it, might kill her."

Setsuna mustered all her strength to stare at the doctor squeezing out two more slurred words putting such a great amount of emphasis behind them that it almost resembled an order. "Wake… me!"

Usagi looked puzzled.

The Doctor however just repeated. "No, as I have said…"

Makoto interrupted her, brows creased into a worried frown. "Something is wrong. Setsuna wouldn't be so adamant, if there wasn't. If she says we have to wake her up, then we need to do so. She knows the risks." If Setsuna insisted on something, you rather did not ignore it, especially not in the condition she was now. That thought only kindled the substantial worry that was already festering in her mind to a raging inferno.

The doctor clearly wasn't of that opinion. "Are you nuts? She is delirious. She might not even know what she is saying right now and she is clearly not in the condition to comprehend the risks."

Setsuna answered her in chopped words putting on her best attempt of a fierce look.

"… know… wake … "

"See, she understands us. We have to wake her."

Setsuna wasn't finished, though. "…Pluto … transformation."

"Yes, we know. You can't transform. Mercury stole your Henshin Stick." Usagi repeated in more coherent words.

Setsuna's head swayed in a tiny shake, the only movement she could muster. "… Pen …"

Setsuna tried to say more, but there was nothing more than an unintelligible croak coming out of her mouth. Her brows creased in sheer frustration and impatience. She almost looked pissed, no … rather strongly displeased; about her inability to produce even a semblance of coherent speech. Setsuna was never pissed about anything.

Usagi shrugged helplessly. "What is she trying to say? What does she mean?"

"I don't know. But it's urgent. We have to give her something to fully wake up. Doctor Mizuno, please, this is important. Believe me I know her. Setsuna is only like that, when it's important."

The Doctor shook her head in resignation.

"If you really want me to do it, the minimum I need to know is what drug she has administered to her." The Doctor insisted.

Usagi looked around frantically. "The syringe! It must be still here, … somewhere. Mercury did not take it with her. Shouldn't there be a label on it, what was inside?"

"There is. Where is it?" The Doctor confirmed.

They searched around for a minute until Usagi appeared from underneath the bed holding up the empty syringe triumphantly. She stared at the label, confused by the gobbledygook. There were way too many numbers and strange words on it.

"Let me…" The doctor took the syringe from her and scanned the label quickly. "Faustan. Commonly administered intravenously. That fits. That means there is Diazepam inside. A benzodiazepine…" She muttered to herself.

Questioning looks turned towards her. That medical gibberish told them nothing.

The Doctor finally explained it in words they could understand as well. "We are lucky. For benzodiazepines, there are antagonistic drugs available. We need Flumazenil…"

For a moment, she paused deep in thought. "I am sure I have seen that somewhere during Ami's surgery. I just can't remember where…"

"Then we have to look for it." Makoto insisted anxiously.

"Yes. Check those two cupboards there. Look for some ready to use syringes labeled with Flumazenil. It might also be called Anexate. Yes, I think it was Anexate I have seen…" She pointed towards two huge cupboards filled to the brim with all kind of medical stuff.

They rummaged through sterile compresses, various drug bottles, sterillium, more surgical instruments, gloves, metal trays and tons of bandages. It was again Usagi, who emerged victorious.

"Here! I think this is it." She handed it over to Ami's mother, who nodded slightly.

"That's it. Ok, I will administer it. I don't know how much Diazepam she has inside her system. Chances are high she has administered the full dose, since the syringe is empty, but she might have also split the contents between her and Hotaru. That would explain why she woke up earlier. Anyway, that means I can't give her too much Flumazenil or I risk an overdose. Flumazenil kicks in fast, typically in minutes, but the effect does not last for long. I will administer just a small dose in the beginning. If she has side effects, we can stop. If not, we can increase the dose."

She shortly sterilized Setsuna's arm and injected some of the liquid, before looking at Setsuna expectantly, monitoring her condition closely.

As she said, it did only take some minutes to show some effect.

Setsuna's eyes stayed open for a little bit longer and she started to move around more.

"Ok, no side-effects. Let's try a little more…"

Setsuna's voice was a bit stronger now and less shaky. "Laptop. Bring… my laptop."

Makoto looked at her confused. Why did she want her laptop?

She was on the verge of asking when her expression changed.

The pleading look, rarely visible on her face, however, made Usagi comply instantly.

 _Ok, not the time for questions._

She rushed towards the table in the corner, where Setsuna's laptop was still laying since their last meeting.

"…On." She croaked.

Usagi turned it on and positioned it right next to her. "Setsuna, what…"

"…Stay… need you."

"We have to look what's happening out there. We have to go after Mercury. She drugged you. We don't know what happened to the others."

"No… too late … stay." She tried to put more emphasis behind her words.

Makoto looked at her with her mouth agape now. She couldn't mean what she thought with 'too late', could she? No this must be a mistake. Setsuna just couldn't voice her thoughts accurately in her current condition. If more of the drug kicked in, she would correct the phrasing.

For sure.

They had to be fine.

Makoto looked at Ami's mother expectantly.

"Can you give her more?"

* * *

 _AN: Well, you might have been curios what the others were doing (besides being unconscious). Hopefully, this chapter answers this question at least to an extent. There are still some open questions though. What is Pluto up to? Will they reach the others in time to help them against Kato? After this little change in scenery we will be back with the main fight in the next chapter to see how Mina, Rei, Haruka and Michiru are coping against Kato. See you next time and let me know what you think…_


	29. Divided We Fall

_AN: Time for the next chapter and it's going to be longer one. I also have to give a fair warning: This one will be rather intense at least in my opinion. I wrote exciting chapters before but not like this. I also feel obliged to give an extra warning for violence. With that being said the story continues where we left it two chapters ago with Haruka, Michiru, Rei and Minako still in Kato's clutches. Enjoy._

* * *

The muscles in Venus' right thigh were cramping. Her hands and feet were numb and the icy chill had seeped deeply into flesh and bone. She had pulled with all her might, making her limbs hurt in the process. That pain has passed though. Now, she felt only numbness and a dull throbbing, which probably wasn't a good sign, but to be honest she couldn't care less at the moment.

Being stuck in that weird posture on all fours with frostbitten limbs wasn't exactly her direst problem and that was telling a lot. All in all, she could consider herself lucky compared to the others. She wasn't thrown around like a ragdoll like Rei, who seemed to be still unconscious. She could only send her worrying glances from the distance, while being unable to check on her condition or treat her wounds. She was damned to do nothing trapped in a position that reduced her to be a casual bystander. She hated it. She wanted a more active part in this; she wanted to fight him, she wanted the chance to defend herself and the others. It did not make sense. She knew she had no chance against him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have tried. If she could she would have. At least Haruka had the chance to charge at him, her opportunity however had been nipped in the butt the first chance she got. Her common sense told her to be glad she wasn't in Haruka's shoes. Although she was mostly unharmed besides some minor gashes, Kato seemed to marvel in taunting her and Minako knew it hurt her far more to be unable to help Michiru than any physical injury could. Still, Minako would have by far preferred to be taunted than being written off as an insignificant side note.

And then there was Michiru herself. Kato's favorite victim and undeniably his prime target now that Mercury was out of the picture. Nothing new there, the Outers always angle for everyone's attention. She immediately felt bad for thinking something like that. It wasn't fair. This wasn't their doing after all. Kato was the one to blame. She had heard his explanations and although they sounded unbelievable, far-fetched and taunting, they made somewhat sense. At least in the form of a history book that randomly lacked at least three quarters of its pages.

That very fact frightened her.

Every fiber of her being wanted to believe that he made this up.

The alternative caved in too many pillars in her world view and she needed those pillars.

The story he weaved was far from the fairy tale she has always believed in. A fairy tale where she admittedly was not a princess, at least not the one that mattered, not the one in the center of attention, but an important warrior nonetheless. The head of the Inner Senshi. A leading figure everyone relied on even the Moon princess, one treated with reverence, one that oozed honor and duty, holding a revered position that commanded respect.

 _This is more than I, Minako, have ever been._

Amongst the Senshi I am the jester, the one without any outstanding talent. Ami had her brains, Rei her divinations, Makoto her strength and she would not even begin to talk about the Outers. All of them had their individual qualities, ones that made them invaluable and irreplaceable for the team. What is it that I can do though? The only thing I am good for is as a proper diversion, but other than that...

She had never been bitter about it.

The Sailor Venus of the past had been her consolation.

She had been the leader of the Inner Senshi. Deep down she had always been proud to hold this special position. In Minako's mind that meant she must have some hidden abilities as well. She had always believed they would show in the future, that she just needed to be patient, that her own skills were still in the making.

The knowledge that at some point in the past she had been the special one amongst the Inners, the one who made it to become their leader, soothed the frustration about the apparent unimportance of her current self. It wasn't a matter of superiority. She never wanted to establish a hierarchy amongst her friends, that's why she never officially insisted on her position as the leader of the current Inner Senshi. She knew she wasn't ready, yet. She knew it wouldn't end well for them, if she tried. Equality amongst the Inners always suited them way better. A flat hierarchy had its advantages and for their team it had proven to work perfectly. She would not disturb their excellent teamwork just to position herself on the top, a place she hadn't even earned, yet. The Outers had made clear upon their very first appearance, what a system determined by rank with inferiors and superiors would cause.

Chaos. Inefficiency. Insecurity. Vulnerability.

She knew and accepted the status quo they had. Regardless, she had always longed for that position of the leader, for her own place in the group, a purpose that was unique to her alone, a spot in the front lines, well at least right behind Serenity.

She had always known that position awaited her.

Because it was hers back then.

Her past self had given her confidence and it had given her peace on the matter.

It made her believe in her own impending growth.

It made her patient.

It made her ignore Luna's reprimands to stop goofing around.

It made her believe that she was born for greatness, too.

It made her believe that her time would be coming, as well.

Eventually.

She never had a problem with waiting.

 _All in due time. If this is your destiny, then it will happen._

So she gave rein to things, savoring the time left for goofing around, before she had to shoulder all the responsibilities, she was destined for.

 _Let me use the here and now for having fun. I will have to grow up anyway, but not now. Not, when it's not necessary, yet. Not, when we work anyway. Not, when duty and responsibility is all I will have left later on._

That's the credo she lived on. She wanted to live, she was a god damn bubbly teenager and she wanted to feel it. We are Senshi, yes, but that isn't all we are. There should be more than life and death situations for us, more than just fighting and I will damn make sure that there is, that we don't forget what we are fighting for. We are supposed to goof around, to laugh, to mess things up, to chase boys, to squabble about food. This is life. This is what makes us enduring the bad times, by remembering the good ones. This is what gives us strength when we direly need it.

 _If I can make life more enjoyable, if I can make everyone forget even for a second the responsibility we already carry, then I will use all means necessary to accomplish that goal. I will make sure our spirit won't die even in the darkest of all times. That is my job for now. The one that is more needed than a leader._

She knew that. Still, sometimes Luna's reprehensions stroke a chord in her and it was typically Artemis, who shut her up. She never openly thanked him for it, but she always made sure to give him an extra treat of his favorite food afterwards. Cats always think with their stomachs, that much also rang true for her dear Artemis. Deep down she knew it was more than that. Artemis was an intelligent little bugger after all. He knew her better than he let on. He has already known her as Sailor V and he was there, when she committed errors that were still haunting her. That was before she met the others, a time she alone had stood in the spotlight, but also a time of solitude, a time where responsibility had rested on her shoulders alone. Sometimes she was afraid of him knowing so many of the darker aspects of her.

As for Luna, well, she didn't really know her. Out of both cats she was the one, who often lacked tact and empathy. And Mina herself wasn't the only recipient of her complaints, which was at least some consolation. If she wanted full-fledged, responsible and experienced warriors she shouldn't have chosen children. Well, however chose to begin with, should have… Luna was just Luna and her nagging had become normal. The best way to deal with it was just to ignore it.

 _Sorry, Luna, I can only be who I am for now, but time will make me the leader I am supposed to be. I am sure it will._

She always believed it with all her heart.

However, there have been times when that belief was tested.

When the Outers showed up for instance.

When they encountered these two natural leaders that were Uranus and Neptune, it was that very belief in her own growth that kept her jealousy at bay.

It remained steadfast during that times, it for sure wavered but at the end it was always a constant reminder in the back of her mind, when she doubted herself.

Now with Kato's words that belief in herself wasn't only questioned; it turned out its fundaments might have never existed.

The Senshi did not guard Serenity.

They were battling each other.

They might have used their powers for impure means.

And that leader position amongst the Inner Senshi probably never existed.

 _Whom was she kidding? I wasn't even important enough for Kato to taunt. Michiru was for being Neptune's successor, Haruka was for being once the strongest fighter, with Rei he had a bone to pick as he put it and Ami he full out hated for being Mercury's host._

He was on a vengeance trip against the former ruling family of Mercury. A family Mercury, no Methys, belonged to as well as the late Neptunian Senshi, the one he called Michiko.

She was never even mentioned in the story anywhere. Not important enough to count. It was macabre that it hurt her not to be mentioned at all, when all the others suffered because he mentioned their former selves.

It was stupid.

And it was still how she felt.

 _I would rather be in the position of any of the others, than here._

Instead, she was just ignored kneeling here on all fours in a forced position of submission that was entirely humiliating.

 _I am petty. He is taunting, humiliating and hurting my friends and I wish to be treated the same. I must be weary of life._

It wasn't, as if she wasn't afraid. She was. There must be really something wrong with her, if she wasn't. After all, she saw firsthand what he capable of; after all he did reveal his vile intentions and she did know that none of them was able to stop him. She knew right after Michiru she would be next.

He would destroy them all.

My god, what had they gotten themselves into? A feud that was apparently millennia old.

Honestly, she had no clue how they would get out of this. The way it looked now they would suffer their untimely end by Kato's hand. How could one single man be that powerful? How could he beat all of them single-handedly without breaking a sweat?

She always thought Galaxia had been the top brass of ultimate villains, but this man was something else. She clearly remembered how Mercury called them children, accused them of playing around with powers they couldn't understand, powers they did not master and took for granted.

At that time, she had considered the Mercurian arrogant and presumptuous; she even despised her for belittling everything they already accomplished.

Now she understood, why she had said that.

 _Our powers are a mere shadow of his, although we are apparently all Senshi._

Mercury hadn't been the arrogant one, at least not in that context.

It is the other way around.

 _We are the arrogant ones._

Arrogant enough to believe they could handle everything that came up. That they had enough experience to deal with Kato and those thugs, and to outsmart the police. Arrogant enough to think it was the best way to take Kato prisoner although they knew nothing about him. Even Mercury herself had admitted she was afraid of him and even then, they still had not taken him as seriously as they should.

How utterly foolish they had been. With an ego inflated by constant victory, they did not heed Mercury's warnings, as hidden and mysterious as they might have been, she did indeed warn them that they were out of their league, that they were too pompous.

 _We did not listen. We thought we know better._

 _Was it the reason she sacrificed Ami?_

 _Why she did not put any trust in us?_

Because she thought we are too immature to be any help in defeating him? Did she see no other way than facing him alone? Minako didn't want to grant her excuses, because a great deal of what went wrong still rested on her shoulders. Additionally, nothing could justify what she has done to Ami, but … a small but significant part in her worried, whether it had been at least partly their fault as well for driving her in that direction.

 _We are not innocent in how everything turned out._

 _We might think we are, but at the end…_

Everything just went wrong on both ends.

A part of her feared that they were to blame for their failed cooperation as much as Methys was.

That Ami could be still with them and they would not be in mortal danger, had they just put aside their initial differences and worked together. Yet, at the end they had worked against each other and the only one to benefit from it, had been Kato. Yes, they might have started on the wrong foot, but did they do enough to correct that standing?

 _I don't think we did. From the first moment Methys appeared, we vented our frustration of what happened with Ami on her._

 _And she did probably the same…_

Did we ever try to understand her?

From the beginning, they considered her arrogant and insensitive and never tried to understand her point of view.

What did she see in the current Senshi?

 _Whom does she truly see when she looks at us?_

 _Senshi that were once her enemies? Senshi that were her friends? Does she see our past selves, the same way we can't help but to still see Ami in her? Does she react to us the way she had, because it's not really us she is seeing, but the Senshi of the past?_

 _Or does she see our current selves?_

 _Petulant children, who acted careless and cocky._

 _Petulant children, who were stubborn and refused to listen, living in a naïve dream where their princess turned everything to good at the end._

In Kato they might have found the end of their fairy tale.

This man proofed that even together they could not thwart him. He played a cruel cat and mouse game with them, basking in morbid joy when they squirmed and struggled in the vain attempt to escape.

Minako did not believe anymore in their escape.

Her gut feeling foretold a different end.

 _We cannot fight him, we cannot outrun him and we cannot coerce him to let us go._

There is no way out.

They would pay the price for their insolence to overestimate their own power. Yes, they have been in situations like this before and yes, Usagi usually managed against all odds to somehow save the day and all of their hides. But this time she truly doubted even their princess would stand a chance against him, were she here. That madman would not listen to gentle arguments and steadfast appeals to his good heart. He wasn't Mistress Nine, who could be defeated by evoking Saturn's resistance with gentle words of love and conviction. He wasn't Nehelenia, who lashed out in utter loneliness at the ones she deemed responsible for it, only to be appeased by offering her the very thing she had direly longed for ages: a true friend. He wasn't Galaxia, who might have appeared downright cruel at first glance, but proved to have been once a gentle soul, who saw reason as soon as she was united with that part of her that has always been good.

This madman wasn't like any of their enemies before. He wasn't a lost soul that needed to be guided to the light. He had no heart. Just a dark pulsing lump in his chest. There was nothing good to appeal to. Just cruel evil that basked in inflicted pain and suffering.

How are we supposed to fight someone like that?

 _I am glad Usagi is not here. That way you still have a chance when we are long gone._

She was afraid. More so than she had ever been. It was typically the other Senshi, who gave her strength in such situations. However, this time she felt alone, although they were all in this together. Everyone was busy with themselves. Everyone's head was reeling in confusion, shock and disbelief. And just like that… He had managed to break up their little group and scattered the power that unity gave them into the wind.

She had done her best to keep them together, but she wasn't Usagi and his vile words left deep scars and drew out fresh trenches between them. The bonds between the Senshi had always been like an old chain. There were strong links and weak links, but all had to keep strong for the chain to withstand any form of strain. It had never been a problem for her to identify the weak links. They were between the Outers and the Inners. Their past was to blame for this and although they did their best to mend the invisible gap between them, those ties were still new and fragile. He tore apart these building bridges again cruelly. He targeted their insecurities, played with their fears and tortured them with his knowledge about the late Senshi and their past.

However, it was even worse. Doing this he even managed to tear apart the strong links of their chain.

He drove a wedge into the tight bond that defined Haruka and Michiru. And they weren't the only ones. The strong bonds of the Inners had also suffered tremendously. Ami's secrets only paved the path for their impending doom and with her completely taken out of the picture; they lacked an essential key player in their elaborate teamwork. It made it easier for him to place his decisive blows.

The Inners were already separated since Usagi and Makoto were not with them and their teamwork with the Outers had always been considerably lacking. So, their little group has not been the best constellation to face somebody like him to begin with.

Now, he had even managed to seed doubts of whatever unity was still left. One blow had been dealt directly at Rei, claiming that the former Sailor Mars killed Mercury's brother, an accusation they understood only later. A hit meant for all of them was revealing that they had never been Serenity's sworn guards and that the Queen had lied to them. The former Uranus had tried to kill Mercury and Neptune and what has one been sold to them as a flourishing alliance boisterously called the Silver Millennium, had been a fragile barely existing peace treaty.

So many of their beliefs had been obliterated by him.

And now he tried to obliterate them.

Michiru would only be his first victim. He would not stop with her. He already said it himself. His targets were all of the Senshi and as soon as he got rid of them he would start destroying Earth itself.

They needed to stop him, but how were they supposed to do that? The only one who stood a semblance of a chance against him had been taken out of the picture.

 _And we contributed to her fall._

 _The same way she contributed to ours._ Her subconsciousness defended their route of action.

What a pedantic way to see it. It did not free them from blame.

Did he already kill her? She did not know, but the notion of Ami's bleeding lifeless body staring with empty eyes into nothing right in the next room, made her stomach churn in fear and despair.

Her eyes fixated on the sword in his hand. The Mercurian talisman. One part of it as far as she knew. The edge of the aquamarine blade was frosted over. The silver handle was elegantly carved with inlays of sapphire and silver threads woven into.

It was beautiful for something as deadly.

Why did he even have it?

How could he have Senshi powers? He was male after all. Not to mention… insane.

If that talisman existed, did that mean she had one too?

If the talismans weren't just weapons restricted to the Outers, then how would hers look like?

What powers would it have?

What powers would it have that I can use to crush him?

Was it even worth thinking about it?

 _I can't even move and I am probably going to die today._

She would probably never know for real what powers it would have.

She craned her neck watching everything happen. There was nothing else she could do and she hated herself for it. At least let me die protecting someone, but not like this, completely helpless and forced to watch the others' demise.

Haruka was still struggling and yelling like a mad man for sure as desperate as she was.

Michiru however was quiet. Not quiet… rather composed.

Minako had to suppress a pained smile.

Michiru was a proud and stubborn woman.

If it had to end this way, she would not die screaming and begging for mercy.

If it had to end this way, she would not let him see her fear.

Such a noble composure, while Minako herself was crouching here in the most embarrassing position.

As if to taunt her very resolve Kato raised the talisman, deliberately resting the tip on her heaving chest. Michiru did not even blink, staring him down in complete defiance. Her resolve was admirable. However, her body betrayed her; she trembled. Still, her lips were sealed stubbornly. She did not even heed Haruka's desperate shouts anymore, too concentrated on winning that war with herself to retain her composure.

 _She knows… She knows it's over._

She just stood there awaiting the final push forward that sealed her end.

The cowardly part in Minako longed to avert her gaze, was terrified to witness her impending death. For sure a protective mode of her brain that did not want such a terrific sight engraved into her memory forever. However, another part in her just refused to follow that command; that illogic transfixed part of her brain frozen in shock was just not able to do anything but stare.

The least she could do is acknowledge her bravery, knowing she herself would probably not be able to follow her noble example, when it was her turn.

 _I have never been as regal as you, but I try not to die a fool. Not on all fours cowering on the ground. Not if I can help it._

Minako could see a shiny ice layer spread from the tip covering her fuko and the attached marine blue ribbon in frost.

Neptune flinched and her breath hitched audibly, but otherwise she clung to her last remaining dignity and held her chin high.

That's when Kato suddenly frowned, before he whirled around in the blink of an eye. Minako only heard a clank of metal against metal. His sword arm had shot upwards and then down again in a quick half circle. Then she saw a scalpel bouncing off the ground. Her eyes shot back to him and then she noticed. He had been hit by two more. Two more he had been unable to deflect. One was embedded in his left shoulder only inches from his neck in a barely visible groove of his armor. The other stuck in his right lower arm. A rivulet of blood seeped out of the wound collecting around his right fist that trembled now holding the talisman.

He looked dumbfounded at the wound and Minako realized he had only acted out of a reflex, when he deflected one of the scalpels. In barely contained rage, he stared at Michiru for a moment only to realize that her face portrayed nothing but shocked confusion. Whirling around further he saw the same surprised shock in Haruka's eyes and finally in Minako's.

When he finally figured out the culprit, it was too late. She had already reached him and swung her sword in a wide berth. The blades collided in a spray of frost and interlocked. Kato's talisman quivered due to his injury at his right arm. The scalpel must have hit a tendon or crucial muscles. Methys had some trouble, as well. She used only one arm; the left one she wisely kept out of his reach. A patch of ice covered her injured shoulder staunching the blood flow. Michiru only gaped at the fighting pair, still immobilized to the wall barely comprehending that she was still alive.

Caught in their deadly game of pushing the other back, Kato finally commented her sudden appearance. "Look, who's here again… Did the princess finally wake up from her beauty sleep? Guess you don't want to miss the highlight of the show like last time."

Methys snarled in pure anger, releasing their locked blades only to put more vigor in her following blows.

Kato parried all of them, but he added his second hand to his sword handle. "Brute force was never your forte and you certainly shouldn't start now to change tactics in a way that puts you even more at a disadvantage. Every fool can tell, you are gonna tire earlier than I do."

Methys put some distance between them and Michiru realized in horror that Kato was right. She didn't choose to keep her left arm out of combat only because of her shoulder wound. The arm itself sported a shallow slice wound on her upper arm and one appearing deeper right below her elbow. Both were covered in ice, but Michiru wasn't sure, she could properly move that arm at all. Worry etched deeply in Michiru's brows, when she scanned her body for further injuries and found what she feared. A bump on her left temple. A split lip and a forming bruise on her cheekbone. A tear in the uniform covering her stomach, and her left thigh was blood-smeared. She looked the worse for wear and hardly able to put up a proper fight anymore. Still, she stood resilient, facing him stubbornly, her eyes a blazing azure.

Meanwhile, Kato got ripped out the scalpel, which had been still embedded in his flesh.

"I have to admit your stamina is admirable. Considering how often I managed to land a hit on your thigh, it's a small miracle, you can still walk. Did you really think I wouldn't notice that obvious weakness? You may have healed all your previous injuries properly, but this one you neglected to heal up fully. You wanted to save your energy, didn't you? That's why you did neither fish nor fowl with this one, but just what was absolutely necessary. But you should know better, half-healed tissue is more prone to severe damage. Another misjudgment that will seal your doom. It's really disappointing. You have grown weak and soft and without your power boast you are hardly a suitable opponent for me. I expected more from you. Instead, you throw yourself into a fight you know you can't win. You are a strategist. You should know better."

"Are you finished with talking, now? I am tired of listening to your self-boasting monologues."

Kato shrugged. "Well, you are not very talkative yourself. So, I have to use other means to entertain myself somehow. Didn't you state earlier you would not play my morbid games? Well, things have been entertaining anyhow despite your meager contribution. Fortunately, the youngsters here were more eager to play with me, while you were busy having sweet dreams."

He gestured vaguely to the other occupants of the room.

Methys didn't react to his obvious taunts. So, he just continued. "I told them some stories from the past. Some of the things you _forgot_ to mention…" He grinned and Methys' eyes widened, before they darted automatically to Michiru.

Kato's sneer got broader. "Yep, _that_ included. I considered it unfair for her to die without even knowing why. Well, on second thought, she did die last time without knowing why, as well. Ok, I admit I am not without fault, but I promise we can do this better this time…"

Methys' expression turned livid.

"Oh, come on don't be so ungrateful. This whole secretiveness must have tortured you in the inside. It must have been hard, to be surrounded by all these faces you know, but at the end they are not the same people. Even if you manage to discriminate between them, you can't help but to compare. You can't help yourself but to see the similarities, can you? I know whom you have seen when you protected her from my blade." He nodded towards Mihiru. "Now, she knows, as well. It's something good, isn't it? I could have told them _only_ the bad things, but I did not. At least now, you both have the chance to look at each other as cousins, before it ends… That has to count for something."

"You won't touch her or any of them. Over my dead body!" Methys threatened him openly.

Kato smiled leniently. "I am pretty sure that's what it takes. However, we are not far off from that scenario, are we? Well, then I guess we have to work towards the grand finale. You ready for the last round, Methys?"

She did not reply.

He sneered. "Well, no answer is an answer, as well. Ready or not, here I come."

This time their exchange of blows was different. Methys' blows were less complex and less graceful. Delivered with brute force rather than elaborate finesse. More vicious and charged with raw emotions rather than the defensive and hesitant ones, she had used before. Mercury just lunged in now, throwing any care for her safety into the wind. This time there was no careful estimation of the enemy anymore, just fierce blows aimed to strike for the weakness of the opponent. She fought to win or to die. Abandoning all mercy or reluctance, she used all her willpower and remaining strength for this last try to defeat him. For killing him. Her muscles had to be tired, her injuries slowed her down and her movements were less fluent. Shards of ice flew with every clang of the talismans and Neptune, Uranus and Venus observed their fierce duel silently, afraid to distract her, afraid to be the reason for a fatal mistake. Ice attacks were mixed into the swordplay. Methys barely avoided it to be hit, but charged right in again.

It was all or nothing, now.

One lucky strike would decide the outcome of their fight.

One lucky strike either for Kato or for Methys would determine winner and loser.

One mistake from either side could make the difference between life and death.

It was Methys, who made the mistake.

It was less a mistake than pure fatigue.

She failed to pull back her left leg fast enough, which was promptly exploited by Kato.

His foot shot forward and hit her already injured thigh full force.

Methys' stance faltered and she went down to one knee, grimacing in pain.

However, the tip of her sword shot forward in a surprise assault to keep him at a distance.

She didn't expect Kato to sidestep, though and he pinched her sword arm between his torso and his left arm, rendering her own sword arm useless, while his blade raced down onto her head. Methys had no choice but to use her weak left arm to grab his incoming sword hand mid-swing, stopping the blade from slicing her head in two halves. They could hear her grunt in pain, while mustering up all her strength to keep him at bay. The ice covering her wounds cracked and blood flowed down her trembling arm and her shoulder. She could not hold him back anymore. Her arm was too weak. There was only one way to avoid her head being hit.

She let herself fall backwards abruptly, unbalancing Kato, until he fell with her. A slight nudge to the left was enough to steer the tip of the blade away from her head and down onto the nearby floor tiles. At the same time, she pulled at his arm using the momentum and her own bodyweight and managed to topple him over sideward while avoiding to let him land right on top of her.

However, Kato rolled over his shoulder ending up in a crouched position and Methys knew, if she didn't get up quickly, he would use her defenseless position on the ground against her.

Kato shot forward at top speed and she barely avoided two blows, putting much needed distance between them. However, she limped heavily now, dragging her left leg. The vicious blow to her thigh must have aggravated the damage tremendously. Although Mercury finally managed to stand upright, almost all of her weight rested on her other leg.

Kato sneered. "Guess you are done with your dancing performance, now." He immediately dashed forward granting her no time to recuperate.

Mercury was forced to retreat. However, her movements were too hectic and she failed to notice the ice patch Kato had frozen over behind her. Her already unstable footing was lost as soon as she slipped on the ice. With a mighty swing, Kato knocked the talisman out of her hand mid fall and it sailed away far out of her reach. She fell heavily on her back, all air pressed out of her lungs.

His sword raced down on her, but Mercury swiftly rolled out of the way and it only hit the frozen ice patch. Mercury's healthy foot connected with his knee and his leg gave in as well. Using his stuck sword as a crutch, he avoided going down on his knees completely. Instead, he lunged at her with his whole body, abandoning his sword completely. Mercury tried again to roll out of his reach ending up on her stomach. She crawled forward as fast as she could, aiming to reach one of the fallen scalpels lying right in front of her. If she could reach it…

She already stretched out her arm to grab one scalpel, when Kato stopped her forward motion centimeters before her fingers could close around it.

He managed to land on top of her, trying to pin her to the ground. Methys struggled, sinking her elbow in his stomach, but he did not let go. Instead, he immobilized her more and more with his own bodyweight bearing down on her back, pressing her stomach to the floor.

Their wrestling fight was taking place only meters from the still captured Michiru. She watched helplessly as Kato's left arm sneaked around Methys' throat choking her from behind. Mercury tried to use both hands to pry him off, but her left arm was weak, bleeding now excessively and her right wrist was immediately grabbed by Kato's free hand.

He twisted it and forced it behind her back, while increasing the pressure on her windpipe with the other arm.

Neptune cried out in horror. "Please, stop!" She pulled with all her might on her shackles. Her wrists hurt. They were probably bleeding by now, but she would not stop. "Please, you have won. We surrender. Please, just leave her alone. Don't kill her!" Her desperate pleas were pathetic, but she had to try...

Kato looked towards her and smirked. "So… what's finally breaking your resolve is watching someone else die. Funny... I am glad you showed up, Methys or I might have missed that beautiful expression on her face."

Michiru did not care anymore, whether he was mocking her. "Please…"

He was still holding Methys in a chokehold, barely letting her breathe. Her face turned more and more crimson, but she was still struggling for control.

He whispered into her ear. "You hear that Methys? She is pleading for your life. It's almost a pity. You wanted to save her. Look, where you are now. You try… and try…, but at the end your effort is for naught again. You can't save her. Not a single one of them. Just like last time, they are all going to perish."

Methys' eyes flared in anger and she increased her writhing with a muffled growl, fighting against his weight on her back that pressed her down.

Kato's grip tightened. "Ah, don't get so frustrated. You did well considering the circumstances. At least this time you managed to fight at all. So, do yourself a favor and relent now and I will refrain from breaking your arm."

Her weak left elbow shot back hitting him in the side. He barely winced. There was almost no force behind the blow.

"That's supposed to be your answer? Give it up already. Just show me that face again. I remember it clearly, the face you make when you have given up. It was such a delight to see you crumbling to your knees in despair upon discovering their slaughtered corpses. You must have felt it through your own half of the talisman, after all they are connected. You must have rushed there without any hesitation to save them; they were all that was left of your family after all. I wonder whose death hit you the most, the demise of your dear uncle Altan, your lovely aunt Galatea, who always believed in you? My bet is still Michiko. She has been like a sister to you from a time when you were both only pipsqueaks. Tell me what were you thinking when you found their corpses in a pool of their own blood? I still remember your wails echoing through the whole throne room."

Methys' whole body stiffened and her eyes widened in horror.

Kato's head was now right next to hers whispering into her ear in a dangerous low voice. "Yes… I was still there at that time." His voice was like dripping poison in her ears. "I killed them and I have seen you breaking down; I have seen you tearing my message. I stayed behind after killing them and waited for you just to witness your magnificent despair. It was a remarkable sight to see you crumble to pieces, kneeling there in utter defeat. And do you want to know a little detail? Just five minutes earlier and you might have been able to save them..."

With a strangled shout of rage Methys renewed her struggle and this time Neptune could see the raw anguish in her eyes. She fought tooth and nail with everything she had left, writhing in his grip like a ferocious animal trapped in a deadly snare.

It was a fight she could not win.

Kato's hold on her was relentless. Instead of slackening his grip, he restricted her air supply even further by increasing the pressure on her windpipe. The fingernails of Methys' weak arm clawed deeply into his flesh, but she did not have the strength left to fend him off with just the one injured arm. He forced back her right wrist further, twisting that arm without mercy and Neptune could see Methys' face contort in pain.

"NOOO, Mercury, stop resisting! Please, it's enough…. Stop hurting her!" Neptune wailed a tear leaking out of her eye. She shouted and shouted, could hear her desperate pleas overlapping with those of the others, but the struggling pair paid them no heed.

A disgusting snap echoed throughout the room followed by Methys' strangled wail of pain. Her whole body twitched, before it slackened for a second and her eyes squinted in raw anguish.

Kato growled darkly, sweat glistening on his forehead. "And just like that arm goes down the drain. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kato still held onto her mutilated arm and Neptune could see her fighting against unconsciousness, her azure pupils glazed over in pain.

Ami's eyes. Methys' eyes. Right now, it did not matter anymore.

It made no difference anymore. He was tormenting her and they could only watch.

Neptune's mouth was dry, her throat hoarse from pleading, her cramped muscles hurt from constantly pulling at her restraints. He was not listening. No one was listening. Oh god, she was just standing here forced to witness her impending death. She could not take her eyes from her suffering form, could not stop herself from hearing the echoes of the others' desperate pleas, and could not stop her body from going completely taught in the mere hope of doing something useful with all that pent-up muscle power.

At the end, there was nothing she could do.

Mercury was losing.

Suddenly, Mercury's body emitted a bluish glow. A short glimmer of hope welled in Neptune's chest, only to be extinguished immediately to ashes, when she realized what truly happened: Mercury detransformed.

A second later, the beaten-up body of Ami was still trapped underneath Kato, now clad in nothing but the torn and bloody mint-green hospital gown. Mercury's powers had left her. The body that was not hers to begin with was succumbing to her injuries. At this point changing back into her civilian form was equivalent to a death sentence.

Kato's taut muscles were forcing her head back, restricting her ability to breathe completely.

She knew what that meant.

And Michiru knew, too…

Neptune cried openly now, forced to witness all of it up close, she was paralyzed in utter terror.

She could see her battered face, her trembling hand that was clawing into the muscled arm that slowly choked her to death. Her mouth was half-open to snatch some gulps of precious air that would never reach her oxygen-craving lungs. Her hazy gaze found Michiru's frightened orbs and formerly sparkling azure slowly turned into a dull dark night blue. With every passing millisecond, more of their lively shine withered into eternal darkness. A single tear leaked out of her eye, running down her bruised cheek and those dimming orbs softened, displaying a last silent message soaked in the eternal remorse of someone, who knew he was defeated.

 _I am sorry._

Those parting words were written all over her face in those last fleeting seconds. Her heartfelt apology for not doing better, her sincere regret for leaving them alone with a merciless fiend. For taking Ami from them. A raw display of emotions previously carefully hidden behind a well-crafted mask of artificial indifference. And underneath her icy facade was an anguished soul that took the full blame for her failure and drowned in regret.

For a split second, it was all there plain to see for everyone, before numb emptiness replaced the final imprint of Mercury's true feelings, like the final fall of the curtain on stage. Her eyes finally lost all expression and turned lifeless, her eyelids fluttered shut and her whole body slackened in the grip of her tormentor. Her clawing fingers gave up and her limp hand hit the floor with a thump that sounded terribly final.

"MERCURY!" Neptune yelled in utter horror yanking at her shackles with utter despair.

"MERCURY! WAKE UP!" The second shout was even louder.

"... METH..YS!" Her voice cracked upon using her true name. She could hear Venus sob. Uranus was completely quiet and she feared what she would see, if she looked at her lover. But Michiru did not look. She could not pull her eyes away from Mercury's lifeless form; her whole attention was glued to the dying Mercurian.

"PLEASE, WAKE UP!" She yelled again desperately, her voice so shrill; she did not even recognize it herself.

"Mer..cury…!" Her croaked voice finally trailed off and endless tears streamed down her cheeks.

"She won't!" Kato growled darkly and those glinting eyes of a brutal murderer focused now on her. Finally, he let go of his limp victim and sat up. For a moment, Neptune clung to the ridiculous hope that the Mercurian Senshi just faked unconsciousness to get him off her. Desperate eyes scanned her body for the smallest movement, searched for the barest flicker of a twitching muscle.

There was nothing.

Only Ami's lifeless and battered body that lay still as a corpse.

Kato observed her closely. "You do not have much experience with death… at least not with the more gruesome aspects." He stated matter-of-factly. "What a marvelous innocence for a warrior…."

He stood up completely, his gaze following hers analytically. Then he kicked Methys' broken arm swiftly. "See? She does not even feel that. Not even pain can rouse her. Your pathetic puppy look won't make her get up either."

Neptune glared at him with a vicious look full of hatred that was only veiled by her angry tears. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Venus echoed. "Get your filthy hands off her!"

Kato ignored them both, looking intently at the fallen Ice Senshi. Then he retrieved his talisman. "You are both pathetic. _She_ was a warrior. She fought bravely. Too bad that this is already the end. After her there won't be many challenges left." He crouched down and seized with his hand the back of her torn hospital gown. Straightening up again, he just dragged her lifeless body along like a broken doll.

"Wait? Back off! What are you doing?!" Neptune yelled at him frantically.

"I am granting her a fitting grave worthy of a Senshi warrior." And he dragged her body over the floor tiles leaving crimson stains behind. Reaching the edge of the pool, he just tossed her into the water. With the tip of the talisman, he touched the water surface and in the next moment, a shiny ice layer, covered the pool, burying her body in its cold depth.

"… Eternally united with her element just like her ancestors. My last favor for a worthy opponent…" For a moment he stared at the ice before his glinting eyes turned back to Neptune.

Her devious glare pierced right through him.

"What are you looking at? You know, this is meant as an act of mercy. Now, she does not have to witness your demise. Believe me, she would have hated to be the last one standing. Now, she won't. And you… you won't be the last, either."

* * *

 _AN: I almost shed a tear for Methys in this chapter. I created her character and I have grown rather fond of her, so doing what I did to her (and indirectly Ami) wasn't easy. I hope it came out believable. I am starting to hate Kato, though and I don't know, whether that is a good or bad sign given that I am the author. I admit writing in Minako's POV as in the beginning is quite difficult for me so it probably won't happen often in the future. As always I am eagerly awaiting your feedback. See you next time..._


	30. Shiver(s)

AN: Time for the next chapter. Enjoy. We stopped at the worst possible cliffhanger, so let's see how things proceed from there for our dear Senshi.

* * *

 _Previously_

 _He crouched down and seized with his hand the back of Ami's torn hospital gown. Straightening up again, he just dragged her lifeless body along like a broken doll. Reaching the edge of the pool, he just tossed her into the water. With the tip of the talisman, he touched the water surface and in the next moment, a shiny ice layer, covered the pool, burying her body in its cold depth._

 _Neptune's devious glare pierced right through him._

" _What are you looking at? You know, this is meant as an act of mercy. Now, she does not have to witness your demise. Believe me, she would have hated to be the last one standing. Now, she won't. And you… you won't be the last, either."_

* * *

"I guess that's it now with the uninvited interruptions or are there some more rats on the verge of crawling out of their holes? ... Guess not. Well, now it's a bit like stamping on ants… Boring." He lamented in an arrogant voice.

"Then, _maybe_ you should not have killed her!" Neptune hissed viciously not caring the least, whether she angered him. She just wanted to lash out at him, damn all the consequences. If she had the free use of her hands, she would claw his damn eyes out.

However, he was just amused by her daring words. "True enough. Although, who knows, maybe she will make a second comeback. Or would it be the third? I somehow lost count. Not to get your hopes up, but Methys was always good for some surprises and holding her breath is kind of her specialty…"

Neptune just glowered at him.

He simply shrugged. "What? No further insults or threats? What a pity… I have to admit, you were more entertaining than I dared to hope. You see, this is nothing personal. I know you don't remember a thing from Michiko's life. You don't even remember me."

"Then why…? Why are you doing this? Who are you?" The question was supposed to sound ferocious. Instead it turned into a pathetic wail.

"Right, I kinda skipped the introductions. How rude of me. Well, the name Kato belonged to this host and I don't really like it. You can call me Laertes. However, that won't tell you much either."

He stared intently at the frozen ice layer, while standing at the edge of the pool, an almost forlorn look on his face. "…That name only meant something to her."

Neptune watched him confused. What the hell was he hinting at? And why the somber insight now? Why the hell did he look like a lost puppy, who had just realized he lost his favorite toy? How insane was he to switch between these contrary emotions in just a blink of an eye? Between his lust to kill and something that almost resembled remorse.

He just killed her. He frigging killed her. She might have been still alive with all her injuries and choked to unconsciousness. It might have been a tiny chance, but a chance nonetheless. That glimmer of desperate hope had been extinguished, when he tossed her into the water. If she was not dead before, she would surely drown now. With every second that passed her death became more of a certainty. She gulped through the lump in her throat, barely holding herself together, barely suppressing her uncontrolled sobs. What now? What would he do with her? How would her passing look like? Would he choke her as well? Stab her with the talisman? Bury her alive in an ice coffin? Would he make her suffer like _she_ did? Michiru felt frigid, paralyzed by her own fears and her far too vivid imagination. She just wished it to be over. Was that wrong? Her arms hurt and a crippling weight on her chest threatened to crush her very being. Her lungs were void of fresh air and she expected every shallow breath to be her last. Every single one was precious now and every new inhale was harder than the last.

Wait…

This was no imaginary weight crushing her chest in a vice grip. It felt very real.

Too real.

Startled, she looked down and was astonished to see a foreign arm encircling her.

What the…

Slowly, she was pulled backwards and to her great surprise, the wall behind her gave in.

A frantic look over her shoulder revealed rippling stone and she was slowly pulled into the viscous surface by the detached arm protruding out of the vanished wall. Her shocked eyes found a wide-eyed Venus, who had started to sink into the floor that now resembled a pit of quicksand. The same was happening to Uranus and the startled Wind Senshi swayed, trying desperately to keep her balance.

A sudden movement made her head jerk to Kato, who was rushing up to her in quick strides, a look of pure rage on his face. The talisman clenched in his right hand swung in a wide horizontal arc and Neptune flinched, knowing he intended to slice her torso open. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, awaiting the pain to consume her, she desperately leaned backwards as much as she could.

.. and prayed for a miracle…

 _Please…_

And to her great surprise she was suddenly weightless. This condition lasted only milliseconds before gravity pulled her down and she heard a pained yelp behind her, when her body fell right onto another. Neptune exhaled shakily, before she dared to look over her shoulder only to recognize a familiar blond, who was still holding onto her, while she sat in her lap.

Usagi…

A sudden sting made her look down at her chest.

The ribbon of her Fuku was sliced in half and a faint trickle of blood was gushing out of a shallow cut.

Her heart missed a beat upon realizing what a close call this had been. Only a second later and…

Her throat was suddenly too tight.

"Michiru, are you alright…?" Her savior asked worried, but Michiru only barely managed a frantic nod. Her heart was now racing like a sledgehammer and the lump in her throat clogged all attempts of coherent speech. Not that her chaotic mind was able to put together even one lucid sentence at the moment. There were only mere fragments, that taken together barely made sense. Her mind wanted to tell her something, but she seemed unable to put the pieces together, their full meaning still eluding her in view of her barely escaping death.

There was air in her lungs.

She could move her arms.

Her inhales of air were too fast to count them.

She was alive.

Her next rapid breath wouldn't be her last.

She was saved.

He did not kill her. She was safe from him. He was … far away now.

 _He can't reach you anymore._

A last shaky breath left her lungs and she was finally able to calm down enough to comprehend what was happening around her.

Looking around frantically, she spotted Haruka. A brief eye contact assured both of them that the other was alright, before a shock of achingly familiar blue hair blocked her line of sight. A lance of pain bore through her chest, when she recognized Kaya Mizuno, who was busy fussing over Venus and a still unconscious Mars.

An unexpected shout startled her enough to freeze in rigid attention. It was a panicked Makoto wrestling with a storm flood of water that almost drowned her. "Setsuna! Close the portal!" She sputtered through the tons of water, which had knocked her off her feet, drenching her completely.

Neptune's eyes darted to Setsuna, who stood right next the hospital bed. No, she wasn't standing, in fact she was leaning onto it to a great extent. However, she complied with Makoto's desperate request immediately and the streaming waterfall spit out less water, until the stream was reduced to a slow trickle, only to finally cease completely.

Makoto's drenched form was sprawled on the floor shivering and coughing violently, while tightly holding onto a familiar pallid arm.

 _Oh my…_ Neptune's eyes widened instantly.

 _Is that… Is she…_

Desperately, Neptune struggled to her feet darting towards her in a shaky wiggly line, barely registering Usagi's feeble attempts to calm her down. The blonde insisted for her to sit down, but she ignored all her well-intentioned pleas and just moved on, ignoring her trembling limbs. She almost slipped on the wet floor and waded through even more water to reach the motionless body of the drenched Ice Senshi.

She passed everyone and although she registered the whirlwind of words spoken around her in worry, despair and eagerness to help, all their voices were reduced to background noise. Their volume was dimmed and instead her own rattled breath sounded way too loud in her ears, when she struggled forward.

Neptune felt Usagi following right behind her, but managed to shake her off with a hollow "I am fine." Usagi appeared doubtful to leave her out of her sight, but when Doctor Mizuno called for her, she finally decided to let her go and rushed to Mars' side. Distracted for the moment, she frantically looked at the fallen Fire Senshi and followed the Doctor's requests to treat her numerous wounds. Venus was making a fuss as well, still stuck in ice, but insisting towards Ami's mother to have a look at Mars first. The doctor examined the Fire Senshi's head quickly, checking for vitals and did whatever else she needed to do, all under Usagi's worried eyes.

Neptune did not offer any assistance. Rei was in good hands, and Venus', Uranus' and her own injuries were superficial, but there was someone, who was way worse off than them. Someone, who might have been already dead.

Someone she owed her life to.

 _Please, don't…_

She skidded to a halt in front of Ami's drenched body, and fell to her knees right into the several centimeters deep ice water. The sudden chill made her shiver violently. Frantically, she looked her over without knowing what to do. Makoto rushed to her side, seemingly torn between the need to help her close friend and her disdain for the Mercurian Senshi.

It was crystal clear which side won, when she immediately clutched her lifeless body to her chest.

Up close, she looked horrible, bruises and scratches stood out stark on her too pale skin. Lips blue, and both of her arms looked as if they belonged to a broken porcelain doll.

Neptune was kneeling in the ice-cold water trembling, before her shaky hand wandered in the search of a pulse. She painfully remembered the last time she had done this in an old warehouse what seemed like ages ago. In truth it was only mere days ago. The mere motion had lost nothing of its horror, if anything the feeling was only worse, now. Back then Ami had been barely alive. How high were the chances that she survived something that bad a second time?

She had seen how her strength ebbed away.

She had seen all the blood.

She had seen the spark of life vanish from her eyes.

She knew that she had been submerged in the ice water for at least several minutes.

And no matter how much her heart wanted to hope, she feared to touch her skin feeling for a pulse, since her mind only screamed at her: It's impossible to survive this. She only had to look at her to realize that her own heart was foolish to cling to that hope.

And still hope refused to falter.

Could she still be alive? She had not been able to breathe, not in the water and not before, when Kato choked her. Did she suffocate? Cold water could delay death. Vitals were diminished and the body shut down to minimal functions, when exposed to severe hypothermia. She read that somewhere, didn't she? … Maybe…

She clung to her ridiculous hope with all her might, when her fingers danced over her frigid skin.

"Is she still alive?" Makoto's shaky question ripped her out of her frantic thoughts. The brunette was completely drenched, she shivered as much as Michiru did, and Michiru was reminded of the utter despair in her eyes, when she had believed Ami dead the first time.

 _Please, let me have a positive answer for you._

Her fingers found the right spot. Seconds stretched to endless eternity. And she did not dare to say it. She still hoped to feel it. It had to be there. Her own heartbeat echoed loudly in her ears, but the one she desperately wanted to feel, pumping the blood through her veins, remained absent.

 _Damn, you need to calm down your own heartbeat or you won't feel anything._ She changed the position of her fingers on Ami's neck. She concentrated with all her might at the feeling in those two fingers, willing it to be there. It needed to be there. Any second her weak heartbeat would pop up, just like the last time. It had to… it just had to be there.

 _Come on…_

But there was nothing.

Only frigid skin.

With more and more time passing, she could see the realization of the horrid truth settle in Makoto's eyes, when Michiru remained quiet.

Please, there must be a way.

 _You can't just die here._

She had to be alive.

She wasn't, though. Her breathing and heartbeat was gone. From a medical point of view Ami was dead. From a medical point of view her body has passed away.

 _No, we can't lose you a second time. You need to come back to us. Whoever you are at the moment, you need to come back_

She would not accept anything else. There had to be a way.

And suddenly she realized there was.

 _I can't help you, but someone else might._

She whipped around sharply, reprimanding herself for being so stupid not to call for her right away.

 _I wasted precious time._

"Doctor Mizuno! Please, she has no pulse…" Her desperate whine sounded pathetic.

The doctor looked up from treating Rei, seemingly realizing for the first time, who was lying in front of the two and suddenly they were the focus of attention and all hushed conversations ended in abrupt silence.

As if in trance the Doctor stumbled up to her feet, while stating to Usagi in a robotic voice. "Monitor her. Check her pupils for light adaption and try to stop the bleeding." She simply thrust a piece of clothes into her hands without even looking at her.

Then she rushed towards the lifeless body of her daughter pushing Makoto out of the way unceremoniously, her lips set in a thin grim line. Her fingers immediately found her daughter's neck, replacing Michiru's without heeding her further. She waited briefly, her every inhale tightly controlled, before she stated in a frigid tone. "She has no pulse." Then, her head rested next to her mouth. "No respiration either." The curt statement was bare of any emotion, but her voice wavered slightly and her brows had knitted into a deep frown.

She started to administer CPR, her eyes boring into Michiru's. "At my signal, you give her mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Neptune nodded curtly and slid into position. The doctor did not halt her rhythmic movements, while she continued talking as if citing a medical handbook. "Tilt the head back. Pinch her nose shut. Now!" She stopped with the cardiac massage briefly and Neptune breathed in to press her mouth on Ami's, before she exhaled. She did it a second time, before the doctor started her cardiac massage again, her face a mask of rigid porcelain.

"When she starts to breathe, she will spit out water. Turn her head to the side immediately when you feel her body twitching." Then she briskly turned towards Makoto without stopping her cardiac massage. "Get me blankets, towels and bowls with hot water as well as the defilibrator attached next to the door. We only gonna use it if nothing else works. Her body is too drenched for it to be effective. And there in the cupboard are compresses. Put it all next to the hospital bed. We have to get her out of the ice-cold water. As soon as her vitals stabilized, we will hoist her onto the hospital bed."

Makoto immediately darted up fulfilling her requests, not doubting her commands, although Kaya Mizuno spoke as if her daughter was already reanimated.

The doctor stopped her cardiac massage briefly and Michiru took over. Doctor Mizuno slightly turned her neck. "Usagi! How is Rei?" She demanded to know.

"No changes. She is breathing though but is still unconscious." Was the feeble reply.

The doctor nodded gravely. "Notify me immediately if her condition changes."

Then her head shot to her next patient, whom most of them had already forgotten in the general chaos. He just killed her. He frigging killed her. She might have been still alive with all her injuries and choked to unconsciousness. It might have been a tiny chance, but a chance nonetheless. That glimmer of desperate hope had been extinguished, when he tossed her into the water. If she was not dead before, she would surely drown now. With every second that passed her death became more of a certainty. She gulped through the lump in her throat, barely holding herself together, barely suppressing her uncontrolled sobs.

Setsuna.

"You sit down! The antagonist is wearing off already. You will collapse soon and at the moment I have no time to look after you as well. So, lie down!" The swaying Plutonian nodded wearily, heaving herself onto the same bed, Hotaru was still sleeping on.

Doctor Mizuno turned again back towards her daughter, sweat now glistening on her forehead, a bare flicker of suppressed panic in her pleading eyes. "And _you_ will not do this to me. Come on… Come on… Stay with me! Breathe… Don't you dare to just give up! You hear me?! … I don't care which of you it is, just come back…" She pleaded in a desperate murmur, her shoulders tensed up, her face full of agony.

Neptune watched her uneasily. The longer nothing happened the more their chances dwindled to revive her. Her skin was deathly pale. Her lips were blue and ice-cold to the touch. Still, Neptune tried again, feeling the imploring stares of the others boring into her back. Everyone was watching them spellbound, holding their breath, waiting. She could not see them, but felt the condensed tension weighing on her like the suffocating heaviness of an avalanche.

The doctor pursed her lips in concentration, her muscles taut, her movements a well-practiced rhythm, her brows furrowed into a scowl.

She waited frantically, while Neptune resumed her task. Her eyes jumped all over the familiar body, longing desperately to see her move at last.

Makoto now hovered over them, clutching the defilibrator to her chest in a vice grip. Her hands fumbled at the edges and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, unable to stand still.

Usagi's eyes weren't on Mars anymore, although she still held her limp hand firmly. She was watching their every move, her eyes swimming in unshed tears, while she stifled broken sobs.

Venus craned her neck painfully, eager to see what was going on, her brows furrowed in deep worry. Her jaw trembled and her face was pinched up in anxiety.

Pluto fought to keep her eyes open. She blinked rapidly, while holding herself up drowsily on her side. Despite her obvious fatigue, she refused to close her eyes, unwilling to give in before she saw her take a breath.

Uranus' stance was rigid, her hands balled to a fist, her eyes a stormy ember. She looked like a marble statue frozen in a state of topmost attention.

It felt like someone stopped time. Nobody dared to move besides Dr. Mizuno and Neptune. No one uttered a word. The only noise came from those two keeping up their ministrations to save her life. Rustling clothes. Slight panting. Mumbled counting. Gnashing teeth.

 _Come on…_

And then her body finally convulsed.

Neptune leaned back, helping her to turn her head sideward when Ami coughed up water.

Then she just sank back on her heels, completely exhausted, exhaling a shaky breath of relief. She felt completely drained, her bones turned into jelly and her muscles burned in fatigue.

"Not yet!" the doctor reprimanded her. "Help me to get her onto the bed." She ordered, while quickly glancing to her daughter's eyes, which promptly shut close again, while her whole body still seized in uncontrollable coughs. She quickly turned her further to the side helping her to cough out the residual water. Neptune swiftly grabbed her shoulders, when the doctor intervened. "Wait! Not the shoulder… Grab her under the back!"

That's when Neptune remembered that she had plenty of other injuries to add up to their list of worries.

The doctor grabbed her legs and Makoto rushed forward to help as well. Together they managed to carefully lift her onto the bed. "On the blanket!" The doctor instructed them briskly.

Then the doctor ordered Makoto. "Dry her off as much as possible. Then undress her and wrap her in the blankets. Multiple layers. Wrap the dry towels around her neck and head to minimize additional heat loss. Try to move her body as little as possible."

She quickly turned to Neptune barely waiting for Makoto's shaky nod. "…and you will tell me everything you know about her other injuries, ok?"

Neptune nodded. "Her left shoulder was stabbed through; her right arm is broken and her thigh is injured as well…" Neptune listed hastily, not knowing where to start.

Kaya Mizuno noticed her jumping all over the place and with every new addition to the long list of Ami's injuries she tensed a bit more. However, her voice remained stable. "Ok, one thing after the other… the shoulder did not bleed."

"She was stabbed through it and froze the wound. The same as with the slash wounds on that arm …" This time Kaya Mizuno did not ask for the why and how.

"Ok, so that means tissue damage due to frost bites, but the wounds are sealed so far. She won't bleed to death, at least not at the moment with the wound sealed and her low circulation rates. What happened to her other arm?"

Neptune avoided her eyes. "He twisted it. It's broken. I…I heard it … snap."

The doctor blanched and her tight-lipped nod was barely visible. "I am afraid it's not only fractured. The way it looks, her shoulder is dislocated as well. I have to set her arm or there might be permanent damage. And if the arm was twisted the fracture might be more complicated. However, it's not life-threatening. I will deal with it later… What else…"

Michiru gulped. "Her thigh was hit multiple times. It was bleeding probably due to her previous wound. She also got at least one hit to her head."

"Ok, I get it… Thank you. You did very well." She brushed her shoulder reassuringly, a fleeting gesture to calm her down, before turning back to her patient. She was unconscious and looked like a mummy. Her breathing was uneven, and small aftershocks as well as hypothermia made her pale body tremble from time to time. For a short moment, you could see the doctor's facade of forced professionalism crumble to reveal the underlying pain and despair. Kaya Mizuno's hand brushed affectionately over her daughter's bruised cheek, while her rigid posture slackened shortly and her eyes held a suffering expression.

She knew this wasn't Ami anymore.

She had seen with her own eyes. She knew what she has done. She hurt Makoto, threatening Usagi with a scalpel and locked up all of them. No matter how much she got to know about Ami in the last hours and days, her daughter would have never done any of this.

This wasn't her daughter.

… and she still was.

The heart of a mother did not discriminate.

Helping her child overruled everything else.

Even if it was only her body, this was still her child and she would not give up on her. No matter what crazy things happened in the time she was captured, she would always see her child in her.

Her daughter could have turned into the destroyer of the world. She would have still done everything in her power to save her.

It pained her seeing her like that, so much that it was almost physical pain.

She has already seen her daughter like that.

Broken. Weak. Hurt.

Years ago, after she rushed to the hospital when she was informed that her daughter had an accident. She had listened to Ami crying out in pain and although she dealt with pain better than other people due to her profession, it had torn up her heart to sit at her bedside, unable to make it stop.

Back then she had made a vow to never let something like that happen to her again.

It did happen again. Twice, now.

 _Why? How could I let this happen? After everything she already went through… It is my job to look out for her. Instead I look out for everyone else… but not for her._

Every fiber of her being screamed at her to somehow help her.

She was a doctor after all. It was the very purpose of her life. However, it never mattered the way it did now.

 _If no one else, I need to save her. I will never forgive myself if I fail her, now._

She stood there unmoving, frozen to the spot until Makoto nudged her gently. "Doctor Mizuno?"

Kaya Mizuno tentatively shook her head, wrestling down her emotional turmoil as best as she could, clinging to the only thing that kept her upright and in working order: her professional persona. "I can't treat her properly before we got the hypothermia under control. Stabilizing her body temperature is at the moment our first priority. Otherwise she might go into shock." She put a soothing hand on Makoto's shoulder. "You did well. Have an eye on her, while I have a further look on Rei. I'll be back in a minute."

With a last look at her, she wearily turned to Neptune. "… and you should try to find a way to dig out your friends out of their ice traps. Maybe the hot water will help, but do try avoiding contact with their injured skin parties. I will have a look at the frostbites later… and yours as well…" She added as an afterthought pointing towards the ice shackles on Michiru's arms, before approaching Rei and Usagi in an exhausted pace.

* * *

 _AN: And chapter 30 is done. Thank you all for your continued support so far and I hope you will stick to the story. The brunt of the action is over for now, our Senshi had to flee, lick their wounds and need to deal with the aftermath, which will be pretty much topic of the next chapter as well._


End file.
